Placeres de la noche
by nerea fernandes scarlet
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué se siente al ser inmortal? ¿Al vivir noche tras noche persiguiendo a demonios que asesinan a los humanos? ¿Al tener riquezas infinitas y un poder ilimitado? Esa es mi existencia, y es oscura y peligrosa. Soy un héroe para miles de personas, pero nadie me conoce. Y me encanta vivir así.-LEMMON-La trama no me pertenece, pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Una leyenda Griega…  
Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde el momento de su nacimiento, Jellal de Tracia manejaba su carisma y su encanto con la misma destreza que empuñaba la espada. Valeroso y audaz, regía a los que lo rodeaban mostrando en toda ocasión el lado más apasionado de su carácter.  
Ardiente, salvaje e impaciente, su vida siempre era arriesgada. No conocía el peligro, no establecía límites. El mundo era su alimento y había prometido saciarse.  
Con la fuerza de Ares, el cuerpo y el rostro de Adonis y los sensuales dones de Afrodita se veía acosado por toda mujer que posase los ojos en él. Lo deseaban y soñaban con poseer al orgulloso príncipe guerrero cuyas caricias –según se aseguraba– eran lo más cercano al goce paradisíaco que una mujer pudiese conocer.  
Pero no era un hombre cuyo corazón se domase con facilidad.  
Vivía intensamente, aprovechando cada instante, gozando de todos sus sentidos y satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de sus salvajes deseos. Gozaba dando placer tanto como recibiéndolo.  
Las escasas mujeres que habían logrado pasar una noche de éxtasis a su lado, trataban con despótico desprecio a aquéllas que sólo podían soñar con acariciar aquel exquisito cuerpo.  
Porque él era la Pasión. El Deseo. Sensual y ardiente.  
Un guerrero desde su nacimiento, respetado y temido por to-do el que lo conocía. En la época en la que el Imperio Romano era invencible, se encargó él solo de rechazar su avance con la misma destreza que un héroe, y llenó su nombre y su reino de riquezas y gloria. Durante un tiempo, se dijo que sería el soberano de todo el mundo conocido.  
Hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el Soberano de la Noche.  
Ahora camina por el sombrío reino que separa la Vida del Inframundo. No es ni hombre ni bestia; su naturaleza es completa-mente diferente.  
Es la Soledad. La Oscuridad.  
Una sombra nocturna.  
Un espíritu incansable y solitario cuyo destino no es otro que salvar a los humanos que lo desprecian y lo temen. No conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no traicionarlo. Un corazón puro que vea más allá de su lado tenebroso y lo devuelva a la luz.


	2. capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

–Pues yo digo que deberíamos meterlo en un hormiguero y arrojarle unas miguitas de pan.  
Erza rió ante la sugerencia de Lucy. Su hermana mayor siempre conseguía hacerla reír, sin importar la tragedia en la que estuviese inmersa. Y eso era exactamente lo que Lucy estaba haciendo, sentada en el puesto donde leía el tarot y la líneas de la mano en Jackson Square una fría tarde de domingo, en lugar de estar metida en la cama con las mantas hasta las orejas.  
Todavía sonriendo ante la imagen de millones de hormigas mordisqueando el pálido y blandengue cuerpo de Sting, Erza echó un vistazo a los turistas que atestaban la zona comercial de Nueva Orleáns, aun en un oscuro día de noviembre.  
El aroma del café de achicoria caliente y de los beignets llegaba flotando desde el Café Du Monde y cruzaba la calle, mientras los coches pasaban zumbando a unos metros de allí. Tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo que casaba a la perfección con el humor huraño de Erza.  
La mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes de Jackson Square ni siquiera se molestaba en colocar los puestos durante el invierno, pero su hermana Lucy consideraba que el suyo era un tesoro tan importante como la Catedral de San Louis, que se alzaba tras ellas.  
Menudo tesoro...  
La sencilla mesa donde echaba las cartas estaba cubierta por una faldilla púrpura que había hecho su madre, añadiendo unos «encantamientos» especiales conocidos tan sólo por su familia.  
Madam Lucy, la «Señora de la Luna» –como Lucy era conocida–, estaba sentada tras la mesita con una ancha falda de ante verde, un jersey de punto morado y un enorme abrigo negro y plateado.  
La extraña indumentaria de su hermana contrastaba enormemente con los vaqueros desgastados de Erza, su jersey rosa de ochos y su polar color café. Pero Erza siempre había preferido vestirse de modo discreto. A diferencia de su extravagante familia, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.  
–He terminado con los hombres –dijo Erza–. Sting fue la última parada del tren a ninguna parte. Estoy cansada de desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis energías con ellos. De ahora en adelante, voy a dedicar toda mi atención a la contabilidad.  
Lucy frunció los labios con disgusto mientras barajaba las cartas del tarot.  
– ¿Contabilidad? ¿Estás segura de que no te cambiaron al nacer?  
Erza soltó una débil carcajada.  
–En realidad, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me gustaría que mi verdadera familia me reclamara antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se manifieste cualquier rareza.  
Lucy se rió de ella, mientras disponía las cartas de tarot para leerlas.  
– ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?  
–Soy demasiado remilgada e histérica –dijo Erza, con las mismas palabras que su madre y sus ocho hermanas mayores solían usar para referirse a ella.  
–Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero estoy pensando que lo que necesitas es ampliar tus horizontes. Deja de ir detrás de esos tipos con corbata apretada, que no dejan de quejarse y llorar a su mami porque no tienen vida. Tú, hermanita, necesitas una sexcapada con un hombre que acelere tu corazón. Me refiero a alguien verdaderamente imprudente y salvaje.  
– ¿Alguien como Natsu? –preguntó Erza con una sonrisa, pensando en el marido de Lucy, que era aún más remilgado que ella.  
Lucy negó con la cabeza.  
– ¡Oh, no!, eso es diferente. Mira, en nuestro caso, yo soy la salvaje y la imprudente, la que lo salva de caer en el aburrimiento. Por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Pero tú no te complementas. Tú y tus novios ocupáis los primeros peldaños en la escalera que lleva a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.  
–Oye, me gustan mis tipos aburridos. Son dignos de confianza y no tienes que preocuparte por sus subidas de testosterona. Soy una chica beta; en todo.  
Lucy resopló y siguió sacando cartas.  
–Me da la sensación de que necesitas unas cuantas sesiones con Juvia.  
Erza hizo una mueca burlona.  
– ¡Ja! como si necesitase una cita con una sexóloga que se ha casado con un esclavo sexual griego al que invocó a través de un libro… No, gracias.  
A pesar de sus palabras, a Erza le caía bastante bien Juvia Alexander. A diferencia de la multitud de amigos extravagantes de Lucy, Juvia siempre había sido felizmente normal y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.  
–Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?  
–Estupendamente. Silver aprendió a andar hace dos días y ahora no hay quien lo pare.  
Erza sonrió al imaginarse al adorable bebé peliazul y a su hermana melliza. Le encantaba hacer de canguro cuando Juvia y Gray salían.  
– ¿Cuándo está previsto que dé a luz?  
–A primeros de marzo.  
–Supongo que estarán encantados –dijo, con un pequeño aguijonazo de celos. Siempre había deseado una casa llena de niños, pero a los veintiséis sus perspectivas parecían ser escasas. Especialmente, porque no encontraba ningún hombre dispuesto a tener descendencia con una mujer cuya familia al completo era demente.  
– ¿Sabes? –siguió Lucy con esa mirada especulativa que hacía que Erza se estremeciera–. Gray tiene un hermano, también víctima de una maldición que lo condena a permanecer en un libro. Podrías intentar…  
–Rotundamente no, gracias. Recuerda que soy la única que aborrece toda esta basura paranormal. Quiero un hombre humano, normal y agradable, no un demonio.  
–Es un dios griego, no un demonio.  
–En mi manual, las dos cosas se parecen bastante. Créeme, ya me he cansado de vivir en una casa con nueve personas lanzando hechizos y todo ese rollo del abracadabra. Quiero normalidad en mi vida.  
–La normalidad es aburrida.  
– ¿Por qué no la pruebas antes de darle la patada?  
Lucy se rió.  
–Algún día, hermanita, vas a tener que aceptar la otra mitad de tus genes.  
Erza hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su ex-prometido. Había creído sinceramente que Sting era el hombre de su vida. Un administrativo agradable, tranquilo y medianamente atractivo, al que ella había tomado por su media naranja.  
Hasta que conoció a su familia.  
¡Uf! Durante los seis últimos meses había dado largas a la presentación, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir. Pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, la última noche cedió.  
Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar a su hermana gemela, Tabitha, recibiéndolo en la puerta ataviada de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta gótica que usaba para perseguir vampiros. El conjunto se completaba con una ballesta que Tabitha se empeñó en mostrarle, además de su colección completa de shurikens.  
«Ésta es especial. Puede abrir la cabeza de un vampiro a más de doscientos metros».  
Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, su madre y sus tres hermanas mayores estaban preparando un hechizo de protección para Tabitha en la cocina.  
Y lo peor, lo más horrible, llegó cuando Sting bebió inadvertidamente de la taza de Tabitha, que contenía su poción energética hecha a base de cuajada, tabasco, yema de huevo y hojas de té.  
Tuvo arcadas durante una hora.  
Más tarde, Sting la llevó a casa en su coche.  
«No puedo casarme con una mujer con semejante familia», le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el anillo de compromiso. « ¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si tuviésemos hijos? ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si alguno de ellos fuese así de rarito?»  
Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Erza pensó que aún sería capaz de matar a toda su familia por la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar. ¿Tanto les habría costado comportarse con normalidad tan sólo durante una cena?  
¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia corriente, en la que nadie creyese en fantasmas, duendes, demonios ni brujas?  
Pensándolo bien, ¡dos de sus hermanas aún creían en Papá Noel!  
¿Cómo aguantaba su padre, un hombre maravillosamente normal, todas esas necedades? Definitivamente, se merecía que lo santificaran por su paciencia.  
– ¡Eh, chicas!  
Erza abrió los ojos para ver cómo Tabitha se acercaba.  
Vale, genial.  
¿Qué vendría después? ¿La atropellaría un autobús?  
El día de hoy va mejorando…  
Quería muchísimo a su hermana gemela, pero no en ese preciso momento. En ese momento deseaba que le ocurrieran cosas espantosas. Que le ocurriese algo desagradablemente doloroso.  
Como era habitual, Tabitha iba vestida íntegramente de negro. Pantalones de cuero, jersey de cuello vuelto y abrigo largo, también de cuero. Llevaba la abundante y ondulada melena castaña con reflejos cobrizos recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos, de un azul pálido, lanzaban destellos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y caminaba alegremente.  
¡Ay, no! ¡Iba de cacería!  
Erza suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían proceder del mismo óvulo?  
Tabitha rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa, frente a Lucy.  
–Necesito tus conocimientos. Esto es griego, ¿verdad?  
Sin responder a la pregunta, Lucy apartó las cartas y echó un vistazo a la nota. Frunció el ceño.  
– ¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
–Lo tenía un vampiro que pulverizamos anoche. ¿Qué dice?  
–«El Cazador Oscuro está cerca. Zeref debe prepararse».  
Tabitha se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sopesaba las palabras.  
– ¿Alguna idea sobre el significado?  
Erza se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía el papel.  
–Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Cazador Oscuro, ni del tal Zeref.  
–Rogue dice que «Cazador Oscuro» es una clave con la que se refieren a uno de nosotros. ¿Qué crees? –preguntó Tabitha.  
Erza ya había escuchado bastante. ¡Por Dios! Cómo odiaba cuando empezaban con toda esa basura ocultista, demoníaca y vampírica. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se incorporaban al mundo real?  
–Chicas –dijo levantándose–, os veré luego.  
Tabitha la agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse.  
– ¡Oye! No estarás todavía dolida por lo de Sting, ¿verdad?  
–Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis todo a propósito.  
Sin preocuparse en absoluto por haber sido la culpable de la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana, Tabitha le soltó el brazo.  
–Lo hicimos por tu bien.  
– ¡Oh, claro! Muy bien –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa–. Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metes un dedo en el ojo cuando quieras divertirte?  
–Venga, Er-chan –le dijo Tabitha con su expresión más adorable, la que conseguía que su padre le perdonara cualquier cosa. Pero con ella no funcionaba; al contrario, la irritaba más–. Puede que no te guste lo que hacemos, pero nos quieres. Y no puedes casarte con un administrativo estirado que no acepta lo que somos.  
– ¿Lo que somos? –preguntó Erza perpleja–. No me incluyas en esa locura. Yo soy la única con los genes recesivos normales y corrientes. Vosotras sois las que…  
– ¡Tabby!  
Erza se alejó al ver que el novio de Tabitha –tan gótico como ella– se acercaba a la carrera. Rogue Cheney era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que ellas, pero no resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que medían un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba de punta. Podría haber sido muy mono si no llevase un pendiente en la nariz, y si se dedicara a buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo… o a mantenerlo.  
¡Y dejase de cazar vampiros, claro!  
–Orga ha averiguado algo sobre ese grupo de vampiros –le dijo Rogue a Tabitha–. Vamos a intentar pillarlos antes de que oscurezca.  
– ¿Estáis preparados?  
Si Era seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco de aquella forma, se quedaría ciega.  
–Chicos, algún día vais a matar a un humano sin querer. ¿Os acordáis de aquella ocasión en la que atacasteis a un grupo de fanáticos de Anne Rice y Lestat, en el cementerio?  
Rogue le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.  
–Nadie acabó herido, y a los turistas les encantó.  
Tabitha volvió a dirigirse a Lucy.  
– ¿Puedes investigar un poco y ver si averiguas algo sobre Zeref y el Cazador Oscuro?  
–Venga, Tabby, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes eso? –le dijo Rogue enfadado–. Los vampiros están jugando con nosotros. Lo de «Cazador Oscuro» no es más que un término tonto que no significa nada.  
Lucy y Tabitha lo ignoraron.  
–Claro–dijo Lucy–, aunque es posible que Orga pudiese ayudarte.  
Rogue suspiró disgustado.  
–Dijo que tampoco lo había oído nunca. –Miró a Tabitha indignado–. Lo cual significa que no es nada.  
Tabitha apartó la mano de Rogue de su hombro y continuó ignorándolo.  
–Puesto que está escrito en griego, apuesto que uno de tus amigos profesores de la universidad podría sernos de más utilidad.  
Lucy asintió.  
–Esta noche le preguntaré a Gray cuando vaya a casa de Juvia.  
–Gracias. –Tabitha miró a Erza, que se encontraba a su espalda–. No te preocupes por Sting. He encontrado al chico perfecto para ti. Lo conocimos hace un par de semanas.  
– ¡Oh, Señor! –jadeó Erza–. Ni una sola cita a ciegas más preparada por ti. Todavía no me he recuperado de la última, y eso que fue hace cuatro años.  
Lucy se rió.  
– ¿Te refieres al domador de caimanes?  
–Sí –contestó Erza–. Cocodrilo Mitch; el que intentó que acabase como merienda de su mascota, Big Marthe.  
Tabitha resopló.  
–No es cierto. Sólo intentaba mostrarte lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.  
–Déjame decirte algo: el día que dejes que Rogue te meta la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de un caimán vivo, podrás protestar. Hasta entonces, siendo yo la experta en la halitosis de caimán, mantengo la opinión de que Mitch sólo buscaba un aperitivo fácil.  
Tabitha le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar la mano de Rogue y salir disparada calle abajo, con él a remolque.  
Erza se frotó la frente mientras observaba a aquellos dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro; eso probaba que había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser esa persona.  
Muy mal le tenía que ir para no encontrar a ese alguien.  
–Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.  
–Escucha –le dijo Lucy antes de que pudiese marcharse–. ¿Por qué no cancelo mi cita de esta noche con Juvia y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas diminutas salchichas a la brasa en honor a Sting?  
Erza sonrió, agradecida por la idea. No era de extrañar que adorase a su familia. A pesar del caos, todos la cuidaban con mucho cariño.  
–No, gracias. Puedo hacer las Vienesas a la brasa yo misma. Además, Tabitha empezará a repartir golpes y se morirá si no le preguntas a Gray por su Cazador Oscuro.  
–Vale, pero si cambias de idea, dímelo. ¡Ah!, y mientras estás en casa, ¿por qué no llamas a Levy y le dices que prepare un hechizo para encoger el pene de Sting?  
Erza se rió a carcajadas. Vale, había ocasiones en las que tener una hermana que era Suma Sacerdotisa de vudú, resultaba bastante útil.  
–Confía en mí, no podría encogérselo más. –Le guiñó un ojo a Lucy–. Nos vemos luego.

Esa misma tarde, Erza se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono; la había despertado de sus ensoñaciones. Dejando el libro a un lado, descolgó el auricular.  
Era Tabitha.  
–Oye, hermanita, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y sacar a Terminator a dar una vuelta?  
Erza rechinó los dientes ante la petición que solía recibir, como mínimo, dos veces a la semana.  
– ¡Venga, Tabby! ¿Por qué no lo has sacado tú?  
–No sabía que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. Por favor. Se hará pis en mi cama como protesta si no vas a por él.  
– ¿Sabes, Tabby? Tengo una vida.  
–Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieses sentada sola en el sofá, leyendo la última novela de Kinley MacGregor y poniéndote morada de trufas de chocolate, como si el mañana no existiera.  
Erza arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la cantidad de envoltorios de trufas esparcidos sobre la mesa, y en la novela «Sólo a ti» que estaba junto al teléfono.  
¡Joder! Odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso.  
– ¡Venga! –Le pidió Tabitha–. Te prometo que seré simpática con tu próximo novio.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que no podía negarles nada a sus hermanas. Ésa era su mayor debilidad.  
–Si no vivieses al final de la calle te mataría por esto.  
–Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.  
Con un gruñido atascado en la su garganta, colgó el teléfono. Echó una melancólica mirada al libro. ¡Joder!, justo cuando empezaba a meterse en la historia.  
Suspiró de nuevo. Bueno, al menos sólo tendría que hacerle compañía a Terminator durante unos minutos. Era un pitbull francamente horroroso, pero en esos momentos, era el único varón al que podía soportar.  
Agarró el polar que había dejado sobre el sillón y salió por la puerta delantera. Tabitha vivía a dos manzanas y, aunque la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría, no le apetecía conducir.  
Se puso los guantes mientras se encaminaba calle abajo, deseando que Sting estuviese allí para sacar al perro. No podía recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que lo había embaucado para que le diese un paseo a Terminator, camino de su casa.  
Se tropezó con un adoquín y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Sting por primera vez desde hacía horas. Lo que realmente le sentaba mal de su ruptura era que no lo echaba de menos. En ningún sentido. Echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien charlar por las noches; echaba de menos a un compañero con el que ver la televisión. Pero, sinceramente, no podía decir que lo echase de menos a él como persona.  
Y eso era lo que más la deprimía.  
Si no hubiese sido por su estrafalaria familia, habría acabado casándose con él, y habría descubierto, demasiado tarde, que real-mente no lo amaba.  
Esa idea le producía más escalofríos que el gélido viento de noviembre.  
Alejando a Sting de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el vecindario. A las ocho y media, estaba todo sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una noche de domingo. Había numerosos coches aparcados en la calle y las ventanas de las casas iluminaban la estropeada acera. Todo era normal, no obstante, había algo espectral en el ambiente. La luna menguante, bien alta en el cielo, proyectaba retorcidas sombras a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, llegaban hasta ella los lejanos ecos de las risas que transportaba el viento.  
Era una noche perfecta para que las fuerzas del mal…  
– ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –dijo en voz alta.  
¡Por culpa de Tabitha estaba pensando en esas cosas! ¡Jesús!  
¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Se dedicaría a rastrear el pantano con sus hermanas, en busca de extrañas plantas y caimanes para los rituales de vudú?  
Temblando ante la idea, llegó por fin a la espeluznante y antigua casa que Tabitha y su compañera habían alquilado, justo en la esquina de la calle. Pintada de un morado chillón, era una de las más pequeñas de la vecindad. A Erza le sorprendía que ningún vecino se quejase de ese horrible color. A Tabitha le encantaba, por supuesto, ya que resultaba muy fácil de encontrar para quien no conociese la zona.  
«Solo tienes que localizar la casita morada de estilo Victoriano, con la verja negra de hierro forjado. No tiene pérdida.»  
No, a menos que fueses ciego.  
Tras abrir la puerta de la verja, atravesó el jardín y siguió el sendero que llevaba hasta el porche. Una enorme y siniestra gárgola de piedra hacía las veces de vigilante.  
– ¡Hola Ted! –Saludó a la estatua; Tabitha juraba que podía leer los pensamientos–. Sólo voy a sacar al chucho, ¿vale?  
Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del polar y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, arrugó la nariz al notar un olor apestoso. Una de las pociones de su hermana debía haber salido mal.  
O eso, o Tabitha había intentado cocinar de nuevo.  
Escuchó los ladridos de Terminator en el dormitorio.  
–Ya voy –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, encendía las luces y cruzaba la salita de estar.  
Erza tenía un pie en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz interior, aconsejándole que corriera. Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, se apagaron las luces y alguien la agarró por detrás.  
–Bueno, bueno –le dijo una voz sedosa al oído–. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, brujilla –e intensificó su «abrazo»–. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte sufrir.  
Algo la golpeó en la cabeza un segundo antes de ver cómo el suelo se acercaba.


	3. capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Erza se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose fatal.  
¿Qué había pas…?  
Se puso rígida al recordar al tipo oculto en casa de su hermana. Al recordar sus palabras.  
Aterrorizada, intentó incorporarse y descubrió al instante que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –que por cierto, estaba bastante frío– en una habitación cubierta de polvo.  
Y esposada a un desconocido de pelo azul.

Tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, pero logró contenerlo.  
Que no cunda el pánico. Por lo menos hasta que descubras lo que ha sucedido. Según parece, Tabitha ha cumplido la amenaza de arreglar una cita a ciegas; como en aquella ocasión en la que «accidentalmente» te encerró en la despensa con Randy Davis durante tres horas. O cuando te «secuestró» y te metió en el maletero del coche con aquel músico extraño.  
Tabitha siempre le arreglaba citas muy poco ortodoxas con chicos. Aunque, para ser justos, su hermana no solía dejar al tipo en cuestión inconsciente antes de obligarlos a quedarse a solas.

Aunque con Tabitha siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita «completamente a ciegas» era muy de su estilo.  
Obligándose a no perder la calma hasta tener más información, Erza echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una puerta de hierro oxidada. Una puerta a la que no podía acercarse sin arrastrar a su «amigo» por el suelo.  
No había muebles ni nada más. La única luz en la estancia procedía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitación.  
Vale, al menos el peligro no era inminente.  
No obstante, esa idea no ofrecía mucho consuelo. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Se encontraba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella; y una de dos: o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente.  
Pensando que la segunda posibilidad sería mucho más agradable que la primera, se acercó a él. Parecía bastante alto y, por la postura, se podía decir que lo habían arrojado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.  
Se puso de rodillas lentamente; le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó al tipo de modo que al aproximarse pudiera estirarle el brazo que, hasta ese momento, tenía doblado en un ángulo extraño a causa del grillete. 

El hombre no se movió. 

Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro, vaqueros del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto, también negro, que le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso, aun en estado inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo. Calzaba botas negras de motorista, con unas extrañas incrustaciones plateadas en las suelas, bajo el talón.  
El pelo, rubio y ondulado, le caía sobre el rostro y le llegaba hasta la solapa del abrigo, ocultando sus rasgos. 

-¿Disculpe? –Susurró, mientras le tocaba el brazo–. ¿Está vivo?

Tan pronto como su mano tocó el duro y bien formado bíceps le falló la respiración. Ese cuerpo postrado era como acero al tacto. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.  
¡Vaya, vaya!  
Y antes de poder contenerse, deslizó la mano a lo largo del brazo. ¡Qué gustazo!  
Dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta.

– ¿Oiga? ¿Señor? –Lo llamó de nuevo, mientras le sacudía el hombro–. Colega, ¿te importaría mucho recuperar el conocimiento para que pueda marcharme? No me apetece estar encerrada en una habitación con un muerto más tiempo del necesario, ¿vale? Venga, por favor, no hagas que esto parezca Un fin de semana con Bernie . Aquí sólo estoy yo y eres un hombre muy, muy grande. 

Ni se movió. 

De acuerdo, tendré que intentar otra cosa.  
Mordiéndose el labio, tiró del hombre hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre su espalda. Al girarlo, el pelo cayó hacia los lados, junto al cuello del abrigo, y el rostro quedó a la vista.  
Y Erza se quedó sin aliento. Vale, ahora sí que estaba impresionada de verdad.  
Era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla y un extraño tatuaje que le surcaba la parte derecha del rostro. 

¡Oh, Señor! El tipo poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida.  
Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores…  
En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula. 

Podía rivalizar en apostura con el marido de Juvia. Y Gray, el semidiós, era un duro competidor.  
Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado delante de ella en esos momentos, no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos.  
Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su hermana Tabitha, un culo bonito y unos hombros anchos no conseguían llamar su atención, necesitaba algo más. Aunque…  
Paseó la mirada por ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Con este hombre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer una excepción. 

Si es que no estaba muerto, por supuesto.

Alargó el brazo, insegura, y colocó la mano sobre la piel morena de su cuello, para comprobar el pulso. Sus dedos encontraron una latido fuerte y regular.  
Aliviada por el hecho de que estuviese vivo, intentó sacudirlo de nuevo.

–Guapetón, ¿me oyes?

El tipo lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Erza se sobresaltó al ver aquellos ojos. Eran de un verde tan profundo que podía nadar en ellos y, cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora.  
La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.  
Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverse, el hombre ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo y la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza. 

Esos cautivadores ojos verdes la estudiaban con suspicacia.

Erza no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del desconocido estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo y acababa de darse cuenta de que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.  
Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; estaba muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar.  
Por primera vez en su vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besar a un completo desconocido.

¿Quién era?  
Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza sobre su pelo.  
Erza se tensó.

– ¿Me estás olisqueando?

El cuerpo del hombre se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

–Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, ma fleur –le susurró suavemente al oído, con una voz insinuante y un acento extraño que hicieron que Erza se derritiera. Tenía una voz tan grave que le recordaba al sonido de un trueno… y provocaba en su cuerpo un efecto tan devastador como el de una tormenta.  
De acuerdo, el tipo la ponía muy caliente y su aliento sobre la oreja le erizaba la piel y le provocaba continuos escalofríos.

–Tú no eres Tabitha Scarlet –dijo en voz tan baja que, a pesar de que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.  
Erza tragó saliva.  
–Conoces a Tabitha.  
–Shh –le susurró al oído mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las muñecas, que todavía mantenía sujetas.

El ritmo de esos dedos enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió que el deseo la abrasaba.  
El desconocido movió la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que el roce de su barba volvió a hacer que se le erizara la piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan excitante como el peso de ese cuerpo sobre ella, ni había percibido un olor tan embriagador como el aroma especiado y masculino de su piel.  
–Nos están escuchando –le dijo Jellal. Acto seguido volvió a inspirar hondo de nuevo para disfrutar de su olor.  
Ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza debería apartarse de ella, pero… 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo entre los muslos de una mujer. Y una eternidad desde que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a una. Había olvidado la suavidad de unos pechos aplastados bajo su torso; la dulce sensación de un aliento cálido en el cuello.

Pero ahora que la tenía debajo…  
¡Por los dioses! Sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que se sentía cuando unas manos femeninas se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; cuando una mujer se retorcía bajo sus expertas caricias.  
Por un instante se abstrajo por completo e imaginó que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar todas esas curvas femeninas de forma más placentera. 

Y mucho más íntima. 

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que deslizaba la lengua por sus pechos y jugueteaba con un pezón erguido mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo.  
La mujer se revolvió bajo él, haciendo que la fantasía cobrase vida. 

Mmm… 

Estaba claro que si ella descubriese quién era él, o lo que era, se desmayaría de terror. Y, si se parecía en algo a su hermana, no dejaría de atacarlo hasta que uno de los dos acabase muerto.  
Una pena, en realidad. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo temiera. Era a la vez la salvación y la maldición de los suyos. 

– ¿Quién nos escucha? –susurró ella.

Abrió los ojos y saboreó el sonido de esa voz suave y armoniosa. Cómo le gustaba el cadencioso acento sureño… y el de esta mujer se deslizaba por su piel como la seda más fina.  
Haciendo caso omiso de su férrea voluntad, su cuerpo se agitó en perversa respuesta. La necesidad de probar esos labios llenos y entreabiertos mientras ella se abría de piernas para permitirle hundirse en su calor, creció hasta el límite. 

Sí, cómo deseaba saborear a esta mujer…  
Todo su cuerpo. 

Se retiró un poco para estudiar mejor su rostro. Tenía una melena de un castaño profundo, veteado con hebras cobrizas que reflejaban la luz. Los ojos azul oscuro mostraban confusión y furia, un fiel reflejo de todo su carácter. En el seductor rostro se apreciaba un diminuto lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Esa marca era lo único que la distinguía de su hermana.  
Eso y su olor.  
Tabitha llevaba perfumes caros que saturaban sus agudizados sentidos, mientras que esta mujer olía ligeramente a rosas.  
En ese instante, Jellal la deseó con una necesidad tan acuciante que se quedó petrificado. Hacía siglos que no deseaba así a una mujer. Siglos desde que había sentido algo, cualquier cosa.  
El rostro de Erza se encendió al notar cómo su erección le presionaba la cadera. Puede que el tipo no estuviese muerto, pero no había duda de que estaba duro. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con el rigor mortis. 

–Mira tío, creo que necesitas encontrar otro sitio donde descansar. 

Los ojos de él se posaron hambrientos sobre sus labios y Erza percibió el fiero deseo que ardía en la profundidades de esa mirada verde como la noche. Al instante, contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.  
Su fuerza masculina y su abierta sexualidad la abrumaban.  
Allí, debajo de él, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Y de lo mucho que deseaba probar esos hermosos labios.  
La idea la excitaba a la par que la aterrorizaba.  
Él parpadeó y, como si se hubiese cubierto con un velo, toda emoción despareció de su rostro. Entonces la liberó.  
Cuando se apartó de ella, Erza vio una mancha de sangre en su jersey rosa. 

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! –jadeó–. ¿Estás herido?

El hombre respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado. 

–Ya sanará.-

Erza no podía dar crédito a ese tono de voz tan impasible. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, estaba claro que la herida era grave y aún así él no daba señales de estar dolorido.

– ¿Dónde tienes la herida?-

No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello azul. Se detuvo para mirar con furia el enorme grillete de plata que le rodeaba la muñeca derecha y, acto seguido, comenzó a tirar airadamente de él.

Por la expresión letal y fría de sus ojos, Erza supo que los grilletes le molestaban más que ella.  
Ahora que estaba despierto, y no encima de ella, Erza se quedó extasiada por la oscura melancolía que reflejaban sus rasgos. Había algo muy romántico y atrayente en su rostro.

Algo muy heroico.

Se lo imaginaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, vestido como un libertino de la regencia o como un caballero medieval. Sus facciones clásicas le conferían una cualidad indefinible que parecía estar fuera de lugar en este mundo moderno.

–Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz sin rostro–. El Cazador Oscuro se ha despertado.

Erza reconoció esa voz diabólica; era la misma persona que la había golpeado en casa de Tabitha. 

–Zeref, corazón –dijo con tono gélido el hombre que se alzaba junto a ella mientras observaba los muros cubiertos de orín–. Aún sigues con tus jueguecitos, por lo que veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te comportas como un buen Daimon y te apareces ante mí? 

–Todo a su debido tiempo, Cazador Oscuro, todo a su debido tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy como los demás, que se limitan a correr para ocultarse del gran lobo feroz. Soy el leñador malo que se encarga de matar al lobo. 

La voz incorpórea hizo una pausa teatral. 

–Tabitha Scarlet y tú habéis sometido a los míos a una persecución implacable. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que es el miedo. Cuando haya acabado con vosotros, me suplicaréis que os mate.  
El Cazador Oscuro bajó la cabeza y se rió. 

–Zeref, cielo, en mi vida he suplicado por nada; y es bastante posible que el sol se desintegre antes de que le pida clemencia a alguien como tú. 

–Hubris –dijo Zeref–. Me encanta castigar ese pecado. 

El Cazador Oscuro se puso en pie y Erza vio la herida que tenía en el costado. La camisa estaba ligeramente desgarrada y había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, donde había estado sentado.  
Pero no dio muestras de estar dolorido. 

–Dime, ¿te gustan tus grilletes? –Preguntó Zeref–. Son de la fragua de Hefesto. Sólo un dios, o una llave hecha por el mismo Hefesto, pueden abrirlos. Y puesto que los dioses te han abandonado…  
El Cazador Oscuro estudió la habitación. La ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo. 

–Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote… 

Zeref soltó una carcajada. 

–Dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tu amiguita descubra lo que eres.

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una rápida mirada a Erza, avisándola que se mantuviera callada. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo último que pretendía era traicionar a su hermana. 

– ¿Por eso nos has encadenado? –Preguntó el desconocido–. ¿Quieres vernos luchar? 

–Uf, no –dijo Zeref–. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Por mí no habría problema en que os mataseis el uno al otro, pero lo que pretendo es liberaros al amanecer. Para entonces, el Cazador Oscuro se convertirá en la presa, y yo voy a disfrutar enormemente con la persecución y la tortura a la que pienso someterte. No hay ningún escondite donde no pueda encontrarte. 

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió con arrogancia. 

– ¿Te crees capaz de darme caza?

–Claro. Por supuesto que sí. Por si no lo sabes, conozco tu punto débil mucho mejor que tú.

–No tengo ningún punto débil

Zeref se rió.

–Así habla un verdadero Cazador Oscuro. Pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, especialmente aquellos que servís a Artemisa. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción.  
Erza juraría que había escuchado al tal Zeref relamerse de satisfacción. 

–Tu debilidad es tu nobleza. Esa mujer te odia y, aun así, no la matarás, por mucho que suponga una amenaza para ti. Mientras ella intenta matarte, tú la protegerás de mí con tu propia vida. –Zeref lanzó una siniestra carcajada–. No puedes soportar que un humano esté en peligro, ¿no es cierto? 

–Zeref, Zeref, Zeref… –rezongó el Cazador Oscuro–. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? 

–No te atrevas a hablarme así. 

– ¿Y por qué no? 

–Porque no soy ningún Daimon asustado que huye de ti temblando de miedo. Soy tu peor pesadilla. 

El Cazador Oscuro soltó un bufido de burla. 

– ¿Por qué utilizas tantos tópicos? Venga, Zeref, ¿no eres capaz de decir algo original en lugar de recurrir al guión de una película de serie B? 

Un furioso gruñido resonó en la estancia. 

–Deja de burlarte de mi. 

–Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte algo de respeto antes de matarte. 

– ¡Ja! No vas a matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Eres tú el que va a morir en esta ocasión. ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que ella va a retrasarte? Por no mencionar a sus amiguitos. Se echarán sobre ti como una manada de perros salvajes. Y, si yo fuese tú, rezaría para que fuese eso exactamente lo que me sucediese. Jamás has experimentado el sufrimiento que voy a infligirte la próxima vez que nos encontremos. 

El Cazador Oscuro sonrió sin despegar los labios al escuchar las amenazas de Zeref. 

–Estás sobrevalorando tus habilidades. 

–Ya lo veremos. 

Erza escuchó el clic de un micrófono.

El Cazador Oscuro volvió a tirar con fuerza de los grilletes. 

–Voy a matar a ese desecho de película de terror. 

– ¡Eh, eh, eh! –bufó Erza al ver que su propia mano era zarandeada mientras él intentaba liberarse–. Ese brazo está unido al mío. 

El desconocido se detuvo y la miró. Al instante, sus ojos se suavizaron. 

–Gemelas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermana? 

–Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo ni la hora que es. Y ya que nos ponemos, no sé lo que está sucediendo. ¿Quién eres y quién es ese tipo? –Al instante, bajó la voz y añadió–: ¿Puede oírnos? 

Jellal negó con la cabeza. 

–No, ha apagado el micrófono. Por ahora debe estar ocupado planeando su venganza al mejor estilo Igor . No sé tú, pero yo lo imagino frotándose las manos y riéndose a carcajadas como Dexter; ya sabes, el del Laboratorio de Dexter.

Jellal la estudió un momento. No parecía estar histérica… todavía, y ojalá siguiera así. Decirle que Zeref era un demonio que sobrevivía extrayendo el alma a los humanos –y que iba tras su hermana– no era la mejor manera de mantenerla calmada.  
Claro que, dada la inclinación que su gemela demostraba hacia la caza de vampiros, para la chica no supondría ninguna sorpresa saberlo.  
Cerrando los ojos, se introdujo en la mente de su forzosa compañera y encontró la confirmación de sus sospechas: en el fondo tenía miedo, como era natural.

Pero al contrario que su gemela, ésta no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, aunque era innegable que sentía curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban y también la enfurecía. Posiblemente pudiese contarle toda la verdad sin que ella alucinara, pero claro, tenía que tener en cuenta que era su naturaleza de Cazador Oscuro lo que le obligaba a conocer todos los hechos para poder analizar una situación. En ese momento, la chica no necesitaba saberlo todo; lo esencial sería suficiente. Con suerte, podría librarlos a ambos de los grilletes sin tener que revelarle nada sobre sí mismo.  
–Me llamo Siegrain –le dijo solemnemente–. Y ese tipo es el hombre que quiere hacer daño a tu hermana.  
–Gracias, pero eso ya lo he captado –le contestó Erza, frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Lo último que quería era verse mezclada en las locuras de su hermana.

Por otro lado, le alegraba que la hubieran cogido a ella por error, ya que Tabitha no habría dudado en hacer cualquier maniobra kamikaze que la hubiese llevado a la muerte. Alzó la mirada para observar al Cazador Oscuro y frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Tabitha? Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlas cuando su propia madre tenía problemas para hacerlo? 

– ¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana?

Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

–No –contestó mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, las caderas, la espalda y las piernas.

Erza intentó no fijarse en ese cuerpo tan increíblemente atlético cuando su mano fue arrastrada por el grillete. Pero, al rozar por accidente la parte interna de su muslo, creyó que acabaría gimiendo. Ese hombre había sido creado para disfrutar del sexo y de la velocidad. Una lástima que no fuese su tipo. De hecho, era la antítesis de lo que ella encontraba deseable en un hombre. 

¿O no?

El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición.  
–Por supuesto, me ha quitado el teléfono –murmuró, antes de moverse y arrastrarla con él hasta la puerta.  
Después de comprobar el pomo de la cerradura, observó atentamente los goznes.

Erza arqueó una ceja al ver que se desataba la bota izquierda y se la quitaba.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparándote para darte un chapuzón?

Él le contestó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia muy masculina antes de inclinarse para recoger la bota del suelo.

–Intentando salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?

–Intentando no irritarme por tu presencia.

Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta.  
Erza observó cómo apretaba una de las extrañas incrustaciones plateadas del talón de la bota y, de repente, una afilada hoja de unos doce centímetros surgió de la puntera. Definitivamente, este tipo era de los que le gustaban a su hermana. Comenzó a preguntarse si también llevaría shurikens en los bolsillos.

–Ooooh –exclamó ella con sequedad–. Escalofriante.

Él la miró muy serio.

–Nena, aún no has visto nada escalofriante.

Erza sonrió ante su comportamiento de chico duro al más puro estilo Ford Fairlane , y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.  
Él la ignoró. Usando la hoja retráctil, intentó hacer saltar los goznes oxidados.

–Vas a romper la hoja si no tienes cuidado –le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada.

–No hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper esta hoja. –Apretó los dientes y golpeó la bota con el puño–. Y parece ser que tampoco hay nada en este mundo que mueva los goznes. –Pero siguió intentándolo un poco más–. ¡Joder! –masculló dándose por vencido. Replegó la hoja y se inclinó para ponerse de nuevo la bota. La parte de atrás del abrigo se abrió al moverse y Erza fue premiada con una encantadora vista de su trasero.

¡Uf, sí! Bonito culo.  
La boca se le secó cuando lo vio alzarse de nuevo hasta alcanzar su metro noventa y cinco de estatura. 

Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Vale, lo retiro. Sí que tenía un rasgo que le resultaba irresistible: su altura. Siempre le habían chiflado los hombres más altos que ella. Y con este tipo podría calzarse sin dificultad unos tacones de ocho centímetros sin ofender su ego.

Le sacaba una buena cabeza.

Y eso le gustaba.

– ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? –le preguntó, intentando mantener sus pensamientos ocupados en esa cuestión y no en lo mucho que deseaba probar esos labios tan apetecibles.

–La conozco porque no deja de cruzarse en mi camino. –Volvió a dar un tirón a los grilletes–. ¿Qué os pasa a los humanos que tenéis una necesidad constante de meteros en asuntos que deberíais ignorar?

–Yo no me meto en asuntos que… –su voz se desvaneció cuando las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar penetraron en su cerebro–. «Humanos», ¿a nosotros los humanos? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

El tipo no contestó.

–Mira –siguió ella, alzando el brazo para mostrarle el grillete–. Estoy encadenada a ti y quiero una respuesta.

–No, tú no quieres ninguna respuesta.

Vale, eso sí que no. Aborrecía a los machos alfa. Esos tipos dominantes que parecían decir con su actitud «Yo soy el tío, nena: yo conduzco» le daban arcadas.

–Muy bien, machoman –le dijo irritada–. No soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedique a hacer ojitos y pestañear a los chulos vestidos de cuero. No intentes tus tácticas de musculitos conmigo. Por si no lo sabes, en mi oficina me llaman la rompepelotas.

Jellal la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Machoman? –repitió, incrédulo.

Jamás en su extremadamente larga vida se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarse a él. Durante su etapa mortal, había conseguido que ejércitos enteros de romanos huyeran aterrorizados antes de llegar a enfrentarse a ellos. Pocos hombres se habían atrevido a mirarlo frente a frente. Desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, legiones de Daimons y apolitas temblaban ante su mera presencia. Su nombre era susurrado con temor y reverencia, y esta mujer acababa de llamarlo… 

–Chulo vestido de cuero –repitió en voz alta–. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan insultado.

–Entonces es que has sido hijo único.

Él soltó una carcajada por el comentario. En realidad, había tenido tres hermanas más pequeñas que él, pero ninguna se había atrevido a insultarlo nunca.  
Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino. No era una belleza clásica, pero esos ojos almendrados le conferían una apariencia exótica y le recordaban los de una hechicera. El pelo, de color escarleta, le caía desordenado alrededor de los hombros. Pero habían sido esos ojos marrones los que lo cautivaron. Cálidos e inteligentes, lo observaban, entornados, con una mirada maliciosa.

Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, oscureciendo el marron de sus ojos. A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, Jellal se preguntaba si tendría la misma apariencia después de toda una noche entera de puro sexo agotador. Se imaginaba esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo enredado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce de su barba y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se incendiase.

Hasta que sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la nuca.

–Pronto amanecerá.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé. –Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y comenzó a examinar los herrumbrosos muros en busca de una salida–. Una vez que nos liberen tendremos que encontrar el modo de librarnos de los grilletes.

–Gracias por señalar lo obvio. –Amanda miró la herida que tenía en el costado y que se veía a través del desgarrón de la camisa–. Antes necesitas que te miren eso.

–No quiera Dios que me desangre hasta morir, ¿eh? –Preguntó con ironía–. Porque si no, tendrás que arrastrar mi pútrido cadáver.

Ella arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

– ¿Podrías ser un poco más morboso? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién era el ídolo de tu infancia?, ¿Boris Karloff?

–En realidad era Hannibal.

–Estás intentando asustarme, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella–. Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar. Crecí en una casa llena de poltergeist furiosos y con dos hermanas que solían invocar demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Tío, he visto de todo y tu humor negro no funciona conmigo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Erza agarró el borde de la camisa y la alzó. Se quedó helada al ver su estómago desnudo. Era liso y duro, con unos fantásticos abdominales, bien marcados, que cualquier atleta envidiaría. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel.  
Y, lo que parecía peor, la horrible herida que le atravesaba el costado y que llegaba por debajo las costillas.

– ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Él se bajó la camisa de un tirón y se alejó de ella.

–Si te refieres a las cicatrices, tardaría años en contártelo. Si lo dices por la herida, me la hizo un apolita de unos trece años al que confundí con un niño que necesitaba ayuda.

– ¿Te tendieron una trampa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No es la primera vez.

Erza tragó saliva y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeaba un aura poderosa y letal. Se movía como un depredador ágil y sigiloso, y esos ojos… Parecían fijarse no sólo en lo que se veía a simple vista. Esos crueles ojos negros brillaban de forma espectral.  
Y le robaban el aliento cada vez que se posaban en ella.  
Nunca había visto a un hombre rubio con unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni tampoco había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si hubieran sido modelados por un artista. Exudaba virilidad; una sexualidad puramente masculina que parecía casi sobrenatural. Conocía a muchos hombres que se esforzaban por proyectar lo que la madre naturaleza le había concedido a éste a manos llenas.

– ¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó–. ¿Se parece en algo a Buffy, la Cazadora de Vampiros?

Él se rió.

–Sí. Soy una adolescente bajita y emancipada que vaga por ahí luchando contra los vampiros, con unos pendientes que los malos utilizarían para desgarrarme las orejas y tirar de ellos hasta…

–Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero ¿qué es un Cazador Oscuro?

Dejo escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella para continuar examinando las paredes de la habitación en busca de una puerta oculta.

–Resumiendo: acabo con las criaturas que merodean durante la noche.

Erza sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su somera explicación, pero supo que había mucho más. Parecía un tipo letal, aunque no había en él rastro alguno de crueldad o vileza.

– ¿Por qué quieres matar a Zeref?

Él la miró un instante antes de intentar forzar la puerta de nuevo. Sacudió con tanta fuerza el pomo que a Erza le sorprendió que no arrancara la cerradura de cuajo.

–Porque no sólo se dedica a matar humanos, también roba sus almas.  
Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

– ¿Eso es cierto?

–Acabas de decir que lo has visto todo –se burló él–. Dímelo tú.

Erza sintió el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un tipo más engreído y exasperante.

– ¿Por qué acabo siempre metida en todos estos fenómenos paranormales? –Se preguntó en un murmullo–. ¿Es demasiado pedir un día normal y corriente?

–La vida rara vez es como desearíamos que fuese.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida por el extraño tono de voz.  
Jellal ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.  
El pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido metálico.

–Toc, toc –dijo Zeref–. Tenéis todo el día para buscar refugio. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de caza.

–Sí, sí –contestó Siegrain–. Tú y tu perrito, supongo.

El tono jovial sorprendió a Amanda. Las inquietantes palabras de Zeref no habían hecho mella en él.

– ¿No te asustan sus amenazas?

Siegrain la miró con severidad.

–Chère, el día que alguien como él consiga asustarme, me pondré de rodillas y le daré mi puñal para que me arranque el corazón. Lo que temo es el momento de enfrentarnos a tu hermana y convencer a la Reina de la Testarudez de que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que yo sea capaz de localizar a Zeref y mandar su alma al olvido, que es donde debe estar.

Amanda se rió, a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba.

– ¿La Reina de la Testarudez? Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Tabitha.

Siegrain hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla y abría la puerta con precaución. Acto seguido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se extendía un estrecho pasillo, flanqueado por enormes ventanas cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo que oscurecía la luz del sol del amanecer.

–Joder –gruñó Siegrain en voz baja, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Erza con el corazón desbocado a causa del terror–. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

–No.

–Entonces vámonos –dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Con los dientes apretados volvió a mirar el pasillo y dijo algo en un idioma que Erza desconocía.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella–. Está amaneciendo y no hay nadie ahí fuera. Vámonos de aquí.

Siegrain respiró hondo, como si estuviese irritado.

–El problema no es que haya gente. El problema es el sol.

– ¿Y qué problema puedes tener con el sol?

Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua sobre unos colmillos largos y afilados.


	4. capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

¡El maravilloso tío bueno es un vampiro!

¡No, no, no y no! –El cuerpo de Erza era presa de conti-nuos estremecimientos de terror y le estaba costando un esfuerzo supremo contener los chillidos–. ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?

Él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.

– ¿Es que tengo pinta de abogado?

Erza ignoró el mordaz comentario.

– ¿Vas a matarme?

Él soltó un suspiro exasperado y su rostro adoptó una expresión irritada.

–Si tuviese intención de hacerlo, ¿no crees que ya estarías muerta?  
Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un amago de sonrisa maliciosa que Erza reconoció como un intento de intimidación. Y vaya si funcionó.

Siegrain alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle la piel del cuello, bajo la que latía la yugular. El roce, ligero como una pluma, provocó una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

–Puestos a pensarlo, podría dejarte seca y después arrancarte la mano de un bocado, para librarme de ti.

Aterrorizada, abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Pero… estás de suerte; tampoco tengo intención de hacer eso.

–Deja el sarcasmo, ¿vale? –balbució con el corazón desbocado, ya que no estaba muy segura de que estuviese bromeando y de que en el momento menos pensado, se abalanzara sobre ella con el rostro desencajado y comenzara a chuparle la sangre–. Me resulta difícil hacer frente a esta situación. Ponte en mi lugar. Lo único que hice fue ir a casa de Tabitha para sacar a su perro porque si no iba a hacerse pis en su cama. De ahí pasé a ser golpeada en la cabeza y he acabado encadenada a un vampiro. Perdóname si parezco un poco trastornada en este momento.

Para su sorpresa, Siegrain alzó una mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Tienes razón. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que la gente te ataque sin motivo aparente.

Por su tono, Erza supo que él –muy al contrario– tenía una amplia experiencia en encontrarse en medio de este tipo de situaciones.

Siegrain le respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no le llegó a los ojos.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, no me alimento de humanos.

Por alguna razón, la confesión sirvió para mejorar su ánimo. No es que acabara de creérselo pero, aun así, se sentía más tranquila.

–Entonces, ¿eres como Ángel?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ves demasiada televisión –murmuró y añadió en voz más alta–: Ángel tiene alma. Yo no.

–Me estás asustando de nuevo.

La expresión de su rostro indicó que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho antes: «Nena, todavía no has visto nada escalofriante».  
Volvió a mirar al pasillo.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a tener que salir corriendo antes de que el sol avance.

Siegrain le dedicó una mirada penetrante–. El problema más grave es que no sé adónde lleva este pasillo. En el caso de que nos condujera a un lugar al aire libre y sufriera una agonizante muerte por combustión espontánea, necesitaría que me hicieras un favor.

– ¿Un favor? –preguntó con incredulidad. Desde luego qué cojones tenía el tío. La intimidaba, la amenazaba ¿y se atrevía, después de todo, a pedirle un favor?–. Claro, ¿por qué no? –le preguntó.

Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo ofreció.

–Necesito que lo guardes y que busques un árbol.

Erza miró el anillo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba rayado y tenía bastantes abolladuras, lo que indicaba que había sido bastante maltratado. O que la mano que adornaba había sufrido muchas vicisitudes.

Los rubíes se engarzaban en la parte superior y sostenían una espada de diamantes, rodeada por diminutas esmeraldas con forma de hojas de laurel y rematada por un zafiro a modo de corona. Estaba claro que era una joya antigua y muy valiosa. ¿Por qué se lo confiaba a ella? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él, se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

– ¿Sirve cualquier árbol? –le preguntó.

–Cualquiera. Cuando estés debajo del árbol, pronuncia las siguientes palabras: «Artemisa, yo te invoco en tu forma humana».

–Artemis…

Siegrain le puso la mano sobre los labios.

–Por Zeus, no lo digas hasta que yo haya desaparecido. Una vez hayas pronunciado las palabras, espera hasta aparezca una mujer pelirroja, muy alta, y le dices que necesitas protección frente a Zeref.  
Erza arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Quieres que invoque a una diosa para que me proteja?

–Si no lo haces, os atrapará a ti y a tu hermana.

– ¿Es que te importa?

–Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los humanos de los Daimons; eso es lo que hace un Cazador Oscuro. –Aunque había adoptado una expresión dura, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que le decía que tras aquella historia se ocultaba mucho más.

– ¿Qué son los Daimons? –le preguntó.

–Son vampiros con sobredosis de esteroides y complejo de éteme que lo harás.

¿Por qué no? Era una petición muy extraña pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encadenada con unos grilletes a un vampiro, ¿quién era ella para decidir lo que era extraño y lo que no?

–Vale.

–Bien. Ahora, salgamos de aquí a toda prisa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Siegrain agarró el grillete que rodeaba su muñeca y corrió hacia la derecha, siguiendo el pasillo. Mientras corrían sobre el suelo oxidado, Erza se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de fábrica abandonada.

Al final del pasillo encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Siegrain tiró de ella hasta llegar al último escalón y aparecieron en una habitación enorme con suelo de cemento. Las antiguas paredes metálicas estaban abolladas y los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las grietas.  
El Cazador Oscuro retrocedió hasta quedar en las sombras, lejos de la luz. Su rostro parecía ligeramente quemado por el sol pero, en conjunto, no se veía muy mal tras su loca carrera.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó ella mientras recobraba el aliento.

Él ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada. Pero había clavado los ojos en sus pechos con sumo interés y la miraba de forma un tanto… ardiente.

Erza cruzó los brazos como barrera de protección.

Y, por primera vez, le vio esbozar una verdadera sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la mano de Siegrain estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Tan cerca que las puntas de sus dedos le rozaban el pezón.

Erza sintió que el fuego corría por sus venas. Bajó los brazos de inmediato hasta dejarlos a ambos lados del cuerpo, todo ello bajo la sonrisa burlona de él que, aunque malvada y de labios firmemente apretados, seguía siendo devastadora. El brillo de diversión en sus ojos quitaba el aliento y su rostro se había suavizado hasta mostrar un encanto juvenil que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier fémina.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la fábrica vacía.

–Ahora echo en falta un móvil o una línea de metro. Sabía que debería haber aceptado la plaza de Nueva York.

Confundida, Amanda alzó la mirada.

– ¿Plaza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que lo de cazar es un empleo regularizado?

–Sí, incluso me pagan.

– ¿Quién te paga?

En lugar de contestar, Siegrain alzó una mano indicando que guardara silencio; un gesto que estaba empezando a cabrearla. Básicamente, porque siempre presagiaba algún tipo de problema. Y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarse a los problemas de Tabitha.

Dos segundos después, se escucharon los pasos de alguien que rodeaba el edificio desde el exterior. Siegrain la ocultó entre las sombras, junto a él, mientras escuchaban con atención. Había colocado el brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros, para poder mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

Erza se quedó petrificada cuando su espalda se apoyó por completo en el pecho masculino y la asaltó una oleada de inoportuno deseo. La tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo de Siegrain la ayudaba a entrar en calor, y esa aura de virilidad y poder masculino la subyugaban. Y aún más inquietante era el agradable aroma a cuero y sándalo que comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos.

Deseaba a este hombre.

¿Estás loca? ¡Este tipo es un vampiro!  
Vale, pero un vampiro que está como un tren.

Jellal no podía respirar debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Erza. Sus agudizados sentidos la percibían por completo. Escuchaba el ritmo alocado de su corazón, la sequedad de su boca y, lo que era peor, podía paladear su deseo.  
Y eso lo estimulaba aún más. Y le recordaba por qué había establecido el hábito de evitar a las mujeres tanto como le resultaba posible. Maldito seas, Zeref. Porque, en esos instantes, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que no podía poseerla. Y aún más difícil era obviar su aroma. O su forma de moverse, como la de una bailarina segura de sus pasos. Su cuerpo esbelto era la personificación de la elegancia y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras le proporcionaba un placer sexual que, estaba completamente seguro, ningún otro hombre le había dado antes.

Su entrepierna se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor. No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto tan duro por una mujer. Y tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla; y para no enterrar los labios en su garganta e inhalar ese aroma dulce y cálido mientras… Flexionó los dedos, aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros de la chica, al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía que bajar la mano unos centímetros y podría acariciar su pecho. Tan sólo unos centímetros…

De repente, el sonido de un walkie-talkie rompió el silencio.

–Es un albañil –susurró Erza, echando a correr hacia una ventana.

Jellal siseó cuando ella lo arrastró hacia la luz del sol y volvió bruscamente a la sombra.

–Lo siento –murmuró. Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana, asegurándose de no exponer a Siegrain a los rayos del sol–. ¡Eh! –exclamó para llamar la atención del trabajador, que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, hurgando en un viejo tractor.

El albañil la miró, perplejo. Se acercó a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el interior. Entrecerró los ojos al encontrarlos.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Esta zona está cerrada al público.

–Es una larga historia –le contestó Erza–. La versión resumida es que me dejaron tirada. ¿Por casualidad no tendría un móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Le importaría prestármelo?

Aún frunciendo el ceño, el tipo le pasó el móvil a través de la ventana.

Siegrain se lo quitó de inmediato.

– ¡Oye! –le espetó, alargando el brazo para volver a cogerlo.

Poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, la ignoró mientras marcaba un número.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó al trabajador mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja.

–En la antigua planta Olson.

– ¿En Slidell?

Erza alzó una ceja, atónita al comprobar que el Cazador Oscuro había reconocido el lugar. Ella llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Nueva Orleáns y no tenía ni idea de que existiese este sitio.

–Sí –contestó el hombre.

Siegrain asintió con la cabeza.

–Oye –le dijo a su interlocutor–, soy yo. Estoy en la antigua planta Olson, en Slidell. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

Erza lo observó atentamente. Le sorprendía que fuese capaz de hablar sin enseñar los colmillos, pero los disimulaba muy bien. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo podía un vampiro estar tan bronceado y su piel ser cálida al tacto? ¿Cómo tenía pulso? ¿Cómo es que su corazón seguía latiendo? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros eran no-muertos, pálidos y fríos?

–Sí –dijo Siegrain–. Necesito que me saques de aquí, preferiblemente antes de que el día avance.

El Cazador Oscuro cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al trabajador, que esperaba al otro lado de la ventana.

– ¡Eh! –Le gritó Erza, sacando el brazo por la ventana para reclamar el teléfono–. Lo necesito.

– ¿A quién vas a llamar? –le preguntó Siegrain de modo amenazador.

–No es asunto tuyo.

Él le quitó el teléfono de nuevo.

–Mientras estemos encadenados es asunto mío.

Erza lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el teléfono.

–Tócame las narices, tío, y doy dos pasos a la derecha.

La furiosa y candente mirada que le dedicó el Cazador Oscuro hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

–No te atrevas a llamar a tu hermana.

La furia que reflejaba su rostro consiguió que Erza recapacitara y retrocediera, ya que no quería tentar a la suerte. Le entregó el teléfono al hombre.

–Gracias –le dijo.

El tipo se colocó el móvil en el cinturón y la miró de forma acusadora.

–Tienen que marcharse, ya saben que esto es…

El Cazador Oscuro alzó la mano y los ojos del hombre perdieron toda expresión.

–No hay nadie en el edificio. Ve a hacer tu trabajo.

El tipo se alejó sin decir una palabra más.

¿Control mental? Erza miró boquiabierta a Siegrain. Por supuesto que tenía poderes mentales. Era un vampiro.

–Será mejor que no uses ese truco conmigo –le dijo Erza.

–No te preocupes. Eres demasiado obstinada para que funcione.

–Bien.

–No, desde mi punto de vista no es bueno.

Aunque las palabras fueron más bien cortantes, había una luz en la profundidad de sus ojos que indicaba que no estaba tan molesto como pretendía hacerla creer.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Estaba apoyado sobre una columna, con aire despreocupado y, aun así, Erza tenía la impresión de que estaba absolutamente atento a todo lo que los rodeaba, tanto en el interior del edificio como en el exterior.

– ¿Por qué te convertiste en un vampiro? –le preguntó antes de pensar lo que iba a decir–. ¿Has convertido a alguien en contra de su voluntad?

Él abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

–Nadie se convierte en Cazador Oscuro a menos que lo desee.

–Y tú estuviste de acuerdo porque querías… –su voz se desvaneció mientras esperaba que él le explicara.

–…acabar con las humanas entrometidas que no dejan de darme la lata con sus preguntas.

Erza debería estar asustada, pero aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Zeref, según las cuáles Siegrain jamás haría daño a un humano.

¿Sería cierto?

Recorrió con la mirada su delicioso cuerpo, deseando poder estar completamente segura.  
Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que fue incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo.

–Entonces –dijo, intentando romper el incómodo silencio–, ¿cuánto crees que tendremos que esperar?

–No lo sé.

– ¿A quién llamaste? –Un nuevo intento de conversación.

–A nadie.

Erza respiró hondo y luchó por controlar el súbito impulso de estrangularlo.

–No te gusta que te hagan preguntas, ¿verdad?

– ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Ni siquiera me gusta hablar. Prefiero esperar en silencio.

– ¿Ensimismado?

–Sí.

Erza sopló un resoplido.

–Bueno, pues resulta que estoy aburrida, y si tengo que estar aquí esperando a que vengan a por nosotros, me gustaría entretenerme con algo.

La mirada de Siegrain descendió hasta sus labios y, muy despacio, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos y sus caderas. Después cerró los ojos, pero Erza había visto el deseo voraz en aquellas profundidades oscuras. Podía sentir su deseo; un deseo violento y exigente.

–Se me ocurre un modo de entretenerte…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

–No irás a morderme, ¿verdad?

Erza le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.

–No quiero morderte, agapeemenee. Quiero desnudarte y mordisquear cada centímetro de tu piel, especialmente tus pec…

Erza alargó un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano para hacerlo callar. La suavidad de esos labios, en contraste con la aspereza de su barba, la dejó aturdida. Y el contacto de su piel bajo la mano provocaba una especie de descarga eléctrica. Tragando saliva, se apartó de él.

–Pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener relaciones sexuales.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con expresión burlona.

– ¿Qué tal si tú y yo llevamos a cabo un pequeño experimento, sólo para probar?

Erza pensó que debería sentirse molesta. Debería enfadarse. Debería sentirse de cualquier forma, salvo excitada por sus palabras.

Pero, mientras recorría con la mirada ese cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, la idea comenzaba a resultarle cada vez más atractiva.

Jellal notó su confusión. Estaba considerando su oferta. Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiese sido tan insoportable, incluso se habría reído. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de si su proposición había sido un simple jueguecito o de si lo había dicho en serio. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo respondía al de ella. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que siempre le había atraído: inteligente y valiente.

En pocas palabras: fascinante.

Echó un vistazo a la pared que se alzaba tras ella e imaginó lo que sentiría al apoyarla allí mientras la penetraba fuerte, rápido y salvajemente. Casi podía sentirse ya en su interior. Podía escucharla gemir en su oído y él… Jellal sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes. Había ocasiones en las que odiaba sus habilidades psíquicas. Y ésta era, definitivamente, una de ellas.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, recordó la época de su vida en la que no habría dudado en llevarse a una mujer como ésta a la cama. Una época en la que le habría quitado esa ropa conservadora y anodina y hubiese besado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda hasta que se entregara al deseo y se comportara con salvaje desenfreno. Una época en la que la hubiese acariciado hasta llevarla al borde de la locura una y otra vez, mientras ella se aferraba a él pidiéndole más.

Apretó los dientes al sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Cómo le gustaría volver a vivir aquellos días.

Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Y no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, ella no estaba disponible para él.  
Jamás conocería su cuerpo.  
Jamás la conocería a ella. Punto. Por eso no le había preguntado el nombre ni le había dicho el suyo. No tenía ninguna intención de usarlo. Ella no era nada más que otra persona anónima a la que había jurado proteger. No habría más intimidad que ésa entre ellos. Era un Cazador Oscuro, y ella una humana no iniciada. No les estaba permitido mezclarse.

Alzó la vista al escuchar el lejano aullido de una sirena que se aproximaba y dio las gracias silenciosamente a Tate por su don de la oportunidad.  
Erza echó un vistazo por la ventana al escuchar la ambulancia. Era muy raro que se detuviera frente a la fábrica. Al instante, las puertas del edificio se abrieron, dejando paso a la ambulancia.

¿Nuestro taxi? –preguntó.

El Cazador Oscuro asintió.

Una vez la ambulancia estuvo en el interior de la fábrica, de modo que la luz del sol no la alcanzara, un hombre afroamericano muy alto salió de ella y se acercó. Dejó escapar un largo silbido al ver el rostro de Siegrain, quemado por el sol.

–Tío, estás hecho un desastre. ¿Debería preguntar por los grilletes?

Siegrain echó a andar hacia el conductor de la ambulancia, precediendo a Erza.

–No, a menos que quieras morir.

–Vale –dijo el hombre, de buen humor–. Puedo imaginármelo, pero tenemos un problema: no vais a pasar desapercibidos en una bolsa para cadáveres, con eso puesto. La gente va a notarlo sin ninguna duda.

–Ya lo he pensado –dijo Siegrain–. Si alguien pregunta diles que morí de un infarto durante una salvaje sexcapada con ella.

Una escalofriante sensación descendió por la espalda de Erza al recordar esa misma palabra en boca de Lucy el día anterior.

– ¿Cómo has dicho?

Siegrain la contempló con una mirada divertida y le hizo saber que estaba disfrutando enormemente con su tormento.

–Y que no puede encontrar la llave.

Sho soltó una carcajada.

–De eso nada –le dijo Erza acaloradamente.

Siegrain le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara suya que la dejaba totalmente derretida. La forma en que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo le provocó un estremecimiento.

–Mira el lado bueno: tendrás una fila de hombres interesados en pedirte una cita.

–No tiene gracia.

Siegrain se encogió de hombros.

–Es la única manera de salir de aquí.

–Será para ti –le contestó ella–. Yo puedo salir caminando ahora mismo y hacer que te desintegres.

Él alzó una ceja.

–Inténtalo.

Y lo hizo. Para darse cuenta al instante de que los vampiros altos y peligrosos no se mueven ni un milímetro a no ser que quieran hacerlo.

–Vale –dijo ella, frotándose la muñeca que el grillete acababa de marcar–. Nos vamos en la ambulancia entonces.

Siegrain abrió la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del vehículo, él la alzó con tal facilidad que la dejó perpleja. Ella se colocó en el lado izquierdo, intentando dejarle sitio, pero era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse y, con un movimiento grácil, se tumbó en la camilla, en el interior de la bolsa negra que estaba abierta para resguardarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Tate cerró la cremallera.

– ¿Hacéis esto con mucha frecuencia? –preguntó Erza.

Sho sonrió de forma indolente a su amigo.

–De vez en cuando.

Erza frunció el ceño cuando Sho ajustó la cremallera de modo que su mano quedara en el exterior y la de Siegrain cubierta por el plástico negro. Le parecía muy extraño que el hombre estuviese tan dispuesto a ayudar a un vampiro.

– ¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos? –le preguntó a Sho.

–Me estaba alimentando de un cadáver cuando él llegó –le contestó Siegrain desde el interior de la bolsa.

Tate rió mientras se ponía en pie.

–Una noche, tras recibir una llamada, fui a recoger un cadáver que resultó estar vivo. Si no llega a ser por Siegrain, hubiese sido yo el que acabara en la bolsa.

–Cierra la boca, Sho –masculló Siegrain–, y conduce.

–Ya voy –dijo Sho, totalmente ajeno al modo dictatorial en el que Siegrain lo trataba.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? –comenzó a decirle Erza a Siegrain en el instante que Tate arrancó el motor–. Podrías intentar ser más amable con la gente. Especialmente si te están ayudando.

Incluso a través del plástico se escuchó el suspiro de irritación.

– ¿No deberías aplicarte el consejo a ti misma?

Erza abrió la boca para responder y, acto seguido, la cerró. Estaba en lo cierto. Se había comportado de un modo bastante desagradable con él desde el comienzo.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Quizás los dos deberíamos intentar no hacerlo más difícil.

Erza no supo si él llegó a contestar, ya que la sirena comenzó a aullar de nuevo. Tate los llevó hasta el hospital en un tiempo récord, pero el viaje distaba mucho de haber sido placentero. Cuando llegaron, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por el centrifugado de una lavadora.

Sho llevó la ambulancia hasta la parte trasera del hospital y aparcó bajo un toldo que los protegería de los rayos del sol. Con la advertencia de que permaneciera callada, sacó la camilla con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño en el brazo y descendieron a la par de la ambulancia.

Una vez cruzaron las puertas del edificio, Erza mantuvo cerrado el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre de su jersey.

Siegrain permaneció completamente inmóvil y en silencio mientras Tate empujaba la camilla por las zonas más concurridas. Erza caminaba junto a ellos pero, a decir verdad, quería morirse de la vergüenza dado lo obvios que resultaban los grilletes.

¿Tenían que brillar tanto bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes? ¿No podía Zeref haber elegido unas esposas pequeñitas y coquetonas, como las de la policía?

Claro que no, tenían que medir doce centímetros y llevar una inscripción en griego a su alrededor, más una cadena que medía sus buenos diez centímetros. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría, sin duda alguna, que las había conseguido en uno de los catálogos de juguetitos sexuales de Tabitha. ¡Menudo espanto! Ella jamás había entrado en un Frederick's of Hollywood . Es más, se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que entraba en un Victoria's Secret…

Además, todos los que pasaban a su lado se giraban para mirarlos boquiabiertos.

–No había visto eso desde hace por lo menos seis meses –dijo uno de los celadores cuando pasaron junto al mostrador de admisiones.

–Ya me lo contaron –le contestó un compañero–. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía el desafortunado?

–No lo sé; pero por el aspecto de la chica yo firmaba ahora mismo.

Sus carcajadas hicieron que le ardiera la cara. Por las miradas interesadas que los hombres lanzaban a su cuerpo, supuso que la predicción de Siegrain acerca de sus posibles citas no iba muy desencaminadas.

– ¿Sho? –lo llamó un joven médico según se aproximaban a los ascensores –. ¿Debería preguntar?  
Tate negó con la cabeza.

–Ya sabes que toda la mierda ésta siempre acaba en mi oficina.

El médico rió mientras Erza se tapaba la cara con la mano. Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos, murmuró:

–Siegrain, te juro que voy a matarte por esto.

–Querida –le dijo una anciana que ayudaba como voluntaria en el hospital y que estaba justo a su lado–. Me parece que ya lo has hecho. –Y le dio unas palmaditas a Erza en el brazo–. A mi Harvey y a mí nos ocurrió lo mismo. Pobre. Yo también lo echo de menos.

Sho estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el esfuerzo de sofocar la risa.

Erza lanzó un gruñido y rezó para que el horrible suplicio llegase a su fin.  
Una vez en el depósito de cadáveres, Sho los llevó a un laboratorio poco iluminado, de paredes metálicas, y cerró la puerta con llave. Siegrain abrió la cremallera desde dentro.

–Gracias –le dijo a Sho mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a salir de la bolsa. La dobló y la colocó sobre una mesa.

Tate abrió uno de los cajones del armarito situado junto a la puerta.

–De nada. Ahora, quítate la camisa y déjame que vea lo que te ha pasado.

–Ya se curará.

Sho apretó la mandíbula con firmeza.

– ¿Y la infección qué?

Jellal lanzó una carcajada.

–Los inmortales no mueren de una infección. Ninguna enfermedad puede afectarme.

–Puede que no mueras, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela y que no sane más rápido si la tratamos. –Dedicó una mirada a Jellal que decía bien a las claras que no iba a dejarse intimidar–. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Déjame curar esa herida.

Jellal abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero, si algo tenía claro, era lo testarudo que Sho podía llegar a ser. Para no malgastar el tiempo, decidió obedecer… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría quitarse el abrigo y la camisa a causa de los grilletes.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, dejó que la ropa colgase del brazo y se acercó de nuevo a la camilla para tumbarse y esperar a Sho apoyado sobre los codos. Mientras lo veía reunir el material necesario, escuchó cómo el corazón de Erza comenzaba a latir más rápido y su respiración se aceleraba. Sintió el agudo interés que despertaba en ella la visión de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba; y ese ávido deseo estaba causando estragos en él.

Se movió un poco, deseando que sus vaqueros fueran un par de tallas más grandes, ya que la tela negra estaba empezando a molestarle bastante debido a su erección.

Joder, había olvidado el dolor, tanto literal como alegórico, que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de una mujer atractiva. Y ella era atractiva. Cómo no iba a serlo, con ese fascinante cabello escarlata y esos enormes ojos marrones y…  
El pelo rojo siempre habían sido su debilidad.

Aun sin mirarla, supo que se estaba humedeciendo esos labios exuberantes, del color de las ciruelas, y al imaginar su sabor se le quedó la garganta seca. Imaginaba cómo sería sentir su aliento sobre el rostro y su lengua contra la suya mientras la besaba.

¡Por los dioses! Y él creía que los romanos lo habían torturado… el trabajo del mejor de sus inquisidores había sido una minucia comparado con la agonía física y mental que la cercanía de Erza le estaba causando.

Pero lo que más lo trastornaba no era sentir sus ojos fijos en él, sino el hecho de que había llevado la situación admirablemente. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían chillado de terror al descubrir su naturaleza, o se habrían puesto a llorar.

O ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero ella había sobrellevado la experiencia con una valentía y un coraje que hacía mucho que no veía.

La chica le gustaba de verdad; y eso era lo que más lo sorprendía.  
Erza dio un respingo cuando la mirada de Siegrain se cruzó con la suya. Esos profundos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella e hicieron que se acalorara y se quedara sin aliento.

Estaba tumbado en la camilla con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando sobre el borde. Los estrechos vaqueros negros se pegaban a su poderoso y enorme cuerpo.

Y esos brazos tan musculosos…

Era un modelo de belleza masculina, todo fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados, ya que estaba apoyado sobre los codos, y el deseo de acercarse para acariciarlos era tan fuerte que casi le dolía el cuerpo. No tenía la más mínima duda de que serían duros como una roca y tendrían la textura del satén.

Sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y sus brazos estaban igual de desarrollados y definidos.  
Y su vientre… ¡Oh Señor! Esos abdominales habían sido creados para dejar un reguero de besos húmedos sobre ellos.

De forma inconsciente, su mirada se deslizó por la delgada línea de vello de color castaño que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía hasta desaparecer bajo los vaqueros. Por el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones, Erza podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado y que su interés hacia ella era más que evidente.

Y eso avivó aún más su deseo.

El color dorado de su piel desafiaba las ideas que tenía acerca de los de su especie. ¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro estuviera bronceado y su piel fuera tan incitante?

Pero más tentadora que la visión de los prominentes músculos, que pedían a gritos ser acariciados, era la multitud de cicatrices que lo cubrían. Daba la sensación de haber sido atacado por un tigre enorme, o de haber sido azotado con un látigo en algún momento de su vida.  
O ambas cosas.

Siegrain se echó hacia atrás cuando Sho se acercó y Erza vio un pequeño símbolo que parecía haber sido grabado a fuego en su hombro izquierdo; un arco doble con una flecha. Se encogió mentalmente al imaginar lo mucho que le habría dolido y se preguntó si él lo habría consentido o si alguien lo había marcado en contra de su voluntad.

–Me da la sensación, por tus cicatrices, de que tus amigos vampiros no te cuidan demasiado bien –le dijo.

– ¿Tú crees? –replicó él.

– ¿Siempre es así de sarcástico? –preguntó Erza, dirigiéndose a Sho.

–En realidad creo que contigo estaba siendo bastante agradable. –Sho estaba limpiando la horrible herida con alcohol. Preparaba la zona para inyectarle una dosis de anestesia local.

Siegrain lo cogió por la muñeca antes de que pudiera clavarle la aguja.

–No te molestes.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Tate con el ceño fruncido.

–No me hace efecto.

Erza se quedó boquiabierta.

Tate alargó el brazo para coger el material necesario y comenzar a suturar.

–No puedes hacer eso –le dijo Erza, interrumpiéndolo–. Lo va a sentir todo.

–Necesita que le cierre la herida –insistió Sho–. ¡Jesús! Si se le ven las costillas por el agujero.

–Sigue –le dijo Siegrain con una tranquilidad que dejó pasmada a Erza.

Petrificada, observó cómo Sho comenzaba a coser y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Siegrain mantuvo la mandíbula firmemente apretada y no dijo nada.  
Ella siguió observando el proceso. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en el dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

– ¿No te duele? –le preguntó.

–No –le contestó él con los dientes apretados.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo; sólo había que fijarse en las venas que se marcaban en su cuello y en el modo en que apretaba los puños.

–Toma –le dijo, ofreciéndole de la mano–. Aprieta fuerte.

Jella se quedó perplejo al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Erza bajo la suya. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de aquel modo. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un Cazador Oscuro que había olvidado lo que era la delicadeza.

Sho actuaba movido por la gratitud y un cierto sentido de la obligación.

Pero ella…

No había ningún motivo para que le diera la mano. Apenas si le había dicho dos palabras civilizadas y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cerca de él cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. La situación empezaba a despertar extraños sentimientos en él. Le daban ganas de protegerla. Y sentía una enorme ternura.

Pero no era sólo eso, había mucho más; una simple caricia de Erza lo abrasaba y le llegaba al corazón. Tragó saliva y se puso rígido. No podía dejar que se acercara demasiado. Erza era una criatura de luz y él procedía de las sombras.

Eran incompatibles.

–Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que eres un vampiro? –preguntó ella.

–Ya te lo he dicho –le dijo él con la mandíbula apretada–, no soy un vampiro. Soy un Cazador Oscuro.

– ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Jellal la miró con severidad.

–La diferencia está en que no tengo por norma asesinar humanos, pero, si no dejas de interrogarme, es posible que haga una excepción.

–Eres una insoportable Criatura de la Noche.

–Yo también te quiero.

Erza le soltó la mano.

– ¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! –exclamó–. Sólo estaba tratando de consolarte. ¡No lo permita Dios! Deberías dejar que la gente fuese amable contigo de vez en cuando.

Irritada, se dio cuenta de que Sho la miraba sorprendido.

– ¿No puedes cortarle el brazo, ya que estamos, para que pueda librarme de él?

Tate soltó un bufido.

–Podría hacerlo, pero creo que lo necesitará. Antes te lo cortaría a ti.

– ¡Genial! ¿Pero qué eres tú, su Igor?

–Te has equivocado de película –la corrigió Sho–. Igor era el lacayo de Frankenstein. Te refieres a Rendfield . Y no, no soy Rendfield. Me llamo Sho; juez de primera instancia e instrucción de este distrito.

–Ya había imaginado lo de tu trabajo. Es bastante obvio, ya que estamos en un laboratorio muy frío, lleno de muertos.

Tate alzó una ceja.

– ¿Y tú lo llamas sarcástico?

Siegrain dio un respingo al sentir que Sho tiraba demasiado fuerte del hilo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Erza–. No lo distraeré más.

–Te lo agradecería.

Una vez que Tate hubo finalizado, Siegrain volvió a colocarse la camisa y el abrigo. Se bajó de la camilla dejando escapar un imperceptible siseo, el único indicio de que le dolía el costado.

El busca de Sho comenzó a sonar

–No tardaré. ¿Necesitáis algo, chicos?

–Estoy bien –le contestó Siegrain–. Pero ella necesitará algo para desayunar y un teléfono.

Erza arqueó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Por qué la dejaba ahora utilizar el teléfono?

Sho limpió todo el desorden con rapidez.

–El teléfono está en la pared del fondo. Marca el nueve para conseguir línea con el exterior. Cogeré algo de la cafetería y regresaré tan rápido como pueda. Quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta con llave.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Siegrain se movió para que ella pudiese sentarse en el banquillo que había junto al teléfono. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos, como si fuesen demasiado sensibles a la luz de los fluorescentes.

–Necesitamos un plan –le dijo en voz baja–. ¿No conocerás a alguien en la ciudad que sepa el modo de romper unos grilletes forjados por un dios griego?

Amanda sonrió; se estaba acostumbrando a su sarcasmo.

–En realidad, creo que conozco a alguien.

El rostro de Siegrain se animó de inmediato. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El tipo era increíble cuando no estaba ladrando o frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Una de tus hermanas?

–Uno de sus amigos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien. Necesitamos hacerlo preferiblemente antes de la puesta de sol, o al menos no mucho después. También tendrías que llamar a Tabitha y decirle que no se deje ver durante unos cuantos días.

–Te recuerdo, por si se te ha olvidado, que no acepto órdenes de nadie.

¡Pero…! –exclamó, alzando la voz, antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla–… soy consciente de que todo esto me supera. No sabes cuánto odio toda esta basura sobrenatural. Así es que estoy deseando escucharte, pero será mejor que comiences a comportarte como si te dirigieras a una persona, y no a una muñeca hinchable sin cerebro. –Sacó el anillo de Siegrain del bolsillo y se lo devolvió–. Y otra cosa, necesito ir al baño ya.

Siegrain soltó una carcajada.

–A mí no me hace gracia –le espetó ella mientras lo observaba colocarse de nuevo el anillo en el dedo–. ¿Alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo podemos hacerlo sin que me muera de vergüenza en el proceso?

–Eso no es lo peor, ¿qué sugieres para que no me arresten por estar en el aseo de señoras?

Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.

–Si crees que voy a entrar en el aseo de caballeros, olvídalo.

–Entonces supongo que tendrás que aguantarte.

– ¡No pienso entrar en el aseo de caballeros!

Cinco minutos más tarde, Erza se encontraba en el aseo de caballeros maldiciendo a Siegrain en voz baja.

–Lo de comportarte como un tirano te sale de forma natural, ¿verdad?

–Es lo que da sentido a mi vida –le contestó él, mientras le daba la espalda, con un tono de voz que denotaba su aburrimiento. Había doblado el brazo esposado hasta colocarlo tras su espalda para, de ese modo, permitir que Erza tuviese más libertad de movimientos.

Lo miró airada. Sentía la vejiga a punto de estallar, pero le resultaba muy difícil aliviarse, embutida entre él y la puerta del servicio. ¡Y todo porque Tabitha no se había acordado de sacar a su maldito perro! Si salía de ésta iba a asesinar a su hermana. A matarla. ¡A descuartizarla!

– ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –le preguntó él con tono acusador.

–No puedo hacerlo contigo ahí plantado.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

– ¡Espérate! Antes o después te tocará a ti y voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote sufrir.

Siegrain se tensó ante sus palabras.

–Nena, nunca podrías hacerme sufrir.

La frialdad de su voz la asustó.  
Le llevó unos minutos más pero, finalmente, acabó. Sentía el rostro más acalorado que si se encontrara en pleno ecuador durante una tarde de verano. Se lavó las manos intentado no mirar a Siegrain.

–Tienes papel higiénico pegado al zapato –le dijo él, mirándole los pies.

– ¡Vaya, cómo no! –exclamó ella–. ¿Algo más que consiga hacer esto aún más embarazoso para mí? ¿Qué te parece si pasas a un terreno más íntimo?

Una malvada sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que esa mirada oscura y penetrante descendiera hasta sus labios. Erza hubiese jurado que podía sentir su avidez, la profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella fuese consciente de sus intenciones, Siegrain le agarró la cabeza con la mano libre, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar ni de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Siegrain separaban los suyos.

El olor del cuero y el sabor del vampiro invadieron sus sentidos. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. El beso de Siegrain era tórrido y feroz mientras la mantenía fuertemente abrazada, asaltándola como un atracador a su víctima. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios. ¡Cielos! El tipo sabía besar. Y la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

La lengua de Siegarin jugueteaba con la suya mientras esos firmes músculos se contraían bajo sus manos y, al rozarle accidentalmente los colmillos con la lengua, una descarga de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de qué tipo de criatura era, empezó a resultarle atractiva la idea de que le mordiera el cuello. Pero más sugestivo aun era pensar en él tendido en el duro y frío suelo, excitándola con todos esos poderosos músculos y ese cuerpo esbelto hasta que los dos se pusieran a cien y acabaran sudorosos y extenuados.

Jellal se tensó al probar el primer bocado de ambrosia que se permitía en dos mil años. Al instante, fue consciente de todas esas curvas suaves y femeninas que se apoyaban contra su masculinidad; del aroma a flores y sol que desprendía. Cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas hacía siglos.  
Había magia en el beso de Erza. Y una pasión descontrolada y básica. La habían besado antes, pero Jellal sabía que nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más contra él. La deseaba con una intensidad que le era desconocida desde los días en que había sido mortal. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza y pasar con suavidad los colmillos por su cuello y sus pechos.

Y sentirla agitarse entre sus brazos…

Cerrando los ojos, inhaló ese aroma dulce y femenino mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, con una necesidad básica y ancestral que casi rayaba en el dolor.

Erza jadeó al sentir la mano de Siegrain deslizarse por su costado, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, para rodear después su trasero. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero el Cazador Oscuro tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando la aprisionó contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la pasión que sentía y se pegó a ella, creyó que iba a derretirse… literalmente. El roce de este torso contra su pecho le hacía ser más consciente de sus fuertes músculos.

Siegrain le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos y lo alzó hasta presionarlo con su sexo, provocando que Erza se estremeciera aún más y que siseara de placer cuando él profundizó el insaciable beso.  
Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para tenerlo más cerca mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un indómito depredador como Siegrain y acariciar todos esos músculos que se contraían cada vez que se movía?

Siegrain abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Erza sintió el roce de sus colmillos sobre el cuello y se estremeció. Sus pechos se hincharon aún más, anhelando sus caricias. Y, mientras tanto, él no dejaba de presionar el muslo entre sus piernas, haciéndola que ardiera aún más. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse por completo en él.  
Súbitamente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

–Eh, vosotros dos –se escuchó la voz de Sho y la puerta se abrió con un crujido–. Viene alguien.

El Cazador Oscuro se apartó de ella con un gruñido. Y Erza fue consciente, en ese momento, de lo que había hecho.

– ¡Por Dios! –jadeó–. ¡Acabo de besar a un vampiro!

– ¡Por los dioses! ¡Acabo de besar a una humana!

Erza lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

– ¡Chicos! –los llamó Sho de nuevo.

Siegrain la tomó del brazo y la precedió al salir de los aseos. El conserje los miró de un modo raro, pero no dijo nada al entrar al baño una vez ellos salieron.

Sho los guió hasta su pequeño despacho, situado fuera del depósito.  
Había un viejo escritorio de madera colocado junto a la pared del fondo, con dos sillas dispuestas frente a él. Un sofá con una almohada y una manta pulcramente doblada ocupaba la pared de la derecha y a la izquierda había unos cuantos archivadores metálicos. Tate le señaló el teléfono del escritorio y los dejó para ir a atender sus asuntos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en los aseos y en lo estupendamente bien que se había sentido abrazando a Siegrain, llamó a Tabitha mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado.  
Por supuesto, su hermana comenzó a echarle la bronca por no haber sacado al perro.

–Vale –le contestó Erza, irritada–. Siento mucho que Terminator se meara en tu colcha nueva.

–Seguro –le dijo Tabitha–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó anoche?

– ¿Cómo? ¿Es que tus habilidades psíquicas fallan? Fui atacada en tu casa por uno de tus colegas vampiros.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Tabitha–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Erza alzó la vista hasta Siegrain y no supo muy bien qué decir.

Físicamente estaba bien, pero él le había hecho algo extraño que no podía definir con palabras.

–Sobreviví. Pero te están buscando, así que tienes que ocultarte en un lugar seguro durante un par de días.

–Ni lo pienses.

Siegrain le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

–Escúchame, niñata. Tengo a tu hermana en mi poder y, si no sales de tu casa y desapareces durante los próximos tres días, me encargaré de que tu gemela desee que me hubieras obedecido.

–Si la tocas, te atravesaré con una estaca.

Él soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura.

–Será si consigues acercarte a mí. Ahora, sal de tu casa y deja que yo me encargue de esto.

– ¿Y Erza?

–Está a salvo en tanto tú me obedezcas. –Le pasó el teléfono a Erza.

–Tabby –le dijo a su hermana con timidez.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho? –exigió saber Tabitha.

–Nada –le contestó Erza con el rostro cada vez más ruborizado al pensar en el beso que habían compartido. No le había hecho nada… salvo ponerla increíblemente cachonda.

–Vale, escúchame –le dijo su hermana–. Voy a casa de Rogue; reuniremos a los chicos y saldremos en tu busca.

– ¡No! –exclamó Erza cuando vio que la mirada oscura y furiosa de Siegrain descendía hasta su rostro. El corazón casi se le detuvo al recordar que podía escuchar a su hermana.

¿Puedes escucharla? –le dijo, articulando las palabras con labios.

Él asintió.

Erza sintió un escalofrío.

–Escúchame, Tabby. Estoy bien. Haz lo que te dice, ¿vale?

–No sé qué hacer.

–Por favor, confía en mí.

–Confío en ti, pero ¿y él? Joder, ni siquiera sé quién es.

–Yo sí lo sé –le dijo–. Vete a casa de mamá; me mantendré en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –accedió Tabitha de mala gana–, pero si no escucho tu voz antes de esta noche a las ocho, saldré de caza.

–Muy bien, hablaremos entonces. Te quiero.

–Yo también. –Erza colgó el auricular–. ¿Lo has oído?

Siegrain se inclinó sobre ella; se acercó tanto que Erza podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. La oscura mirada la inmovilizó.

–Todos mis sentidos están extremadamente desarrollados. –Sus ojos descendieron hasta el pecho de Erza. Observó cómo se le endurecían los pezones por la intensidad de su mirada–. Puedo sentir cómo tu corazón se acelera y tu sangre corre con más rapidez por tus venas mientras estás ahí sentada, preguntándote si voy a hacerte daño o no.

El tipo era ciertamente aterrador.

– ¿Lo harías? –susurró.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Tú qué crees?

Erza mantuvo la vista fija en él, tratando de descubrir sus intenciones por sus gestos o su comportamiento. Pero el tío era como un muro de ladrillos.  
–Si te soy sincera, no lo sé.

–Eres más lista de lo que pensaba –le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Erza no supo qué contestarle. De modo que llamó al trabajo y les contó que estaba enferma y que se tomaba el día libre.

Siegrain volvió a restregarse los ojos.

– ¿Te molestan las luces? –le preguntó ella.

Él bajó la mano.

–Sí.

Erza recordó el comentario acerca de sus agudizados sentidos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, él cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

–Hola, Rosa. ¿Cómo está?

¿Español?, pensó, perpleja. ¿Hablaba español correctamente?  
Pero lo que resultaba más inquietante era escuchar el increíblemente atractivo sonido de su voz con aquel extraño acento.

–Sí, bien. Necesito hablar con Wally, por favor.

Siegrain sostuvo el teléfono apoyándolo entre el hombro y la mejilla, mientras se masajeaba la muñeca, donde el grillete le estaba dejando una marca rojiza. Erza se preguntó si se daría cuenta de la ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que miraba los grilletes.

–Oye, Wally –continuó hablando tras la pausa–. Necesito que recojas mi coche que está en la esquina de Iberville y Clay, y lo traigas a St. Claude.

Puedes dejarlo en el estacionamiento reservado para los médicos. –Dejó el grillete y volvió a coger el teléfono–. Sí, sé que es un asco trabajar para un imbécil como yo, pero no te olvides del sueldo y del resto de compensaciones. Ven a las tres y, una vez que dejes aquí el coche puedes irte a casa temprano.

Hizo una breve pausa y después continuó:

–Coge el maletín del armario… Sí, ése. Necesito que lo traigas y que lo dejes en el hospital, junto con mi juego de llaves de emergencia, a nombre de Sho. –Se tensó, como si el tal Wally hubiese dicho algo que lo molestase–. Sí, puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, pero mantén el busca encendido y el móvil también, por si necesito algo.

Siegrain soltó un gruñido.

–Chico, no me cabrees. No olvides que sé dónde duermes. –Aunque las palabras fueron afiladas, estaba claro que en el fondo no eran más que una broma–. Vale, pero no se te ocurra volver a quemar el embrague. Nos vemos luego.

Erza lo miró y alzó una ceja mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

– ¿Quién es Wally?

–El chico de los recados.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Acabas de responder una pregunta? Cielos, será mejor que llamemos urgentemente a Sho antes de que te desplomes muerto, o no-muerto, o lo que sea que os pase a los vampiros.

–Ja, ja –le contestó Siegrain con una sonrisa.

Joder, cuando sonríe es un vampiro muy sensual…

– ¿Wally sabe lo que eres? –le preguntó.

–Sólo las personas que necesitan saber lo que soy tienen esa información.

Erza sopesó su respuesta durante un instante.

–Supongo que, en ese caso, me encuentro entre los privilegiados.  
–«Malditos» sería más apropiado.  
–No –dijo ella al analizarlo más a fondo–. Cuando dejas el sarcasmo de lado y no te comportas de forma terrorífica ni dictatorial, no resulta tan insoportable estar a tu lado. –Y añadió con malicia–: Claro que, desde que te conozco, ésas han sido tus actitudes más habituales, exceptuando quizás un par de ocasiones, de modo que… ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?

El rostro de Siegrain se suavizó.

–No sé tú, pero yo necesito dormir. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estoy exhausto.

Erza también se encontraba bastante cansada pero, al observar el sofá de piel sintética, se dio cuenta de que no podrían dormir allí los dos juntos.  
Siegrain le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Para ti el sofá; yo duermo en el suelo.

– ¿Podrás?

–He dormido en sitios peores.

–Sí, pero ¿no necesitas un ataúd?

Siegrain la miró con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, pero no dijo nada al acercarse al sofá.

Erza no había hecho más que tumbarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar.

–Esto es muy incómodo. No puedo dormir con el brazo colgando y además necesito un sofá el doble de largo que éste.

– ¿Y qué sugieres?

Agarró la manta y la almohada y se estiró en el suelo, a su lado.

Jellal se encogió cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo ser consciente del calor que desprendía Erza. Lo peor era que para poder dormir con comodidad, tendría que pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

Como si fuesen amantes.

La idea lo atravesó y se clavó en su corazón con tal impacto que durante un minuto se olvidó de respirar. En ese momento, recordó la última vez que había cometido el error de acercarse a una mujer y bajar la guardia. De forma involuntaria, acudieron a él las imágenes de la sangre y los recuerdos de un dolor brutal e interminable. La sensación fue tan real que volvió a encogerse.

Eso es el pasado, se dijo a sí mismo. Recuerdos que son historia.  
Pero algunas cosas resultan imposibles de olvidar. Y ni siquiera un hombre con poderes psíquicos hiperdesarrollados podía enterrarlas.  
No pienses en lo que sucedió.

No era momento para recordar. Tenía que ser práctico. Zeref iría tras él en cuanto cayera la noche y, si quería salvar a Erza y a su hermana, tendría que estar bien despierto y alerta.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse.

Hasta que Erza se movió y su trasero le rozó la entrepierna.

Jellal apretó los dientes. Se sentía a punto de estallar en llamas tan sólo por el aroma a rosas que desprendía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer… Tanto tiempo desde que se atreviera a cerrar los ojos con una mujer a su lado…

La necesidad era una puta traicionera. Pero ya había aprendido la lección mientras luchaba contra los romanos. Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. No había nada en su pasado que fuese digno de recordar. Nada, excepto un sufrimiento tan hondo que, aún después de dos mil años, lo dejaba postrado de rodillas.

Concéntrate, se dijo, echando mano de su firme entrenamiento militar. Es hora de descansar.

Erza se tensó cuando Siegrain se movió y se acomodó tras ella. Cuando le pasó el brazo por encima se le aceleró el corazón. Ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto presionaba su espalda de un modo muy inquietante. Miró fijamente su mano, que yacía delante de su rostro. Siegrain tenía dedos largos y elegantes; dedos que podrían pertenecer a un artista o a un músico. Dios santo, resultaba muy duro recordar que no era un hombre en realidad.

¡Estás acostada con un vampiro!

No. Es un Cazador Oscuro. Aunque todavía no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Pero ya lo aclararía. Encontraría el modo de hacerlo.

Durante horas, permaneció tendida, escuchando la respiración de Siegrain. Supo el momento exacto en el que por fin se quedó dormido, ya que sintió cómo su brazo se relajaba y la respiración sobre su cuello se hizo más pausada.

Escuchaba los ruidos de la gente que iba y venía por el pasillo del despacho de Sho y las voces de los conserjes, informando a través del sistema de megafonía o llamando a los doctores. Poco después del mediodía, Sho le trajo el almuerzo, pero ella no quiso que despertara a Siegrain.

Se comió la mitad del sándwich y continuó echada en el suelo, preguntándose cómo podría sentirse tan segura junto a un vampiro al que apenas conocía.

Giró con cuidado para quedar tendida de espaldas y poder observarlo. Era magnífico. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras dormía y sus facciones tenían un encanto muy juvenil. Observó su boca y recordó el sabor y las poderosas sensaciones que había despertado en ella cuando se posó en su cuello. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún abrasaba sus labios y la hacía estremecerse. La habían besado en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar, pero ningún hombre había conseguido que sintiera aquello. El roce de la boca de Siegrain sobre la suya había incendiado su cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía Siegrain que despertaba su deseo hasta extremos casi dolorosos en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus poderes de inmortal?

Ella no era una ninfómana. Llevaba una vida sexual saludable y muy normal, no demasiado esporádica pero tampoco excesiva. Aun así, cada vez que lo miraba deseaba tocar su piel, sus labios, su pelo…

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Destiérralo de tu mente. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar desde el cien hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó a menos sesenta, se dio cuenta de que era inútil.  
Con un suspiró, alargó el brazo de modo inconsciente y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que él llevaba de nuevo en la mano. Antes de darse cuenta sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Siegrain murmuró en sueños y se acurrucó más contra ella. Erza abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello y su erección presionándole perturbadoramente la cadera. Él le apretó la mano con fuerza un momento antes de abrazarla hasta rodearla por completo con su cuerpo. Susurró algo en una lengua extraña y se quedó quieto, aún dormido profundamente.

El corazón de Erza latía desbocado. Nadie la había abrazado nunca de ese modo. De forma tan posesiva; tan completa. Se sentía protegida, rodeada por su fuerza. Lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gustaba la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Erza se despertó y sintió que la pierna de Siegrain descansaba entre sus muslos y que una de sus manos, que parecía quemarla con su contacto, vagaba bajo su sudadera, acariciándole el estómago. La estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo respirar.

–Te he echado de menos –susurró con ternura, segundos antes de deslizar la mano bajo el sujetador y rodearle el pecho.  
Erza dejó escapar un siseo de placer al sentir que sus dedos la acariciaban trazando lentos círculos, despertando su deseo y marcándola como si se tratase de un hierro candente. Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo permanecer tendida de costado y no darse la vuelta para besarlo.

–Ultear –jadeó Jellal dulcemente.

– ¡Eh! –exclamó ella. Al llamarla por el nombre de otra persona se había sentido ofendida hasta el alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si quería meterle mano, joder, ya podría recordar con quién estaba–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Jellal se tensó al despertarse por completo y abrir los ojos. Fue consciente del pecho suave y cálido que estaba acariciando e, inmediatamente después, de un dolor punzante que le exigía buscar un alivio inmediato.

¡Mierda!

Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado.  
¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

Su trabajo era protegerla, no tocarla. Y menos aún cuando parecía encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos. La última vez que había cometido ese error con una mujer le había costado el alma.

Erza percibió la confusión en el rostro de Siegrain mientras se separaba de ella y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

– ¿Quién es Ultear? –preguntó.

El odio llameó en sus ojos.

–Nadie.

Vale, no le gustaba mucho la tal Ultear cuando estaba despierto, pero hacía un momento…

Siegrain se puso en pie despacio y la ayudó a levantarse.

–No tenía intención de dormir tanto. Casi está anocheciendo.

– ¿Lo tuyo con el sol es algún tipo de conexión psíquica extraña?

–Puesto que mi vida se rige por su presencia o su ausencia, sí. –Tiró de ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta–. Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien que puede ayudarnos a librarnos de esto?

–Sí. Deberían estar en casa, ¿quieres que llame para comprobarlo?

–Sí.

Erza se acercó al escritorio, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Juvia Alexander Loxar.

–Hola, Juvia –la saludó tan pronto como Juvia cogió el auricular–. Soy Erza. ¿Vais a estar en casa esta noche? Necesito pediros un favor.

–Claro. Mis suegros estarán aquí un rato, pero así los niños estarán entretenidos. ¿Quieres pedirme…?

–Por teléfono no. No tardaremos.

– ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Juvia.

–Iré con un amigo, si no te importa.

–No, para nada.

–Gracias. Hasta ahora. –Y colgó el teléfono.

–Vale –le dijo a Siegrain–. Viven pasando St. Charles. ¿Conoces el lugar?

Antes de que él contestara, Sho entró en el despacho con un maletín negro en la mano.

–Hola –le dijo a Siegrain–. Suponía que ya estarías despierto. Un chico llamado Wally vino hace un par de horas y dejó esto para ti.

–Gracias –le contestó Siegrain mientras cogía el maletín. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió.

A Erza casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver el contenido: dos pistolas pequeñas, una repetidora, un par de pistoleras, un móvil, tres navajas de aspecto peligroso y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y de cristales muy oscuros.

–Sho –le dijo Siegrain, con un tono tan amistoso que extrañó a Erza–, tú sí que vales.

–Espero que Wally no haya olvidado nada.

–No, no. Lo ha pillado todo.

Erza alzó una ceja ante ese lenguaje tan informal, en un hombre con una voz tan profunda y seductora.

Sho se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

Erza observó cómo se colocaba las pistoleras alrededor de las caderas, quitaba el cargador y metía una bala en cada una de las armas. Acto seguido, les puso el seguro, las hizo girar en ambas manos y las metió en las fundas, de modo que el abrigo las mantuviera ocultas.  
Después, cogió una navaja automática y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las otras dos fueron a parar a los bolsillos del abrigo antes de que asegurara el móvil y la PDA al cinturón.

Erza volvió a alzar una ceja ante semejante arsenal.

–Pensaba que bastaba una estaca de madera para matar a un vampiro.

–Una estaca de madera en el corazón acabaría con cualquiera. Y si no lo hace, sal corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –dijo Siegrain suavemente–. Vuelvo a decirle, señora, que ve usted demasiada televisión. ¿Es que no tienes vida?

–Sí, al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, tengo una vida felizmente aburrida en la cual nadie intenta matarme. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta, y quiero que siga siendo así cuando salga de ésta.

El humor chispeó en los ojos de Siegrain.

–Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver a tus amigos para que nos separen, de modo que puedas recuperar tu aburrida vida y yo pueda volver a tomar las riendas de mi peligrosa existencia.

Recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa, se pasó la lengua por los colmillos y se colocó las gafas de sol.

El pulso de Erza se aceleró. Con esas gafas de sol, su apariencia de poeta romántico resultaba aún más intensa. Y le estaba costando la misma vida no regresar a sus brazos y exigirle que la besara de nuevo.

Siegrain cogió la mano de Erza, la ocultó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, junto con la suya –para ocultar los grilletes– y la guió hasta el exterior del despacho de Tate y a lo largo del pasillo del hospital.

Mientras caminaba, percibió el modo de andar, ligero y ágil, de Siegrain. Su elegancia. El tipo se desenvolvía con una gracia innata. Había desarrollado unos andares arrogantes y peligrosos que llamaban la atención de toda mujer que pasara a su lado. Pero él no parecía ser consciente de la atracción que ejercía y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la salida posterior.

Una vez en el oscuro estacionamiento, Erza dejó escapar un silbido al ver un Lamborghini Diablo en uno de los aparcamientos para empleados. La luz de la farola se reflejaba sobre la chapa negra y lo rodeaba con una especie de halo. Normalmente, pasaba por completo de los coches, pero el Lamborghini siempre había sido una excepción.

Debía ser de uno de los cirujanos.

O eso pensaba hasta que Siegrain se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

–Abriendo mi coche.

Erza lo miró boquiabierta.

– ¿Este coche es tuyo?

–No –le contestó con ironía–. He sacado la llave para robarlo.

–Por Dios –jadeó–. ¡Debes estar forrado!

Siegrain se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró, furioso, por encima de los cristales.

–Es sorprendente lo mucho que puedes ahorrar durante dos mil años.

Erza parpadeó mientras su cerebro registraba la información. ¿En serio podía tener…?

– ¿De verdad eres tan viejo? –le preguntó con escepticismo.

Él asintió.

–En julio cumplí dos mil ciento ochenta y dos años, para ser exactos.

Erza se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la mirada por el fantástico cuerpo de Siegrain.

–Tienes una pinta estupenda para ser tan viejo. Yo no te habría echado más de trescientos.

Siegrain soltó una carcajada mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.  
Ella no pudo evitar que el diablillo que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz en ese momento para tomarle el pelo.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? Dicen que los tíos que compran estos coches lo hacen para compensar una equipación –dijo mientras sus ojos descendían por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y se detenían en la protuberancia que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros– pequeña.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisilla cálida y traviesa mientras abría la puerta.

Antes de que Erza sospechara lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a ella y, abrumándola con su poder y aroma masculinos, le cogió la mano apresada por el grillete y la apretó contra su hinchado miembro.  
No. Allí no había que compensar nada.

Siegrain bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

–Si aún no lo tienes muy claro…

Se quedó sin respiración al sentirlo bajo la mano. Eso no era un calcetín.  
Siegrain la miró a los labios y atrapó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Erza supo en ese instante que iba a besarla de nuevo.

¡Sí, por favor!

–Toc, toc –se escuchó la voz de Zeref desde las sombras.

** ...**

**Dado que seguramente se me habrán pasado por alto algunos nombre, debido a que este capitulo era demasiado largo y yo tenía prisa, os voy a dejar una lista de los personajes y sus respectivos nombres de Fairy tail.**

**Kyrian/Hunter: Jellal/Siegrain**

**Amanda: Erza**

**Desiderius: Zeref**

**Tate: Sho**

**Nick: Wally**

**Selene: Lucy.**


	5. capitulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

–Esto sí que es una putada –dijo Siegrain con voz serena mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Sus movimientos eran deliberadamente lentos y Erza supo al instante que era la forma en la que el Cazador Oscuro hacía saber a Zeref lo insignificante que le resultaban sus amenazas.

–Aquí estoy, intentando besar a mi chica y tienes que llegar tú a interrumpirnos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que te criaste en un establo?

Con una calma que dejó pasmada a Erza, Siegrain se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Zeref.

–Por cierto, toca a la chica, o al Lamborghini, y eres hombre muerto.

Zeref salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo bajo un rayo de luna. El contraste con la amarillenta luz de las farolas le confería una apariencia siniestra, a pesar de su belleza angelical.

–Bonito coche el tuyo, Cazador Oscuro –dijo Zeref–. Gracias a él es muy fácil seguirte la pista. Y, con respecto a tu amenaza, ya estoy muerto. –Sus hermosos labios se curvaron con una sonrisa burlona–. Igual que tú.

Vestido con un traje de rayas azul, muy a la moda, Zeref tenía toda la apariencia de un modelo. Su piel tenía un color pálido, sin ningún defecto, y su cabello era de un negro azabache impresionante . Era tan apuesto que no parecía real. Y no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. Un hombre en la cúspide de su magnetismo sexual y de su fuerza.

Erza sintió que el miedo le erizaba la piel y tragó saliva con fuerza.  
Esa belleza sublime en un hombre tan perverso acrecentaba su aura malévola. La única indicación de su verdadera naturaleza eran los dos largos colmillos que no se molestaba en ocultar mientras hablaba.

–Casi me fastidia matarte, Cazador Oscuro. Tienes un sentido del humor muy especial del que carecían los anteriores.

–Eso intento –dijo Siegrain colocándose entre Zeref y Erza–. ¿Por qué no haces esto aún más interesante y dejas que la mujer se vaya?

–No.

Y surgiendo de la nada, los secuaces de Zeref atacaron en ese momento.

Erza escuchó un chasquido metálico.

Agarrando la muñeca que la mantenía unida a él, de modo que no pudiera hacerle daño, Siegrain golpeó al primer vampiro rubio con la punta de la bota. Cuando vio que el Daimon se desintegraba en el aire dejando una nube de polvo, Erza se dio cuenta que el chasquido lo había producido la hoja retráctil oculta en la bota. Al instante, el arma volvió a su escondite.

Con un movimiento sacado directamente de Hollywood, Siegrain golpeó a otro vampiro con el codo y lo envió volando de espaldas al suelo. A la velocidad del rayo, se arrodilló, sacó una navaja y la clavó profundamente en el pecho del Daimon; cuando éste también se evaporó, la plegó y se puso en pie.

Un tercer atacante surgió de las sombras.  
Dejándose guiar por el instinto, Erza se giró y le dio una patada. Lo alcanzó en la ingle y lo envió al suelo entre gemidos.  
Siegrain la miró y alzó una ceja.

–Cinturón negro en aikido –le dijo ella.

–Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te daría un beso. –Sonrió y miró por encima del hombro de Erza–. Agáchate.

Ella lo hizo y él lanzó una navaja directa al pecho de otro vampiro. La criatura se desintegró dejando una nube negra.

–Métete en el coche –le ordenó, empujándola hacia el asiento del conductor.

Erza entró tan rápido como le permitieron los grilletes, presa de continuos estremecimientos provocados por la sobrecarga de adrenalina. Pasó por encima del cambio de marchas y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Siegrain disparaba a los Daimons.

Él entró al coche cuando ella estuvo lista, cerró la puerta y encendió el motor. Dios santo, estaba sorprendentemente calmado. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así. El tipo era imperturbable.

Otro apuesto vampiro rubio saltó al capó en el instante en que Siegrain daba marcha atrás y pisaba el acelerador. Enseñando los colmillos, el Daimon intentó golpear el parabrisas.

¿No os he dicho que no tocaseis el Lamborghini? –Se quejó Siegrain. segundos antes de tomar una curva cerrada haciendo que el vampiro volara por los aires–. Y yo que pensaba que no podíais volar… –dijo mientras enderezaba el Lamborghini y salía a la carretera–. Supongo que Acheron necesita actualizar el manual.

Erza se dio cuenta de que los perseguían dos coches.

– ¡Dios mío! –jadeó, rodeando la ancha y fuerte muñeca de Siegrain con la mano para que éste tuviera más movilidad y pudiera maniobrar mejor con el cambio de marchas. La cosa se ponía fea y no quería ser un estorbo para él, que era el único que podía sacarla del atolladero.

–Agárrate fuerte –le dijo él mientras ponía la radio y aceleraba.  
La música de Lynyrd Skynyrd con su «That Smell» resonó con fuerza en el interior del coche justo cuando salían del aparcamiento y se internaban en el tráfico. Con el cuerpo rígido, Erza comenzó a rezar el rosario, aunque ni siquiera era católica.

– ¡Las luces! –le gritó a Siegrain al darse cuenta de que conducía con los faros apagados y el coche tenía los cristales tintados, cosa que era ilegal–. ¡Las luces vendrían muy bien en es-te momento!

–No lo creo, ya que me molestan hasta el punto de no ver nada. Confía en mí.

– ¿Que confíe en ti? Y un cuerno –soltó Erza, agarrándose con la mano libre al cinturón de seguridad como si le fuese la vida en ello–. Por si no lo recuerdas, no soy inmortal.

Siegrain soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, bueno, en un coche aplastado tampoco lo soy yo.

Erza lo miró con la boca abierta.

–Odio tu sentido del humor, en serio.

La sonrisa de Siegrain se intensificó.

Atravesaron las atestadas calles de Nueva Orleáns a toda velocidad, pasando de un carril a otro hasta que Erza creyó que iba a ponerse a vomitar. Por no mencionar que en un par de ocasiones pensó que se quedaría sin mano debido a los movimientos bruscos de Siegrain. Tragó con fuerza, en un intento por calmar las nauseas, y se pasó el brazo por la cintura, luchando por mantenerse derecha a aquella velocidad.

Un enorme Chevy negro se colocó a la altura del Lamborghini e intentó desviarlos para que se estrellaran contra un trailer. Erza contuvo un chillido apretando con fuerza los dientes.

–No te dejes llevar por el pánico –le dijo Siegrain, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la música mientras giraba bruscamente para pasar por debajo del trailer y pisaba a fondo el acelerador–. He hecho esto un montón de veces.

Erza apenas podía respirar cuando se internaron en otro carril, donde un Firebird les esperaba para intentar chocar con ellos. El Cazador Oscuro esquivó un coche aparcado a duras penas. Estaba tan aterrorizada que sólo podía emitir pequeños jadeos. Y rezar. Cientos y cientos de oraciones. Cuando llegaron a la interestatal, había visto toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Era demasiado breve y aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir… incluyendo agarrar a Tabitha y darle una buena paliza.

Súbitamente, el Chevy negro apareció junto a ellos e intentó sacarlos de la carretera. Siegrain pisó el freno y el coche derrapó hacia un lado.

A Erza se le revolvió el estómago.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo Hunter muy tranquilo–. Odio a los romanos, pero debo reconocer que sus descendientes han fabricado un vehículo extraordinario.

Cambió de marcha y aceleró de nuevo, dejando atrás al Chevy. Atravesando la mediana, se internaron en el tráfico y tomaron una de las salidas a tal velocidad que lo único que Erza vio fueron los destellos de las luces en una especie de mancha borrosa. Los chirridos de los frenos y las pitadas de las bocinas llenaron sus oídos, seguidos por el estridente sonido del metal cuando el Firebird, lleno de Daimons, chocó contra el Chevy negro. El Firebird empujó al otro vehículo hasta el muro de contención, donde dio una vuelta de campana y cayó sobre la autopista. Aún no era capaz de respirar con normalidad cuando el Chevy de los Daimons se detuvo al lado de la calzada sin golpear a ningún otro coche.

Siegrain dio un alarido de júbilo mientras hacía girar al Lamborghini bruscamente hasta dejarlo en dirección contraria. Pisó los frenos a fondo y echó un vistazo al caos que acababan de dejar atrás.

Erza se limitó a mirarlo con la boca abierta y todo el cuerpo temblando.  
Él quitó la radio y la miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Y sin un solo arañazo en el Lamborghini… ¡Ja! Morded el polvo, cabrones chupa-almas.

Redujo marcha, pisó a fondo el acelerador y dio una vuelta completa en mitad de la calle, haciendo chirriar las ruedas antes de dirigirse al Barrio Francés.

Erza permaneció en silencio, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido, y trató de relajarse tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

–Te has divertido de lo lindo, ¿verdad?

–Joder, sí. ¿Les has visto la cara? –Preguntó, soltando una carcajada–. Adoro este coche.

Ella miró al cielo suplicando ayuda divina.

–Dios mío, por favor, apártame de este loco antes de que muera de un susto.

–Venga ya –le dijo con voz juguetona–. No me digas que no te ha hecho correr la sangre.

–Sí, sí, claro. De hecho, me la ha acelerado tanto que no estoy segura de cómo ha logrado sobrevivir mi corazón. –Lo miró fijamente–. Eres un ser humano totalmente desquiciado.

La risa de Siegrain murió al instante.

–Solía serlo, al menos.

Erza tragó saliva al percibir el vacío de su voz. Sin quererlo, acababa de encontrar un punto débil. El humor de ambos decayó bastante y Erza le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a la casa de Juvia, en St. Charles.

Pocos minutos después, aparcaban en el camino de entrada tras el Range Rover negro de Gray Fullbuster. El guardabarros trasero estaba ligeramente hundido tras su último encuentro con una farola. Pobre Gray, era un peligro en la carretera.

Erza miró de soslayo a su compañero. Después de todo, y siguiendo con las comparaciones, Gray no era tan malo. Al menos, jamás la mataría de un infarto.

Siegrain la ayudó a bajar del coche a través de la puerta del conductor y la precedió camino de la puerta. La antigua casa estaba completamente iluminada y, a través de las ligeras cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, Erza pudo ver a Juvia sentada en un sillón de la salita de estar.

Bajita y peliazul, Juvia llevaba la larga melena recogida en una cola de caballo y su tripa había aumentado el doble desde la última vez que la vio.

Aunque faltaban nueve semanas para que saliera de cuentas, la pobre Juvia tenía todo el aspecto de ir a dar a luz en cualquier momento. Se estaba riendo de algo, pero no había señales de Gray ni de sus invitados.

Erza se detuvo para acomodarse el pelo con la mano, enderezar su ropa sucia y abrocharse el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre.

–Juvia dijo que tendrían compañía, así es que creo que deberíamos intentar pasar desapercibidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Siegrain asintió con la cabeza en el mismo momento en que ella tocaba el timbre. Tras una breve espera, la puerta se abrió y Gray Fullbuster apareció en el vestíbulo. Con su casi uno noventa de altura, Gray era tan deslumbrante como Siegrain. Gray tenia el pelo de un azul oscuro casi negro , pero sus ojos eran del azul más profundo que ella hubiese visto jamás. Sus rasgos parecían esculpidos pero, teniendo en cuenta que era el hijo de la diosa Afrodita, no era de extrañar. La sonrisa de bienvenida se borró del rostro del hombre cuando miró a Siegrain y al instante se quedó con la boca abierta.

Erza comprobó que Siegrain reaccionaba de la misma forma; parecía estar perplejo.

– ¿Gray de Macedonia? –preguntó Siegrain con incredulidad.

– ¿Jellal de Tracia?

Antes de que Erza pudiera moverse, los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo, como si se tratara de dos hermanos largo tiempo separados. Su brazo siguió el movimiento del de Jellal al abrazar a Gray.

– ¡Por todos los dioses! –Jadeó Gray–. ¿De verdad eres tú?

–No puedo creerlo –dijo Siegrain apartándose un poco para mirar a Gray de arriba abajo–. Pensaba que estabas muerto.

– ¿Yo? –Le preguntó Gray–. ¿Y tú qué? Oí que los romanos te habían ejecutado. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? –En ese momento, bajó la mirada y vio los grilletes–. ¿Qué…?

–Por eso hemos venido –dijo Erza–. Nos han encadenado y esperaba que tú pudieras separarnos.

–Los forjó tu padrastro –añadió Siegrain–. ¿No tendrás una llave en algún lado, por casualidad?

Gray se rió.

–Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Por lo menos esta vez no has traído a una princesa amazona con una madre iracunda exigiendo que se te corten ciertas partes de tu cuerpo… –Gray meneó la cabeza como si se tratase de un padre regañando a su hijo–. Dos mil años después y aún sigues metiéndote en líos increíbles.

Siegrain lo miró con una sonrisilla forzada.

–Algunas cosas no cambian jamás. Si consigues separarnos te deberé una, ¿no te importa?

Gray ladeó la cabeza.

–La última vez que hice recuento, me debías dos favores.

– ¡Ah, sí! No me acordaba de lo de Prymaria.

Por la expresión del rostro de Gray, Erza supo que a él no se le había olvidado y la verdad era que mataría por enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Lo primero era liberar su brazo. Movió la cadena, haciendo que tintineara.

Gray retrocedió y los invitó a entrar a la casa.

–Habéis tenido suerte –les dijo mientras los acompañaba hasta la salita.

Juvia no se había movido del sillón; ahora sostenía a Ur en su regazo mientras la madre de Gray, hermosa y espléndida, ocupaba un lugar en el sofá y jugaba con Silver y uno de sus peluches. Un hombre moreno y alto estaba sentado junto a Afrodita y sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos, riéndose de los dos.

El Cazador Oscuro jadeó al ver la poco corriente escena familiar y apartó a Erza con un brusco empujón, momentos antes de que Afrodita alzara la vista y maldijera.

Antes de Erza pudiera entender lo que sucedía, la diosa alargó un brazo y de su mano surgió una especie de rayo luminoso que golpeó directamente a Siegrain. El impacto lo tiró al suelo de espaldas, arrastrándola junto a él.

Erza aterrizó sobre el pecho de Siegrain y en ese momento vio la quemadura que el rayo le había provocado en el hombro. Olía a piel y carne quemada. Sabía que el dolor de la herida tenía que ser horroroso, pero él no parecía notarlo. Muy al contrario, Siegrain se quitó las gafas de sol con rapidez, la apartó de su pecho e intentó alejarla de él tanto como fuera posible. Poniéndose en pie se colocó entre la diosa y Erza.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó Afrodita con el hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira. Con los ojos entrecerrados se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Siegrain como si se tratase de una bestia mortal acechando a su presa–. Sabes que te está prohibido mostrarte ante nosotros.

Gray agarró el brazo de su madre antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Jellal.

– ¡Madre, detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró furiosa.

– ¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a un Cazador Oscuro ante mi presencia? ¡Sabes que está prohibido!

Gray frunció el ceño y observó a Siegrain. La incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Siegrain miró a Erza por encima de su hombro.

–Estás a punto de ser libre, pequeña –le susurró.

Afrodita alzó la mano.

Aterrorizada, Erza se dio cuenta de que la diosa pretendía acabar con él. ¡No!, el grito se atascó en su garganta mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, presa del pánico.

Gray atrapó la muñeca de su madre antes de que pudiera herir a Siegrain de nuevo.

–No, mamá –la increpó Gray–. Cazador Oscuro o no, da la casualidad de que es el único hombre que me guardó las espaldas mientras todos los demás rezaban para verme muerto. Si lo matas, jamás te perdonaré.

El rostro de Afrodita adoptó una expresión pétrea.

Gray la soltó.

–Nunca te he pedido nada antes. Pero ahora lo hago, como tu hijo que soy. Ayúdalo. Por favor.

Afrodita miró a Gray y a Siegrain alternativamente. La indecisión en su mirada era tangible.

– ¿Hefesto? –Llamó Gray al hombre sentado en el sofá–. ¿Los liberarás?

–Está prohibido –contestó el dios bruscamente– y lo sabes. Los Cazadores Oscuros no poseen alma y están más allá de nuestro alcance.

–No pasa nada, Gray –dijo Siegrain en voz baja–. Pídele que el rayo no me atraviese para que no hiera a la mujer.

Fue entonces cuando Afrodita vio a Erza. Y su mirada se posó sobre los grilletes.

– ¿Mamá? –le pidió Gray de nuevo.

Afrodita chasqueó los dedos y los grilletes desaparecieron.

–Gracias –le dijo Gray.

–Sólo lo he hecho para ayudar a la humana –dijo la diosa con gravedad antes de volver al sofá–. El Cazador Oscuro puede apañárselas solo.

Siegrain le dio las gracias en silencio a Gray, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Jellal, espera –le dijo Gray, deteniéndolo–. No puedes marcharte estando herido.

La expresión del Cazador Oscuro era impasible.

–Ya conoces las normas, adelphos. Me las apaño solo.

–No, esta noche no.

–Si él se queda –dijo Afrodita–, tenemos que marcharnos.

Gray miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo sé, mamá. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarlo. Hasta luego.

La diosa desapareció con un destello luminoso. Hefesto dejó a Silver en el suelo y acto seguido también se evaporó.

– ¿Gray? –Lo llamó Juvia desde la salita–. ¿Corre peligro Ur si la dejo en el suelo?

–No –le contestó él.

Erza observó la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Siegrain cuando los gemelos se acercaron corriendo a su padre.

Silver se apartó, feliz de ver a Erza, y comenzó a parlotear mientras le tendía los brazos. Ella lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso sobre los suaves rizos azules.

Dando saltos entre sus brazos, el niño soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

Ur se dirigió directamente a Siegrain, cosa absolutamente normal en ella; la pequeña hechicera no se arredraba ante los extraños. Extendió el brazo y le ofreció la galleta a medio comer que llevaba en la mano.

– ¿Galleta? –le preguntó con su hablar titubeante, propio de un bebé.

Arrodillándose ante ella, Siegrain sonrió con ternura, cogió la galleta y acarició con suavidad el cabello oscuro de la niña.  
–Gracias cielo –le dijo con suavidad antes de devolverle la galleta–, pero no tengo hambre.

Ur dio un gritito y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Aunque Erza viviera toda una eternidad, jamás sería capaz de olvidar la mirada desesperada, de profundo dolor, que se reflejó en los ojos de Siegrain mientras abrazaba a la niña contra su pecho. Había anhelo. Sufrimiento. Era la mirada de un hombre que sabía que sostenía entre sus brazos algo que no deseaba que le arrebataran.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabecita de U mientras apretaba los puños y la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

–Por los dioses, Gray, siempre haces unos niños tan hermosos…

Gray no contestó mientras Juvia se acercaba, pero Erza reconoció la angustia en sus ojos al observar cómo su amigo abrazaba a su hija.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Recordaban algo, alguna pesadilla vivida por ambos de la que Erza no sabía nada.

Gray tomó a Juvia de la mano.

–Juvia, éste es mi amigo Jellal de Tracia. Jellal, ésta es mi esposa.

Siegrain se puso en pie con la misma agilidad que una pantera negra, sosteniendo a Ur con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

–Es un honor conocerte, Juvia.

–Gracias –le contestó ella–. Lo mismo digo. Gray ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

Siegrain miró a Gray con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que siempre ha censurado mi comportamiento, tiemblo al pensar lo que ha podido contarte.  
Juvia se rió.

–Nada malo. ¿Es cierto que en una ocasión incitaste a toda una casa de putas a que…?

– ¡Gray! –masculló Siegrain–. No puedo creer que le contaras eso.  
Sin inmutarse siquiera, Gray se encogió de hombros e ignoró la irritación de su amigo.

–Siempre has sabido sacar a relucir tu ingenio bajo presión.

Juvia jadeó y se llevó la mano hacia el voluminoso vientre. Su marido se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, observándola con preocupación.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Juvia se frotó el vientre y los miró con una débil sonrisa.

–Lo siento. El bebé da patadas como una mula.

Siegrain miró el vientre de Juvia y una extraña luz iluminó sus ojos. Por un instante, Erza hubiese jurado que los había visto brillar.

–Es otro niño –les dijo en voz baja y distante.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le preguntó Juvia, sorprendida, mientras continuaba frotándose arriba y abajo–. Sólo lo sé desde ayer mismo.

–Puede percibir el alma del bebé –le dijo Gray suavemente–. Es uno de los poderes protectores de un Cazador Oscuro.

Siegrain miró a su amigo.

–Éste va a tener un carácter fuerte. Generoso y tierno, pero muy imprudente.

–Me recuerda a alguien que conocí en una ocasión –comentó Gray.

Esas palabras parecieron torturar a Siegrain.

–Venga –dijo Gray, tomando a Ur de los brazos de Jellal y poniéndola en el suelo, sin hacer caso a sus lloriqueos de protesta–. Necesito que me acompañes arriba para curarte esa herida.

Erza se quedó en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Un millón de preguntas bullían en su interior en busca de respuestas y, si no hubiese sido por la herida de Siegarin, estaría de camino al piso superior para formularlas todas. Pero Gray tenía razón. Esa herida tenía un aspecto muy feo y necesitaba ser atendida. Tras echar una mirada pensativa a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Juvia.

–Pareces asombrosamente tranquila, a pesar del caos que se ha formado aquí. Dioses desvaneciéndose, gente que llega cubierta de sangre y a la que lanzan un rayo en tu recibidor… Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas deberías estar de los nervios, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu estado.

Juvia rió mientras conducía a una llorosa Ur de vuelta a la salita de estar.

–Bueno, durante los últimos años casi me he acostumbrado a ver a dioses apareciendo y desapareciendo de repente. Y a otras cosas en las que no quiero ni pensar. Estar casada con Gray es, sin duda, un buen modo de aprender a mantener la calma.

Erza se rió sin mucho entusiasmo y volvió a mirar hacia la escalera, preguntándose de nuevo acerca de su enigmático Cazador Oscuro.

–Siegrain, o Jellal, ¿es también un dios?

–No lo sé. Por lo que Gray me ha contado, siempre he creído que era un hombre; pero estoy tan a oscuras como tú.

Mientras Juvia tomaba asiento, Erza escuchó a los hombres hablar a través del transmisor colocado en la habitación de los bebés.

Juvia extendió el brazo para apagar el receptor.

–Por favor, espera.

Erza se sentó y jugueteó con Silver mientras escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba en el piso superior.

–Joder, Jellal –le dijo Gray tan pronto como éste le dio su camisa–. Tienes más cicatrices que mi padre.

Jellal dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras rozaba la quemadura que el rayo de Afrodita le había causado en el hombro.

Se encontraban en la habitación de los gemelos, al fondo del pasillo. Jellal entornó los ojos, molesto por el brillo de la luz sobre el papel que cubría las paredes –amarillo y con ositos– y sacó las gafas de sol. Gray debió recordar parte de la antigua mitología griega, porque apagó la luz y encendió una lamparita pequeña que inundó la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Debilitado por el dolor, Jellal notó que su reflejo en el espejo apenas si era perceptible. La capacidad de no reflejarse en los espejos era una de las medidas de protección de las que gozaba un Cazador Oscuro. Para conseguir verse en uno de ellos, tenían que proyectar una imagen mental, algo que resultaba muy duro estando herido o excesivamente cansado.

Jellal se apartó un poco del armario pintado de blanco y se encontró con la interrogante mirada de Gray.

–Dos mil años de lucha suelen dejar huella en el cuerpo.

–Siempre tuviste más pelotas que cerebro.

Un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jellal al escuchar esas palabras tan familiares. Era imposible recordar las innumerables ocasiones en las que Gray las había pronunciado en griego antiguo.

Cómo había echado de menos a su amigo y mentor a lo largo de los siglos… Gray había sido el único al que había prestado atención. Y uno de los pocos hombres a los que había respetado de verdad. Se frotó el brazo y continuó hablando.

–Lo sé. Pero lo gracioso es que siempre escucho tu voz en mi mente pidiéndome que tenga paciencia. –Hablando con una voz más ronca, imitó el acento espartano de Gray–: «Maldición Jellal, ¿es que no puedes pensar nunca antes de actuar?»

Gray no respondió.

Jellal sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Los mismos recuerdos agridulces que le perseguían a él cada noche cuando se relajaba el tiempo suficiente como para dejar que el pasado regresara. Imágenes de un mundo desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo; de gente y de familia que no eran más que sombras difusas y sentimientos perdidos.

El suyo había sido un mundo muy especial, pero su elegancia primitiva aún caldeaba sus corazones. Jellal todavía podía oler el aceite de las lámparas que iluminaban su hogar y sentir la brisa fresca y fragante del Mediterráneo que perfumaba su villa.

En una extraña contradicción con los pensamientos de Jellal, Gray abrió el pequeño botiquín y buscó un moderno paquete de hielo. Cuando lo encontró, quitó el cierre para liberar el gel y lo sostuvo sobre el hombro de Jellal. Éste siseó al sentir el frío sobre la herida.

–Siento mucho lo de la descarga astral –se disculpó Gray–. Si lo hubiese sabido…

–No tienes la culpa de nada. No había modo de que supieras que había entregado mi alma. No es precisamente el modo de comenzar una conversación. «Hola, soy Jellal. No tengo alma. ¿Qué tal estás?»

–No tiene gracia.

–Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que nunca has entendido mi sentido del humor.

–Lo que pasa es que siempre salía a relucir cuando estábamos a un paso de la muerte.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando el dolor le recorrió el brazo.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Vivo para fastidiar al viejo Apollyon. –Cogió el paquete de las manos de Gray y retrocedió un paso–. ¿Qué te ocurrió Gray? Me dijeron que Escipión te capturó junto a tu familia y que os asesinó.

Gray soltó un bufido.

– ¿Y tú lo creíste? Fue Príapo quien mató a mi familia. Cuando los encontré muertos me dejé llevar por un «momento Jellal» y fui tras él.

Jellal alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, Gray nunca había cedido a un impulso en toda su vida. El tipo era la calma y la reflexión personificadas, sin importar el caos que hubiera a su alrededor. Y eso había sido una de las cosas que más apreciara de su amigo.

– ¿Tú hiciste algo impulsivo?

–Sí. Y lo pagué muy caro –dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Jellal a los ojos–. Príapo me maldijo y me encerró en un pergamino. Pasé dos mil años como esclavo sexual antes de que mi esposa me liberara.

Jellal soltó un silbido de incredulidad. Había oído hablar de tales maldiciones. El sufrimiento era agónico, y su orgulloso amigo debía haberlo pasado realmente mal. Gray nunca había permitido que nadie dirigiese su camino. Ni siquiera los dioses.

–Y tú me llamas loco a mí… –dijo Jellal–. Yo me limité a provocar el odio de los romanos. Tú fuiste tras el panteón griego al completo.

Gray le pasó un tubo de crema para las quemaduras. Cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca.

–Me estaba preguntado… cuando me marché, ¿qué sucedió con…?  
Jellal lo miró a los ojos y vio la agonía reflejada en ellos. Descubrió que para su amigo era demasiado doloroso el hecho de mencionar lo sucedido. Él todavía sentía el dolor al recordar las muertes de los hijos de Gray. De cabellos oscuros y mejillas sonrosadas, habían sido dos niños preciosos y vivaces; resultaba imposible hacerles justicia con simples palabras. Su simple presencia hacía que el corazón de Jellal se encogiera de envidia.  
¡Por los dioses! Cómo había deseado poder tener su propia familia, sus propios hijos. Cada vez que visitaba el hogar de Gray, anhelaba poder vivir una existencia como la de su amigo. Era lo único que había querido siempre. Un hogar acogedor, unos hijos a los que amar y una esposa que lo quisiera. Cosas sencillas, en realidad, pero que siempre habían resultado imposibles para él.

Y ahora, como Cazador Oscuro, esos deseos no eran más que sueños irrealizables.

Jellal no podía ni imaginarse el horror que Gray debía sentir cada vez que recordara a sus hijos. Dudaba mucho de que cualquier otro hombre pudiera amar a unos niños tanto como su amigo. Recordaba el día en que Atolycus, con cinco añitos, había cambiado la cola de caballo del yelmo de Gray por unas plumas, como regalo para su padre antes de cabalgar a la batalla.

Gray había sido uno de los generales más temidos de todo el ejército macedonio, pero por no herir los sentimientos de su hijo, había llevado su regalo con orgullo delante de todos sus hombres.

Nadie se atrevió a reírse. Ni siquiera Jellal.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada de la de su amigo.

–Enterré a Calista y a Atolycus en el huerto desde el que se veía el mar, donde solían jugar. La familia de Penélope se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, y envié el cadáver de Jasón a casa de su padre.

–Gracias.

Jellal asintió con la cabeza.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer. Eras un hermano para mí.

Gray se rió con tristeza.

–Supongo que eso explica por qué tenías esa fijación por hacerme la vida imposible.

–Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Con veintitrés años eras demasiado duro y serio.

–No como tú.

Jellal apenas recordaba al hombre que una vez fue y del que Gray estaba hablando. Despreocupado y siempre listo para la batalla. De sangre caliente y con cabeza de chorlito. Era un milagro que Gray no lo hubiese matado. La paciencia de ese hombre no tenía límites.

–Mis gloriosos días de desperdiciada juventud –dijo Jellal con melancolía.

Mirándose el hombro, comenzó a extender la crema sobre la quemadura. Dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico. Y se había enfrentado a sufrimientos mucho peores que ese minúsculo dolor.

Gray arqueó una ceja y lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

–Los romanos te capturaron por mi culpa, ¿no es cierto?

Jellal se detuvo al ver el remordimiento en los ojos de su amigo. Después, siguió extendiéndose la crema.

–Siempre fuiste muy duro contigo mismo, Gray. No fue por tu culpa. Tras tu desaparición continué con la sangrienta cruzada contra sus ejércitos. Me forjé mi propio destino en ese aspecto, y tú no tuviste nada que ver.

–Pero si hubiese estado allí, podría haber evitado que te cogieran.

Jellal resopló.

–Eras muy bueno sacándome de los problemas, no hay duda. Pero ni quisiera tú podrías haberme salvado de mí mismo. Si hubieses estado allí, los romanos habrían tenido a otro general macedonio al que crucificar. Créeme, estabas mucho mejor en ese pergamino que enfrentándote al destino que Escipión y Valerius tenían en mente para nosotros.

A pesar de sus palabras, Jellal aún veía la culpa reflejada en el rostro de su amigo, y quería librarlo de ella.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Gray–. Según los historiadores Valerius te capturó en plena batalla. Pero no puedo creerlo. No luchando como luchabas.

–Y la historia dice que tú fuiste asesinado por los hombres de Escipión. Los ganadores escriben su versión de los hechos.

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, Jellal dejó que los recuerdos lo transportaran de vuelta a aquel aciago día del pasado. Apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de angustia y rabia lo invadió al recordar vívidamente por qué había encerrado esos recuerdos en el fondo de su mente.

–Ya sabes que las Parcas son unas putas traicioneras. No fui capturado por Valerius; me tendieron una trampa y me ofrecieron a él como un regalo.  
Gray frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo?  
–Mi pequeña Ultear . Mientras tú y yo luchábamos contra los romanos, mi esposa los recibía en su lecho, en nuestra casa.

El rostro de Gray perdió el color.

–No puedo creer que Ultear hiciese algo así, después de todo lo que sacrificaste por ella.

–Toda buena acción tiene un precio.

Gray miró a Jellal con el ceño nuevamente fruncido ante la amargura de sus palabras. Éste no era el mismo hombre que había conocido en Macedonia. Jellal de Tracia siempre había estado lleno de alegría, generosidad y ternura. El hombre que se alzaba ante él carecía de entusiasmo. Se mantenía en guardia. Era muy suspicaz y su comportamiento rayaba en la frialdad.

– ¿Te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro a causa de la traición de tu esposa? –le preguntó Gray.

–Sí.

Gray cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la compasión por su amigo se abría paso hacia su corazón de la mano de la ira. Veía a su amigo en sus recuerdos tal y como había sido siglos atrás. Sus ojos siempre habían tenido una mirada alegre y traviesa. Jellal amaba la vida como muy pocas personas lo hacían. De espíritu generoso, amable por naturaleza y de corazón valeroso, Jellal siempre lograba desarmarlo y, en incontables ocasiones, había deseado poder odiar al malcriado muchacho.

Pero le había resultado imposible.

– ¿Qué te hizo Valerius? –preguntó Gray.  
Jellal respiró hondo.

–Créeme, no te gustaría conocer todos los detalles.

Gray observó cómo Jellal hacía un leve gesto de dolor cuando un repentino recuerdo asaltó su mente.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –contestó Jellal malhumorado.

Los pensamientos de Gray volvieron a la esposa de Jellal. Pequeña y preciosa, Ultear había sido más hermosa que Helena de Troya. Sólo la había visto una vez, y de lejos. Pero aún así, supo al instante lo que había llamado la atención de Jellal. Ultear poseía un aura irresistible que hablaba a las claras de su amplia experiencia sexual y de su habilidad en esos menesteres. Cuando la conoció, con apenas veintidós años, el joven Jellal se había enamorado de ella al instante; de una mujer ocho años mayor que él. No le importó lo que los demás dijeran sobre ella; Jellal jamás escuchaba a nadie. Había amado a esa mujer con locura, con toda su alma.

– ¿Qué pasó con Ultear? –preguntó Gray–. ¿Descubriste por qué lo hizo?

Jellal arrojó el paquete de hielo a la bolsa.

–Me dijo que lo hacía por temor a que no pudiera protegerla.

Gray soltó una maldición.

–Yo dije algo más fuerte –contestó Jellal en voz baja–. Estuve tres semanas allí tendido, intentando descubrir qué era lo que ella odiaba tanto de mí como para entregarme a mi peor enemigo. Jamás me había dado cuenta antes de lo imbécil que fui.

Jellal mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada al recordar la mirada de su esposa mientras comenzaba su ejecución. Lo había mirado frente a frente, sin demostrar ni pizca de remordimiento.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque él le había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, todo su corazón y su alma, ella no le había dado nada. Ni siquiera su ternura. Si sus ojos hubiesen mostrado ese día un pequeño destello de remordimiento, un poco de pena…

Pero su rostro sólo reflejaba una morbosa curiosidad.

Y eso había destrozado su corazón. Si Ultear no fue capaz de amarlo después de todo lo que él le había dado, sólo podía significar una cosa: que no era digno de ser amado.

Su padre había estado en lo cierto.

«Ninguna mujer puede amar a un hombre de tu posición y riqueza. Afróntalo. Muchacho, para ellas sólo serás un bolsillo bien repleto.»

Desde entonces, su corazón sangraba por la verdad que encerraban esas palabras. Jamás volvería a permitir que una mujer tuviese ese tipo de poder sobre él. Se negaba a que el amor –o cualquier otro motivo– lo cegara, apartándolo de sus necesidades. Su trabajo era lo único que importaba.

–Lo siento muchísimo –susurró Gray.

Jellal se encogió de hombros.

–Todos tenemos algo de lo que arrepentirnos –le contestó mientras recogía la camisa.

–Escúchame –le dijo Gray, deteniéndolo–, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y me dejas que te preste algo de ropa?

–He desaparecido en mitad de una cacería.

–No te ofendas Jellal, pero estás hecho un desastre. Reconozco que hace mucho que no participo en una lucha, pero sé que es mucho más fácil enfrentarse a la batalla después de un baño caliente y con el estómago lleno.

Jellal dudó.

– ¿Quince minutos?

–De acuerdo, que sea rápido.

Jellal dejó que el agua caliente relajara su magullado cuerpo. La noche aún era joven, pero estaba muy cansado. El hombro le daba punzadas y no dejaba de dolerle y la herida en el costado no estaba mucho mejor.

Pero aún dolorido, toda su atención estaba puesta en la mujer que lo esperaba escaleras abajo.

¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? Había salvado a numerosos humanos a lo largo de los siglos y no había sentido nada por ellos, aparte de una simple curiosidad.  
Pero esta mujer, con su mirada franca y abierta y su sonrisa hechicera, le había llegado al corazón. Un corazón que había perdido siglos atrás. Pero no lo necesitaba. A los Cazadores Oscuros se les prohibía mantener una relación estable. En caso de necesidad, sus encuentros sexuales se limitaban a una sola noche.

Volvían a nacer para caminar en soledad a lo largo de los siglos. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo tenía muy presente. Lo habían jurado.

Y nunca antes le había molestado que fuese así.  
Sólo había habido una ocasión, a lo largo de su vida, en la que la sonrisa de una mujer le había provocado esta extraña y vertiginosa sensación en la boca del estómago.

Lanzó una maldición ante el recuerdo.

–Venga, Jellal –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se duchaba–. Sal de esta casa, mata a Zeref y vuelve a tu hogar. Olvida que la has visto.

La mera idea de no volver a verla nunca más hacía que el dolor lo partiera en dos. Pero tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Ésta era su vida y adoraba la oscuridad de la noche a la que estaba ligado por un juramento. Sus obligaciones eran su única familia. Su juramento, su corazón.  
Su trabajo era su amor y lo seguiría siendo durante toda la eternidad.

– ¿Erza?

Alejando su pensamiento del atractivo Cazador Oscuro, Erza miró a Jucia, que estaba sentada en el sillón.

– ¿Te importaría subir a la habitación de los gemelos y traerme un pañal? –Le preguntó Juvia–. Si subo esas escaleras de nuevo creo que no volveré a bajar.

Erza se rió.

–Claro. No tardaré.

Subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo. Pasó por delante de la puerta del baño en el mismo instante en que Jellal salía de él con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Y chocaron.

Siegrain le puso las manos sobre los hombros para sujetarla y las pupilas se le dilataron al reconocerla.

Erza se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazalete de plata que llevaba en la muñeca se había trabado en uno de los flecos de la toalla de Siegrain.  
Y, lo que era aún peor, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua al contemplar toda aquella piel morena y sensual, al sentir sus fuertes manos sobre ella.  
El poder y la fuerza que emanaban de él hacían que se le acelerara el corazón. Y el aroma fresco y limpio de su piel… Llevaba el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba los fuertes rasgos del rostro bien a la vista, y dudaba mucho de que pudiese haber un hombre más apuesto.

Los ojos oscuros de Siegrain, rodeados de pestañas pecaminosamente largas, la miraban con intensidad. El deseo voraz que se leía en ellos la puso a cien e hizo que se estremeciera. Tenía todo el aspecto de poder devorarla y, de hecho, Erza deseaba que la devorara. Completamente. Por entero.  
Y que la saboreara.

–Esto sí que se pone interesante –dijo él con un asomo de diversión en la voz.

Erza no sabía qué hacer, allí de pie, con la muñeca peligrosamente cerca de la súbita protuberancia que había surgido bajo la toalla. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos que acababan unidos cada dos por tres? Deslizó la mirada por la multitud de cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Siegrain y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de ellas habrían sido causadas por la tortura que le había mencionado a Gray un rato antes.

–La mayoría –le susurró mientras alzaba un brazo para posar la mano sobre su nuca.

Erza sintió cómo sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello. La otra mano, que aún estaba sobre su hombro, la sujetó con más fuerza, aunque de modo muy sutil.

– ¿Qué? –le preguntó ella alzando la vista.

–La mayoría de las cicatrices son de los romanos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

–Estaba espiando tus pensamientos, del mismo modo que tú hiciste con Gray y conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Erza al caer en la cuenta de los poderes psíquicos de Siegrain.

– ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

Él asintió sin mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos clavados en el lugar donde su mano le acariciaba el cabello, como si estuviese memorizando su tacto.

La miró a los ojos de forma tan repentina que Erza emitió un jadeo.

–Y con respecto a la pregunta que temes formular, lo único que tienes que hacer es mover el brazo y lo sabrás.

– ¿Saber qué?

–Si cuando me quite la toalla voy a estar igual de bueno que con ella.

Erza se ruborizó intensamente al escuchar sus aterradores pensamientos en boca de Siegrain. Antes de que pudiera moverse, él la soltó y dejó caer la toalla, que quedó colgando de su brazalete.

Al ver a Siegrain completamente desnudo delante de ella, se quedó con la boca abierta. Su cuerpo, de músculos duros y perfectamente definidos, parecía obra de un escultor. Y al instante descubrió que su piel era de color dorado en todos sitios. No era producto de la exposición al sol, sino natural.

Erza lo deseaba de forma desesperada.

Lo único que tenía en mente era llevarlo a la habitación y tirar de él para tenerlo encima, luego al lado y luego debajo durante el resto de la noche.  
¡Ay! La de cosas que quería hacerle a este hombre.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Siegrain y, por el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos, Erza descubrió que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. Otra vez.  
Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus mejillas se tocaron y su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello, abrasándola.

–El nudismo nunca fue un problema para los antiguos griegos –le susurró al oído.

Los pezones de Erza se endurecieron.

Muy lentamente, Siegrain movió la mano y le alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos la atraparon; daba la sensación de querer sondear su mente en busca de algo. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, bajó la cabeza y la besó.  
Erza gimió al sentir el roce de sus labios. Este beso era muy diferente al anterior. Era tierno. Dulce.  
Y la hacía arder.

Siegrain abandonó sus labios y dejó un reguero de abrasadores besos desde el mentón hasta el cuello, mientras su lengua le humedecía la piel con suaves caricias. Erza colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros desnudos y apoyó todo su peso sobre él.

–Eres tan tentadora –susurró Siegrain antes de trazar la curva de su oreja con la lengua–. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú odias todo lo que no sea humano. Y todo lo relacionado con el mundo paranormal. –Se alejó un poco y la miró apesadumbrado–. Es una lástima.

Desenganchó la toalla del brazalete y, echándosela sobre un hombro, comenzó a andar hacia la habitación. Erza apretó los dientes al contemplar ese delicioso y magnífico trasero.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, recordó el pañal.  
Tan pronto como pensó en él, Siegrain abrió la puerta, le arrojó uno y cerró de nuevo.

Jellal se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, luchando contra el ardiente deseo que lo atravesaba. Era una sensación voraz y traicionera que le hacía anhelar cosas que jamás podría tener. Cosas que sólo conseguirían acrecentar su sufrimiento. Y ya había sufrido el equivalente a diez mil vidas humanas.

Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.  
Pero mientras estaba allí plantado, la soledad de su existencia se posaba sobre él con saña.

«Muchacho, te dejas guiar por el corazón con demasiada frecuencia. Algún día te llevará a la ruina.»

Se encogió al recordar la advertencia de su padre. Ninguno de los dos sabía en aquel momento lo ciertas que acabarían siendo esas palabras.

Soy un Cazador Oscuro.  
Tenía que aferrarse a la realidad. Era lo único que se interponía entre Erza y lo que sería su aniquilación.

Zeref estaba ahí fuera y él debía detenerlo.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba hacer, era bajar las escaleras, alzar a Erza entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su casa donde pasaría la noche entera explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con los labios, con las manos. Con la lengua.

–Soy un imbécil –masculló mientras se obligaba a ponerse la ropa que Gray le había prestado.

No volvería a pensar en Erza ni en el pasado. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Algo que no podía dejar de lado. Protegía a la gente. Y viviría y moriría protegiéndolos, lo que significaba que los deseos físicos que despertaba una mujer como Erza estaban estrictamente prohibidos.

Unos minutos después, vestido con unos vaqueros de Gray y un jersey negro de cuello de pico, salió de la habitación con el abrigo de cuero sobre el hombro y bajó hasta el recibidor, donde lo esperaban Gray, Juvia, Erza y los niños.

Gray le ofreció una pequeña bolsa de papel.

– ¡Jolines! –Dijo Jellal al cogerla–, gracias papi. Te prometo que seré un buen chico y que me portaré bien con los otros niños.

Gray soltó una carcajada.

–Payaso.

–Es mejor que ser un hazmerreír. –Jellal mantuvo la compostura cuando miró a Erza y sintió que el deseo lo abrasaba. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le resultaba imposible mirarla sin desear probar sus labios o sentir su cuerpo entre los brazos? Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar–. Aseguraos de que se queda aquí hasta que amanezca. Los Daimons no podrán entrar sin una invitación.

– ¿Y qué pasará mañana por la noche? –preguntó Juvia.

–Zeref estará muerto para entonces.

Gray asintió.  
Jellal se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero, antes de que llegar a la puerta, Erza lo agarró del brazo con suavidad y lo detuvo.

–Gracias –le dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza.  
Márchate. Porque si no lo hacía, acabaría sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad que sentía en su interior.

Apartó los ojos de Erza y miró a Juvia.

–Ha sido un placer conocerte, Juvia.

–Lo mismo digo, general.

Antes de que pudiera moverse para acercarse a la puerta, Erza volvió a sujetarlo y tiró de él hasta que quedó frente a ella y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de él.

Petrificado, Jellal sólo atinó a parpadear. Pero lo que más lo conmovió fue la preocupación que vio en esos ojos achocolatados; la preocupación que Erza sentía en su corazón. No quería que le hicieran daño.

Zeref está esperando.  
Ese pensamiento pasó veloz por su mente. Tenía que marcharse.  
Pero alejarse de Erza era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

–Sé feliz, bombón –le deseó él.

– ¿Bombón? –preguntó Erza, ofendida.

Él sonrió.

–Después de lo de «chulo vestido de cuero», te debía una –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano antes de apartarla de su brazo–. Son casi las ocho, será mejor que llames a tu hermana.

Jellal le soltó las manos y, al instante, la echó en falta.  
Intercambió una mirada con Gray. Ésta sería la última vez que se vieran y ambos lo sabían.

–Adiós, adelphos.

–Adiós hermano –le contestó Gray.

Jellal se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió en solitario hacia el coche. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar atrás. Aunque no pudiera ver a Erza, aún podía sentir su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, mirándolo.  
Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que alguien se había entristecido al ver cómo se marchaba. Y tampoco recordaba haber sentido antes esa absurda necesidad de mantener a su lado a una mujer a cualquier precio.


	6. capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Después de que Jellal se marchara, Erza llamó a Tabitha y la tranquilizó, asegurándole que se encontraba a salvo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos de Juvia. Cuando ésta y los niños se retiraron para dormir, ella se sentó en el sofá con un plato de espaguetis.

Gray salió de la cocina y le ofreció una Coca-Cola antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

–Bien –dijo–, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Erza no tuvo que pensarlo.

–Por el principio. Quiero saber exactamente qué es un Cazador Oscuro y qué son los Daimons. De dónde vienen los apolitas y qué relación hay entre todos ellos.

Gray soltó una carcajada.

–Vas directa al grano, ¿verdad? –Mientras giraba el vaso de té helado entre las manos pareció sopesar la mejor forma de contestar sus preguntas–. En momentos como éste me gustaría que la Kynigostaia de Homero hubiese sobrevivido al paso del tiempo.

-¿Kyni qué?

Él se volvió a reír y tomó un sorbo de té.

–Recogía el nacimiento de los Kynigstosi, los Cazadores Oscuros, y podría haber respondido a la mayoría de tus dudas. Narraba con detalle el nacimiento de las dos razas que una vez dominaron la tierra: los humanos y los apolitas.

Erza asintió brevemente.

–De acuerdo. Sé de donde vienen los humanos, pero no sé nada de los apolitas.

–Hace eones, Apolo y Zeus caminaban por la ciudad de Tebas cuando, de repente, Zeus declaró la grandeza de la raza humana y la llamó «el pináculo de la perfección terrenal». Apolo soltó un bufido y dijo que podía mejorarse en muchos aspectos. Se jactó de poder crear fácilmente una raza superior y Zeus lo retó a que lo hiciera. Así es que Apolo buscó una ninfa que estuviese de acuerdo en dar a luz a sus hijos.

»En tres días nacieron los primeros apolitas. Tres días más tarde esos niños habían alcanzado la madurez y tres días después estaban preparados para ser los regentes de la tierra.

Erza se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

–Entonces, los apolitas son los hijos de Apolo. Lo he pillado. ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos se convierten en Daimons?

– ¿Por qué no te esperas? Soy yo el que está contando la historia –le dijo Gray pacientemente, con la misma voz que Erza suponía que usaba con sus alumnos de la facultad–. Puesto que los apolitas nacieron con un intelecto, una belleza y una fuerza superiores a los de los humanos, Zeus los envió a vivir a la isla de la Atlántida, donde esperaba que vivieran en paz. No sé si has leído los Diálogos de Platón...

–No te ofendas, pero me pasé toda la carrera evitando las asignaturas de letras…

Gray sonrió.

–Da igual. De todos modos, la mayoría de lo que Platón escribió acerca de la Atlántida es cierto. Eran una raza agresiva que quería dominar la tierra y, como broche final, también el Olimpo. A Apolo no le importaba ya que, una vez cumplidos sus propósitos, él se convertiría en el dios supremo.

Erza supo a dónde llevaba todo esto.

–Apuesto a que el viejo Zeus estaba contentísimo con esa idea.

–Estaba encantado –le contestó Gray irónicamente–. Pero no tanto como los pobres griegos que estaban siendo abatidos por los apolitas. Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que luchar no los llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que idearon un plan para que Apolo cambiara de bando. Eligieron a la mujer más hermosa nacida entre la raza humana, Ryssa y se la entregaron a Apolo como amante.

– ¿Era más hermosa que Helena de Troya?

–Todo esto sucedió muchísimo antes de que Helena naciera y, sí, según las crónicas ella era la mujer más hermosa que el mundo ha visto jamás. De cualquier forma, Apolo –siendo como es…– no pudo resistirse a Ryssa. Se enamoró de ella y, finalmente, la mujer quedó embarazada. Cuando la reina de los apolitas escuchó lo que sucedía, se enfureció tanto que envió a un grupo de asesinos para que acabaran con la vida de la madre y del niño. La reina dio instrucciones a sus hombres para que el crimen pareciera ser el ataque de un animal salvaje, de modo que Apolo no se vengara de los apolitas.

Erza soltó un silbido e imaginó lo que ocurrió después.

–Apolo lo descubrió.

–Exacto, y no le sentó muy bien. No sé si sabrás que Apolo es también el dios de las plagas. Destruyó la Atlántida y hubiese destruido a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes si Artemisa no lo hubiera detenido.

– ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

–Porque los apolitas eran carne y sangre de Apolo. Destruirlos hubiese significado acabar con el propio dios y eso habría supuesto el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

– ¡Vaya! –Exclamó Erza con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. Qué desastre. Menos mal que lo detuvo.

–Eso pensó el resto del panteón griego. Pero Apolo quería vengarse. Y lo hizo. Prohibió a los apolitas caminar bajo la luz del sol para no tener que verlos nunca más y recordar su traición. Puesto que habían intentado hacerle creer que Ryssa había sido atacada por un animal salvaje, les dio características animales: colmillos, sentidos muy desarrollados…

– ¿Y la velocidad y la fuerza?

–Ya la tenían; junto con las habilidades psíquicas que Apolo no pudo quitarles.

Erza frunció el ceño.

–Pensaba que los dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa que se les antojase. ¿No consiste en eso lo de ser dios?

–No siempre. Tienen leyes a las que atenerse, igual que nosotros. Pero en el caso de los poderes psíquicos es diferente; una vez ese canal se abre no puede volver a cerrarse. Por eso Apolo no pudo quitarle a Cassandra el don de la adivinación del futuro cuando ella lo rechazó. Lo que hizo fue enmarañarlo todo, de modo que nadie creyera en sus profecías.

– ¡Claro!, eso tiene sentido –dijo Erza antes de beber un sorbo de Coca-Cola–. Vale, entonces los apolitas tienen poderes psíquicos, son muy fuertes y, además, no resisten la luz del sol. ¿Y lo de beber sangre? ¿Lo hacen o no?

–Sí. Beben sangre, pero sólo si proviene de otro apolita. De hecho, a causa de la maldición de Apolo, están condenados a alimentarse los unos de los otros cada pocos días para no morir.

– ¡Puaj! –Exclamó ella arrugando la nariz–. Eso es asqueroso –dijo, temblando ante la mera idea de tener que vivir de ese modo–. Algunos de ellos beben sangre humana, ¿no es cierto?

Gray vaciló antes de contestar.

–No exactamente. Si se convierten en Daimons, beberán de los humanos; pero no es la sangre lo que buscan… es el alma.

Erza alzó una ceja y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Jellal no había estado bromeando en ese aspecto. Genial.

– ¿Y por qué necesitan robar nuestras almas?

–Los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años. El día de su vigésimo séptimo aniversario mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa; sus cuerpos se desintegran, literalmente, y se convierten en polvo en un plazo de veinticuatro horas.

En esta ocasión, Erza hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Eso es horrible. Supongo que la moraleja de la historia es que no hay que cabrear al dios de las plagas.

–Sí –contestó Gray sombríamente–. Para evitar su destino, la mayoría de los apolitas se suicidan el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Otros deciden convertirse en Daimons. Como tales, burlan la sentencia de muerte apropiándose de almas humanas y manteniéndolas en sus cuerpos. En tanto las almas humanas vivan en su interior, podrán seguir existiendo. Pero el problema reside en que el alma de un humano no puede vivir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de un apolita, y comienza a morir casi en el mismo instante en que es robada de su verdadero dueño. Como resultado, los Daimons se ven obligados a perseguir y matar humanos cada pocas semanas para poder seguir viviendo.

Erza era incapaz de imaginarse el tormento que debía suponer ser asesinado por un apolita y perder no sólo la vida, sino también el alma.

– ¿Qué sucede con las almas que mueren?

–Están perdidas para siempre. Por eso existen los Cazadores Oscuros. Su trabajo consiste en buscar a los Daimons y liberar las almas antes de que expiren.

– ¿Y lo hacen de forma voluntaria?

–No, más bien son obligados.

Erza lo miró, ceñuda.

– ¿Obligados de qué forma?

Gray bebió otro sorbo de té y miró al suelo con una expresión extraña. Daba la sensación de estar recordando su pasado. Algo doloroso.

–Cuando alguien sufre una horrible injusticia –explicó en voz baja–, su alma grita tan fuerte que el sonido llega hasta el Olimpo. Si Artemisa lo escucha, se acerca a la persona que acaba de gritar y le ofrece un trato: un solo Acto de Venganza en contra de aquellos que hicieron el mal y, a cambio, ella obtiene un juramento de lealtad y un nuevo integrante para su ejército de Cazadores Oscuros.

Erza respiró hondo intentando procesar toda la información.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Gray alzó la cabeza y la abrasó con su intensa mirada.

–Porque mi alma gritó así el día que mis hijos murieron.

Ella tragó saliva al observar el odio y el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Gray. Eran tan evidentes que hasta ella se sentía embargada por el sufrimiento.

– ¿Fue Artemisa hasta ti para ofrecerte el trato?

–Sí, pero la rechacé.

– ¿Y por qué?

Gray apartó la mirada.

–Mi venganza iba dirigida a otro dios y sabía que ella no podía permitirlo.

Erza sabía que Gray había estado atrapado en un pergamino, conocía muy bien su historia, pero ahora le interesaba más Jellal.

–Jellal vendió su alma a cambio de poder vengarse de su esposa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

–Pero no lo juzgues muy duramente.

–No lo hago –le dijo ella con honestidad. No sabía qué le había ocurrido a Jellal y, hasta que no lo averiguara, no podía juzgarlo responsable de nada–. Dime una cosa, Gray, ¿hay algún modo de que un Cazador Oscuro recupere su alma?

–Sí, pero casi nadie lo ha conseguido. La prueba es diferente para cada uno de ellos.

–Lo que significa que no puedes decirme el modo de liberar a Jellal.

–Lo que significa que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo liberar a Jellal.

Erza asintió y cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Los Cazadores Oscuros también tienen que beber sangre?

–No. Puesto que en un principio eran humanos, no tienen necesidad de hacerlo. Además, si tuviesen que preocuparse de alimentarse de ese modo, sus habilidades para detectar a los Daimons se verían afectadas.

– ¿Y entonces por qué tienen colmillos?

–Para poder detectar a los Daimons y darles muerte se les otorgaron las mismas características que a éstos. Los colmillos van en el paquete.

Erza no tuvo problemas en entenderlo.

– ¿Por eso les resulta mortal la luz del sol?

–Más o menos. Pero en el caso de los Cazadores Oscuros es más una consecuencia de servir a Artemisa, que es la diosa de la luna, y de resultar abominables para Apolo.

–Pero eso no parece justo.

–Los dioses rara vez lo son.

Horas más tarde, Jellal permanecía sentado en su coche, maldiciendo el rumbo traicionero de sus pensamientos. Todavía podía ver a Erza. Escuchar el sonido de su dulce y suave voz. Sentirla contra su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Habían pasado siglos desde que deseara a una mujer de ese modo. Creía que esa parte de sí mismo había quedado olvidada el día que se convirtió en un Cazador Oscuro. Según pasaban los siglos, había ocasiones en que sentía un ligero interés por una mujer, pero había aprendido a controlarlo. A enterrarlo.

Pero todas esas necesidades, olvidadas hacía tanto, habían despertado con las caricias de una hechicera que estaba resultando ser letal para su cordura. Su recuerdo lo distraía. Lo atormentaba.  
La deseaba de un modo que rayaba la desesperación.  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Erza que él anhelaba tanto? No sabía nada de ella, excepto que poseía un gran sentido del humor y que bajo su fuego se ocultaba una dulzura increíble.

Y la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una mujer. Ni siquiera a su esposa.  
No tenía sentido.

Apagó el motor antes de bajarse del coche y entrar en casa. Arrojó las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina y se detuvo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, excepto por los sonidos que llegaban del piso superior.  
Jellal atravesó las habitaciones oscuras y subió la escalera de caoba tallada hasta llegar a la segunda planta y detenerse ante la puerta de su despacho. Un haz de luz se derramaba sobre la alfombra persa, por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

Sin hacer ruido, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

–Wally, ¿qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Lanzando una sonora maldición, su Escudero se levantó de la silla giratoria de un salto. Jellal tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a ese hombre de un metro y noventa y dos centímetros dispuesto a matarlo. Los ojos de Wally lanzaban fuego y un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula, firmemente apretada. El joven se mesó la melena castaña que le caía hasta los hombros.

– ¡Jesús, Jellal! ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender a hacer ruido cuando te mueves? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Jellal se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Pensaba que te irías a casa temprano.

Wally enderezó la silla y se sentó de nuevo, tomando impulso para colocarse de nuevo tras el escritorio.

–Tenía intención de hacerlo, pero quise terminar la investigación sobre Zeref.

Jellal sonrió. Wally podía ser un listillo impetuoso y un coñazo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se podía confiar en él. Por eso lo había elegido como Escudero y lo había introducido en el reino de los Cazadores Oscuros.

– ¿Algo nuevo?

–Podría decirse que sí. He descubierto que tiene doscientos cincuenta años.  
Sorprendido, Jellal alzó una ceja. Que él supiera, ningún Daimon había vivido tanto.

– ¿Cómo es posible?

–No lo sé. Todos los Cazadores Oscuros que van tras él acaban muertos. Parece que a tu amiguito Daimon le gusta haceros sufrir. –Volvió a mirar el monitor–. No hay nada en la base de datos de Acheron sobre su modus operandi y cuando hablé con Ash hace ya un rato me dijo que no tenía ni idea de dónde procedía Zeref ni de qué buscaba. Pero lo estamos investigando.

Jellal asintió.

– ¡Ah, por cierto! –Dijo Wally mirándolo por encima del hombro–. Estás hecho un desastre.

–Ya lo sé, todos os empeñáis en decirme lo mismo.

Wally sonrió hasta que se fijó en la ropa de Jellal.

– ¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme de tipo-malo-mata-Daimons?

Jellal no estaba de humor para explicárselo.

–Hablando de eso, necesito que me compres un abrigo de cuero hoy.

La sospecha oscureció los ojos de Wally.

– ¿Por qué?

–El viejo tiene un agujero en el hombro.

– ¿Y eso?

–Me atacaron. ¿Por qué si no?

Wally no pareció muy contento con las noticias.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Qué aspecto tengo?

–Horrible.

No había modo de esconderse de Wally.

–Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no te vas a una de las habitaciones de invitados a dormir? Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada.

–Dentro de un rato. Primero quiero dejar esto acabado. Además, estoy a punto de descubrir qué hizo Joy para cabrear a Ash.

Jellal escuchó el sonido que avisaba a Wally de que tenía un nuevo mensaje en el ordenador.

–Dile a Jess que deje de burlarse de Ash si no quiere acabar chamuscado.  
Wally frunció el ceño.

– ¿Jess?

–El verdadero nombre de Joy es William Jessup Brady. Creía que lo sabías.

Wally soltó una carcajada.

–Joder, no. Pero conozco a unos cuantos escuderos que pagarían bastante por saberlo –dijo con una mirada especulativa–. Nab tampoco es el verdadero nombre de Nab, ¿verdad?

–No. Se llama Christopher «Kit» Baughy.

Wally soltó una risilla satisfecha.

–Eso sí que me reportaría serios beneficios

.  
–No –le corrigió Jellal–. Eso te reportaría una buena patada en el culo si Nab descubre que lo sabes.

–Tú ganas. Lo guardaré en el archivador de chantajes, para cuando necesite que un Cazador Oscuro me haga un favor.

Jellal meneó la cabeza. El chico era incorregible.

–Hasta la noche.

–Vale, que descanses.

Jellal cerró la puerta y cruzó el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta su cuarto. La enorme y suntuosa habitación, de colores oscuros y relajantes que no herían los ojos, le dio la bienvenida. Wally había encendido las tres velas del pequeño candelabro de pared y el suave resplandor creaba sombras sobre el papel color borgoña.

Esa estancia era el santuario donde Jellal se ocultaba de la luz del día.  
Había ordenado que sellaran las ventanas y las cubrieran tan pronto como compró la antigua casa colonial de estilo neoclásico. Ningún Cazador Oscuro dormiría en un lugar donde el sol pudiera penetrar accidentalmente.

Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la enorme cama en la que dormía desde el siglo XIV, pero su mente insistía en seguir dándole vueltas a sus tribulaciones.

Zeref le había dado esquinazo y, durante los próximos días, estaría fuera de su alcance.

Joder.  
No podía hacer nada. Excepto esperar y estar preparado en el momento en que Zeref emergiera. Al menos estaba tranquilo porque sabía que el Daimon iría primero a por él. Eso le daría algo más de tiempo para mantener a salvo a Erza y a Tabitha.

Erza.

El nombre flotaba en su mente, junto con el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos azules. La entrepierna se le tensó al instante bajo las frescas sábanas de seda. Gruñó al sentir el dolor del deseo no saciado.

–No es mía –murmuró.

Y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, jamás lo sería, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara su destrozado corazón.


	7. capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Erza gimió al sentir que una mano, cálida y fuerte, le acariciaba el estómago desnudo y se deslizaba hasta la cadera. De forma instintiva, se giró en dirección a las caricias, con el cuerpo enfebrecido por el deseo.

Jellal le dio la vuelta hasta dejarla tumbada de espaldas y capturó sus labios. Erza sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas por el impacto de su fuerza y su poder. Jamás en su vida había experimentado nada semejante al roce de su lengua jugueteando entre sus labios. O a la sensación de ese cuerpo soberbiamente formado moviéndose de forma sinuosa contra ella.

El deseo se acrecentó.

El beso de Jellal era salvaje y ardiente, pero teñido de una extraña ternura. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor especiado de su piel, del calor de su boca. Enterró las manos en el cabello dorado y se deleitó al sentir cómo las ondas se deslizaban entre sus de-dos.

Él se apartó y la miró con una avidez tan palpable que Erza se encendió aún más, mientras sentía los deliciosos músculos de los hombros de Jellal contrayéndose bajo sus manos.

–Serás mía –le dijo con tono posesivo y cierta agresividad.

–Y tú serás mío –le contestó ella, sonriendo, y entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

La diabólica sonrisa de Jellal, que dejó a la vista sus colmillos, le robó el aliento. Sin dejar de abrazarla, giró hasta quedar de espaldas con Erza sobre su cuerpo.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella observó su apuesto rostro mientras sentía ese cuerpo, duro y viril, entre los muslos. Con una necesidad abrumadora, comenzó a frotarse contra el largo y endurecido miembro de Jellal, que gimió en respuesta a sus caricias antes de recorrer su cuerpo con una mirada famélica e incorporarse un poco para cubrirle los pechos con la calidez de sus manos y apretarlos con suavidad, a lo que ella respondió cubriéndole las manos con las suyas.

–Podría estar toda la noche mirándote –le susurró Jellal.

Erza no encontró objeción alguna al comentario, puesto que nada la complacería más que contemplarlo durante el resto de la eternidad mientras se paseaba desnudo.

Esa forma de andar… ese cuerpo…  
Eran mucho más de lo que una simple mortal podía soportar.

Jellal alzó las caderas, impulsándola hacia delante. Erza apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de él para sujetarse y se inclinó, dejando que el pelo cayera en cascada a su alrededor y les proporcionara un oscuro dosel.

–Ahora te tengo donde quería. –Jellal le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y buscó sus labios. Su boca la atormentaba, chupando el labio inferior y mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la mano de Jellal bajó desde el pecho, deslizándose por el costado, y llegó hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

–Y esto es lo que más deseo –dijo antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior.

Erza siseó de placer mientras esos dos dedos la torturaban sin piedad. Dentro y fuera, moviéndose en círculos, avivando el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla.  
Él abandonó sus labios un momento.

–Dime qué es lo que deseas.

–A ti –jadeó ella sin aliento.

–Entonces, me tendrás. –Jellal la agarró por las caderas y la acercó hasta su erección.  
Erza anhelaba sentirlo en su interior y aguardaba, expectante, mordiéndose los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo dentro y compartir la más íntima de las experiencias.

Sintió que el extremo de su miembro presionaba sobre la entrada. Y justo cuando pensaba que se deslizaría en su interior, la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar.  
Se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, observando la desconocida habitación donde se encontraba. Tardó todo un minuto en recordar que estaba en la habitación de los mellizos, en casa de Juvia. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero era tan real… juraría que aún sentía las manos de Jellal sobre el cuerpo y su aliento rozándole el cuello.

–No es justo –gimoteó mientras salía de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Se había despertado justo cuando llegaba lo interesante.

¿De verdad había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Tan sólo un sueño sobre un misterioso desconocido que ocultaba su sufrimiento tras el sarcasmo y que la había cautivado con unos ojos oscuros y letales?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por olvidar la intensidad de las imágenes que había creado su subconsciente, se envolvió en el grueso albornoz de Juvia y salió para ir al baño.

-¿Quién los envía? –preguntó Juvia.

Erza se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar a Juvia y Gray, que estaban hablando en la planta baja.

–Supongo que son de Jellal –le contestó su marido.

Bostezando, Erza bajó las escaleras y los encontró a ambos en la sala de estar, rodeados de bolsas y paquetes. Gray ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos chinos y un jersey. Juvia llevaba un camisón premamá de color azul y, junto a ella, Silver estaba haciendo trizas un trozo de papel que sobresalía de una bolsa.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Erza.

Gray se encogió de hombros.

–Tienes razón –dijo Juvia al encontrar una nota en una de las bolsas–. Son de Jellal. –Se detuvo para leer la nota y se rió–. Lo único que dice es: «Gracias por la tirita». –Le pasó la nota a su marido.

Gray dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro mientras la leía.

–En nuestra época existía la costumbre de llevar regalos cada vez que se visitaba a un amigo. Pero… joder, no tantos. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras observaba la montaña de paquetes–. Jellal siempre ha sido un hombre generoso, pero… joder –volvió a repetir–. Supongo que volvió anoche y dejó todo esto aquí mientras dormíamos.

Erza estaba atónita. Parecía el día de Navidad… en casa de los Rockefeller. Observó cómo Juvia sacaba docenas de juguetes para los mellizos: muñecas para Ur, un juego de construcción para Silver, un tren, un caballito…  
Juvia sacó una caja pequeña de una de las bolsas.

–Éste es para ti –le dijo a su marido, ofreciéndole el regalo.

Gray abrió la caja y su rostro perdió todo el color. Juvia miró el contenido y jadeó.

–Es tu anillo de general –dijo, intercambiando una mirada perpleja con Gray–. ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido? –preguntó.

Erza se acercó para echarle un vistazo al anillo. Como el de Jellal, tenía una espada de diamantes y una corona de laurel formada por esmeraldas sobre un fondo de rubíes.

–Se parece al que lleva Jellal. Excepto que el suyo tiene una corona.  
Gray asintió.

–El suyo lleva la marca de la realeza mientras que el mío es estrictamente militar.  
Confundida, Erza alzó la vista y miró a Gray.

-¿Realeza?

–Jellal era un príncipe –le contestó escuetamente–. El único heredero al trono de Tracia.

Erza se quedó con la boca abierta.

– ¿Los romanos crucificaron a un príncipe heredero? Pensaba que no podían hacerlo.  
La mandíbula de Gray se tensó.

–Teóricamente no podían, pero el padre de Jellal lo desheredó el día que se casó con Ultear.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Erza.

–Porque era una hetaira. –Gray notó que Erza fruncía el ceño, confundida, y añadió–: Eran mujeres de clase baja, entrenadas para complacer a los hombres ricos y hacerles compañía.

– ¡Ah! –Exclamó ella, comprendiendo el motivo de la ira de la familia–. ¿Estaba buscando compañía cuando la conoció?

Gray negó con la cabeza.

–Jellal la conoció en la fiesta de un amigo y quedó subyugado. Juraba que había sido amor a primera vista. Todos intentamos hacerle entender que Ultear sólo iba tras su dinero, pero se negó a escucharnos. –Soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura y continuó–. En aquella época no escuchaba a nadie, era muy típico de él. Su padre lo adoraba, pero cuando descubrió que Jellal había roto el compromiso con la princesa macedonia con la que estaba prometido, para casarse con Ultear, se puso muy furioso.

»Le dijo que un rey no podía gobernar con una puta al lado. Discutieron y, finalmente, Jellal se fue a caballo del palacio de su padre, directo a casa de Ultear y se casó con ella ese mismo día. Cuando su padre lo descubrió, le dijo que estaba muerto para él.

Erza sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar a Gray; compartía su sufrimiento y notó que el corazón se le desgarraba de dolor.

–Entonces, ¿lo dejó todo por ella?

Gray asintió, ceñudo.

–Lo peor de todo es que Jellal jamás le fue infiel. Vosotras no podéis entender lo que eso significaba. En nuestros días no existía la monogamia. No se sabía de ningún hombre que fuese fiel a su esposa, especialmente uno de la posición y riqueza de Jellal. Pero una vez se casó con ella, jamás deseó estar con nadie más. Ni siquiera miró a otra mujer. –Los ojos de Gray llamearon de furia–. En realidad vivió y murió por ella.  
El corazón de Erza sufría por Jellal. Sabía que aún debía dolerle mucho.  
Juvia le ofreció tres bolsas que contenían cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

–Éstas son para ti.

Erza abrió la caja más grande y encontró un vestido camisero, de diseño y tejido grueso. Deslizó la mano por la suave seda color azul marino. Jamás había tocado algo parecido. Mirando en el interior de las bolsas, encontró unos zapatos y otras cajas con el nombre de Victoria's Secret. Ruborizada, no se atrevió a abrirlas delante de Gray y de Juvia. No a menos que quisiera morir de vergüenza.

– ¿Cómo sabía mi talla? –preguntó mientras comprobaba la etiqueta del vestido.

Gray encogió de hombros.  
Erza se detuvo al encontrar una nota dirigida a ella. La letra era de trazo elegante y resuelto.  
«Siento mucho lo de tu jersey. Gracias por haberlo soportado todo tan bien.  
Siegrain.»

Erza sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco dolida por el hecho de que se negara a usar su verdadero nombre con ella. Sin duda era la forma que utilizaba para mantener las distancias entre ellos. Que así fuera. Tenía derecho a mantener su intimidad. Tenía derecho a vivir su peligrosa vida inmortal sin ningún tipo de relación con un humano. Si quería seguir siendo Siegrain para ella, lo respetaría.

Pero aún así… después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior…  
En su corazón, le daba igual el nombre que usara. Ella sabía quién era, conocía la verdad.

Recogió los regalos y se encaminó escaleras arriba para arreglarse antes de irse a trabajar. No obstante, lo que en realidad deseaba era darle las gracias a Siegrain por su amabilidad.

Después de la ducha, abrió los regalos y encontró un tesoro de lencería atrevida. Siegrain le había comprado unas medias de color azul marino que hacían juego con un liguero. Como jamás había tenido uno, le llevó unos minutos imaginarse cómo se abrochaba. El conjunto se completaba con un sujetador de seda y un tanga.

–Mmm… –para ser un hombre que quería mantener las distancias, había elegido algo muy personal para ella. Pero claro, ¿qué era él sino un enigma?

Erza se mordió el labio y acarició el vestido. Se sentía increíblemente femenina con la suave lencería nueva y, cada vez que pensaba que las manos de Siegrain habían tocado su ropa interior, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Resultaba muy erótico saber que él había deslizado sus dedos por el delicado encaje del tanga que ahora descansaba íntimamente entre sus muslos. O por el interior del sujetador que ahora encerraba sus pechos.

Cómo deseaba tenerlo al lado para que la desvistiera... Para que la tocara de forma tan íntima como había tocado la lencería. Al imaginar la expresión velada y oscura de su rostro mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacía el amor, comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Los pezones se le endurecieron, doloridos, ante la idea.

Cogió el vestido, que estaba sobre la cama, y lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo. Por un instante creyó reconocer en él el exótico aroma de Siegrain. El deseo la atravesó como una daga. Mientras se lo ponía, la seda del vestido se deslizó sobre su piel y le hizo recordar el sueño. Volvió a sentir las manos de Siegrain recorriendo su cuerpo.

Dios, cómo deseaba que estuviese allí… Cómo deseaba poder observarlo mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y descubría a la mujer que se escondía bajo él… Pero jamás sucedería. Jellal había desaparecido; había vuelto a su arriesgada existencia. Las punzadas de deseo desaparecieron al instante, reemplazadas por un dolor agudo. Un dolor para el que no encontraba explicación, pero que estaba allí. Profundo. Anhelante. Voraz.  
Con un suspiro, se calzó los zapatos y bajó las escaleras; Gray la esperaba para llevarla al trabajo.

–Siento mucho lo de Sting.

Erza apartó la mirada del escritorio, alzó la cabeza y contó hasta diez. Si una sola persona más volvía a decírselo, se dejaría arrastrar por la locura, iría al despacho de Sting y lo despedazaría en trocitos pequeños y sangrientos.

Le había contado a todo el personal de la empresa que habían roto y, arrogantemente, había esparcido el rumor de que estaba tan destrozada que no había podido ir a trabajar el día anterior.

¡Le daban ganas de matarlo!

–Estoy bien, Enno –le dijo a la administradora de su sección con una sonrisa forzada.

–Eso es –contestó la mujer–. Mantén bien alto ese ánimo.

Erza frunció los labios cuando Enno se marchó. Al menos el día tocaba a su fin. Podría irse a casa y…  
Y soñar con el hombre alto y apuesto al que nunca volvería a ver.

¿Por qué le afectaba más la idea de no ver a Siegrain que el hecho que de Sting hubiera cortado con ella? ¿Qué tenía Siegrain que hacía que lo echara tanto de menos…?  
En el fondo lo tenía muy claro: era guapísimo, inteligente y heroico; era misterioso y letal. Y hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que le dedicaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Se había ido para siempre.  
Deprimida, se preparó para marcharse. Tras meter los documentos en su maletín, salió del despacho y se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para bajar al vestíbulo; no quería dejar a Juvia esperándola durante mucho rato en el estacionamiento, con los mellizos. Además, estaba cansada de estar en el despacho. Éste había resultado ser el día más largo de su vida. ¿Por qué habría querido ser contable? Lucy tenía razón, su vida era desquiciantemente aburrida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, las puertas se abrieron y echó un vistazo alrededor de la estancia acristalada mientras salía. Aunque en el exterior ya había anochecido, las luces del estacionamiento eran bastante potentes y vio que Juvia aún no había llegado. ¡Joder! Estaba deseando irse a casa.  
Irritada, se acercó hasta la puerta para esperar allí. Mientras soltaba el maletín, Sting salió de uno de los ascensores, rodeado de sus amigos.  
Genial, sencillamente genial. El día iba mejorando a pasos agigantados.  
Al verla sola, Sting se acercó a ella exhibiéndose como un pavo real.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó cuando se detuvo a su lado.

–No. Aún no han venido a recogerme –le contestó de forma educada.

–Bueno, si necesitas que te lleve a casa…

–No necesito nada de ti, ¿vale? –le espetó antes de cruzar la puerta y detenerse en el exterior del edificio. Era mejor esperar fuera y congelarse por el viento helado antes que pasar un solo minuto más al lado del último hombre al que le apetecía ver.  
Sting la detuvo al salir del edificio. Las luces de la calle arrancaban unos suaves destellos a su pelo dorado.

–Mira, Er, no hay ningún motivo por el que no podamos ser amigos.

–No te atrevas a comportarte de forma caballerosa conmigo después de toda la basura que dijiste ayer. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle a todo el mundo de mi familia?

–Vale, Er, venga ya…

–Deja de llamarme Er cuando sabes que lo odio.

Él miró sobre su hombro y Erza se dio cuenta de que la mitad del personal de la empresa estaba escuchándolos.

–Vamos a ver, yo no fui el que se quedó ayer en casa porque estaba emocionalmente indispuesto a causa de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche.

La furia de Erza creció por momentos. ¿Emocionalmente indispuesta? ¿Ella?  
¿Por él?  
Lo miró de arriba abajo. Y, por primera vez, fue consciente del gusano que tenía delante.

–Disculpa, pero yo tampoco estuve en casa ayer. De hecho, ¿quieres saber dónde estuve? Me pasé todo el día en los brazos de un magnífico dios peliazul. Fíjate lo deprimida que estoy por ti.

Sting soltó un resoplido.

–Ya veo. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tu familia acabara influyendo en tu comportamiento. Estás tan loca como todos ellos. Apuesto a que no tardarás mucho en venir a trabajar vestida de cuero negro y hablando sobre desintegrar vampiros a estacazos.

Erza nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte de abofetear a alguien como el que bullía en esos momentos en su interior. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eran compatibles? Era grosero y cruel. Peor aún, ¡juzgaba a la gente por las apariencias! Tabitha podía ser una tarada, pero era su hermana ¡y nadie que no fuese de la familia tenía derecho a insultarla!

De repente, todos los defectos que no había visto en Sting salieron a la luz. Y pensar que había pasado todo un año de su vida intentando complacer a este cretino…  
¡Era una idiota! Y una imbécil y una boba…  
En ese momento notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca segundos antes de escuchar el rugido de un motor bien afinado que se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

Sting giró la cabeza, miró a la calzada y se quedó boquiabierto.  
Ella miró en la misma dirección, buscando el motivo de su distracción, y se quedó petrificada al ver un impecable Lamborghini negro doblar para entrar en el estacionamiento y aparcar en la acera, justo delante de ellos.  
Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. No podía ser…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando la puerta se alzó y Siegrain bajó del coche. Vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, un jersey gris y negro de cuello de pico y una chaqueta negra de cuero, estaba tan imponente que quitaba el hipo.  
Ese andar firme, arrogante y letal le estaba aflojando las rodillas.

– ¡Ay Dios! –escuchó susurrar a Enno mientras Siegrain rodeaba el coche.

Él se detuvo delante de Erza y la devoró con la mirada.

–Hola preciosa –le dijo con esa voz profunda y seductora–. Siento llegar tarde.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Siegrain la abrazó y le dio un beso sofocante. El cuerpo de Erza ardió en respuesta al roce de su lengua mientras él le presionaba la espalda con los puños cerrados. Al momento se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

– ¡Siegrain! –balbució mientras la llevaba, sin esfuerzo aparente, hasta el coche.  
Él le dedicó esa sonrisa tan suya, maliciosa y de labios apretados. El humor y el deseo le daban un aspecto cálido y vivaz a esos ojos negros como la noche.

Con la punta del zapato abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante y la dejó en el interior. Recogió el maletín y el bolso que ella había dejado caer en la acera y se los dio antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Sting con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Es imposible no amar a una mujer cuyo único fin en la vida es verte desnudo.

La expresión del rostro de Sting mientras observaba cómo Siegrain cerraba la puerta del coche antes de rodearlo –con su característico andar elegante–para ocupar su asiento, no tenía precio.

Siegrain se metió en el Lamborghini con un movimiento ágil y al instante abandonaron el estacionamiento.  
Mil emociones bullían en el interior de Erza. Gratitud, felicidad y sobre todo, alegría por verlo de nuevo, especialmente después de que tanto Gray como su propia mente hubieran intentado convencerla de que jamás volvería a encontrarse con él.  
No podía creer lo que Siegrain acababa de hacer por ella.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó mientras salían del estacionamiento.

–Me has estado volviendo loco durante todo el día –le contestó en voz baja–. Podía sentir tu confusión y tu dolor, pero no sabía el motivo. Así es que llamé a Juvia y me enteré de que, supuestamente, tenía que recogerte a la salida del trabajo.

–Aún no me has explicado qué haces aquí.

–Tenía que comprobar que estabas bien.

– ¿Y eso?

–No lo sé. Tenía que saberlo.

Reconfortada por sus palabras, Erza comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de seguridad.

–Gracias por la ropa. Y por lo que acabas de hacer con Sting.

–Ha sido un placer.

En ese momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre él y acariciarlo. Para no besar a su guapísimo héroe.  
Siegrain aceleró y se alejó del distrito empresarial.

–Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué iba a querer una mujer como tú casarse con alguien como él?

Erza alzó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo sabes que…?

–Tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu mente no deja de dar vueltas a tus verdaderos sentimientos por el «estúpido cretino».

Erza se encogió, avergonzada, y deseó poder ser capaz de bloquear sus pensamientos.

–También lo he oído –bromeó Siegrain, haciendo que se preguntara si lo habría dicho en serio.

– ¿No puedes hacer algo para dejar de fisgonear en mi cabeza todo el tiempo? Me resulta muy incómodo.

–Si quieres puedo renunciar a ese poder en tu caso.

– ¿En serio? ¿Puedes prescindir de un poder cuando te venga en gana?

Él resopló.

–No exactamente. El único poder del que puedo prescindir es de la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de otra persona.

– ¿Y una vez que renuncias a él puedes recuperarlo?

–Sí, pero no es fácil.

–Entonces deshazte de él, tío.

Jellal soltó una carcajada e intentó concentrarse en la carretera, pero sólo era consciente de la abertura del vestido de Erza, que dejaba una buena porción del muslo cubierto de seda a la vista. Y, por si eso fuera poco, sabía lo que había debajo del vestido. Era otra de las imágenes que lo habían torturado durante todo el día mientras intentaba dormir.

Las lujuriosas curvas de Erza cubiertas por el liguero y el tanga… Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua. Lo único que quería era deslizar la mano bajo el exquisito dobladillo hasta encontrar el pequeño trozo de seda que resguardaba la parte más privada de su cuerpo.

¡Uf, sí! Ya se imaginaba haciéndolo a un lado con los dedos para tener el camino despejado. O desgarrando esa frágil y minúscula barrera antes de arrancársela de las caderas y enterrarse en su cuerpo mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas enfundadas en las medias de seda.

Siegrain se movió y recordó, demasiado tarde, que debería haberse comprado unos pantalones anchos.  
Acariciarla sería llegar al paraíso.  
Si el paraíso fuese una posibilidad para una criatura como él.  
Apretó con más fuerza la palanca del cambio de marchas mientras la idea se abría paso en su interior.

«Ninguna mujer te amará por otro motivo que no sea tu dinero. Recuerda lo que te digo, muchacho. Los hombres como nosotros nunca conseguimos algo tan sencillo. Tu mayor esperanza será tener un hijo que te quiera.»  
Emitió un pequeño jadeo cuando los recuerdos, hacía tanto tiempo reprimidos, volvieron a su mente con total claridad. Y al hilo de lo anterior rememoró las últimas palabras que le dijo a su padre.  
« ¿Cómo podría amar a un hombre sin corazón como tú? No eres nada para mí, viejo. Y no lo serás jamás.»  
El dolor lo dejó sin aliento. La ira había sido la fuente de esas palabras, que ya jamás podrían ser retiradas. ¿Cómo pudo hablarle así a la persona que más había amado y respetado?

–Entonces –dijo Erza, distrayéndolo–, ¿qué pasó anoche con Zeref? ¿Lo atrapaste?

Él agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se concentró en el presente.

–Se metió en un refugio tras nuestro enfrentamiento.

– ¿En dónde?

–En un refugio; el santuario de un Daimon –le explicó–. Son aberturas astrales entre dimensiones. Los Daimons pueden quedarse en ellas durante un par de días, pero, cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, se ven obligados a salir de nuevo.

Erza estaba perpleja. ¿Sería cierto lo que describía?

–No puedo creer que haya algún tipo de poder que permita utilizar a los Daimons un refugio para eludir la justicia.

–Y no lo hay. Los Daimons descubrieron los refugios por su cuenta. –La miró con una sonrisa pícara–. Pero no me quejo. Eso hace que mi trabajo sea infinitamente más interesante.

–Bueno, mientras no te aburras… –le dijo con sarcasmo–. No me gustaría que tu trabajo llegara a resultarte pesado algún día.

Siegrain le lanzó una mirada que encendió su deseo.

–Chère, tengo la sensación de que sería imposible aburrirse contigo cerca.

Sus palabras tocaron uno de los puntos sensibles de Erza.

–Eres el único que opina de ese modo –le dijo mientras recordaba la conversación con Lucy–. Siempre me han dicho que encabezo la fila que se dirige a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.

Siegrain se detuvo en un semáforo y clavó los ojos en ella.

–No entiendo el por qué de ese comentario; a mí no has dejado de sorprenderme desde el momento en que me despertaste y me llamaste «guapetón».

Con el rostro encendido por el rubor, Erza rió al recordarlo.

–Además –prosiguió él–, no puedes culpar a la gente por decir eso, cuando eres tú la que levanta la barrera protectora.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Metió primera y continuó avanzando por la calle.

–Es verdad. Entierras la parte de ti misma que ansía las emociones bajo una profesión tan aburrida que algún día sustituirá a los tranquilizantes. Vistes con colores apagados y con jerseys de cuello vuelto que ocultan tu verdadera naturaleza.

–No es cierto –le contestó ella, temblando de rabia–. No me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso. Y sólo me has visto vestida con un atuendo de mi elección.

–Cierto, pero conozco a la gente como tú.

–Sí, claro –murmuró con tono despectivo.

–Y he comprobado tu naturaleza apasionada de primera mano.

El rostro de Erza se ruborizó aún más ante el comentario. No podía negar la verdad. No obstante, eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle el modo en que Siegrain veía a través de ella, como si se tratara de un cristal.

–Creo que tienes miedo de tu otra mitad –continuó él–. Me recuerdas a la ninfa griega Lyta. Era un ser formado por dos mitades separadas. Las dos partes luchaban entre ellas, haciéndola muy infeliz; y no sólo a ella, sino también a todo aquél que la conociese. Hasta que un día, un soldado griego se encontró con las dos mitades y las reunió. Desde aquel momento, Lyta vivió en armonía consigo misma y con los demás.

– ¿Estás insinuando que te hago infeliz?

Él se rió a carcajadas.

–No. Me resultas muy divertida, pero creo que serías mucho más feliz si te aceptaras tal y como eres y no lucharas tan enconadamente contra ti misma.

– ¿Y eso me lo dice un vampiro que no bebe sangre humana? Dime, ¿no será que tú también estás luchando contra tu verdadera naturaleza?

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Siegrain.

–Quizás estés en lo cierto. Quizás yo también sería más feliz si liberara la bestia salvaje que hay en mi interior. –La miró con desconfianza–. Me pregunto si serías capaz de manejar esa parte de mí.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Él no contestó.

– ¿Dónde te llevo, a casa de Gray, a la de tu madre o a la tuya?  
–Bueno, ya que vas camino de mi casa supongo que me puedes dejar allí. Vivo cerca de Tulane.

Jellal hizo un esfuerzo supremo para permanecer atento al tráfico, pero seguía rememorando una y otra vez escenas del sueño. Joder, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo un sueño tan real. Se había despertado muy temprano, duro y dolorido por el deseo. Y, en aquel momento, creyó oler el aroma de Erza en la almohada.  
Sobre su piel.

Había pasado el resto del día intentando descansar todo lo posible, pero sólo había dormido a ratos. Deseaba a esa mujer de un modo tan intenso que su simple proximidad lo hacía temblar.  
Nunca había anhelado algo con tanta fuerza como lo que ella había sugerido: liberarse y devorarla.  
Si se atreviera a hacerlo…

En cuanto oscureció salió de caza… a cazarla a ella. Era la primera vez en su vida como Cazador Oscuro que había perseguido a un mortal.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? –Le dijo ella con ese acento suave y cadencioso, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que descendió por su espalda hasta llegar a la entrepierna–. No tenías por qué recogerme. Podías haberme llamado a la oficina para saber si estaba bien.

Jellal se aclaró la garganta al sentir que se ruborizaba. ¡Joder! ¿Iba a hacer que se le subieran los colores? No se había ruborizado desde que era un jovenzuelo imberbe, hacía ya dos mil ciento sesenta años.

–No tenía tu número.

–Podías haberlo buscado en la guía telefónica o pedirlo en información. Y, por supuesto, Juvia lo tiene.

Jellal percibió su sonrisa sin mirarla.

–Coño, si hasta podías haberlo sacado de mi cerebro. –Lo miró con suspicacia y con una súbita expresión perversa en el rostro–. Apuesto a que querías verme otra vez, ¿no es eso?

–No –contestó él demasiado rápido.

–Mmm… –La incredulidad se reflejó en su tono de voz–. ¿Por qué será que no acabo de creérmelo?

–Seguramente porque nunca he sabido mentir.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

Lo observó mientras conducía. Se había puesto las gafas de sol y no era nada justo que un hombre fuese tan guapo.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –inquirió.

Él arqueó una ceja, expectante, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente.

– ¿De verdad te gusta ser un Cazador Oscuro?

Siegrain la miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver los colmillos.

–Dime ¿cuántos trabajos hay por ahí que te permitan ser un héroe todas las noches? Mi sueldo es astronómico y vivo eternamente. ¿Hay algo que no resulte atractivo en este empleo?

– ¿Pero no te sientes solo a veces? –insistió ella.

–Puedes sentirte solo en mitad de una multitud.

–Supongo, pero…

Siegrain la miró de soslayo.

– ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que en realidad quieres saber?

–Teniendo en cuenta que puedes leer mis pensamientos, ¿por qué no me respondes directamente?

Él sonrió con deleite, con la misma expresión que un lobo que acabara de encontrar su próximo almuerzo.

–Sí, cielo, me pareces increíblemente sensual. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es llevarte a mi casa y hacerte gritar de placer.

El rubor cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Erza.

–Odio cuando haces eso. Eres peor que Tabitha. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Todos los Cazadores Oscuros compartís esta habilidad?

–No, nena, sólo la tengo yo. –Y después añadió–: Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias habilidades.

–Si te soy sincera, me encantaría que la tuya fuese totalmente diferente.

–Muy bien cariño. Contigo, se acabó. Ya no volveré a leerte la mente.

Mientras lo observaba, Erza se dio cuenta de que debajo de esa apariencia de chulo y fanfarrón había un buen corazón.

–Eres un buen hombre, Siegrain.

–Soy un buen vampiro, querrás decir.

–Sí, pero no vas por ahí bebiendo la sangre de la gente.

Los labios de Siegrain se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

–Gray te lo dijo, ¿no?

–Sí. Me dijo que los Cazadores Oscuros, al contrario que los apolitas, se libraron de esa parte de la maldición de Apolo.

–Para tu información –le dijo de forma inquietante–, no necesitamos sangre para vivir, pero un cierto número de Cazadores Oscuros, a los que llaman Bebedores, sí la toman. –Cambió de marcha–. Me parece que Gray y tú pasasteis demasiado tiempo hablando anoche.

–Es posible. –Pero claro, Siegrain se había convertido en su tema de conversación favorito. Había tenido al pobre Gray despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada, preguntándole cosas sobre Jellal y los Cazadores Oscuros–. ¿Es verdad que los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años?

Él asintió.

–Eso es lo que los hace tan peligrosos. La mayoría de ellos darían cualquier cosa por vivir un solo día más.

Y ésa era la razón –según Gray– de que los Cazadores Oscuros no tuvieran alma. Así se evitaba que los Daimons se hicieran con las almas más poderosas. Cuanto más fuertes fuesen las almas robadas, más podrían vivir los Daimons gracias a ellas.

–Alguien como tú –le dijo Jellal–, es un objetivo primordial para los Daimons. Cuando roban un alma como la tuya, obtienen todos los poderes psíquicos que la acompañan.

Erza resopló.

–Yo no tengo poderes.

–Si esa mentira te hace feliz…

–No es ninguna mentira –se defendió ella–. No tengo ninguna habilidad provechosa. Por lo menos ninguna que no esté relacionada con devorar números.

–Vale, devoradora de números, te creo. –Pero el tono con el que lo dijo desmentía sus palabras.

Erza miró con ojos entornados al pedazo de testarudo que tenía al lado y le dio las indicaciones precisas para llegar a su casa. Según se acercaban al lugar, comenzó a ver algunas nubes de humo que ascendían hacia el cielo.

– ¿Eso es un incendio?

–Sí; y parece que es grande.

– ¡Oh, no! –musitó al aproximarse y ver que era su casa la que ardía.

Pero Siegrain no se detuvo allí, continuó bajando la calle hacia la casa de Tabitha que también estaba siendo consumida por las llamas.

Erza se abalanzó para abrir la puerta con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.  
– ¡Tabitha! –chilló, aterrorizada ante la idea de que su hermana pudiera estar dentro del edificio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Siegrain salió del coche y entró corriendo en la casa. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Erza salió del Lamborghini a trompicones. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón de una patada y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el porche, pero no se atrevió a entrar en la casa descalza.

– ¿Siegrain? –Lo llamó, intentando distinguir algo entre las llamas–. ¡Tabitha!  
Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor, ¡que Tabby esté todavía en el trabajo!

Mientras esperaba allí, intentando vislumbrar a Jellal o escuchar su voz, una moto entró en el jardín y se detuvo con un chirrido de frenos junto al camino de entrada.  
Erza Pero se dio la vuelta ya que, en ese mismo momento Siegrain salía de la casa llevando en brazos a la compañera de su hermana.

Erza lo siguió hasta el jardín, donde Siegrain dejó a Allison tumbada en el césped.

–Tabitha no estaba dentro –le dijo él mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica–. Ha inhalado mucho humo. –Comprobó los alrededores; varios vecinos se habían asomado al lugar, pero ninguno hacía ademán de acercarse–. ¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia? –masculló.

Terminator se acercó corriendo a ellos. Lamió la cara de Allison y después la de Amanda. Mientras saludaba al animal con unas palmaditas, alzó la mirada para observar al tipo que había llegado en la moto. Era tan apuesto como Hunter, pero parecía estar envuelto en un aura etérea, casi mística.

Tenía el pelo rubio y corto. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero de motorista, cubierta con inscripciones celtas en tonos rojos y dorados. De su cuello pendía un grueso colgante de oro, también celta.

El hombre se arrodilló junto a Hunter y pasó una mano –aún cubierta por el guante– unos centímetros por encima del cuerpo de Allison.

–Tiene los pulmones abrasados –dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Puedes ayudarla, Laxus? –le preguntó Siegrain.

El recién llegado asintió. Se quitó los guantes y colocó las manos sobre las costillas de Allison. Después de unos segundos, la respiración de la chica se hizo más tranquila y estable.

Laxus buscó a Erza con la mirada y ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos exactamente iguales a los de Jellal.

Había algo muy inquietante, algo muy extraño, en este nuevo Cazador Oscuro. Era el sosiego personificado, decidió. Como un remanso de aguas oscuras pero insondables. Esa serena calma que lo rodeaba resultaba seductora y escalofriante a la vez.  
De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que debía estar sucediendo algo horrible. ¿Por qué sino iba a aparecer otro Cazador Oscuro?

–Zeref es el responsable de los incendios, ¿verdad? –les preguntó ella.

Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Siegran miró a Laxus.

– ¿Crees que ha sido tu objetivo?

–En mi opinión, se han aliado. Mi objetivo está intentando quitarte de en medio mientras el tuyo se esconde.

Por fin llegaron los servicios médicos. Un equipo de urgencias se hizo cargo de Allison y ellos tres se apartaron hacia un lado.

–Bueno, joder, Laxus. Esto es nuevo –dijo Siegrain mesándose el cabello–. Y nos deja completamente expuestos.

Laxus señaló con la cabeza la casa de Tabitha.

–Sí, lo sé. Es una mierda que puedan unir sus fuerzas cuando nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

– ¿Y por qué no?

Laxus miró a Siegrain.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

–Más de la cuenta.

– ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

Siegrain la miró con suspicacia. La incertidumbre que mostraban sus ojos la hirió. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

–Esta tarde encontré un mensaje de Acheron en el buzón de voz diciéndome que podía darle a Erza toda la información que necesitara.

Laxus frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es propio del T-Rex.

–Sabes que Acheron odia que lo llames así.

–Y por eso lo hago. Me resulta difícil creer que T-Rex le haya dado carta blanca.

–Sí, pero ya conoces a Acheron. Debe haber un motivo y, a su debido tiempo, cuando menos lo esperemos, aparecerá para iluminarnos.

–Entonces decidme –los interrumpió Erza–, ¿por qué no podéis unir vuestras fuerzas?

–Para evitar luchas territoriales e impedir que nos aliemos en contra de los humanos o de los dioses –le explicó Siegrain–. Como resultado, en cuanto estamos cerca nuestros poderes comienzan a disminuir. Cuanto más tiempo estemos juntos, más nos debilitamos.

Erza los miró boquiabierta.

–Eso no es justo.

–La vida rara vez lo es –le contestó Laxus.

– ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar tu objetivo? –preguntó Siegrain a Laxus.

–Perdí la señal justo aquí, así es que supongo que debe haber un refugio cerca.

–Genial –masculló Siegrain.

–Sí, de puta madre –convino Laxus–. Estaba pensando que deberíamos llamar a Kattalakis para que los sacara de sus escondrijos.

–No –le contestó Siegrain con rapidez–. Éste no es el típico Daimon con el que solemos enfrentarnos; algo me dice que poner a un Cazador Katagari al alcance de Zeref sería como arrojar una granada a un barril de dinamita. Lo único que nos hacía falta es que se hiciera con una de sus almas. ¿Te imaginas el daño que podría ocasionar?

– ¿Cazador Katagari? –Preguntó Erza–. ¿Es como vosotros?

Laxus se aclaró la garganta.

–No exactamente.

–Nosotros perseguimos a las criaturas nocturnas –le explicó Siegrain–, de ahí lo de Cazadores Oscuros. Y ellos… –hizo una pausa y miró a Laxus suplicando ayuda.

Laxus continuó con la explicación.

–Los Cazadores Katagari son… –y también se detuvo para mirar a Siegrain en busca de la palabra adecuada.

Siegrain se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Hechiceros?

–No está mal –le dijo Laxus.

Pero Erza no entendía nada, ya que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

– ¿Hechiceros? ¿Como Merlín?

–Joder –masculló Laxus, mirando de nuevo a Siegrain–. ¿Estás seguro de que T-Rex te dijo eso?

Siegrain retiró el móvil del cinturón, buscó entre los mensajes y se lo pasó a Laxus.

–Escúchalo tú mismo.

Y Laxus así lo hizo. Tras una breve pausa, le devolvió el teléfono a Siegrain y miró a Erza.

–Muy bien, vamos a explicarlo así: existen cuatro tipos de Daimons o vampiros: los que beben sangre, los que roban almas, los que absorben energía durante el sueño y los asesinos.

Erza asintió. Hasta ahí lo entendía.

–Vosotros sois los asesinos.

Siegrain soltó un bufido.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es que naciste con el mando a distancia en la mano?

–No –la corrigió Laxus, ignorando el sarcasmo de Siegrain–. Los asesinos son los vampiros más peligrosos, ya que no quieren nada de sus víctimas. Destruyen simplemente por mero placer. Por no mencionar que son los más fuertes.

Erza se estremeció.

– ¿Zeref es uno de ellos?

Siegrain negó con la cabeza mientras Laxus continuaba con la explicación.

–Para proteger el mundo que conocemos, se crearon tres tipos de Cazadores que persiguieran a los Daimons para acabar con ellos. Es la llamada «Pirámide Protectora». Los Cazadores Oscuros perseguimos a los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana y a los que roban almas. Los Guardianes de los Sueños persiguen a los que absorben energía a través de los sueños y los Cazadores Arcadios y Katagari persiguen a los asesinos.

Erza frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que lo que no acabo de entender es por qué no existe un grupo que se ocupe de todos ellos.

–Porque no es posible –le respondió Siegrain–. Si una persona, o un solo grupo, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar por los cuatro reinos de la existencia, sería capaz de dominar el mundo. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Y los dioses se ca-brearían mucho.

– ¿A qué cuatro reinos te refieres?

–El tiempo, el espacio, la tierra y los sueños –le contestó Laxus.

Erza dejó que el aire saliera lentamente de sus pulmones.

–Vale, eso sí es aterrador. ¿Algunos de vosotros viajáis a través del tiempo?

–Y del espacio y de los sueños.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó ella mientras asentía–. ¿Rod Serling era un Cazador de los que viajan?

A ninguno de los dos pareció hacerles mucha gracia.

–Vale –dijo Erza–. No ha sido gracioso. Sólo estoy intentando comprenderlo todo.

Talon se rió.

–No lo hagas. Yo llevo intentándolo mil quinientos años y aún sigo encontrándome cosas nuevas.

Siegrain hizo una mueca.

– ¿Sólo tú? Cada vez que creo que lo he pillado, aparece alguien como Zeref y lo pone todo patas arriba.

–Eso es cierto –coincidió Laxus con una carcajada, antes de comenzar a mover los hombros–. Y hablando de cosas terroríficas, tengo que irme. Mis guías se desvanecen mientras hablamos.

Siegrain simuló un estremecimiento.

–Odio cuando hablas con los muertos delante de mí.

Laxus lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Has sido tú el imbécil que me ha mandado la camiseta con la frasecita «En ocasiones veo muertos»?

Siegrain se rió.

–Ha debido ser Jet. Creía que estaba bromeando cuando lo contó.

–Pues hablaba en serio. Me llegó hace tres días. Ya me las pagará. –Laxus miró a Erza antes de seguir hablando–. No la pierdas de vista.

Siegrain asintió.

Laxus echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a uno de los bomberos.

– ¿Es cosa mía o el bombero apolita que está detrás de mí nos mira demasiado?

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Creo que debería interrogarlo.

–Esta noche no. Asegúrate primero de que Erza está a salvo. Yo interrogaré al apolita.

Siegrain alzó una ceja y lo miró.

– ¿No confías en mí?

–Joder, griego, claro que no. Te conozco demasiado bien. –Talon se acercó a su Harley-Davidson y recogió el casco del suelo–. Te mandaré un correo electrónico más tarde con lo que averigüe.

– ¿Un correo electrónico? –Preguntó Erza–. ¿Puedo preguntar?

Siegrain se encogió de hombros.

–Hemos avanzado mucho. Antes solíamos contratar mensajeros para que entregaran los correos.

–Vaya –dijo Erza un instante antes de ver a un hombre solitario que se ocultaba entre las sombras, al otro lado de la calle. En lugar de observar el incendio, parecía más interesado en Siegrain y Laxus.

Laxus se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

–Una pregunta –susurró Erza sin quitar la vista de encima al extraordinario hombre rubio de enfrente–. ¿Todos los Daimons son rubios?

–Sí –respondió Hunter–. Como todos los apolitas.

– ¿Y cómo distinguís a un apolita de un Daimon?

–A menos que consigan bloquearnos, podemos percibirlos –dijo Laxus–. Pero para un humano, la única pista visible es el símbolo negro, parecido a un tatuaje, que los Daimons tienen en mitad del pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde se almacenan las almas que roba.

–Vaya –dijo de nuevo sin dejar de observar al hombre que, a su vez, los observaba a ellos–. Una cosa, ¿creéis que vuestros objetivos os han reunido a propósito para debilitar vuestros poderes antes de atacar?

Los hombres la miraron perplejos.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Laxus.

–Bueno, no soy ninguna experta, pero el chico que está detrás de ti tiene toda la pinta de ser un Daimon.

Apenas había acabado de hablar cuando un rayo impactó en la espalda de Laxus, enviándolo al suelo. Erza Los dos cayeron al suelo en mitad de una violenta pelea.

Erza se acercó a Laxus, que estaba cubierto de sangre. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, intentó incorporarlo pero, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, otro Daimon los atacó.

Reaccionando de forma instintiva, agarró el puñal celta que Laxus llevaba en el cinturón e hirió al vampiro en el pecho. El Daimon siseó de dolor y retrocedió. Laxus se puso en pie, arrebató el puñal a Erza y lo clavó en la espalda del Daimon, que se alejaba a la carrera. El vampiro desapareció con un destello de luz.  
Siegrain salió de improviso de entre las sombras, respirando laboriosamente mientras recogía el puñal de Laxus del suelo para devolvérselo.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Laxus hizo una mueca de dolor al doblar el brazo.

–Las he tenido peores. ¿Tú qué tal?

–Las he tenido peores.

Laxus miró a Erza e hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza.

–Gracias por la ayuda –le dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro con la mano–. Pon a salvo a tu mujer. Luego hablamos.

–Vale.

Erza se encogió al ver cómo Laxus pasaba una larga pierna sobre la moto para sentarse. Se movía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, señal del dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

– ¿De verdad está bien?

–Nuestras heridas sanan rápido; la mayoría desaparecen en menos de veinticuatro horas.

A lo lejos se escuchó una sirena. Jellal echó un vistazo a la calle, donde ya se veían las luces.

–La policía. Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Allison?

–Cuando recobre el conocimiento estará perfectamente. Talon puede curar cualquier herida, lo único que le resulta imposible es devolver la vida.

– ¿Y Terminator?

Siegrain dio un silbido y abrió la puerta del coche, dejando que el perro se colocase en el asiento de Erza.

–Estaremos un poco apretados, pero nos las arreglaremos.

Erza entró en el coche y acomodó a Terminator en su regazo lo mejor que pudo. Hasta que Siegrain no se sentó frente al volante no vio la sangre que le cubría el brazo y la mano.

– ¿Estás herido?

–En el antebrazo. Se curará.

– ¡Jesús, Siegrain! ¿Cómo puedes seguir dedicándote a esto?

Él se echó a reír.

–Hace ya tanto tiempo que lo hago que, honestamente, no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes de que muriera.

Erza se estremeció al escuchar el comentario.

–Pero en realidad no estás muerto, ¿verdad? Todo esto me parece un poco confuso. A ver: sangras, te late el corazón y tu piel es cálida al tacto. Eso significa que estás vivo ¿no?

Siegrain puso en marcha el coche y bajó la calle, alejándose de la policía.

–Sí y no. Cuando un humano muere, Artemisa utiliza sus poderes para capturar su alma. Una vez atrapa nuestras almas, somos devueltos a la vida.

– ¿Cómo?

–Teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento estaba muerto, no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo único que recuerdo es que todo se volvió negro y que, cuando me desperté, era más fuerte que nunca y además tenía habilidades psíquicas.

Erza meditó acerca de lo que Siegrain había dicho mientras acariciaba las orejas de Terminator y le sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerlo tranquilo.

– ¿Eso significa que puedes morir otra vez?

–Sí.

– ¿Y qué sucede entonces?

Siegrain respiró hondo.

–Cuando uno de nosotros muere antes de reclamar su alma, vaga eternamente por la tierra sin ningún tipo de poder. Es una Sombra atrapada en un cuerpo sin sustancia. Me explico: no puede tocar nada, nadie le escucha a excepción de los Oráculos y pasa hambre y sed pero no podremos comer ni beber. Es un pequeño salto que nos lleva de un estado maldito a otro peor.

Erza se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante destino. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera a Siegrain.

– ¿Y eso es lo que sucede si un Daimon te mata?

Él asintió.

–Pero es injusto.

Él la miró brevemente.

–Pequeña, ¿en qué mundo has vivido que todo te parece una cuestión de justicia? La vida y la muerte son como son. La justicia o la falta de ella no tienen nada que ver.

Ese comentario era muy revelador. ¿Cuántas injusticias habría sufrido para pensar así?

A esa idea le siguió otra con extrema rapidez.

–Gray dijo que podrías recuperar tu alma.

–En teoría, sí.

– ¿Cómo que en teoría? –preguntó mientras Terminator alzaba la cabeza para mirar a Siegrain.

Él alargó el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas para que se tranquilizara de nuevo.

–Se nos concede una vía de escape, pero en los últimos dos mil años sólo unos cuantos han tenido éxito. Casi todos los que lo han intentando han acabado siendo meras Sombras.

Erza frunció el ceño. Era horrible. Por su forma de contarlo, sabía que Siegrain estaba resignado y que jamás intentaría recuperar su alma. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué tendrías que hacer para que te devolvieran tu alma?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, ya que es distinto para Cazador Oscuro. Lo único que tengo claro es que, llegado el momento de la verdad, el Cazador Oscuro es liberado o maldecido para toda la eternidad.

Lo que Jellal no quiso contarle es que, para poder conseguir su libertad, los Cazadores Oscuros tenían que depositar sus almas en manos de alguien que los amara. Habiendo sido herido de manera tan cruel por su esposa, jamás volvería a confiarle a nadie su cuerpo o su corazón y mucho menos su alma inmortal. Había visto a muchos hermanos atrapados como Sombras porque las personas que debían completar la prueba habían fallado. Y, en el fondo de su mente, estaba la certeza de que ninguna mujer podría amarlo jamás. Ni siquiera un poquito. ¿Por qué iba a pensar, por tanto, que alguien podría liberarlo?

– ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en vivir así? –le preguntó.

Él la miró y alzó una ceja.

–Ya te lo he dicho, los ingresos son ilimitados y además soy inmortal. ¿No es tentador?

Aún así, Erza no estaba muy convencida. Era una respuesta demasiado simple y él no parecía ser un hombre superficial.

–No creo que seas un avaricioso.

– ¿Ah, no?

–No. Eres mucho más íntegro, más generoso. La gente avariciosa no tiene el detalle de dejar los regalos que tú dejaste para Gray y su familia. –Vio cómo tensaba la mandíbula y supo que lo había calado a la perfección–. Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste su anillo? Dijo que lo había vendido hacía un par de años.

Siegrain se quedó tan callado que Erza creyó que no respondería. Finalmente habló.

–Hace un par de años, salvé a un hombre que estaba siendo atacado por un Daimon. Lo llevaba en la mano y, cuando lo vi, apenas podía creerlo. Le dije que se lo compraba, pero me lo regaló por haberle salvado la vida.

Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos igual que hacía él.

– ¿Por qué querías quedarte con él?

Jellal desterró toda emoción de su rostro y ella supo que el tema era muy delicado para él.

– ¿No me vas a contestar?

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –preguntó él, irritado y con brusquedad–. ¿Que tuve un momento de debilidad? ¿Que por un instante sentí una punzada de añoranza? Pues sí, es cierto. Ahora ya sabes que el Cazador Oscuro tiene corazón, aunque carezca de alma. ¿Estás contenta?

–Ya sabía que tenías corazón.

Él se detuvo en un semáforo y la miró. Fruncía el ceño con intensidad y la observaba como si estuviese intentando comprenderla.

–Lo creas o no –prosiguió Erza–, se refleja en todo lo que haces.

Jellal meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiese creerla, y volvió a mirar al semáforo.

–No sabes nada de mí.

Eso era cierto pero…  
Erza se sentía muy intrigada por él. Cautivada. Este hombre, que no era un hombre, la atraía, la seducía. Pero lo único que siempre había deseado en la vida era ser normal. Tener un hogar acogedor, lleno de amor, con niños. Una vida tranquila.  
Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

No obstante, cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que pensaba en él, le sucedía algo de lo más extraño. Y no era sólo lujuria. Era algo más. Algo indefinible que la hacía sentirse un poco más feliz y que despertaba su cariño. Estar cerca de él la hacía volar.  
Y se preguntaba si a Jellal le sucedería lo mismo.  
Si era así, lo ocultaba bastante bien bajo esa fachada de tipo duro.

– ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Él suspiró, irritado.

– ¿Y ahora qué? Ya me lo has preguntado todo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus punzantes palabras, formuló la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué te convertiste en un Cazador Oscuro?

–Quería vengarme a cualquier precio.

– ¿De Ultear?

En esta ocasión, Jellal no pudo ocultar el dolor que reflejó su rostro, ni evitar que se le ensancharan las aletas de la nariz. Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se veían claramente bajo la piel.

Ultear respiró hondo y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo las orejas de Terminator. No podía culparlo por querer vengarse de una mujer que había sido tan desalmada como para entregarlo a sus enemigos.

–Gray me contó que los dioses te concedieron veinticuatro horas para que llevaras a cabo tu venganza. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

En la mandíbula de Jellal comenzó a palpitar un músculo y, cuando habló, su voz estaba teñida de furia.

–Di la espalda a mi familia por ella. Di la espalda a todo un reino y a la gente que me amaba. Por su culpa, las últimas palabras que dirigí a mis padres fueron hirientes y crueles. Y cuando le comunicaron a mi padre la noticia de mi muerte, el dolor lo volvió loco.

»Se arrojó desde la ventana de la habitación que yo ocupaba cuando era niño y murió aplastado contra las piedras del suelo, llamándome. Mi madre no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra más hasta el día de su muerte y mi hermana pequeña se rapó el pelo para hacer saber al mundo lo mucho que sufría.  
»Sin mi guía, los romanos vencieron a nuestros ejércitos e invadieron mi hogar. Mis gentes perdieron la dignidad, la nacionalidad y sufrieron durante siglos el yugo romano.

En ese momento la miró, furioso.

–Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho tú con mi esposa?

Erza tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor que reflejaba su voz. Entendía perfectamente su sufrimiento. Dios santo, nadie se merecía un castigo semejante por haber amado a quien no le correspondía.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no había dicho nada de lo que Ultear le había hecho a él. Jellal sólo sufría por lo que habían padecido su familia y su país.  
El deseo de acariciarlo era tan fuerte que no sabía muy bien cómo lograba contenerlo. Se obligó a concentrarse en Terminator, abrazándolo del modo que le gustaría abrazar a Siegrain.

–No lo sé –le susurró una vez que desapareció el nudo que le obstruía la garganta–. Supongo que yo también la habría matado.

–Eso es lo que todo el mundo supone.

Erza sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

–No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

–No. Le rodeé el cuello con las manos y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida cuando me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y presa del pánico. Durante un minuto quise matarla y, un instante después, sentía deseos de enjugar sus lágrimas, besar sus temblorosos labios y dejar que siguiera viviendo en paz. –Apretó los dientes al acabar–. Así que ya ves, estás sentada junto al imbécil más grande que jamás ha pisado la tierra. Un hombre que vendió su alma a cambio de una venganza que jamás llevó a cabo.

Erza se sintió abrumada por todo el horror que había soportado Jellal. A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido a causa de esa mujer, después de todo lo que había perdido, había seguido amándola. Profundamente.

No importaba lo que Ultear le hubiese hecho, al final la había perdonado.  
¿Cómo podía alguien traicionar a un hombre capaz de demostrar tanto amor y fidelidad? No le cabía en la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

–No lo hagas. Como dice el refrán, yo mismo me hice la cama. Fui un estúpido que no quiso ver la verdad. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que jamás me había dicho que me amaba; ni una sola vez.

El pesar y el dolor que reflejaba su voz la estaban desgarrando.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa –le dijo mientras enfilaban el Garden Distracto–. Ella no tenía derecho a traicionarte.

–Ultear no me traicionó. Yo mismo lo hice.

¡Por amor de Dios! Era obstinado. Jamás había conocido a nadie que estuviese tan dispuesto a cargar con más responsabilidades. Ojalá pudiese encontrar el modo de penetrar el muro de hierro que había alzado a su alrededor.  
Con el corazón en un puño, vio que pasaban frente a las mansiones de estilo neoclásico, donde los enormes pinos y los robles estaban cubiertos de musgo español.

Siegrain se desvió por un camino al final de la calle. Los árboles impidieron que Erza viera la casa con claridad antes de llegar a una pesada puerta de hierro de más de tres metros de altura, flanqueada por dos enormes pedestales de piedra. Un alto muro de ladrillo rojo rodeaba la propiedad y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

El lugar se asemejaba a una fortaleza.

Siegrain sacó un mando a distancia de la guantera, apretó el botón y las pesadas puertas comenzaron a abrirse.  
Erza se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta de par en par cuando avanzaron por el largo y sinuoso camino y por fin pudo ver la casa donde él vivía. ¡Era enorme! El estilo neoclásico era de lo mejor que ella había visto jamás. Unas altas columnas flanqueaban el porche alrededor de toda la planta inferior y los balcones estaban adornados con rejas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

Siegrain siguió conduciendo hasta la parte trasera del edificio y entró en un garaje con capacidad para seis vehículos, donde ella pudo ver que también tenía un Mercedes, un Porsche, un Jaguar Vintage y un Buick último modelo que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

Vale, el Lamborghini la había hecho pensar que Siegrain tenía mucho dinero, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera vivir así. Como si perteneciera a la realeza.  
Al pensarlo se estremeció.  
Por supuesto que pertenecía a la realeza. Era un príncipe. Un príncipe de la Antigua Grecia.

Mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba tras ellos, Siegrain la ayudó a bajar del coche y dejó a Terminator suelto en el patio posterior antes de guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Erza intentaba mirarlo todo a la vez mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina, en la que una mujer delgada, entrada en años y de apariencia latina, sacaba del horno algo de aspecto delicioso.

La cocina era descomunal, equipada con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y antiguas vasijas, que adornaban las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro y la encimera de mármol.

–Rosa –dijo Siegrain con tono de reproche mientras dejaba las llaves en la encimera, cerca de la puerta–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rosa dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios!, m'ijo acabas de quitarme diez años de vida.

–Y voy asustarte mucho más si no haces caso al médico. Tú y yo tenemos un trato. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Miguel?

La mujer lo miró con los grandes ojos castaños entrecerrados mientras colocaba la sartén con el pollo sobre el fuego.

–No me vengas con amenazas. Yo di a luz a ese chico y no voy a permitir que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Y eso también va por ti.

–Sí, señora.

Rosa se detuvo al ver a Erza y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Me alegra verte con una chica, m'ijo.

Siegrain miró con timidez a Erza y se acercó a la cocina para inspeccionar la comida.

–Esto huele de maravilla, Rosa, gracias .

La mujer sonrió encantada mientras le observaba probar el pollo.

–Ya lo sé; por eso lo hice. Estoy cansada de ver bolsas de comida rápida y paquetes de precocinados en la basura. Necesitas comer algo de verdad, para variar. Esas porquerías industriales van a matarte.

Siegrain le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

–Ya me las arreglaré.

Rosa resopló.

–Eso decimos todos y mira cómo estoy yo ahora: tomándome medicinas para el corazón.

–A propósito –siguió Siegrain mirándola con enfado–, se supone que deberías estar en casa a estas horas. Me lo prometiste.

–Ya me voy. He dejado una ensalada en el frigorífico. Debería haber suficiente para los dos.

Siegrain cogió el abrigo de Rosa del respaldo de una silla y la ayudó a ponérselo.

–Mañana vas a tomarte el día de descanso.

–Pero ¿y el jardinero?

–Wally se encargará de darle paso.

–Pero…

–Wally se ocupará de todo, Rosa.

La mujer le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la mano.

–Eres un buen chico, m'ijo. Hasta el miércoles.

–No aparezcas antes del mediodía.

Ella sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

–Adiós .

–Vaya –comenzó Erza tan pronto estuvieron solos–, después de todo eres capaz de ser agradable con alguien.

Se dio cuenta de que Siegrain hacía un esfuerzo para suprimir la sonrisa, pero acabó fracasando y sus labios se curvaron levemente.

–Sólo cuando estoy de humor.

Tras sacar de un cajón un tenedor y un cuchillo, cortó un pedacito de pollo.

–Mmm esto está muy bueno –dijo antes de cortar otro trozo–. Ten, tienes que probarlo.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Erza dejó que Siegrain le acercara el tenedor a los labios y le diera de comer. Los sabores de las especias inundaron su paladar en el mismo instante en que caía en la cuenta de lo íntimo del momento que estaban compartiendo. La mirada de Siegrain le dio a entender que él había pensado lo mismo segundos antes.

–Está muy bueno –le contestó ella, alejándose un poco.

Sin decir nada más, Siegrain se dio la vuelta y sacó un par de platos. Mientras lo observaba, el horror de los acontecimientos cayó sobre ella como una losa.

–Mi casa ha desaparecido –murmuró–. No queda nada de ella.

Jellal dejó los platos a un lado al percibir su dolor, provocado por el sentimiento de pérdida.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

– ¿Por qué quemó mi casa?, ¿por qué?

–Al menos no estabas dentro.

–Pero podía haber estado allí. ¡Dios mío, Siegrain! ¡Tabitha suele estar en casa a esa hora! ¿Y si no hubieses estado allí? Allison estaría muerta y podrían haber asesinado a mi hermana –dijo sollozando y mirando a su alrededor, presa del pánico–. No va a detenerse hasta matarnos a todos, ¿verdad?

Siegrain tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

–No pasa nada Erza, yo te protegeré. –Y al instante se quedó helado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La había llamado por su nombre. Y, al hacerlo, una de sus barreras acababa de desmoronarse.  
El rostro de Erza estaba surcado por las lágrimas.

–Sé que solo se trata de una casa, pero todas mis cosas estaban allí. Mis libros preferidos, la colcha de ganchillo que mi abuela me hizo antes de morir… todo lo que había en esa casa formaba parte de mí.

–Pero tú todavía estás aquí.

Siguió sollozando, apoyada sobre su pecho. Jellal cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Erza mientras ella se aferraba a él. Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que consolara a una mujer. Siglos desde que sintiera lo que sentía en esos momentos. Y eso lo desconcertaba profundamente.

– ¿Puede Zeref atrapar a Tabitha?

–No –le contestó, susurrando sobre su pelo mientras intentaba no inhalar su dulce olor a rosas; pero no pudo evitarlo y, al instante, su cuerpo reaccionó y su miembro se tensó, ardiente de deseo–. Mientras permanezca en casa de un humano, Zeref no podrá atraparla. Es una de las limitaciones que Apolo estableció cuando lanzó su maldición, para dar algún tipo de protección a los mortales.  
Erza se alejó de él, respirando aún entrecortadamente.

–Lo siento –le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Él apretó los dientes al notar cómo le temblaba la mano. Mataría a Zeref por haberle hecho daño.

–No suelo llorar delante de la gente.

–No tienes que disculparte –murmuró él, tomándole el rostro entre las manos–. En realidad lo estás soportando mucho mejor de lo que se podría esperar, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella lo miró con las pestañas aún humedecidas por las lágrimas. Jellal no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara al contemplar la fragilidad que reflejaban esos ojos. Una fragilidad que lo afectaba de un modo que no quería analizar.  
La deseaba. Con desesperación.

Hacía tanto que no sentía un deseo semejante… No, se corrigió, jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer, ni siquiera por Ultear. No se trataba tan sólo de lujuria o de amor. Entre ellos había un vínculo. Eran como dos mitades de un mismo corazón.  
No podía ser cierto. Era una mentira. Ya no creía en el amor. No creía en nada.

Pero aun así…  
Ella había hecho que volviera a creer. Había despertado anhelos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo: las suaves caricias de una mano enredada en el cabello al despertar, la sensación de dormir junto a un cuerpo cálido.  
Se sentía indefenso.  
En ese momento sonó su móvil. Lo cogió del cinturón y contestó.  
Era Laxus.

– ¿La mujer está contigo? –le preguntó.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Porque tienes un enorme problema. El apolita me ha dicho que los incendios fueron provocados por dos temporizadores escondidos en el interior de las casas.  
Jellal frunció el ceño y se sobresaltó al recordar algo que Erza había dicho el día anterior.

– ¿Erza? –La llamó–, ¿no me dijiste que Zeref te había capturado cuando estabas en casa de tu hermana?

Ella asintió.

–En la salita de estar.

Jellal notó que el miedo le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

– ¿Has oído eso? –le dijo a Laxus. El otro Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Alguien debe haber invitado a Zeref a entrar. Lo que significa que hay un humano trabajando con él, o para él. Mi intuición me dice que Tabitha no es tan estúpida.

–Allison tampoco –los interrumpió Erza–. Sabe cuidarse de la gente con apariencia sospechosa.

Jellal meditó un instante.

– ¿Se te ocurre algo? –le preguntó a Laxus.

–No.

– ¿Qué dice tu guía?

-No sabe nada. Y, además, hay otro pequeño contratiempo: mi espalda no está sanando.

Si se le hacía otro nudo más en el estómago acabaría teniendo un rosario.

– ¿Cómo que no está sanando?

–Me hirieron con una descarga astral exactamente igual a la de los dioses.

Jellal se quedó petrificado.

–No maté a ningún dios, era un Daimon.

–Ya lo sé.

Jellal maldijo en voz baja.

– ¿En qué nos hemos metido?

–No tengo ni idea, pero hasta que tengamos más información te sugiero que no te alejes de la chica. Con los poderes reprimidos que tiene, Zeref irá tras ella con todo su arsenal. Estoy seguro de que la preferirá antes que a su hermana.

Jellal se cambió el teléfono al otro lado mientras observaba a Erza, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa. ¡Por los dioses! No podía soportar la idea de que resultase herida. El simple hecho de imaginárselo lo atormentaba.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con la espalda?

–No, pero duele horrores.

Jellal lo sabía por experiencia. El hombro aún le daba pinchazos tras el ataque de Afrodita.

–Empiezo a comprender cómo mató Zeref a los últimos ocho Cazadores Oscuros que se enfrentaron a él.

–Sí –asintió Laxus–. Y no quiero que seamos el noveno y el décimo.

–Yo tampoco. Vale, mantendré a Erza a salvo a mi lado, pero aún nos queda el problema de que su hermana ande suelta por ahí.

–Haré que Rogue la ate en corto de momento. Tú asegúrate de que Erza se mantiene en contacto con ella, o nos complicará la vida todavía más.

–De acuerdo –y colgó antes de dejar el teléfono sobre la encimera.

– ¿Algo va mal? –le preguntó Erza.

Él rió a pesar de las circunstancias.

–Creo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿algo va bien?

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

–Significa que tu aburrida vida acaba de llegar a su fin y que, durante los próximos días, vas a descubrir de primera mano lo peligrosa que es la mía.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

– ¡Ah, no! –exclamó Erza, poniéndose de puntillas para quedar nariz con nariz frente a Jellal. Arqueó una ceja y lo desafió con la mirada a que negara sus palabras. Cuando habló, hizo hincapié en cada palabra–. Estás muy equivocado. Quiero volver a mi vida anterior. Quiero una vida aburrida y quiero que sea larga.

A Jellal le hizo gracia el énfasis que dio a la última palabra. Estaba espectacular cuando se enfadaba y él no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla con ese rubor en las mejillas y echando fuego por esos increíbles ojos marrones.  
Mejor aún… mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban debido a la respiración agitada, se le ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas más que podrían causarle aún más dificultades para respirar.

Quería dejarla sin aliento. Quería comprobar la fuerza de su pasión.  
Le dolían los labios por el deseo de besarla y las manos por el ansia de acariciar su cuerpo hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

¡Por los todos los dioses! Esa mujer era la mayor tentación que había sentido jamás. Y menuda paradoja, porque hubo una época en la que adoraba las tentaciones más allá de lo racional. A lo largo de los siglos, había olvidado ese pequeño defecto de su carácter pero, desde que despertara con ella al lado, había ido recordando, dolorosamente, al hombre que una vez fue. Podía sentir cómo Erza iba derribando, poco a poco, cada una de las barreras que él había construido durante los años, poniendo fin al entumecimiento en el que se refugiaba. Había conseguido mantenerse alejado de sus propios sentimientos durante siglos y, aunque había conocido a muchos mortales por los que había sentido cierto cariño, ninguno de ellos había conseguido afectarlo como ella.

Era algo muy extraño. ¿Por qué Erza? ¿Y por qué ahora? Ahora que necesitaba de toda su lucidez para enfrentarse a Zeref.  
Las Parcas estaban jugando de nuevo con él y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Sentía cómo la sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas mientras contemplaba los labios húmedos y llenos de Erza. Casi podía saborearlos. Sentirlos. Que los dioses se apiadasen de él, porque la deseaba con desesperación.

Sólo ella era capaz de despertar a la bestia hambrienta que moraba en su interior. Esa parte de él que quería rugir y devorar todo su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, durante toda la noche. Pero ella era humana y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Su alma y su lealtad pertenecían a Artemisa. Además, Erza tenía todo el derecho a soñar con una vida normal; con una familia y un hogar al lado de un hombre común y corriente.

Después de haber visto cómo sus propios sueños habían sido destrozados de un modo cruel y vengativo, se negaba a que Erza pasara por el mismo trance. Ella se merecía tener una vida larga, dichosa y aburrida. Todo el mundo merecía la oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos.

Se tragó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta, dolorido aún por el deseo insatisfecho y supo, en ese mismo instante, que tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos.  
Jamás podría ser suya.  
Su destino era regresar junto a una familia que la amaba y encontrar un hombre que la ayudara a…  
No pudo acabar. Le dolía tan sólo de pensarlo.

–Por tu bien –le susurró, luchando contra el impulso de acariciarle el pelo– espero que sea verdad, pero me temo que con los poderes que mantienes ocultos y la caza de vampiros que está llevando a cabo Tabitha, no va a ser posible que regreses a tu aburrida vida durante los próximos días.

Erza apartó la mirada.

–No tengo poderes –dijo con voz afilada, pero sin la convicción de antes.

Jellal alargó la mano y con un dedo le alzó la barbilla; quería ayudarla a aliviar la preocupación que veía en su rostro. Erza tenía miedo y él no entendía la causa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de reconocer los dones con los que había nacido?

–Puede que no quieras utilizarlos, Erza, pero están ahí. Tienes premoniciones y eres telépata, empática y además puedes proyectarte fuera de tu cuerpo. Tus poderes son muy parecidos a los de tu hermana pero mucho más fuertes.

El brillo intenso del color cafe volvió a sus ojos.

–Estás mintiéndome.

La acusación lo sorprendió.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que no tengo poderes.

– ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de ellos?

–Porque…

Él ladeó la cabeza cuando la voz de Erza se desvaneció y dejó la frase sin acabar.

– ¿Por qué? –la instó.

Ella alzó la mirada y el dolor que se reflejó en sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento.

–Cuando tenía quince años –comenzó casi en un susurro– tuve un sueño. –Parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas mientras se agarraba a la encimera que estaba justo a su lado–. En aquella época solía tener muchos. Y siempre se hacían realidad. En éste del que te hablo, mi mejor amiga moría en un accidente de coche. La vi. Sentí su miedo y escuché los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente antes de morir.  
Jellal apretó la mandíbula al percibir el dolor que transmitía su voz. Alargó el brazo y la tomó de la mano. Estaba helada y temblaba.

–Cuando la vi en el instituto hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que no se fuese ese día a casa con Simon Mikazuchi. Incluso le conté lo del sueño. –Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas–. No me escuchó. Me dijo que era una imbécil y que lo que me ocurría era que tenía celos porque Simon estaba con ella y no conmigo. –Sacudió la cabeza mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquel día–. No estaba celosa, Siegrain; lo único que quería era evitar su muerte.

Jellal le acarició los dedos, intentando que entrara en calor.

–Lo sé, Erza.

–Se metió en el coche gritándome que la dejara en paz. Todo el instituto me estaba mirando, pero me daba igual. Tabitha me apartó para que pudieran marcharse y la gente empezó a reírse. –Se humedeció los labios resecos–. No se rieron a la mañana siguiente, cuando se enteraron de que los dos habían muerto camino de casa. Empezaron a llamarme monstruo. Durante los tres años siguientes nadie quiso acercarse a mí. Para ellos yo era esa chica rara que veía cosas.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Erza cuando lo miró.

–Dime, ¿qué hay de bueno en esos poderes cuando hacen que la gente se asuste de mí? ¿Por qué veo cosas si no las puedo cambiar? ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

Jellal no supo qué contestarle. Percibía el torbellino de sus emociones y su angustia.

– ¿No lo entiendes? –prosiguió ella–. No quiero conocer el futuro si no puedo detenerlo. Quiero ser normal –insistió con la voz rota al pronunciar la última palabra–. No quiero ser como Laxus ni como mi abuela y tener a los muertos hablándome a todas horas. No quiero saber lo que estás sintiendo. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida como el resto de la gente ¿Nunca has deseado eso mismo?

Cerrando los ojos ante la absurda agonía que le atenazaba el corazón, Jellal dejó de acariciar la suave piel de Erza y se alejó de ella.

–Qué más da lo que yo desee.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo miró a los ojos. Lo había herido de algún modo.

–Lo siento, Siegrain. No pretendía…

–No pasa nada –le contestó lentamente. Se acercó a una silla y Erza observó la fuerza con que se agarraba al respaldo. Aunque luchaba por ocultar su dolor, Erza lo distinguía con claridad.

–Tienes razón –le dijo por fin–. Hay ocasiones en las que echo de menos la sensación del sol en la cara. He aprendido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no torturarme con esos recuerdos. –La miró con tal pasión que su cuerpo se incendió–. Pero los que tenemos dones especiales no podemos ser normales.

Erza no quería oír esas palabras. Su corazón no podía resistirlo.

–Quizás tú no puedas serlo. Pero yo sí. No permitiré que esos poderes regresen. Están muertos para mí.

Jellal soltó una risa amarga.

–Y tú me llamas testarudo.

–Siegrain, por favor –le rogó ella, odiándose por el dolor que oía en su propia voz–. Lo único que deseo es volver hacia atrás, despertarme por la mañana y descubrir que todo ha sido una pesadilla.

En ese momento sintió algo que la asustó. Un pequeño estremecimiento provocado por los poderes que él había mencionado. La sensación la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Siegrain.  
Quieres decir que desearías no haberme conocido jamás.

Erza se acercó a él.

–Siegrain…

Él eludió su contacto y se acercó a la encimera, donde había dejado el teléfono. Lo cogió y se lo ofreció.

–Llama a Tabitha y dile que se quede con tu madre hasta el viernes. Puede entrar y salir durante el día, pero una vez el sol se ponga, es esencial que permanezca en casa.

–No le va a gustar nada.

Una furia intensa hizo brillar esos ojos verdes.

–Entonces que tu madre la ate. No estamos hablando de vampiros normales. Estos Daimons han desatado algún tipo de poder extremadamente peligroso y, hasta que Laxus y yo descubramos de qué se trata, necesita ocultarse.

–Vale, haré lo que pueda.

Él asintió.

–Mientras hablas con ella voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Erza lo observó, apesadumbrada, mientras salía de la cocina. No quería separarse de él, ni siquiera el breve lapso de tiempo necesario para cambiarse. Sentía un peculiar impulso de seguirlo y ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa… en lugar de hacerlo, marcó el número del móvil de Tabitha.

– ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! –le dijo su hermana con voz llorosa–. La policía acaba de contarme lo de los incendios y sé que a esa hora sueles estar en casa.

Los ojos de Erza volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero se sobrepuso. Llorar no iba a solucionar nada. Las casas habían desaparecido y todas las lágrimas del mundo no iban a traerlas de vuelta. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse para que todos consiguieran sobrevivir a la ira de Zeref.

– ¿Cómo está Allison? –le preguntó en un intento de sofocar el miedo.

–Está bien. Su madre ya está en el hospital con ella. Yo voy de camino para verla. Nadie sabe qué ocurrió con Terminator.

–Está conmigo.

Tabitha suspiró, aliviada.

–Gracias, hermanita. Te debo una. ¿Dónde estas?

Ésa era la pregunta que Erza tenía miedo de responder. A su hermana le iba a dar un ataque cuando se enterara.

–Mejor no te lo digo –contestó de forma evasiva.  
Silencio. Tabitha permaneció callada durante unos minutos. Hasta Erza sólo llegaba el ruido del tráfico desde el otro lado de la línea. ¡Estaba intentando leerle la mente!  
Joder.  
Tabitha dijo la misma palabra en el instante que Erza lo pensó.

–Estás otra vez con el vampiro, ¿verdad?

Amanda hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo le decía una a su hermana –una cazadora de vampiros– que había perdido la cabeza por uno de ellos y que pensaba pasar la noche en su casa? No había modo de suavizarlo. Suspirando, intentó buscar una explicación.

–No es un vampiro… exactamente. Se parece a ti.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! –Exclamó Tabitha–. ¿En qué sentido? ¿Tiene tetas? ¿Tiene novio? ¿O le gusta matar cosas porque sí?

Amanda apretó los dientes.

–Tabitha Scarlet, deja de hacer el gilipollas. Sé que no te gusta matar cosas y no quiero jugar a Verdad, beso o atrevimiento contigo. El tío que me atacó en tu casa es aterrador y no creas que se parece a esos tipos con los que soléis jugar. Esto es diferente. Siegrain quiere que te quedes en casa y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

– ¿Siegrain? ¿Es el mismo demonio chupasangre que me amenazó con matarte?

–No lo decía en serio.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Apostarías tu vida?

–Apuesto la tuya y la mía.

–Estás como una puta cabra, ¿lo sabes?

–Esa boca, señorita. Al contrario que tú, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confío en Siegrain. Y el tal Zeref es un demonio. Es tan malo como Hannibal Lecter.

Erza podía ver a su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras bufaba de indignación.

–Ninguno de los dos me da miedo.

–Quizás te vendría bien que alguien te asustara un poco. Yo estoy aterrorizada.

– ¿Y entonces por qué no vienes a casa donde podemos protegerte?

Porque quiero quedarme con Siegrain.  
No supo muy bien de dónde había salido esa idea. Pero tampoco iba a negarlo. Con él se sentía segura y protegida. Ya se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier otro sitio. Y sabía que, si se lo pedía, la dejaría marchar, pero…  
No quería hacerlo.  
No obstante, no se atrevía a decírselo a Tabitha. Las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas entre ellas, así que le ofreció la única excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

–No puedo ir a casa. No mientras esta criatura vaya detrás de mí.

Tabitha volvió a maldecir.

– ¿Cómo sabes que el tal Siegrain no te mantiene a su lado con algún tipo de control mental?

Erza se rió al recordar lo que Siegrain le dijo en la fábrica.

–Porque, al igual que tú, soy demasiado obstinada para que funcione. Además, es amigo de Gray. Confías en Gray y Juvia, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, claro, cómo no.

–Entonces confía en su amigo.

–Vale –concedió Tabitha de mala gana–. Pero mi confianza pende de un hilo. No quiero que te pase nada.

–Lo mismo digo. Siegrain dice que estarás a salvo mientras haya luz, pero debes asegurarte de estar en casa de mamá al atardecer y quedarte allí. De hecho, no creo que debas ir al hospital. Tendrías que ir directamente a casa de mamá ya.

–Allison es mi mejor amiga, tengo que ir a verla.

– ¿Y si los llevas hasta ella? Por lo que sabemos también te vigilan a ti.

Tabitha gruñó.

–No me gusta esto. No me gusta nada, pero bueno. Tienes razón. No quiero conducirlos hasta Allison. Mamá puede hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa. Daré la vuelta en la siguiente calle y me iré a pasar la noche a su casa. Llámame si necesitas algo.

–Lo haré.

Erza colgó el teléfono y cogió el plato de la encimera, donde Siegrain lo había dejado. Lo llevó hasta la mesita situada delante del enorme ventanal y echó un vistazo al hermoso patio de estilo antiguo que se abría en la parte trasera de la casa. No le faltaba ningún detalle: el enrejado para los rosales trepadores, las estatuas griegas y los setos podados de forma artística. Unos antiguos candiles inundaban el lugar con una luz espectral que hacía bailar las sombras sobre las paredes de estuco blanco.

Estuvo sentada unos minutos a solas hasta que Siegrain regresó. Se había puesto una camiseta negra de manga larga que le marcaba los anchos hombros. Como llevaba las mangas alzadas, Erza pudo echar un vistazo al feo corte que tenía en el antebrazo.

– ¿Eso es un mordisco del Daimon o un corte?

Siegrain miró la herida mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

–Un mordisco.

Erza se quedó helada.

–Tienes que curártelo, ¿no?

–No. Para mañana por la noche habrá sanado por completo.

–Sí, pero ¿no se supone que así te conviertes en vampiro, con un mordisco?

A Jellal le hizo gracia y se rió a carcajadas.

–Técnicamente, ya soy un vampiro. Y, con respecto a la transformación, es imposible a menos que seas un apolita.

–Entonces, ¿no pueden convertir a los humanos mediante un mordisco?

–Eso es un cuento de niños.

Erza reflexionó unos instantes.

– ¿Y de dónde provienen todas estas nociones infundadas acerca de los vampiros?

Jellal dio un sorbo a la bebida y tragó la comida antes de responderle.

–Mayormente, de gente asustada. Desde el día en que la Atlántida desapareció bajo las aguas del océano, los apolitas y los Daimons han sido perseguidos. Hubo una época en la que todas las ciudades-estado de Grecia conocían y reverenciaban a los Cazadores Oscuros. Pero, según pasó el tiempo, nos hicimos cada vez más solitarios y nos olvidaron; nos convertimos en los protagonistas de mitos y leyendas. A Acheron y al resto les pareció mejor así. Ash incluso llegó al extremo de localizar y reunir todos los escritos de la Antigüedad en los que se hacía mención de nuestro nombre, para ocultarlos.

– ¿Acheron? –Preguntó ella mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo–. Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quién es?

–El primer Cazador Oscuro elegido por Artemisa.

– ¿Y aún está vivo?

–Claro. Creo que esta semana está en California.

Erza lo miró y alzó una ceja. Siegrain sonrió.

–Cambia de residencia cada pocos días.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que cuando se tienen once mil años todo acaba por aburrirte. Y con respecto al cómo, tiene un helicóptero fabricado especialmente para él, que puede romper la barrera del sonido.

Erza asimiló las noticias e intentó imaginarse el aspecto del Cazador Oscuro más antiguo. Por algún motivo, Yoda le vino a la mente. Un anciano pequeño, de piel gris verdosa, que caminaba encorvado y que iluminaba con su sabiduría a todos los demás, hablando incansablemente con palabras inconexas.

– ¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó ella.

Jellal asintió.

–Todos lo conocemos. Él entrena a todos los nuevos Cazadores Oscuros y podría decirse que es nuestro líder no oficial. También existe la teoría de que es el ejecutor a quien los dioses acuden cuando uno de nosotros cruza la línea.

A Erza no le gustó nada aquello.

– ¿Cruzar la línea en qué sentido?

–Pues, en primer lugar, atacar a los humanos. Tenemos un Código de Conducta que debemos seguir a rajatabla; no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes en mitad de una aglomeración de personas, no podemos asociarnos ni con los apolitas ni con los Daimons, etcétera, etcétera.

Era extrañamente alentador saber que tenían tal cosa, pero también asustaba bastante pensar que uno de estos chicos se pasara al otro bando con los poderes que poseían.

–Si os está prohibido haceros daño y cada vez que os reunís vuestros poderes se debilitan, ¿cómo puede Acheron ser un ejecutor?

–Él no debilita nuestros poderes –le explicó antes de dar un sorbo al vino–. Ash fue el conejillo de indias de los Cazadores Oscuros. Puesto que fue el primero, los dioses no habían perfeccionado mucho el sistema y por eso sufrió… digamos… unos efectos secundarios peculiares.

Definitivamente, después de lo que acababa de oír, se imaginaba una forma de vida mutante. Un Cazador Oscuro diminuto, jorobado y que ceceaba al hablar.

– ¿Y cuántos Cazadores Oscuros hay? –preguntó.

–Miles.

Erza se quedó boquiabierta.

– ¿En serio? –Por la forma en que Siegrain la miró, supo que era verdad–. Y ¿cada cuánto se crea uno nuevo?

–No muy a menudo –le dijo en voz baja–. La mayoría llevamos por aquí un tiempecillo.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó–. Entonces, si Acheron es el más viejo, ¿quién es el más joven?  
Kyrian frunció el ceño mientras pensaba la respuesta.

–Sin comprobarlo diría que Droy, Kana o Orga, pero tendría que consultarlo con Acheron.

– ¿Orga? ¿Eso es un apodo o es que su madre no lo quería mucho?

Jellal soltó una carcajada.

–Era un pistolero y ése era el nombre con el que se le conocía en los carteles de búsqueda. Las autoridades afirmaban que sus mejores trabajos los hacía de noche.

–Vale –dijo Erza despacio. Ahora se imaginaba a un personaje del estilo de Wild Bill Hickok, con las piernas arqueadas, barba desaseada y mascando tabaco–. Ya veo que los Cazadores Oscuros no erais precisamente comerciantes ni…

– ¿Tipos decentes que acataran la ley?

Ella sonrió.

–No quería insinuar que fueses indecente; ya sabes a qué me refería.

Jellal le devolvió la sonrisa. «Indecente» era un término que se ajustaba a la perfección al tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente cada vez que miraba a su invitada.

–Para ser un Cazador Oscuro hay que tener un cierto tipo de comportamiento y una naturaleza exaltada. Artemisa no quiere malgastar su tiempo, ni el nuestro, eligiendo a alguien que sea incapaz de matar. Supongo que podría decirse que somos malos, locos e inmortales.

La sonrisa de Erza se ensanchó y mostró un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Qué extraño que no lo hubiese notado antes.

–Malos e inmortales no te lo discuto pero, ¿de verdad os comportáis como locos?

–Si te refieres a que somos unos chiflados, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

Los ojos de Erza brillaron con picardía.

–Que es completamente cierto en tu caso. Pero ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que me gusta eso de ti. Tu forma de ser, tan impredecible, me encanta.

Jellal no estaba muy seguro de quién de los dos se había sorprendido más a causa de la inesperada confesión. Erza apartó rápidamente la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas.  
Le gustas…  
Esas palabras le hacían regresar a sus años de juventud; sentía el extraño impulso de salir corriendo y gritarle al primero que se encontrara: «Le gusto, le gusto».  
¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
Tenía dos mil años; hacía mucho que dejó atrás la edad propia de semejante comportamiento.

Aunque era inútil negar la satisfacción y la felicidad que lo embargaban.  
Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras acababan la cena. Erza se esforzó por no pensar en su hogar. En todo lo que había perdido. Ya se enfrentaría a eso por la mañana. De momento, tenía que pensar en sobrevivir a la noche.

–Tabitha va a quedarse en casa –le dijo a Siegrain mientras observaba cómo él llevaba su plato al fregadero y lo enjuagaba.

–Bien.

– ¿Sabes? –le dijo en voz baja–. Aún no me has contado cómo es que sabías tantas cosas sobre mi hermana la noche que nos conocimos.

Él dejó el plato y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

–Laxus y Tabitha tienen un amigo en común.

Erza abrió los ojos de par en par. Un topo… quién lo habría imaginado.

– ¿Uno de los integrantes del Circo de Tabitha?

Él asintió.

– ¿Quién?

–Puesto que espía para nosotros, no tengo intención de decirte quién es.

Erza se rió, entrecerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse quién podía ser.

–Apuesto lo que quieras a que es Gary.

–No voy a soltar nada.

Era un asunto fascinante, pero no tanto como el Cazador Oscuro que tenía delante. Con un suspiro, continuó comiendo y echó un vistazo a la cocina, a la que no le faltaba detalle, mientras Jellal guardaba la comida. Había una encimera de mármol, para desayunar, que recordaba vagamente a un templo griego y que servía para separar la mesa donde ella estaba sentada del resto de la estancia. A lo largo de la encimera se habían dispuesto tres taburetes altos.  
Todo estaba nuevo, limpio y resultaba enorme.

–Es una casa muy grande para una persona. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

–Poco más de cien años.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

–No me apetece mudarme; me gusta Nueva Orleáns.

Ella se puso en pie y le dio el plato.

–Has echado raíces, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde viviste antes?

–En París una temporada –le contestó, dejando el plato en la encimera–. Génova, Londres, Barcelona, Hamburgo y Atenas. Y antes de establecerme en esos lugares me dedicaba a vagar por ahí.

Erza observó el rostro de Siegrain mientras hablaba. No había modo de saber lo que estaba pensando. Estaba ocultando sus sentimientos y se preguntaba si existiría alguna forma de resquebrajar su coraza.

–Me da la sensación de que estuviste muy solo.

–No fue tan malo. –Ni una mueca.

– ¿Hiciste amigos en esos lugares?

–En realidad, no. He tenido unos cuantos Escuderos a lo largo de los siglos pero, por lo general, prefiero la soledad.

– ¿Escuderos? –le preguntó–. Qué raro. ¿Cómo los que había en la Edad Media?

–Algo parecido. –La miró pero no explicó nada más–. ¿Y tú? ¿Has vivido aquí toda tu vida?

–Nacida y crecida aquí. Mis abuelos maternos eran emigrantes rumanos que escaparon de la Depresión y la familia de mi padre era de origen Cajun y se dedicaba a la agricultura.

Él se rió al escucharla.

–He conocido a un montón de ésos.

–Supongo que es normal si llevas más de cien años viviendo aquí.

Erza reflexionó acerca de la vida que Siegrain habría llevado. Todos esos siglos de soledad, siendo testigo de las muertes de las personas a la que apreciaba, viéndolos envejecer mientras él permanecía igual. Debía haber sido muy duro. Pero a la par, seguro que había tenido momentos estupendos.

– ¿Qué se siente sabiendo que vas vivir eternamente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Si te soy sincero, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en eso. Supongo que, como el resto de la humanidad, me limito a levantarme, hacer mi trabajo y volver a la cama.  
Qué sencillo. Sin embargo, percibía algo más; una profunda tristeza. Vivir sin sueños debía ser muy doloroso. El espíritu humano necesita objetivos por los que luchar, y a ella no le parecía que matar Daimons fuese un verdadero objetivo.

Desvió la mirada hasta la encimera e intentó imaginarse al hombre que una vez fue Siegrain. Gray le había dicho que solían beber hasta emborracharse después de una batalla y que siempre había deseado tener hijos.  
Sí, recordaba el modo en que había abrazado a Ur y la expresión de su rostro mientras la sostenía.

– ¿Has tenido algún hijo?

Sus ojos reflejaron un intenso dolor un instante antes de volver a mostrarse impasible.

–No, los Cazadores Oscuros somos estériles.

–Así que eres impotente…

–Claro que no. Puedo mantener relaciones sexuales, pero no puedo tener descendencia.

– ¡Ah! –Exclamó Erza, haciendo un mohín con la nariz que confirió a su rostro una apariencia traviesa y, al instante, intentó aligerar la conversación–. Estoy siendo muy entrometida, no debería haber preguntado eso. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada. –Mientras ponía en marcha el lavavajillas le preguntó–: ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por la casa?

– ¿Casa? –Preguntó ella, alzando una ceja con incredulidad–. Si esto es una casa, yo vivo en una choza. –Al instante recordó que ya no tenía un hogar donde vivir y jadeó. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó alejar esos pensamientos–. Sí –dijo en voz baja–. Me encantaría verla.

Siegrain la guió hasta la puerta situada a la izquierda de la cocina y entraron en un gigantesco salón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con molduras y medallones, con un estilo elegante y maravillosamente neoclásico, pero los muebles eran actuales y muy modernos. La estancia estaba decorada para resultar cómoda, no para impresionar a las visitas. Pero claro, se suponía que los vampiros no tenían muchos invitados a los que agasajar.

En una de las paredes se había instalado un equipo completo de imagen y sonido JVC, con una enorme pantalla de televisión, un sistema de video y un reproductor de DVD.

Aunque había lámparas por toda la estancia, la luz provenía de las velas de tres vistosos candelabros.

–Parece que no te gustan las bombillas, ¿eh? –le preguntó a Siegrain mientras lo observaba encender más velas.

–No –le contestó–. La luz es demasiado brillante para mis ojos.

– ¿Te hace daño?

Él asintió.

–Los ojos de los Cazadores Oscuros están especialmente creados para ver en la oscuridad. Nuestras pupilas son más grandes que las de los humanos y no se dilatan del mismo modo. Como resultado, dejan pasar mucha más luz.  
A la par que lo escuchaba, Erza observó que las ventanas que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban cubiertas con cortinas negras que debían resguardar la casa de la luz del sol.

Rodeó un sofá de piel negra y se quedó plantada en el sitio. ¡Había un ataúd delante de los sillones!

– ¿Eso es…? –fue incapaz de acabar la frase. No mientras se imaginaba la siniestra imagen de Siegrain durmiendo ahí dentro todos los días.

Él le echó un vistazo y la miró sin parpadear. Erza parecía realmente atónita.

–Sí –contestó con voz neutra–, es un ataúd. Es mi… mesita de café. –Se acercó a ella, levantó la tapa y cogió un mando a distancia–. Ten, por si te apetece ver la televisión mañana.

Erza meneó la cabeza. Una vez recuperada de la impresión, reconoció unos cuantos objetos típicamente vampíricos colocados por la habitación. Miniaturas, pequeñas ballestas e incluso una baraja de tarot encima de una repisa.

–Wally cree que es gracioso –le explicó Hunter mientras ella cogía la baraja–. Cada vez que encuentra algo relacionado con vampiros, lo trae y lo deja aquí para que yo lo vea.

– ¿Te molesta?

–No, es un buen chico… casi siempre.

A medida que él la conducía a través de las dependencias de la antigua mansión, llegó un momento en que Erza se sintió perdida.

– ¿Pero cuántas habitaciones hay en este lugar? –preguntó al entrar a una sala de juegos.

–Hay doce dormitorios y tiene más o menos unos dos mil metros cuadrados.

– ¡Jesús! He estado en centros comerciales más pequeños.

Él soltó una carcajada.  
En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de billar tallada, y en uno de los laterales podían verse unas cuantas máquinas de videojuegos, sacadas de algún salón recreativo, y una gran pantalla de televisión a cuyos pies se alineaba una colección de videoconsolas, sobre una mesita de café. Pero lo que le resultó más sorprendente, fueron unos guantes de béisbol y una pelota que estaban sobre una mesita plegable en un rincón. Erza se acercó a la mesa.

–Algunas noches Wally y yo nos lanzamos unas cuantas bolas –le explicó.

– ¿Por qué?

Siegrain se encogió de hombros.

–Es una forma de aclararme las ideas cuando estoy en un aprieto.

– ¿Y a Wally no le importa?

Él se rió.

–A Wally le importa todo. No recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que le haya pedido algo sin tener que escuchar sus quejas después.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué dejas que siga trabajando para ti?

–Soy masoquista.

En esta ocasión le tocó reír a Erza.

–Me encantaría conocer al tal Wally.

–Sin duda, lo harás mañana.

– ¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

–Cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela y él te la conseguirá. Si te ofende en lo más mínimo, házmelo saber y lo mataré en cuanto me levante.

Erza percibió algo en su tono de voz que le hizo pensar que, posiblemente, no se tratara de una falsa amenaza.  
Siegrain abrió las enormes puertas francesas y entró en un atrio acristalado. El techo estaba muy limpio y dejaba ver las miles de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo mientras los pasos de ambos resonaban sobre las baldosas del suelo.

–Es precioso.

–Gracias.

Erza se acercó a una gran escultura, en el centro de la estancia, que mostraba a tres mujeres jóvenes. La pieza era extraordinaria. La más joven de las tres estaba tumbada de costado con un pergamino entre las manos, mientras las otras dos se sentaban de espaldas la una a la otra. Una sostenía una lira y la otra parecía estar cantando. El modo en que estaban pintadas resultaba muy extraño. Las tres parecían reales y todas ellas tenían un asombroso parecido con Siegrain.

– ¿Es griega? –le preguntó.

Una mirada apenada ensombreció su rostro y asintió.

–Eran mis hermanas.

Con el corazón en un puño, Erza las observó con más atención.  
Siegrain acarició con ternura el brazo de la chica que sostenía el pergamino. Había fruncido ligeramente el ceño mientras estudiaba la estatua a tamaño real de la joven, que no tendría más de dieciocho años. El peplo azul hacía juego con sus ojos.

–Althea era la más pequeña de los cuatro –le explicó con voz ronca–. Era callada, tímida y tartamudeaba de un modo muy gracioso cuando se ponía nerviosa. ¡Por los dioses! Ella lo odiaba pero a mí me parecía muy tierno. Diana –siguió con la explicación, señalando la chica que portaba la lira y que iba vestida de rojo–, era dos años mayor que yo y tenía el carácter de una arpía. Mi padre solía decir que nos parecíamos demasiado y que por eso no nos llevábamos bien. Y Phaedra era un año más joven que yo y cantaba como los ángeles.

Erza observó a la muchacha vestida de amarillo.  
Las tres compartían una dulzura muy especial. El escultor las había representado como si estuviesen en movimiento, incluso los pliegues de los peplos parecían reales y delicados. Nunca había visto una maestría igual en una escultura. Parecían tan reales que casi esperaba que una de ellas empezara a hablar en cualquier momento.  
No era de extrañar que Siegrain estuviera tan afectado.

–Las querías mucho.

Él asintió.

– ¿Qué les sucedió?

Antes de contestar, Siegrain se alejó un poco.

–Se casaron y tuvieron unas vidas largas y felices. Diana le puso mi nombre a su primer hijo.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Erza al pensar que la hermana que peor se había llevado con él hubiese hecho tal cosa. Decía mucho de la relación que habían compartido. Observando a las jóvenes, recordó lo que él le había contado sobre Althea en el coche: la muchacha de largo cabello rubio ondulado se había rapado la cabeza al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano. Debían haberlo amado tanto como él a ellas.

– ¿Qué pensaron sobre tu transformación en Cazador Oscuro?

Él se aclaró la garganta.

–Nunca lo supieron. Para ellas, yo estaba muerto.

–Entonces, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre…?

–Podía escucharlas mientras vivieron. Sentirlas; del mismo modo en que tú puedes abrir tu corazón a Tabitha y saber si está preocupada.

Ella se tensó al escucharlo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ya te lo he dicho, puedo percibir tus poderes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Erza se preguntó si podría ocultarle algo.

–Eres un hombre aterrador.

Una extraña luz brilló en los ojos oscuros.

–No soy un hombre. Dejé atrás mi humanidad al morir.

Quizás él lo creyera así, pero Erza sabía que no era cierto. Puede que no tuviese alma, pero era un hombre de buen corazón y era humano.

– ¿Por qué accediste a convertirte en Cazador Oscuro a pesar de que nunca te vengaste de Ultear?

–En ese momento me pareció una buena idea.

Con esas palabras, Erza sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Quizás fuese la soledad que se filtraba en su voz o la resignación que mostraban sus ojos. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero sabía que sería incapaz de regresar a su antigua vida y olvidar a este hombre. Había sido testigo de su bondad. De su dolor. Y, que Dios la ayudara, cuanto más sabía de él más lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba de un modo que iba más allá de todo razonamiento. Apenas se conocían y aún así había un vínculo entre ellos.  
Observó los atormentados ojos oscuros que la miraban con pasión y deseo. Él era lo que su madre llamaba «la otra mitad». Ésa era la expresión que su madre usaba para describir a su padre, y Lucy para referirse a Natsu.

Por primera vez en su vida, Erza comprendía su significado. No podía dejarlo escapar ahora que lo había encontrado.  
No sin luchar.  
Ajeno a los pensamientos de Erza, Siegrain se dio la vuelta y la instó a regresar a la casa. La acompañó a una suite situada en la planta baja.

–Puedes pasar la noche aquí. Te traeré algo más cómodo para dormir.

Erza vagó alrededor de la suntuosa habitación. La enorme cama tallada parecía recién sacada de una antigua película. El color verde oscuro que decoraba las paredes habría hecho parecer diminuta cualquier habitación pero, en un lugar tan espacioso, el efecto era sorprendente; le daba una apariencia cálida y acogedora.  
Siegrain regresó al instante con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de deporte que se la tragarían entera.

–Gracias –le dijo mientras cogía la ropa.

Él se quedó frente a ella, inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos.  
Para sorpresa de Erza, alzó la mano y le recorrió el mentón con un dedo, erizándole la piel con el suave roce de la uña. Intuyó que deseaba besarla y se quedó sorprendida al comprender lo mucho que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pero no la besó. Se limitó a observarla con esos voraces ojos oscuros antes de pasar el pulgar por sus labios, obligando a Erza a reprimir un gemido ante la arrolladora sensación que despertaban sus caricias. Y su olor. La atmósfera entre ellos estaba cargada de tensión; el deseo y la necesidad eran recíprocos y su intensidad la debilitaba y a la vez la hacía sentirse más fuerte que nunca.  
Justo cuando pensaba que iba a besarla, Siegrain se alejó.

–Buenas noches, Erza.

Ella observó cómo se marchaba con el corazón en un puño.

Jellal se maldijo a sí mismo con cada paso que lo acercaba a su despacho. Debería haberla besado. Debería…  
No. Había hecho lo correcto. No podría haber nada entre ellos. Los Cazadores Oscuros podían tener una aventura de unas cuantas noches con una mujer, pero les estaba prohibido involucrarse en una relación seria. Era demasiado arriesgado. Las mujeres se convertían, de ese modo, en objetivo de los Daimons y debilitaban a los Cazadores, que se volvían más prudentes. Y en este trabajo, la prudencia conducía a la muerte.

El tema nunca le había preocupado con anterioridad. Pero esa noche, el dolor era tan fuerte que casi estaba acabando con él. Odiaba los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior. Odiaba la necesidad que Erza despertaba en él. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desterrado todas sus emociones y prefería vivir de ese modo. Era una especie de capullo que lo mantenía libre de cualquier tipo de confusión.

–Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza.

Entró en el despacho, y se conectó a la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, . Al instante, otros Cazadores Oscuros le abrieron unas cuantas ventanas y el icono de esto. Estoy bien. Zeref se ha escondido en un refugio. ¿Qué sabes de él?

«Fue el que eliminó a Cromley hace unos años, así que te estás enfrentando a unos poderes nada despreciables. He hablado con el Escudero de Cromley y me ha dicho l correo comenzó a parpadear. La tecnología era algo maravilloso. Poder comunicarse de ese modo era un regalo de los dioses. Hacía que las largas noches fuesen más soportables y les permitía intercambiar información importante.  
Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y abrió una de las ventanas. Era Acheron.  
«Wally ha llamado. Dice que Zeref te ha pateado el culo. ¿Estás bien?»  
Jellal apretó los dientes y tecleó la respuesta.

–Voy a matarlo porque Zeref se lo pasó en grande volviéndolo loco. Mejor no comentar cómo lo mató. Personalmente, me gustaría que el tal Z. viniera a por mí. Necesito una buena pareja de baile. Mis Daimons cojean.»

Jellal se echó a reír ante el despliegue de humor de Ash. El hombre verdaderamente no tenía paciencia con los Daimons lerdos.

–Laxus dice que usan descargas astrales. ¿Te has encontrado con algo así alguna vez?

«Si te soy sincero, en mis once mil años… joder, no. Es la primera vez. He hablado con los Oráculos y ahora mismo están consultando a las Parcas. Pero ya sabes cómo son. Estoy seguro de que nos saldrán con algo como: "Cuando el cielo verde esté y el negro cubra de la tierra su faz, un ataque de los Daimons os sorprenderá. Si queréis al que tiene el poder capturar, algo especial tenéis que hallar", o una porquería por el estilo. Odio a los Oráculos. Si quisiera ejercitar la mente, me compraría un Cubo de Rubik.

-Yo no lo veo tan claro, Ash, eres un especialista en esas adivinanzas. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres convertirte en Oráculo?

«Apúntate esto, General: que te jodan. Ahora, déjame trabajar. Tengo Daimons que perseguir, Cazadores con los que pelearme y mujeres que seducir. Luego hablamos.»  
Sin muchas ganas de mantener otra conversación, Jellal abandonó la web y abrió el correo, pero tampoco le apetecía leer los mensajes.

Lo que quería estaba más allá de su alcance.  
En contra de su voluntad, cruzó lentamente el pasillo y descendió las escaleras. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió junto a la habitación de Erza. Apoyó la mano sobre la oscura madera de la puerta y extendió los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía verla sentada en la cama. Se había puesto su camiseta negra, que dejaba a la vista esas largas piernas desnudas.

El fuego incendió su cuerpo, recorriéndole las venas. Sentía el dolor de Erza por la pérdida de su hogar; el miedo a la posibilidad de que Zeref hiciera daño a su hermana; la preocupación por la compañera de Tabitha, Allison.

Y, lo que era peor, percibía las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener. Era tan fuerte, tan resuelta... Jamás había conocido a una mujer igual.  
El sueño que lo había despertado esa mañana le volvió a la mente. Aún podía sentirla entre sus brazos.

«Te deseo»

Daría cualquier cosa porque esas mismas palabras fuesen una realidad y Erza lo mirara con ganas de devorarlo. En ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era tirar la puerta abajo de una patada y hacerle el amor. Sentir sus caricias. Dejar que lo abrazara.  
Que le diera la bienvenida.  
Pero no podía ser.

Con el corazón encogido, se obligó a marcharse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.  
Erza miró el reloj. Las doce y media. Por regla general, a esa hora estaba profundamente dormida. Pero para Siegrain la noche aún sería joven.

Comenzó a preguntarse qué haría él a esa hora tan temprana. Con toda seguridad, no se dedicaría todas las noches a matar Daimons. No podría haber tantos… ¿o sí?  
Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió de la cama y comenzó a vagar por la enorme casa. No sabía dónde estaba Siegrain. No se había molestado en mostrarle su habitación cuando le enseñó la casa. Pero el instinto le decía que debía estar en la planta alta. Probablemente, tan lejos de la suya como fuese posible.

Estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en el patio. Una especie de silbido. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la sala de juegos. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero la luna y las estrellas eran tan brillantes que podía distinguir una figura oscura en el atrio. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Siegrain pero, antes de hacerlo, se detuvo.

Había algo familiar en ese perfil. Se acercó un poco más a las puertas francesas y reconoció a Siegrain y a Terminator. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte y estaba lanzando la pelota de béisbol a una especie de red que se la devolvía. En cuanto tiraba la bola, Terminator comenzaba a correr, persiguiéndola, para volver al instante junto a él. La escena le arrancó una sonrisa. Siegrain daba unas palmaditas al perro y volvía a lanzar la bola.

Comenzó a alejarse de allí, pero se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. En lugar de regresar a la habitación abrió las cristaleras.  
Siegrain se giró de inmediato. La bola, que había olvidado al escuchar sus pasos, rebotó en la red y le dio en la cabeza. Soltó un siseo de dolor mientras se frotaba el lugar del impacto y Terminator se marchaba en persecución de la pelota.

– ¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó con brusquedad.

Que me beses.

Erza tragó saliva.

–Nada; no sabía dónde estabas.

–Pues ya lo sabes.

Su voz volvía a ser gélida. Éste no era el Siegrain que la había acompañado hacía poco rato. El que tenía delante era el Cazador Oscuro que había despertado en la fábrica encadenado a ella. En guardia y distante.  
Y le estaba rompiendo el corazón. No se trataba de que estuviera molesto por el golpe de la bola en la cabeza, no. Ella sabía que había vuelto a alzar las barreras. Quería mantenerla alejada.  
Captando la indirecta, asintió.

–Sí, ya. Buenas noches.

Jellal la observó mientras se alejaba. Le había hecho daño. Lo sabía, lo sentía y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.  
Llámala.  
¿Para qué?  
Jamás podría haber algo entre ellos. Ni siquiera una simple amistad.

Apretando la mandíbula, regresó al ejercicio. Intentaría concentrarse en Zeref. Intentaría atraer al Daimon hasta que estuviese a su alcance.  
Era inútil.

Erza seguía con él. Era su rostro lo que veía si cerraba los ojos. Era su olor lo que respiraba. Si no se la sacaba de la cabeza iba a acabar muerto. Y si él moría, Zeref iría tras ella.

Volvió a arrojar la bola contra la red con un gruñido. Saltó y alzó el brazo para cogerla de nuevo pero, antes de rozarla, sintió un dolor intenso y agudo en la cabeza. Lanzó una maldición e intentó aliviar el dolor presionando la palma de la mano sobre el ojo derecho. Mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse, lo asaltó una visión.  
Zeref

.  
Mientras la imagen cobraba fuerza, se quedó petrificado. Con una sorprende nitidez vio cómo Zeref lo mataba.  
Y escuchó los sollozos de Erza.


	9. capitulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Cuando consiguió dormirse, sus sueños se convirtieron en un calidoscopio de imágenes confusas sin orden ni concierto. Rostros y lugares giraban y desaparecían en su mente, hasta que sintió que el torbellino la arrastraba.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo se tranquilizó y Erza consiguió ver las imágenes con claridad. Unas personas desconocidas la saludaban al pasar junto a ellas. Todo era increíblemente real; parecía un recuerdo olvidado, más que un simple sueño. Incluso conocía los nombres de todos esos hombres sin haberlos visto antes. Sabía cosas sobre ellos de las que sólo un amigo podría estar al tanto.  
Escuchó las risas de los soldados entregados a la celebración de la victoria y sintió una curiosa mezcla de alegría y tristeza cuando llegó a una tienda de color rojo desvaído, donde estaban reunidos un buen número de ellos, pertrechados con antiguas armaduras.

–Has estado brillante –le dijo un veterano soldado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ella lo reconoció como su lugarteniente. Un hombre en el que podía confiar y que la idolatraba. Macao siempre había buscado su consejo y su fuerza. Tenía una herida abierta en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero los cansados ojos grises resplandecían. Aunque tenía la armadura cubierta de sangre, no parecía estar herido de gravedad.

–Es una lástima que Gray no esté aquí para ver esta victoria. Habría estado muy orgulloso de ti, comandante. Toda Roma debe estar llorando.

En ese momento Erza se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que estaba soñando. Era Jellal…  
El rostro de Jellal estaba manchado de sangre, sudor y polvo; el cabello, largo y sujeto con una tira de cuero, no tenía mejor aspecto. De la sien izquierda caían tres finas trenzas hasta la mitad del pecho. Era un hombre absolutamente devastador y completamente humano. Sus ojos, de un profundo color verde, resplandecían por la victoria. Su porte era el de un hombre sin igual, un hombre cuyo destino era la gloria.  
Jellal alzó la copa de vino y se dirigió a los hombres reunidos en su tienda.

–Dedico esta victoria a Gray de Macedonia. Donde quiera que se encuentre, sé que, en estos momentos, se estará riendo por la derrota de Escipión.

Los hombres le respondieron con un clamoroso rugido.  
Jellal dio un sorbo al vino y miró al veterano soldado que estaba a su lado.

–Es una pena que Valerius no estuviese con Escipión. Estaba deseando enfrentarme con él. Pero no importa. –Alzando la voz para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharlo continuó–: Mañana marcharemos sobre Roma y pondremos a esa puta de rodillas.  
Todos gritaron su aprobación.

–En el campo de batalla, con la espada en la mano, eres invencible –le dijo su lugarteniente, con un tono de voz que delataba su admiración–. Mañana a esta hora serás el gobernador del mundo conocido.

Jellal meneó la cabeza, expresando su negativa.

–Hibiki será mañana el gobernador de Roma, no yo.

El hombre pareció horrorizado; se inclinó hacia Jellal y le habló en voz baja, de modo que nadie más lo escuchara.

–Hay quienes piensan que es débil; los mismos que te apoyarían si…

–No, Macao –lo interrumpió de forma educada–. Aprecio el gesto, pero he jurado poner mi ejército a disposición de Hibiki y así será hasta el día que muera. Jamás lo traicionaré.

La expresión del rostro de Macao dejó clara la confusión que sentía. No estaba muy seguro de si debía aplaudir la lealtad de su Comandante o maldecirlo por ella.

–No conozco a ningún otro hombre que dejase pasar la oportunidad de gobernar el mundo.

Jellal soltó una carcajada.

–Los reinos y los imperios no dan la felicidad, Macao. Es el amor de una buena mujer y de unos hijos lo que hacen a un hombre feliz.

–Y la victoria –añadió Macao.

La sonrisa de Jellal se ensanchó.

–Esta noche, al menos, parece que es cierto.

-¿Comandante?

Jellal se giró al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y vio a un hombre que se abría camino entre los congregados en la tienda. El soldado le tendió un pergamino sellado.

–Un correo trajo esto. Lo llevaba un mensajero romano que fue apresado esta mañana.

Al cogerlo, Jellal observó el sello de Valerius el Joven. Lo abrió con curiosidad y lo leyó. Con cada nueva palabra, sentía que su pánico aumentaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza.

– ¡Mi caballo! –gritó mientras salía corriendo de la atestada tienda–. Traed mi caballo.

– ¿Comandante?

Jellal se dio la vuelta para mirar a su lugarteniente, que lo había seguido. El hombre fruncía el ceño, visiblemente preocupado.

–Macao, quédate al mando hasta que regrese. Que el ejército se repliegue de nuevo hacia las colinas, lejos de los romanos, hasta nueva orden. Si no estoy de regreso en una semana, dirígete con todo el grueso de la tropa a Punjara y únete a Jasón.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

En ese momento llegó un muchacho, tirando de las riendas del semental negro de Jellal. Con el corazón desbocado, lo montó de un salto.

– ¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó Macao.

–Valerius se dirige a mi villa. Tengo que llegar antes que él.

El hombre agarró las riendas, horrorizado.

–No puedes enfrentarte a él tú solo.

–No puedo perder tiempo esperando a que alguien me acompañe. Mi esposa está en peligro. No vacilaré. –Y dándole la orden a su montura, atravesó el campamento a todo galope.

Erza se agitaba en la cama al tiempo que sentía el creciente pánico de Jellal.  
Necesitaba proteger a su esposa a toda costa. Los días pasaban uno tras otro y él seguía cabalgando velozmente, cambiando de montura cada vez que llegaba a un pueblo. No se detuvo a comer ni a dormir. Parecía que un demonio lo hubiese poseído y un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: Ultear. Ultear. Ultear.  
Llegó a su casa en mitad de la noche. Exhausto y aterrorizado, bajó de un salto del caballo y golpeó con fuerza las puertas de la villa para que lo dejaran entrar.  
Un hombre mayor abrió las pesadas puertas de madera.

– ¿Su Alteza? –preguntó el sirviente, incrédulo.

Jellal entró, dejando atrás al hombre mientras recorría con la mirada el vestíbulo, en busca de alguna señal del enemigo. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Pero seguía intranquilo. Aún no podía relajarse. No se calmaría hasta que no viese a su esposa con sus propios ojos.

– ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

El viejo sirviente pareció confundido por la pregunta. Abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de hablar.

–En el lecho, Alteza.

Cansado, débil y muerto de hambre, Jellal se apresuró a cruzar el largo pasillo porticado que conducía a la parte trasera de la villa.

– ¿Ultear? –la llamó mientras corría, desesperado por verla.

Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo. Una mujer morena y menuda, increíblemente hermosa, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Jellal de arriba abajo con una mirada gélida, estudiando su desaliño.  
Estaba sana y salva. Y era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás. Las mejillas le brillaban con un rubor rosado y sus largos mechones morenos caían desordenados a ambos lados del rostro. Había envuelto su cuerpo desnudo con una fina sábana blanca que sujetaba con las manos.

– ¿Jellal? –preguntó, con voz airada.

El alivio lo inundó a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Estaba viva! Gracias a los dioses. Parpadeando para evitar el llanto, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza. Jamás había estado más agradecido a las Parcas por su misericordia.

–Jellal –masculló ella, forcejeando para librarse de su abrazo–. Bájame. Hueles tan mal que apenas puedo respirar. ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo tarde que es?

–Sí –le contestó, intentando aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y dejando que la alegría lo inundara. La dejó en el suelo y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Estaba tan cansado que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie ni pensar, pero no pensaba dormir. No hasta que ella estuviese a salvo–. Y debo llevarte lejos de aquí. Vístete.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Llevarme a dónde?

–A Tracia.

– ¿A Tracia? –Repitió, incrédula–. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

–No. Me ha llegado la información de que los romanos se encaminan hacia aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa de mi padre para ponerte a salvo. ¡Apresúrate!

Pero no se movió. En lugar de hacerlo, su rostro se ensombreció y los ojos grises chispearon de furia.

– ¿Con tu padre? Hace siete años que no hablas con él, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a acogerme ahora?

–Mi padre me perdonará si se lo pido.

–Tu padre nos echará de su casa a los dos; lo dijo de un modo bastante público. Ya me han avergonzado demasiadas veces en mi vida; no necesito oír cómo me llaman puta en mi propia cara. Además, no quiero abandonar mi villa. Me gusta vivir aquí.

Jellal hizo oído sordo a sus palabras.

–Mi padre me quiere y hará lo que yo le pida. Ya lo verás. Ahora, vístete.

Ella miró detrás de Jellal.

– ¿Warren? –llamó al anciano sirviente que había estado esperando tras Jellal todo el tiempo–. Prepara un baño para el señor y tráele comida y vino.

–Ultear…

Ella lo detuvo, tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano.

–Shhh, mi señor. Es más de medianoche. Tienes un aspecto espantoso y hueles aún peor. Déjame lavarte, alimentarte y prepararlo todo para que duermas y, después, por la mañana, discutiremos lo que es preciso hacer para protegerme.

–Pero los romanos…

– ¿Te has cruzado con alguno de camino hacia aquí?

–Bueno… no.

–Entonces, de momento no hay peligro, ¿o sí?

Demasiado cansado para discutir, le dio la razón.

–Supongo que no.

–Ven, acompáñame. –Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una pequeña estancia situada a un lado del pasillo principal.

Erza vio una habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas y con una pequeña chimenea. Jellal estaba recostado en una bañera dorada mientras su esposa lo bañaba.  
Atrapó una de las manos de Ultear y la acercó a su mejilla, ensombrecida por la barba.

–No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Nada me reconforta más que tus caricias.

Ella le ofreció una copa de vino con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

–He oído que has arrebatado Tesalia a los romanos.

–Sí. Valerius estaba furioso. Estoy impaciente por marchar sobre Roma. Y lo conseguiré, recuerda lo que te digo.

Vació la copa de un trago y la dejó a un lado. Con el cuerpo enfebrecido, atrapó a su mujer y la metió en la bañera con él.

– ¡Jellal! –jadeó ella.

–Shh –susurró él sobre sus labios–. ¿No vas a darme un beso?

Ella consintió, pero sin mostrarse muy receptiva. Jellal lo notó de inmediato.

– ¿Qué ocurre, amor mío? –le preguntó, echándose hacia atrás–. Esta noche pareces muy distante, como si tus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar.

El rostro de Ultear se suavizó antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre él e introducirse su miembro.

–No estoy distante. Estoy cansada.

Él sonrió y gimió cuando ella comenzó a moverse.

–Perdóname por haberte despertado. Sólo quería saber que estabas bien. No podría seguir viviendo si algo te sucediera –le dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares–. Siempre te amaré, Ultear. Eres el aire que respiro.

La besó para saborearla por completo.  
Ella pareció relajarse un poco entre sus brazos mientras seguía montándolo. Su mirada jamás se apartaba de él, como si estuviese esperando algo…  
Tan pronto como alcanzó el clímax, Jellal se echó hacia atrás y la observó. Se sentía tan débil como un recién nacido, pero estaba en casa y su esposa le daba fuerzas. Estaba a salvo. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente comenzó a escuchar un extraño zumbido y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Comprendió al instante lo que su esposa había hecho.

– ¿Veneno? –masculló.

Ultear se apartó de él y salió de la bañera. Se envolvió con rapidez en una toalla y le contestó.

–No.

Intentó salir de la bañera, pero estaba demasiado mareado y volvió a caer al agua. Le costaba trabajo respirar y apenas si podía hilar dos pensamientos seguidos con la mente tan embotada. Lo único que tenía claro era que la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. La misma mujer a cuyos pies había puesto el mundo.

–Ultear, ¿qué me has hecho?

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo contempló con frialdad.

–Lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer. Asegurar mi porvenir. Roma es el futuro, Jellal, no Hibiki. Jamás sobrevivirá para ascender al trono de Macedonia.

La oscuridad lo engulló.  
Erza gruñó al sentir un lacerante dolor en la cabeza. Cuando la luz regresó, encontró a Jellal tumbado desnudo sobre una fría losa de piedra, inclinada en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Tenía los brazos y las piernas atados con cuerdas a unos tornos. Estaba observando una vieja mesa, dispuesta al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la que se habían desplegado toda clase de instrumentos de tortura. Dándole la espalda a Jellal y estudiando con atención los artefactos, había un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro.  
Se sentía solo, indefenso y traicionado. Sentimientos aterradores para alguien que jamás había sido vulnerable.

La temperatura de la habitación era sofocante debido al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. De algún modo, Erza supo que era verano. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la suave brisa del Mediterráneo refrescaba la habitación y traía el aroma del mar y de las flores. Jellal escuchó las risas en el exterior y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Era un día demasiado hermoso para morir.  
El hombre que estaba junto a la mesa ladeó la cabeza. Se giró abruptamente y lo miró con furia. Aunque era increíblemente apuesto, su rostro estaba contorsionado por la ira, restándole parte de su belleza. Sus ojos eran crueles y brillantes, semejantes a los de una víbora. Vacíos, calculadores y carentes de compasión.

–Jellal de Tracia –dijo con una perversa sonrisa–. Por fin nos conocemos. Aunque supongo que esto no cuadra exactamente con tus planes, ¿no es cierto?

–Valerius –masculló tan pronto como vio el emblema que colgaba de la pared, sobre el hombro de su captor. Reconocería el águila en cualquier parte.

La sonrisa del romano se ensanchó mientras cruzaba la habitación. Su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo asomo de respeto. Sólo presunción. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, comenzó a girar la manivela de los tornos a los que estaban unidas las cuerdas. Al estirarse, los músculos de Jellal se tensaron también y los tendones comenzaron a desgarrase al mismo tiempo que las articulaciones se desencajaban.  
Jellal apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante la agonía que su cuerpo padecía.  
Valerius soltó una carcajada y volvió a girar la manivela.

–Eso está bien, eres fuerte. Me resulta odioso torturar a esos jovenzuelos que no paran de llorar y de gritar. Le resta diversión.

Jellal no contestó.  
Tras asegurar la manivela de modo que el cuerpo de Jellal se mantuviera dolorosamente estirado, Valerius se acercó a la mesa de los artilugios y cogió una pesada maza de hierro.

–Puesto que eres nuevo en estos lares, permíteme que te muestre cómo tratamos los romanos a nuestros enemigos… –regresó junto a él con una insultante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro–. En primer lugar, les rompemos las rodillas. De este modo, sé que no cederán a la tentación de escapar a mi hospitalidad hasta que sea yo quien decida si están preparados para marcharse.

Con esas palabras, golpeó la rodilla izquierda de Jellal, destrozando la articulación al instante. Un dolor inimaginable lo recorrió. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, se sujetó con fuerza a las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas. La sangre se deslizaba, en un cálido reguero, por sus antebrazos.  
Una vez hubo roto la otra rodilla, Valerius cogió un hierro candente del fuego y se lo acercó.

–Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Jellal lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no le dijo nada.  
El romano le colocó el hierro sobre la cara interna del muslo.  
Erza perdió la cuenta de todas las heridas que Jellal sufrió a manos del tal Valerius. Hora tras hora, día tras día, la tortura continuaba con renovado vigor. Resultaba increíble que una persona pudiera continuar viviendo entre tanto sufrimiento. Jadeó al sentir que arrojaban agua fría al rostro de Jellal.

–No creas que voy a permitir que pierdas el conocimiento para escapar de mí. Y tampoco voy a dejarte morir de hambre hasta que me venga en gana.

Valerius lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con crueldad para meterle algo líquido en la boca. Jellal siseó cuando el caldo salado cayó sobre las heridas que tenía en las mejillas y en los labios. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero su captor continuó haciéndolo tragar.

–Bebe, maldito seas –masculló Valerius–. ¡Bebe!

Jellal volvió a desmayarse y de nuevo el agua fría lo despertó.

Días y noches se mezclaban al tiempo que el romano continuaba con la tortura sin la más mínima compasión. Y siempre la misma pregunta.

– ¿Dónde está tu ejército?

Jellal jamás pronunciaba una sola palabra. Tampoco gritaba. Mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas con tanta fuerza que Valerius tenía que abrirle la boca a la fuerza para darle de comer.

–Comandante Valerius –lo llamó un soldado, entrando a la estancia mientras el general tensaba las cuerdas de nuevo–. Perdón por la interrupción, señor, pero ha llegado un emisario de Tracia que pide audiencia.

El corazón de Kyrian estuvo a punto de dejar de latir. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas sintió un rayo de esperanza y la alegría lo traspasó.  
Su padre…  
Valerius arqueó una ceja y miró con curiosidad a su subordinado.

–Esto va a ser muy entretenido. ¡Claro que sí! Lo atenderé.

El soldado se esfumó.  
Unos minutos después, un hombre mayor, muy bien vestido, entró en la habitación tras dos soldados romanos. El recién llegado se parecía tanto a Jellal que, por un momento, Erza creyó que se trataba de su padre.  
No bien el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer a un sangriento y destrozado Kyrian, soltó un jadeo de incredulidad. Olvidando toda dignidad, su tío corrió a su lado.

– ¿Jella? –balbució, aún incrédulo, tocando con precaución el brazo roto de su sobrino. Los ojos azules mostraban su dolor y su preocupación–. ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Erza sintió la vergüenza de Jellal y el dolor que le producía ser testigo del sufrimiento de Zetes. Sintió la necesidad de aliviar la culpa que reflejaban los ojos del anciano y el impulso de suplicarle el perdón de su padre.  
Pero cuando abrió la boca, tan sólo salió un gemido ronco. Estaba tan malherido que los dientes le castañeteaban debido a la intensidad del dolor que padecía. Tenía la garganta tan dolorida y seca que le costaba trabajo respirar pero, por pura fuerza de voluntad, consiguió hablar con voz trémula.

–Tío.

–Vaya, ¿será posible que realmente pueda hablar? –preguntó Valerius acercándose a ellos–. No ha dicho nada en cuatro semanas. Nada más que esto…

Y acercó de nuevo el hierro candente al muslo. Apretando los dientes, Kyrian siseó y dio un respingo.

– ¡Basta! –gritó Zetes, apartando al romano de un empujón.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó el rostro de su sobrino en las manos mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas al intentar limpiar la sangre de los labios hinchados de Jellal.  
Alzó la mirada hacia Valerius.

–Tengo diez carros de oro y joyas. Su padre promete aún más si lo liberas. Estoy autorizado a presentarte la rendición de Tracia. Y su hermana, la princesa Althea, se ofrece como tu esclava personal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que me lo lleve a casa.  
¡No!  
Erza escuchó el gritó de Jellal, pero en realidad ningún sonido había salido de su garganta.

–Es posible que permita que te lo lleves a casa… una vez lo ejecute.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Zetes–. Es un príncipe y tú…

–No es ningún príncipe. Todo el mundo sabe que fue desheredado. Su padre hizo pública su decisión.

–La ha revocado –insistió Zetes, antes de volver a mirar a Jellal con cariño–. Quiere que sepas que nada de lo que te dijo era cierto, que debería haberte escuchado y confiado en ti en lugar de actuar como un imbécil, tonto y ciego. Tu padre te ama, Jellal. Lo único que quiere es que regreses a casa para poder daros la bienvenida, a ti y a Ultear, con los brazos abiertos. Te pide que lo perdones.

Las últimas palabras le quemaron más que los hierros candentes de Valerius. No era su padre el que debía implorar perdón. No era su padre el único que había actuado como un imbécil. Había sido él quien se había mostrado cruel con un hombre que jamás había hecho otra cosa más que amarlo. Era tan doloroso que no podía pensarlo. Que los dioses se apiadaran de ambos, porque los argumentos de su padre habían resultado ser ciertos.  
Zetes echó un vistazo a Valerius.

–Te dará cualquier cosa a cambio de la vida de su hijo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

–Cualquier cosa… –repitió el romano–. Una oferta muy tentadora, pero ¿no sería muy estúpido de mi parte liberar al hombre que ha estado a punto de derrotarnos? –Preguntó mirando con furia a Zetes–. Jamás. –Sacó la daga de su cinturón, agarró con rudeza las tres trenzas que proclamaban que Jellal era comandante y las cortó–. Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciéndoselas a Zetes–. Llévaselas a su padre y dile que eso es lo único que le devolveré de su hijo.

– ¡No!

–Guardias, aseguraos de que Su Alteza se marcha.

Jellal observó como agarraban a su tío y lo sacaban a la fuerza de la habitación.

– ¡Jellal!

Jellal forcejeó contra las cuerdas, pero estaba tan malherido y mutilado que lo único que consiguió fue hacerse aún más daño. Quería llamar a Zetes para que regresara, tenía que decirle lo arrepentido que estaba por todo lo que les había dicho a sus pa-dres.  
No permitas que muera sin que lo sepan.

– ¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritó Zetes un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran con un golpe seco, sofocando su voz.

Valerius llamó a su sirviente.

–Trae a mi concubina.

Tan pronto el criado se marchó, el romano se acercó a Jellal y suspiró, como si estuviese muy desilusionado.

–Parece que nuestro tiempo de compañía llega a su fin. Si tu padre está tan desesperado por tu regreso, es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que reúna su ejército para marchar contra mí. Obviamente, no puedo permitir que tenga oportunidad de rescatarte, ¿no crees?

Jellal cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza para no ver la expresión triunfal de Valerius. En su mente volvió a contemplar a su padre, aquel último y aciago día, cuando los dos se enfrentaron en la sala del trono. Gray había bautizado aquel momento como «el día del Duelo de los Titanes». Ninguno de los dos, ni él ni su padre, habían estado dispuestos a escuchar al otro, ni a ceder.

Escuchó de nuevo las palabras que dijera a su padre. Palabras que ningún hijo debía decirle a un padre. El sufrimiento era mil veces más intenso que el que provocaban las torturas de Valerius.

Mientras recordaba con pesar sus pasadas acciones, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y entró Ultear. Cruzó la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, como una reina ante su corte, y se detuvo junto a Valerius, mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida e incitante.

Jellal la contempló mientras la magnitud de la traición de su mujer se abría camino en su mente.  
Que sea una pesadilla. Por favor, Zeus, no permitas que esto sea real.  
Era más de lo que su mutilado cuerpo y su alma podían soportar.

– ¿Sabes Jellal? –le dijo el romano, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Ultear al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello–. Alabo tu gusto para elegir esposa. Es excepcional en la cama, ¿verdad?

Era el peor golpe que le podía infligir.  
Ultear lo miró a los ojos, sin asomo de pudor, y dejó que Valerius se colocara a su espalda y le tocara los pechos, alzándolos. No había rastro de amor en el rostro de su esposa. Ni remordimiento. Nada. Lo miraba como si fuese un extraño.  
Jellal sintió que se le desgarraba el alma.

–Vamos, Ultear, mostrémosle a tu marido lo que interrumpió la noche que llegó a casa.

El romano desprendió el broche del peplo de Ultear, que cayó al suelo. Tomando su cuerpo desnudo en brazos, la besó.  
El corazón de Jellal se hizo pedazos al ver cómo su esposa despojaba a Valerius de la armadura, al ser testigo de que ansiaba sus caricias con vehemencia. Incapaz de soportarlo, cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Pero siguió escuchándolos. Escuchó cómo su mujer suplicaba a Valerius que la poseyera. La escuchó gemir de placer. Y, cuando alcanzó el clímax en brazos de su enemigo, sintió que su corazón se marchitaba y moría.

Al fin, Valerius había acabado con él.  
Dejó que el dolor lo inundara. Dejó que lo traspasara hasta que sólo fue capaz de sentir una desolación atroz y absoluta.  
Cuando acabaron, el romano se acercó a él y le restregó la mano, aún húmeda, por el rostro. Jellal maldijo ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me gusta el olor de tu mujer sobre mi cuerpo?

Jellal le escupió en la cara.  
Enfurecido, Valerius cogió una daga de la mesa y se la clavó con saña en el vientre. Él jadeó al sentir cómo el frío metal desgarraba su cuerpo. Con malicia, el romano giró la muñeca e hizo rodar la hoja, introduciéndola aún más profundamente.

–Dime, Ultear –dijo Valerius sin dejar de mirar a Kyrian mientras sacaba la daga y lo dejaba tembloroso y débil–. ¿Cómo debería matar a tu esposo? ¿Debería decapitarlo, como corresponde a un príncipe?

–No –contestó ella, arreglándose el peplo y asegurándolo sobre el hombro con el broche que Jellal le había regalado el día de su boda–. Es el espíritu y la espina dorsal de los rebeldes macedonios. No permitas que se convierta en un mártir. Si la decisión estuviese en mis manos, lo crucificaría como a un vulgar ladrón. Deja que sea un ejemplo para los enemigos de Roma; deja que sepan que no hay honor ni gloria enfrentándose a Roma.

Valerius sonrió con crueldad y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

–Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente. –Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y comenzó a vestirse–. Despídete de tu esposo mientras lo arreglo todo –le dijo antes de marcharse.

Jellal luchaba por seguir respirando entre tanto dolor cuando, por fin, Ultear se acercó. El sufrimiento y la ira lo hacían temblar de la cabeza a los pies. No obstante, la mirada de su esposa seguía siendo vacía. Helada.

– ¿Por qué? –le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué? –repitió ella–. ¿Tú qué crees? Fui la hija de una prostituta. Crecí pasando hambre y sin dinero, sin otro remedio que dejar que cualquier hombre usara mi cuerpo cómo le diera la gana.

–Yo te protegí –dijo con aspereza, moviendo apenas los labios partidos y ensangrentados–. Te amé. Te mantuve a salvo de todo aquél que pudiera hacerte daño.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No iba a permitir que te fueras a luchar contra Roma mientras yo me quedaba en casa, temiendo que echaran mi villa abajo cualquier día. No quería acabar como la mujer de Gray, asesinada en mi propia cama, o vendida como esclava. He llegado demasiado lejos como para volver a vender mi cuerpo o suplicar por unas sobras. Quiero conservar mi seguridad y haré todo lo que sea preciso para que así sea.  
No podía haber encontrado palabras que lo hirieran más. Jamás lo había considerado otra cosa que un abultado saco de oro. No, no podía creerlo. Se negaba a creerlo. Tenía que haber un momento, uno solo en el que ella lo hubiese amado. ¿De verdad había estado tan ciego?

– ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, has sido el mejor amante que jamás he tenido. Ciertamente, te voy a echar de menos en la cama.

Jellal dejó escapar un agónico rugido de rabia.

–Maldición, Ultear –dijo Valerius al regresar–. Debería haber dejado que lo torturaras tú. Yo no he conseguido hacerle tanto daño.

Los soldados llegaron en aquel momento con una cruz enorme. Jellal Al tener las piernas rotas cayó de bruces al suelo.  
Lo levantaron sin muchos miramientos y lo tumbaron sobre el madero.  
Jellal continuó mirando a Ultear; ni siquiera sentía lástima. Los ojos de su mujer reflejaban una fascinación morbosa.

De nuevo, volvió a recordar los rostros de sus padres. Volvió a verlos aquel día que abandonó su hogar, el día de su boda. Y escuchó otra vez la oferta que Zetes le había hecho a Valerius.

Los había traicionado a todos por ella. Y, a cambio, Ultear ni siquiera fingía sentirse apenada por lo que le había hecho. Lo que le había hecho a su familia y a su país.  
Él era la última esperanza que tenía Macedonia para librarse del yugo romano. Era lo único que se interponía entre su gente y la esclavitud. Con un solo acto de traición, Ultear había echado por tierra todos sus sueños de libertad.

Y todo porque él había sido un estúpido…  
Las últimas palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.  
Ella no te ama, Jellal. Ninguna mujer te amará jamás y ¡eres un maldito imbécil si no lo ves así!  
Uno de los soldados sostuvo un clavo de hierro sobre su muñeca al tiempo que otro alzaba un pesado mazo.  
El soldado romano golpeó con fuerza el clavo…

Erza despertó con un grito, alarmada al sentir el dolor que le atravesaba el brazo. Se sentó y se agarró la muñeca para asegurarse de que todo había sido un sueño. Se frotó el brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente. No había ninguna herida pero…  
El sueño había sido real. Lo sabía.

Empujada por una fuerza que no acababa de entender, salió de su habitación en busca de Jellal. Atravesó a la carrera la casa, sin encender ninguna luz. Estaba a punto de amanecer. Subió las escaleras de caoba y atravesó un largo pasillo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se acercó a unas puertas dobles en el ala oeste de la casa. Sin dudarlo, las abrió y entró en una habitación dos veces más amplia que la suya.

Junto a la antigua cama con dosel había una vela encendida que proyectaba sombras extrañas sobre la pared. Las cortinas doradas y marrones estaban sujetas a los postes; sólo unos diáfanos visillos de color crema protegían el lecho. A través de ellos, veía a Siegrain agitándose entre las sábanas rojizas, como si estuviese en mitad de la misma pesadilla de la que ella había sido testigo.

Con el corazón atronándole los oídos, corrió hacia la cama.  
Jellal se despertó en el mismo instante que sintió la mano de Erza, tibia y suave, sobre el pecho. Abrió los ojos y la encontró sentada a su lado, con los ojos oscurecidos por el horror y examinándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él también frunció el ceño al sentir cómo le acariciaba el pecho, como si no pudiese verle y se encontrara perdida en una especie de trance. Esperó en silencio, tumbado, asombrado por su presencia.

Erza apartó la sábana de seda que lo cubría y tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el vientre, justo al lado del ombligo.  
–Te clavó la daga aquí –susurró, acariciando la delgada cicatriz. Al instante lo cogió de las muñecas y siguió las líneas blanquecinas que las cruzaban–. Aquí te hundieron los clavos. –Sujetando las manos, le pasó el pulgar sobre las uñas–. Te arrancaron las uñas.

Alargando el brazo, le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano. En sus ojos se leían miles de emociones y a Jellal le estaban robando el aliento. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado así jamás.

–Mi pobre Siegrain –murmuró. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas y, antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la sábana por completo, dejando a Jellal desnudo, sometido a su escrutinio.

Su miembro respondió al instante, endureciéndose y palpitando ante la preocupación que ella demostraba. Erza le tocó el muslo donde Valerius lo había marcado con el hierro candente.

– ¡Dios mío! –jadeó mientras sus dedos trazaban la piel rugosa–. Era real. Te lo hicieron de verdad… –lo miró con los ojos bañados de lágrimas–. Te vi. Te sentí.

Jellal la miró frunciendo aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado soñando con su ejecución hasta que ella lo despertó. ¿Se habrían fusionado los poderes de ambos de modo que, de forma inconsciente, sus mentes se unieran mientras dormían? Era una idea aterradora. Si resultaba ser cierto, la única explicación posible era que estaban unidos a un nivel mucho más profundo, más allá del mero plano físico.  
Y eso significaba que…

No pudo terminar el razonamiento. No existía esa otra persona a la que llamaban «la otra mitad del alma», especialmente si uno no tenía alma. No era posible.

Erza se sentía embargada por un profundo dolor mientras observaba al hombre que tenía delante. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a una tortura y a una traición semejantes? Y había cargado con ese fardo durante siglos. Solo. Siempre solo. Sin nada que aliviara su dolor ni su desdicha.  
Sin esperanza.

–Tanto dolor –susurró Erza.

Deseaba con toda su alma la cabeza de Ultear en una bandeja por lo que le había hecho. Pero sobre todo, deseaba reconfortarlo. Quería aliviar el tormento que habitaba en su corazón. Borrar el dolor de su pasado. Quería darle esperanza. Quería devolverle su sueño: una mujer y unos hijos que lo amaran.

Y que Dios se apiadara de ella, porque deseaba ser esa mujer.  
Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó y atrapó sus labios. Él gimió ante el contacto y le rodeó la cara con las manos para devolverle el beso.

Erza lo saboreó como jamás lo había hecho con ningún hombre. Podía sentir cómo Siegrain le llegaba al alma mientras sus lenguas se rozaban. Nunca había sido audaz en la cama, pero es que nunca había deseado a un hombre como ahora lo deseaba a él.

Con todo su ser.  
Enterró los labios en el hueco de su hombro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al encontrar el lugar donde Valerius le había clavado el anillo, haciéndolo sangrar y dejándole otra cicatriz.

Tanto coraje. Tanto amor.  
Ella daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a un hombre que la amara como él había amado a su esposa. Pero no a cualquier hombre. Sus deseos iban más allá; quería que Siegrain la amara. Quería su corazón. Quería a este hombre que sabía lo que significaba el amor, que entendía lo que era un compromiso y que era capaz de mostrar compasión.

Y estuviese dispuesto a admitirlo o no, él la necesitaba a ella.  
Ningún hombre debería vagar solo eternamente. Ninguno debería soportar las heridas que él había soportado; no cuando su único crimen había sido amar a alguien más que a sí mismo.  
Su aliento se mezcló con el de iegrain mientras se tumbaba sobre él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Él gruñó al darse cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo la camiseta. Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de los muslos de Erza mientras se deslizaba sobre su vientre desnudo, encendiendo una hoguera en su interior que lo aterrorizaba.

Apártala.

No podía. Esa noche no. No con la pesadilla aún tan fresca en su memoria. Estuviese bien o no, necesitaba consuelo. Quería volver a sentirse amado. Quería sentir la suavidad de unas manos femeninas sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba que el aroma de Erza quedase impregnado sobre su piel.  
No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando Erza tomó su miembro con la mano.

–Por todos los dioses –balbució sin aliento. Nadie lo había tocado de ese modo en dos mil años.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de deseo mientras ella acariciaba su ardiente y rígido miembro.

Hoy sería suya. Ya no había modo de apartarse de ella.  
El movimiento de la mano de Erza, que aferraba su miembro con delicadeza deslizándose arriba y abajo, desde la punta hasta la base, le erizaba la piel y hacía que le resultase muy difícil respirar. Sus dedos le rozaron los testículos, endureciéndolo tanto que pensó que estallaría allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, él recorría el cuerpo femenino con las manos, disfrutando de cada curva y cada hueco. Disfrutando del tacto suave de su piel bajo la camiseta. Le mordisqueó el cuello y, por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, sintió un sobrecogedor deseo de alimentarse de un humano. El sonido de su sangre latiendo por las venas le rugía en los oídos. La energía de Erza lo tentaba, atrayendo al Cazador Oscuro que ansiaba probarla. Pero estaba prohibido. No les estaba permitido morder el cuello de un humano.

No obstante, mientras pasaba la lengua por el hueco de la garganta de Erza, ese profundo deseo se agitaba sin remedio. Sus colmillos la rozaron sin querer y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no tomar un sorbo de esa sangre que corría bajo sus labios. La piel de Erza se erizó ante el contacto y el pezón que Jellal acariciaba se endureció aún más bajo su mano.

Abandonando su cuello con un gruñido, asaltó sus labios y la besó con ansia mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la camiseta, buscando los oscuros rizos de su entrepierna. Cuando sintió el roce del vello sobre los dedos al apartar los húmedos labios y tocarla allí por primera vez, no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Erza se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción, aumentando el ritmo de las caricias sobre su miembro.  
Jellal no podía creer que estuviese tan preparada. Por los dioses, cómo la deseaba. Quería saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y comprobar su salvaje pasión. Pero reprimió esos deseos para saborear el momento. Para explorarla lentamente y con ternura.

Deseaba que ese amanecer durara una eternidad.

–Sabes tan bien… –le susurró al tiempo que desgarraba la camiseta tirando del cuello y se la arrancaba para arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, trazó un sendero de pequeños besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Erza se arqueó hacia él cuando la lengua y los colmillos de Siegrain le acariciaron el pezón. La sensación de esos afilados colmillos rozándole la piel la hacía derretirse como lava ardiente.

De nuevo, Siegrain volvió a introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició donde más lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar lentos círculos, enardeciéndola para al instante reconfortarla, presionando para después acariciarla levemente, hundiéndose en ella profundamente para que el fuego la consumiera aún más mientras él le hacía el amor con la mano.

–Te deseo, Siegrain –le murmuró sin aliento al oído–. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.  
Él sonrió, dejando a la vista los colmillos y girando a la vez sobre el colchón para quedar sobre ella con una facilidad que sorprendió a Erza. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir ese cuerpo ágil y duro sobre ella. Su peso la dejaba sin aliento. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Siegrain irradiaba fuerza, poder. Esos músculos fuertes y definidos se contraían a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba. Pero lo que más la cautivaba era la contención que demostraba, todo ese poder sujeto bajo control que le hacía recordar a un león preparado para atacar.

Quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en más de dos mil años. Quería su corazón. No, más aún. Quería hacerlo suyo como ninguna mujer lo había hecho jamás. Quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Su aliento, su corazón y, sobre todo, su alma.

Ansiaba devolverle su alma. Rescatarlo de su sufrimiento. Liberarlo de su pasado.  
Alzándose un poco, le dio un profundo beso antes de confesar involuntariamente sus pensamientos. Si Siegrain lo descubriera, se alejaría de ella sin ninguna duda. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera; por eso, invocó los poderes que había reprimido durante más de diez años y los utilizó para resguardar sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón, por si él aún podía leer en su interior.

Hoy, ella sería su consuelo.

Jellal gruñó al sentir a Erza bajo su cuerpo. Había pasado una eternidad desde que se permitiera confiar en una mujer de ese modo. Una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras abandonaba sus pechos para descender por su torso, hasta las caderas y volver a ascender. La deseaba con una intensidad sobrehumana. Deseaba cosas de ella que no se atrevía a nombrar. No debería pensar en hacerla suya y en mantenerla a su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Erza enterró la mano en su cabello y lo acercó aún más mientras él descendía, mordisqueándola desde los labios hasta la garganta y de allí hasta el pecho, donde se entretuvo en saborearla a conciencia. Su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor del endurecido pezón, acariciando y atormentando. Parecía devorarla con un ansia insaciable, como un hambriento que festejara un banquete.

Muy lentamente, descendió dejando que los colmillos la arañaran suavemente, con tanta delicadeza que Erza no pudo más que sorprenderse. Su cuerpo ardía en cada lugar donde él posaba las manos en su camino de descenso hacia las caderas. Allí deslizó la lengua, pasándola por encima de la pelvis hasta llegar al muslo. Le separó las piernas muy lentamente y siguió lamiéndole la cara interna del muslo.

Erza contuvo el aliento, estremeciéndose ante lo que estaba por venir. Al percibir su vacilación, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola. La observaba de un modo posesivo e intenso que la dejó sin respiración. En una especie de trance, observándolo mientras él la sometía a un intenso escrutinio, vio cómo, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado, deslizaba un dedo sobre su sexo y lo retiraba. Ella se estremeció en respuesta a su caricia. Siegrain le separó los labios y la tomó en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Erza gritó ante el salvaje éxtasis que la inundó. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Erza temblara por la vibración. Deslizó la lengua dentro y fuera de su vagina trazando lentos círculos; Erza se revolvía y se agitaba con cada húmeda caricia.

Jellal se sobresaltó al paladear su sabor. Nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso como el que sentía por esa mujer. Algo en ella sacaba a la superficie su lado más salvaje; estimulaba sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro y hacía que el animal que habitaba en él comenzara a despertarse. Esos poderes eran los que utilizaba cuando luchaba o perseguía a un objetivo. Gracias a ellos, percibía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a un nivel mucho más profundo.

Era consciente de los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Erza, de los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo como respuesta a las caricias de sus labios y su lengua. Sentía el placer que le estaba proporcionando; sentía en las mejillas cómo corría la sangre de Erza a través de los muslos y su miembro latía al ritmo de esa marea. Cerró los ojos, luchando de nuevo contra el impulso de hundir los colmillos en su carne y dejar que el sabor de su sangre se deslizara por la lengua.

Erza se aferró a él mientras Siegrain seguía haciendo que se estremeciese de placer. El roce de los colmillos le erizaba la piel. Abrió los ojos y lo contempló, inmerso en lo que estaba haciendo, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella. Siegrain era la personificación del sexo, pensó ella. Todo su ser estaba entregado a darle placer con la misma energía, presumía, que utilizaba para perseguir a los Daimons.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, resultó tan salvaje y sobrecogedor que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito.

Pero aún no había acabado con ella. Siegrain gruñó al sentir su satisfacción, pero no detuvo las caricias de su lengua. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo y la fricción, como si estuviese degustando un festín.

Erza siseó de placer.

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Erza y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Le brillaban los ojos y los colmillos quedaban claramente a la vista con cada respiración entrecortada.

–Mírame, Erza –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo–. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.

Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.  
Siegrain acunó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso profundo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia su hinchado miembro.  
Sin más palabras, ella comprendió lo que quería.

Alzó las caderas y lo guió hasta su interior, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hizo un intento de separar la mano pero él la detuvo cubriéndola con la suya. La pasión de su mirada se hizo más patente.

–Quiero que me toques mientras estamos unidos, quiero que lo sientas –le dijo sin aliento.

Erza volvió a tragar mientras Siegrain comenzaba a moverse entre sus dedos y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.  
Gimieron al unísono.  
Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

–Oh, Siegrain –balbució.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

–No es el Cazador Oscuro el que está dentro de ti, Erza. Soy yo, Jellal.

Cuando comprendió lo que le estaba ofreciendo, se sintió en las nubes. La había dejado penetrar en su coraza, del mismo modo que ella le había permitido que penetrara su cuerpo. Alzando los brazos, le acarició las mejillas.

–Jellal –dijo, con un suspiro.

Él sonrió.

–Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó.

Erza notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Jellal.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su miembro para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

–Oh, Jellal –gimió bajo sus labios al sentir que otro nuevo orgasmo se acercaba.  
Tan pronto como dijo su nombre, sucedió algo extraño; algo despertó en su interior y de repente se sintió sacudida por una descarga erótica.

– ¡Dios mío! –jadeó.

¡Podía sentir el placer de Jellal!, podía sentir cómo su vagina lo rodeaba. Como si fuesen un solo ser, lo sentía dentro y, al mismo, tiempo alrededor.

Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada. Erza le acarició la espalda y sintió el roce de su mano en su propia carne. Era lo más increíble que había experimentado jamás.

Jellal aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Jellal echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos.  
Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Erza lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió cómo Jellal salía de ella.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

–No lo sé, pero ha sido maravilloso. Increíble. Grandioso.

Soltando una breve carcajada, alzó la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño al ver sus ojos a la suave luz de las velas. Ya no era oscuros, sino de un peculiar verde azulado.

– ¿Jellal?

Él recorrió la habitación con la mirada e hizo un gesto de dolor.

–Mis poderes han desaparecido –susurró.

Y en ese momento, con él al lado, Erza lo sintió debilitarse.  
Apenas si podía moverse. Su agonía era casi palpable para ella. Jellal se llevó una mano al rostro e hizo presión con la palma sobre el ojo derecho, siseando de dolor.

– ¡Dios mío! –exclamó Erza mientras lo veía tendido a su lado, sufriendo–. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Llama a Laxus –le contestó entre dientes–. Marca el dos y después la almohadilla.

Giró sobre el colchón y se acercó a la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono y marcar sin perder un instante.

Laxus contestó al segundo tono. Por el sonido de su voz, estaba claro que acaba de despertarse.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tranquilamente una vez que Erza se identificó.

–No lo sé. Le he hecho algo a Jellal.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, dando a entender que le resultaba muy difícil creer que pudiese hacerle algo a su amigo.

–No estoy segura. Sus ojos son de un color diferente y está doblado por el dolor.

– ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

–Verdes azulados.

Laxus permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

–Pásamelo.

Ella le ofreció el teléfono a Jellal.  
Al coger el auricular, una nueva oleada de dolor lo atravesó. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como si sus dos mitades, el Cazador Oscuro y el hombre, estuviesen luchando la una contra la otra.

–Laxus –jadeó.

–Hola, colega –lo saludó Laxus–. ¿Estás bien?

–Joder, no. ¿Qué me está pasando?

–Así de repente, se me ocurre que acabas de encontrar el modo de deshacerte de tus poderes de Cazador Oscuro. Felicidades, tío, acabas de encontrar tu vía de escape.

–Sí, yo también estoy que me salgo de contento.

–No seas imbécil. Recuerda que es temporal… Creo.

Percibiendo la duda en la voz de Laxus, Jellal le preguntó intranquilo:

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Ni idea. Nunca he perdido mis poderes.

Jellal siseó ante otra oleada de dolor.

–Deja de rebelarte, no luches –masculló Laxus–. Estás empeorándolo. Relájate.

–Sí, claro. Como si fuese tan fácil.

Laxus resopló.

–Confía en mí; hay ocasiones en la que es necesario rebelarse, pero ésta no es una de ellas. Acéptalo.

–Que lo acepte… y una mierda. No es tan fácil. Da la casualidad de que me siento como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos.

–Ya lo sé –le dijo Laxus, con la voz ronca por la preocupación–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando perdiste los poderes?

Jellal se aclaró la garganta y echó una tímida mirada a Erza.

–Yo… esto… –dudó, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Lo último que quería era avergonzarla.

Pero no tuvo porque explicar nada.

–Diarmuid Ua Duibhne –rugió Laxus en gaélico–, te acostaste con ella y por eso se esfumaron, ¿no es cierto?

Jellal volvió a aclararse la garganta y se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería ocultar algo a un Cazador Oscuro capaz de averiguar casi todo lo que se le antojaba.

–No ocurrió nada hasta justo el final.

– ¡Aaaaaah! Ya entiendo –le dijo Laxus, arrastrando las palabras como si hubiese entendido perfectamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó muy parecida a la de la doctora Ruth –. Ese momento justo después de correrte, cuando estás exhausto, saciado e indefenso, ¿me sigues? ¿Te apuestas algo a que fue por eso por lo que desaparecieron tus poderes?

Pero Jellal seguía sin entender nada.

–Todos vosotros os acostáis con mujeres cada dos por tres y no os sucede esto.

–Sí, pero cada uno aguanta la presión de un modo distinto y tú lo sabes. En tu mente, debes haber equiparado ese momento álgido al instante en que te convertiste en Cazador Oscuro. O eso, o fueron los poderes de Erza. Quizás se mezclaron con los tuyos hasta absorberlos.

–Eso es una locura.

–Sí, claro. Exactamente igual que el dolor de cabeza que tienes y que, de paso, me está afectando a mí también. Pásame a Erza.

Kyrian le hizo caso.

–Quiere hablar contigo.

Ella cogió el teléfono.

–Escucha –comenzó Laxus con voz afilada y desagradable–. Tenemos un problema serio. Jellal está perdido hasta que sus poderes regresen.

– ¿Cuánto tardarán?

–Ni idea. Pero supongo que pasará bastante y, hasta entonces, es humano y, puesto que hace más de dos mil años que dejó de serlo, está débil. Es vulnerable.

El pánico la atenazó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Jellal. Aún tenía una mano sobre los ojos y, por la rigidez de su postura, estaba claro que le dolía bastante.

– ¿Volverá a la normalidad con la puesta del sol?

–Eso espero. Porque si no es así, los Daimons lo tendrán muy fácil.

Erza sintió que se le cerraba la garganta por el pánico. Lo último que quería era que Jellal acabara herido por su culpa.

– ¿No puedes ayudarlo?

–No. Va en contra del Código. Cazamos solos. No puedo ir tras Zeref hasta que Jellal esté muerto.

– ¿Qué clase de Código es ése? –gritó ella.

–Uno que normalmente no me perfora el tímpano –siseó Laxus–. Joder, nena, con esos pulmones tendrías un brillante futuro como soprano.

–No tiene gracia.

–Lo sé. Nada de esto la tiene. Ahora, escúchame un segundo. Esto va a ser embarazoso, ¿lo soportarás?

El tono funesto de su voz hizo que Erza se detuviera a pensar un instante. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

–Creo que sí.

–Bien. Veamos, creo que nuestro problema empieza en el momento en que Jellal se corre. Es imperativo que no dejes que suceda de nuevo. Porque hay bastantes posibilidades de que vuelva a quedarse sin sus poderes si ocurre otra vez. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él.

Erza sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo. Alargando una mano, acarició a Jellal.

–Vale –le contestó en voz baja.

–Bien. Son las siete de la mañana. Haznos un favor a los dos y vigílalo hasta que Wally llegue.

–Lo haré.

Laxus se despidió y ella colgó antes de devolver el teléfono a la mesita de noche.  
Jellal la miró y el sufrimiento que reflejaban esos ojos verdes la partió en dos.

–Sólo quería que te sintieras mejor. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.  
Él la cogió de la mano y la sostuvo con ternura.

–Lo sé.

Le dio un pequeño tirón para acercarla y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque Erza aún podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo.

–Me ayudaste, Erza –le murmuró al oído–. No eches a perder lo que me has entregado por sentirte culpable.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

–Déjame que te abrace un poco más.

Al escucharlo, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Se quedó tumbada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de él sobre la garganta.

Jellal enterró el rostro en su pelo y aspiró el ligero aroma que desprendía. Jamás se había sentido tan débil como en esos momentos; no obstante, había algo en la presencia de Erza que le daba fuerzas.

Has encontrado tu vía de escape.

Las palabras de Laxus no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Cuando un Cazador Oscuro encontraba el modo de deshacerse de sus poderes, podía volver a reclamar su alma. Era una opción que nunca antes había considerado. Algo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

Podía volver a ser humano. De modo definitivo.

¿Pero para qué? Era lo que era. Un guerrero inmortal. Amaba su estilo de vida. Amaba la libertad y el poder que le otorgaba.

Pero aun así, allí tumbado con Erza entre sus brazos, piel contra piel, comenzó a recordar otras cosas olvidadas hacía siglos. Cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró la imagen de Erza con Silver en los brazos. Sería una madre estupenda. Y, mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño, una parte de él supo que también sería una esposa maravillosa.

Erza se despertó al sentir que alguien la acariciaba, dejando un rastro abrasador alrededor de sus pechos. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para descubrir la mano de Jellal tocándola con ternura mientras uno de sus muslos descansaba enterrado entre sus piernas. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez al ver que la mano descendía hasta su estómago al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el cuello con los afilados colmillos.

– ¿Vas a morderme? –le preguntó.

La risa de Jellal reverberó por su garganta.

–No, amor. Voy a devorarte.

Girando hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón, lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que el verde era aún más intenso que antes. Un verde claro y devastador. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

– ¿Por qué han cambiado de color?

–Al perder mis poderes de Cazador Oscuro, mis ojos volvieron a ser humanos.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó recordar el color de sus ojos durante el sueño.

– ¿Éste era su color antes de que perdieras el alma?

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza para darle un lametón en el hueco de la garganta.

–Se supone que no deberías estar haciendo esto –lo reprendió, pasándole la mano por la espalda–. Laxus dijo que tenías que descansar.

–Estoy descansando.

Erza contuvo el aliento, sobresaltada al sentir que Jellal separaba los tiernos pliegues de su sexo y la acariciaba con los dedos, largos y fuertes.

–No estás descansando. Estás jugando.

La buscó con la mirada.

–Quiero jugar contigo.

– ¿Y si te debilitas más?

–No veo cómo.

–Pero, ¿y si…?

La hizo callar con un beso tórrido y abrasador y, al instante, los pensamientos de Erza perdieron toda cordura.

Jellal le mordisqueó los labios y tironeó de ellos con suavidad mientras sus ojos verdes buceaban en el cuerpo de Erza, tratando de llegar a su corazón.

–Ya no puedo sentir lo que hay en tu interior, Erza. Dime que no me deseas y te dejaré ir.

–Te deseo Jellal. Ni te imaginas cuánto.

Él le sonrió y se hundió en ella, que gimió al sentir cómo la llenaba por completo.  
Para Jellal, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, allí, inmerso en la calidez del cuerpo de Erza. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese aún mejor que horas antes? La miró fijamente y le encantó ver sus ojos nublados por el deseo y las mejillas cubiertas por el rubor. Era realmente hermosa.

Lo asaltó una oleada de posesividad; un sentimiento intenso que había olvidado hacía siglos. No acababa de entender de dónde había salido, pero le estaba retorciendo las entrañas. Y, en comparación, dejaba a la altura del betún lo que una vez sintiera por Ultear. No lo comprendía y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no se atrevía a profundizar en las razones. Saber con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos sólo le haría más daño.

Erza entrelazó las piernas con las de Jellal mientras saboreaba cada una de sus profundas y delirantes embestidas. Ni en sus sueños más atrevidos se había imaginado que hacer el amor pudiese ser algo así. Jamás había soñado con experimentar un placer tan intenso.  
Gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Jellal cubrió sus labios con los suyos y con tres poderosos envites se unió a ella.  
La miró, con la respiración agitada.

–Creo que soy un adicto a tu cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y el corazón de Jellal dio un respingo.

– ¡Oye, Jellal!

Sin apenas tiempo para alzar las sábanas y cubrirse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y un hombre alto y apuesto, de no más de veinticinco años, entró en la estancia. Erza se quedó helada al encontrarse con la atónita mirada azul-verdosa de Wally. Llevaba el pelo, de color castaño oscuro, recogido en una coleta y, cuando sonreía, aparecían un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

–Joder, ¿no me digas que te he pillado en la cama?

–Wally –rugió Kyrian–. Sal de aquí.

–Vale, pero las noticias que tengo sobre Zeref te van a encantar. ¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa y te reúnes conmigo en el despacho dentro de unos minutos? –Con actitud desvergonzada, los miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la escena, y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

–Recuérdame luego que es urgente que lo mate.

Erza se rió hasta que se encontró con sus ojos.

–Pareces muy distinto con los ojos verdes –susurró mientras le colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla, áspera por la barba.

Como respuesta, Jellal volvió a capturar sus labios para entregarse a otro tórrido beso. Su lengua la atormentaba con burlonas caricias, pero de forma tan posesiva que la dejaba débil y casi sin aliento.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me resulta imposible resistirme a ti?

– ¿Mi encantadora personalidad? –bromeó ella.

Riéndose, Jellal depositó un ligero beso sobre su nariz. Erza lo observó mientras salía de la cama y se dio un festín con esa espalda desnuda mientras atravesaba la habitación, camino del cuarto de baño.

Se acurrucó en la cama y escuchó cómo caía el agua de la ducha. No dejaba de recordar lo bien que se había sentido entre los brazos de Jellal. Le había dejado su olor impregnado en el cuerpo y la sensación era fascinante, como si ella le perteneciera por completo… aunque sabía que eso jamás podría suceder.

Él era un Cazador Oscuro y ella era una simple contable. Jamás habían nacido dos personas más dispares. Pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar. Una parte de ella lo deseaba a un nivel que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Y, en el fondo de su mente, no podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder liberarlo del juramento que lo había convertido en Cazador Oscuro


	10. capitulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Jellal atravesó el pasillo, abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró a Wally sentado tras el antiguo escritorio de caoba, de espaldas a la puerta. El sillón reclinable de cuero negro crujió cuando se movió su Escudero, cuyos dedos volaban sobre el teclado del ordenador.

Era una imagen cotidiana.

Wally era un dios en Internet, lo que en terminología hacker significaba que podía entrar en cualquier sitio, sin importar lo seguro que fuese el servidor. Gracias a sus habilidades, Wally, junto a Chris Eriksson y Daphne Addams habían sido encargados del diseño y mantenimiento la web de los Cazadores Oscuros, lugar utilizado por los Cazadores y por los Escuderos para guardar todos sus archivos y comunicarse unos con otros.

Era bueno saber que a Wally le servía la Universidad para algo más que para conocer a mujeres de moral cuestionable.

–Dime, ¿por qué has entrado a mi habitación sin permiso?

Wally lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Tío, te habías quedado dormido. Era tarde.

-¡Vamos, hombre!

Con un bufido, Wally volvió a prestar atención al ordenador, ya que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

–Eres el único hombre que conozco que puede tener un humor tan desagradable diez minutos después de haber echado un polvo con una mujer tan estupenda. Joder, ¿no sabes que el sexo sirve para que te sientas mejor.

Jellal puso los ojos en blanco ante los comentarios de su insolente Escudero; las normas e instrucciones le resbalaban y jamás había logrado intimidarlo. Ni siquiera la noche que le confesó qué tipo de criatura era en realidad.

–Wally… –lo increpó a modo de advertencia.

El Escudero abrió el correo.

–Vale, vale. Aquí está el mensaje de los Oráculos:  
«De apolita y Daimon nacido será el que os mantenga en vilo.  
Sangre de dioses corre por sus venas y la ira es su mejor compañera.  
Si queréis a este ser controlar, un Cazador Oscuro con alma debéis encontrar.»

Jellal frunció el ceño al escuchar el acertijo; la típica basura de los Oráculos. Por los dioses, cómo los odiaba. ¿Es que no podían, por una sola vez, decir lo que tuvieran que decir hablando en cristiano? Claro que no. No quisiera Zeus que los Oráculos los ayudaran de verdad a proteger a los humanos…

– ¿Qué coño significa eso? –le preguntó a Wally.

Su Escudero giró el sillón para quedar de frente.

–Según Acheron, lo que quiere decir es que sólo un Cazador Oscuro con alma puede acabar con Zeref. Por eso ninguno de vosotros ha logrado matarlo antes. Es una simple profecía, ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

–No existe ningún Cazador Oscuro con alma. Al menos, no con el alma en el cuerpo.

–Entonces, de acuerdo con los Oráculos y con Acheron, Zeref es invencible.

Jellal dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

–Eso no es lo que quería oír esta mañana.

–Sí; lo único que tengo que decir es que me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo. –Wally frunció el ceño–. Tienes los ojos verdes claros. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Nada.

Wally ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con suspicacia.

–Algo sucede –dijo antes de coger el móvil–. ¿Tengo que llamar otra vez a Acheron?

Jellal le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo miró con una furia asesina.

–No metas a Acheron en esto. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

–Más te vale. Eres un coñazo, pero no me gustaría nada tener que empezar a trabajar para otro Cazador Oscuro.

Jellal soltó un bufido.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Es una declaración de amor?

–No, de lealtad. No quiero verte caer como le sucedió a Rob.

La idea hizo que Jellal dejara las bromas a un lado. Rob había sido un implacable Cazador Oscuro al que atraparon unos humanos, fanáticos de la caza de vampiros, que lo expusieron a la luz del sol. Su muerte había sobrecogido a Cazadores Oscuros y a Escuderos por igual.

–No te preocupes –le dijo a Wally para tranquilizarlo–, no voy a acabar dándole los buenos días al sol. Sé cómo arreglármelas.

– ¿Qué te apuestas a que ésas fueron las mismas palabras de Rob?

Jellal dejó escapar un gruñido.

– ¿No tienes clase hoy?

Wally soltó una carcajada.

–Tío, soy un Cajun de los pantanos, no necesito ir a clase, cher. –Se aclaró la garganta y dejó de utilizar el acento cajun–. Y no, hoy hay que hacer la matrícula. Tengo que pensar las asignaturas que voy a coger el próximo semestre.

–Genial, pero necesito que hagas unas cuantas cosas.

– ¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo?

Sarcasmo, tu nombre es Wally.

–Quiero que lleves de compras a Erza; necesita ropa. Los Daimons quemaron su casa y no tiene nada, excepto lo puesto.  
Wally alzó una ceja.

–En ese caso, sus pertenencias son escasas porque me ha parecido que puesto, puesto… llevaba más bien poco.

Jellal miró a su Escudero con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No te pongas histérico –dijo Wally, alzando las manos en señal de fingida rendición–. Ya sé que es tuya y jamás se me ocurría invadir tu terreno, pero tío, tampoco soy ciego.

–Un día de éstos… te convertiré en aperitivos para caimanes…

–Ya, ya. La amenaza tendría más peso si no supiera lo mucho que te gusta darme órdenes. Si no pudieses mangonearme a cualquier hora de la noche, te volverías loco.

No podía negarlo. Las noches se hacían especialmente tediosas y largas cuando no había Daimons que perseguir, y fastidiar a Wally a las tres de la mañana hacía que fuesen algo más entretenidas.

El Escudero sacó su Palm Pilot y comenzó a tomar notas.

–Vale. Misión secreta: llevar a la chica de compras. –Cuando acabó de escribir alzó la cabeza y miró a Jellal–. Por cierto, quiero un plus de peligrosidad este mes. Odio los centros comerciales.

Jellal se rió.

–No hay más que mirarte para darse cuenta.

Wally fingió que el comentario le había dolido y lo miró simuladamente ofendido.

–Perdóneme, señor Armani. Es que me gusta la moda grunge.

–Lo siento, siempre se me olvida que ahora está de moda vestirse como si acabases de salir de debajo de un contenedor de basura.

Wally continuó haciéndose el ofendido y le contestó con un fingido tartamudeo.

– ¿Por qué no te vuelves a la cama de una puñetera vez y utilizas todo ese encanto con tu mujer? Porque si sigues fastidiándome voy a acabar clavándote una estaca… –y en voz muy baja añadió–…mientras duermes.

Jellal cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

–Vale, te daré una paga extra, pero no te pases con Erza. Los comentarios sarcásticos los reduces al mínimo.

–Sí, ¡oh gran Amo y Señor! –Dijo al tiempo que añadía otra nota–: Ser agradable con la chica; mantener la boca cerrada. –Y volvió a mirarlo–. Por cierto, ¿algún límite de dinero para las compras?

–No. Todo lo que ella quiera gastar.

–Visitar tiendas pijas y Lord and Taylor . Muy bien, ¿algo más?

–Tráela de vuelta antes de que oscurezca o voy a usar tu pellejo cajun para dar de comer a los caimanes de Laxus.

El miedo chispeó en los ojos de Wally. El muchacho odiaba a los caimanes, aunque Jellal no sabía por qué.

–Vale, eso sí me ha asustado.

–También quiero que vayas a casa de Laxus y recojas un srad. Zeref no se imagina la sorpresa que vamos a darle.

Wally tembló ante la mención de las dagas circulares de Laxus. Eran armas muy antiguas y, a su lado, un Ginsu parecía un simple cuchillo para untar mantequilla.

– ¿Sabes cómo usar esas cosas?

–Sí –le contestó Jellal, respirando hondo–. Necesito dormir. Wally, lo más importante es que cuides de Erza.

Wally apagó la Palm Pilot y la colocó en la funda del cinturón.

–Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Jellal no contestó; no se atrevía. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba saber la respuesta. Dándole la espalda a su Escudero, salió del despacho y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, Erza regresó en silencio a la habitación para vestirse, mientras Jellal dormía en la enorme cama con dosel. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, la única luz provenía del baño. Resultaba imposible saber si era de día o de noche, aunque Jellal siempre parecía saber el momento exacto en que salía el sol.  
Se acercó a la cama para observarlo; la sábana le tapaba hasta la cintura, ocultando su desnudez. Ufffff, ese hombre tenía un cuerpo… Podría pasarse todo el día mirándolo, sin cansarse de observar esa piel bronceada y exquisita que ansiaba explorar con los labios y las manos. ¿Qué había en él que le resultaba tan adictivo?

Estaba deseando volver a besar esos labios exuberantes y enterrar las manos en ese pelo rubio, pero no quería perturbar su sueño. Jellal necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.  
Salió de puntillas de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, camino de la cocina.

La luz del día se reflejaba sobre las superficies de mármol blanco, dando a la estancia un aspecto alegre y luminoso. Rosa estaba friendo beicon y Wally ojeaba unos folletos informativos de la universidad, sentado en un taburete.

De cuerpo esbelto y muy apuesto, el muchacho no aparentaba tener más de veinticuatro años. No le vendría nada mal un corte de pelo, pero había que reconocer que la melena a la altura de los hombros le sentaba muy bien a ese rostro de rasgos cincelados. Llevaba una sudadera ancha que había visto mejores días y unos vaqueros desgastados con un agujero en la rodilla.

–Oye, Rosa –increpó a la mujer sin levantar la vista del folleto–, si cojo español para el próximo semestre, ¿me ayudarás a estudiar?

–Sí , e imagino que Jellal también te echará una mano.

–Genial –dijo con ironía–. Entre eso y la Historia de la Antigua Grecia me lo voy a pasar de puta madre.

– ¡Wally! –Lo reprendió Rosa–. Ese lenguaje no es propio de un caballero.

–Lo siento.

La mujer puso un plato con beicon, huevos y tostadas delante de Wally y, al darse la vuelta, vio a Era de pie en la puerta.

–Aquí está, señorita. ¿Tiene hambre?

–Un poco.

–Venga –le dijo, señalándole el taburete vacío junto a Wally–. Siéntese y le prepararé el desayuno.

–Gracias, Rosa.

La mujer le contestó con una sonrisa.  
Erza se sentó junto al Escudero, que se limpió la mano en los pantalones y se la ofreció.

–Wally Buchianan –se presentó, con una sonrisa encantadora y llena de hoyuelos–. Más conocido como Wally-mueve-el-culo-necesito-que-hagas… y ahí es donde la cosa varía.

Erza soltó una carcajada.

–Es un poco mandón, ¿verdad?

–No lo sabes muy bien. –Wally cogió el móvil, que llevaba en una funda sujeta al cinturón, y se lo ofreció–. Y hablando de él, me ha dicho que tienes que llamar al trabajo.

–Gracias.

Mientras Rosa le preparaba el desayuno, Erza llamó a su jefe y le explicó lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente, el director se mostró muy comprensivo y le dio dos semanas libres para que se hiciera cargo de la situación.  
Tan pronto como colgó, comenzó a sentirse mal por la pérdida de su hogar.

–No puedo creer que incendiaran mi casa.

– ¿Su casa? –Preguntó Rosa–. ¿Quién ha hecho eso?

–Las autoridades lo están investigando –contestó Jellal desde el salón.

Erza se giró y lo vio de pie en la puerta. Estaba muy pálido y parecía incómodo.  
Rosa le sonrió.  
–M'ijo, estás en casa. Wally me dijo que ibas a salir.

–No me encuentro muy bien. –Aunque la expresión de su rostro era amable, miró a Rosa con los ojos entrecerrados–. Esta mañana llegaste a tu hora, ¿no es cierto?  
Rosa hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

–Ven y siéntate. Te prepararé algo de comer.

Jellal observó la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas con una mirada cautelosa y retrocedió, internándose en la oscuridad del salón.

–Gracias, Rosa, pero no tengo hambre. Wally, necesito hablar contigo. Sólo será un minuto.

El muchacho miró a Erza con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Por lo menos no me ha dicho que mueva el culo.

–Wally –lo llamó Jellal–. Mueve el culo, chico.

Mientras Wally salía de la cocina para hablar con Jellal, Rosa colocó un plato delante de Erza.

–Pobrecita, ¿qué vas a hacer sin tu casa?

–No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que llamar a la compañía aseguradora; encontrar un lugar donde vivir… –su voz se desvaneció al pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Tendría que reemplazar toda su vida. Todo: el cepillo de dientes, los zapatos, los libros… hasta los teléfonos. ¡Ni siquiera tenía ropa interior!  
Abrumada, perdió el apetito.  
¿Qué iba a hacer?

Wally regresó y cogió el folleto informativo para mostrárselo a Jellal, que esperaba en la puerta.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor. Tengo que matricularme a la una; si no estamos de regreso para esa hora, ¿podrías rellenar el formulario en la página web? Sé que necesitas dormir, pero tengo muchas ganas de coger Historia Griega el próximo semestre.

– ¿Por qué?

–Las clases las dará el profesor Fullbuster y, según dicen, es muy bueno.

– ¿Gray Fullbuster? –le preguntó Erza.

–Sí –le contestó, Wally, mirándola sobre el hombro–. ¿Lo conoces?

Ella intercambió una mirada con Jellal.

–Ni la mitad de bien que Jellal.

Wally fingió un escalofrío.

– ¡Ja! Tío, otro de los vuestros no. Genial. Mátame ahora mismo y así me ahorrarás el sufrimiento.

–No me tientes –le dijo Jellal cogiendo el folleto–. A la una en punto. ¿Algo más?

–Sí; haz algo con esos ojos, me ponen la carne de gallina.

Jellal alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia ante el tono altanero de su Escudero.

–Pasadlo bien.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Erza a Wally en cuanto Jellal se hubo marchado.

Él se sentó de nuevo en el taburete antes de contestarle.

–Vamos de compras –le dijo, haciendo un mohín y temblando teatralmente al pronunciar la palabra.

– ¿Qué tenemos que comprar?

Wally tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

–Cualquier cosa que usted necesite, señora. Abrigos de piel, diamantes… lo que sea.

– ¿Diamantes? –repitió Erza, riéndose ante la escandalosa idea.

–Paga Jellal, así es que te aconsejo que vayas a por todas. Literalmente hablando.

Ella sonrió.

–No puedo permitir eso. Pagaré con mi propio dinero.

– ¿Y para qué vas a gastarlo? No tienes ni idea de lo forrado que está. Te aseguro que si compras todo el centro comercial, ni siquiera lo notará.

Erza no tenía la intención de seguir los consejos del Escudero pero, de cualquier forma, necesitaba algo de ropa.

–De acuerdo, ¿podemos parar un momento en casa de mi madre?

–Claro. Mi misión de hoy es complacerte… en todo lo que me pidas.

Ella meneó la cabeza al ver la pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Wally.

Se marcharon después de hacer una llamada a la compañía aseguradora para informarles del incendio.

Erza no pudo evitar sentirse más y más frustrada cada vez que Wally pagaba las facturas sin dejar que ella se gastase nada.

–Cumplo órdenes –le dijo el Escudero por quinta vez–. Tú compras, yo pago.

Ella le contestó con un gruñido amistoso.

– ¿Siempre obedeces sus órdenes?

–Siempre… pero sin dejar de quejarme.

Erza soltó una carcajada mientras salían de la tienda y continuaban caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial. Wally cargaba con todas las bolsas.

– ¿Cuánto hace que trabajas para Jellal? –le preguntó cuando llegaron a las escaleras mecánicas.

–Ocho años.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

–Pues no pareces tan mayor.

–Sí, bueno. Es que tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando empecé.

– ¿Se puede ser un Escudero a esa edad?

Wally volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo a una joven muy atractiva, vestida con una estrecha minifalda, que bajaba junto a ellos y le dedicó su típica sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos antes de contestar a Erza.

–No me enteré de lo que era Jellal hasta mucho después. Al principio, creía que no era más que un tío podrido de dinero con el complejo de «vamos a ayudar al chico pobre».

Erza lo miró con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que llegaban a la planta baja y se encaminaban por el pasillo.

– ¿Y por qué te dio esa impresión?

Wally acomodó las bolsas que sujetaba.

–Señora, tiene junto a usted al hijo de un criminal reincidente. Mi padre murió en Angola, hace ya once años, durante un motín en la prisión.

Erza hizo una mueca al pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser perder a un padre de esa manera.

– ¿Y tu madre?

–Era una bailarina exótica en uno de los garitos de Bourbon Street. Crecí en la parte trasera del club donde trabajaba, ayudando a los gorilas a echar a los clientes.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor ante el panorama que Wally describía.

–Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera mucha importancia.

–No te preocupes. Puede que mi madre haya cometido errores, pero es una madre estupenda; una señora de armas tomar. Hizo todo lo que pudo con lo que teníamos.

Mi padre la abandonó cuando sólo tenía quince años y mi abuelo la echó de casa. Así es que nos quedamos ella y yo y, mientras tanto, mi padre se dedicaba a entrar y salir de la prisión. Nunca tuvimos gran cosa, pero siempre me ha querido mucho.  
Erza sonrió al percibir el amor que destilaba la voz de Wally. Era obvio que adoraba a su madre.

– ¿Y cómo conociste a Jellal?

Wally se detuvo unos instantes, como si estuviese sopesando el mejor modo de contarlo.

–Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, estaba ya harto de ver a mi madre agachar la cabeza, avergonzada; de ver cómo se quedaba sin comer para que yo tuviese un poco más. Recuerdo que la acompañaba al trabajo y veía el hambre que se reflejaba en su rostro cada vez que miraba los escaparates de las tiendas –dijo, suspirando–. Esa mirada hambrienta nunca la abandonaba.

El rostro de Wally adoptó una expresión dura antes de continuar.

–Mi madre es la mujer más dulce y con mejor corazón que Dios ha puesto en este mundo y no podía soportar ver cómo se degradaba para que yo tuviese un plato de comida; ni cómo los hombres la buscaban a todas horas; ni la expresión de sus ojos cada vez que deseaba algo que jamás podría tener.

»A los trece años, decidí que no podía más y comencé a robar.

Erza sintió que el corazón se le encogía. No podía felicitarlo por lo que había hecho, pero tampoco iba a condenarlo.

–Una noche, los chicos de la pandilla con la que me movía decidieron asaltar a una pareja de turistas y me negué. Una cosa era robar en las tiendas y entrar en las casas de los ricos, y otra muy diferente hacer daño a la gente. No estaba dispuesto a hacer-lo.

Así que, aunque fuese un ladrón, Wally había conservado su sentido del honor, pensó Erza.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó.

–Los chicos se enfadaron y decidieron que no les iría mal practicar unos cuantos golpes conmigo. Me tumbaron en el suelo y comenzaron a aporrearme; pensé que iba a morir allí mismo pero, no sé cómo, de repente, lo único que vi fue la mano de un tío que me ayudaba a levantarme y me preguntaba si estaba bien.

– ¿Era Jellal?

Wally asintió.

–Me llevó al hospital y pagó la factura. Me cosieron las heridas de los navajazos y las brechas de la cabeza. Se quedó conmigo hasta que llegó mi madre y, mientras la esperábamos, me preguntó si quería trabajar para él, haciendo encargos después de las clases.

A Eza le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse al adolescente enterado y sabelotodo que había sido Wally. Haber sido capaz de penetrar en esa personalidad tan cáustica y ver lo bueno que había debajo, decía mucho a favor de Jellal.

– ¿Y accediste?

–Al principio no. No estaba muy seguro de querer estar cerca de un tío que tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Además, mi madre sospechaba de él. Aún lo hace, de hecho. No le entra en la cabeza por qué me paga tanto por hacer prácticamente nada –dijo con una carcajada–. Todavía cree que nos dedicamos al tráfico de drogas.

Ella resopló por la ocurrencia. Pobre mujer.

– ¿Y qué le has dicho?

–Que Jellal es un Howard Hughes con complejo de Dios. –Al instante se puso serio y la miró con gravedad–. Le debo la vida. No sé dónde estaría ahora mismo si no me hubiese encontrado aquella noche. Bueno, seguro que no sería un estudiante de derecho de la universidad de Loyola ni conduciría un Jaguar. Puede que Jellal sea un capullo de primera, pero debajo de esa fachada hay un tío decente.

Erza reflexionó sobre las palabras de Wally mientras salían del centro comercial y colocaban las bolsas en el maletero de su flamante Jaguar negro. Nada más sentarse en el asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de seguir con la conversación.

– ¿Cuándo te dijo Jellal la verdad?

Wally puso en marcha el coche y salió del estacionamiento.

–Cuando me gradué en el instituto y me hizo la oferta de ser su Escudero de forma permanente.

– ¿Qué es exactamente un Escudero?

Wally se incorporó al tráfico y, al cambiar de marcha, Erza vio en su mano derecha un curioso tatuaje, con una extraña inscripción en griego que se asemejaba a una tela de araña, y comenzó a preguntarse si todos los Escuderos tendrían la misma marca.  
–Nuestro trabajo consiste en proteger a los Cazadores Oscuros durante el día y en proporcionarles cualquier cosa que necesiten: comida, ropa, coches, mantenimiento de sus hogares… lo que sea.

En una época montábamos guardia, literalmente hablando, delante de las criptas donde dormían; y de ahí proviene el mito de que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes. Como la luz del sol es su mayor enemigo, solían dormir en cuevas o en cámaras ocultas que no tuvieran el más mínimo resquicio por donde pudiera pasar la luz. Como recompensa por nuestros servicios, ellos nos proporcionan apoyo financiero.

–Entonces, ¿cada Cazador Oscuro tiene un Escudero?

–No. Algunos prefieren estar solos. Yo soy el primero que Jellal ha tenido en los últimos trescientos años.

Erza se encogió al pensar en la soledad que debía haber sufrido Jellal durante todo ese tiempo. Se lo imaginaba vagando por su mansión, como un espíritu incapaz de encontrar el descanso, buscando un consuelo que nunca llegaba.

– ¿Y si quisieras abandonarlo? –le preguntó ella.

Wally tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

–No es tan sencillo. Hay una organización muy compleja alrededor de los Escuderos; como la del Hotel California… puedes entrar cuando quieras, pero no puedes marcharte jamás. Si alguien abandona su puesto, es sometido a vigilancia durante toda su vida y si traiciona a los Cazadores Oscuros o a los mismos Escuderos, no vivirá mucho para arrepentirse.

La funesta declaración consiguió que a Erza se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, claro. Algunos de mis compañeros provienen de familias cuya antigüedad como Escuderos se remonta a miles de años atrás.

–Pues a mí me parece una especie de esclavitud –dijo Erza.

–No. Si quiero puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento, pero no puedo romper el juramento que he hecho como Escudero. Una vez se hace, es inquebrantable y eterno.

El día que me case mi esposa no sabrá nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Jellal ni de lo que hago para él, a menos que ella también haya hecho el juramento. Cuando mis hijos se conviertan en adultos, tendré que decidir si entran a formar parte de esto o no. Si elijo contarles todo, tendrán que presentarse ante Acheron y Artemisa; ellos estudiarán las solicitudes y decidirán si sirven o no.

Eso sí que resultaba aterrador ya que, mientras lo escuchaba, se le ocurrió algo espantoso.

– ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? No irán a pensar que soy una amenaza, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Wally adoptó una expresión mortalmente seria cuando la miró, tras detenerse en un semáforo.

–Si así lo consideraran, uno de los Escuderos acabaría contigo.

Erza tragó saliva.

–Eso no es muy reconfortante.

–No pretendo que lo sea. Nos tomamos nuestras obligaciones muy en serio. Los Cazadores Oscuros son los únicos que garantizan que la humanidad no sea esclavizada o extinguida. Sin ellos, los apolitas o los Daimons acabarían dominándonos.

Jellal estaba tumbado en la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para conciliar el sueño pero, una y otra vez, sentía a Erza en su interior. Estaba viendo los restos de su casa. Lo sabía. Sentía sus lágrimas, su ira y su desesperación.

Cómo la deseaba.  
Cómo deseaba poder estar junto a ella en esos momentos para consolarla. Nunca antes le había molestado el hecho de no poder salir a la luz del día, pero ahora lo fastidiaba. Si no fuese un Cazador Oscuro podría estar con ella y ofrecerle su fuerza y su apoyo.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo e intentó alejar el dolor. Había elegido su destino en un momento en que se encontraba cegado por la rabia y la angustia, y ahora no podía escapar a él. Artemisa guardaba su ejército celosamente y había puesto tan alto el listón que sólo se sabía de tres Cazadores Oscuros que hubieran recuperado su alma en todos esos años.

El resto había muerto en el intento.

– ¿Y, de todos modos, para qué necesito el alma? –Se preguntó en voz baja al tiempo que abría los ojos y fijaba la mirada en el dosel de tonos dorados y marrones que cubría la cama–. Lo único que hace es debilitar a un hombre.

Su vida tenía una razón de ser. Un propósito.  
¿Y entonces por qué deseaba a Erza en lo más profundo de su ser y tan desesperadamente?

Era una sensación que no había experimentado desde hacía siglos y, en la única ocasión en la que había sentido algo así, acabó traicionando a todos los que le habían amado.

–No volveré a ser débil –susurró. No es que es pensara que Erza pudiera hacerle daño intencionadamente, no. Lo que temía es que una vez le entregara su corazón y su lealtad, para él no habría marcha atrás. La cosa era bien simple: estaba asustado de sí mismo y de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantenerla a salvo.

Tras visitar los restos de la casa de Erza y detenerse unos momentos en casa de su madre, Wally condujo hasta el corazón del Barrio Francés y aparcó en una calle lateral, cerca de Chartres, hacia donde se dirigieron a pie. El Escudero guió a Erza a través de la concurrida zona comercial y se detuvo frente a una tiendecita llamada Dream Dolls and Accesories.

Erza lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué se detenían en una tienda de muñecas?

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó mientras él le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

–Vamos a ver a la señora que hace las muñecas.

Normal, si haces una pregunta estúpida…  
Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? No creo que haga Barbies de tamaño real.

Wally resopló y la dejó pasar delante de él.

–No estoy buscando ninguna Barbie y este encargo no es para mí. Es para Jellal

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

– ¿Por qué?

Antes de que el Escudero contestara, una señora mayor que estaba sentada en un banco de trabajo situado junto a la puerta, llamó la atención de Erza. Sostenía una Barbie a la que estaba retocando el rostro.

La mujer llevaba un extraño artefacto de color naranja en la cabeza, con un pequeño reflector y una lente bifocal. El artilugio le cubría el pelo, totalmente blanco, que llevaba recogido en un apretado moño. Sus ojos marrones eran alegres y brillantes.

–Wally, chiquitín –le dijo con tono maternal–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en una tarde como ésta y con una acompañante tan hermosa? Espera, creo que es la primera vez que te veo con una chica. –Mientras hablaba lo señalaba con un diminuto pincel–. Una chica que bien merece la pena llevar al lado. Es guapísima, y no me refiero a su aspecto físico; tú ya me entiendes.

Wally se mesó el cabello y, avergonzado, miró a Erza.

–Liza, amor mío –le dijo casi a gritos, dedicándole su pícara y encantadora sonrisa–. ¿Es que necesito una razón para venir a ver tu encantador rostro?

La anciana rió ante el comentario.

–Puede que sea vieja, Wally Buchianan, pero no soy estúpida –dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza que hicieron que el artefacto se agitara–. Mi vieja antena aún funciona y, si mal no recuerdo, hace ya más de un siglo que un hombre como tú vino a hacerme una visita por gusto. Ahora, acércate y dime al oído lo que necesitas.

Wally la obedeció y Erza comprendió que la señora estaba sorda. De hecho, el Escudero le hablaba tan alto que podía escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras.  
Hasta escuchó cómo le pedía explosivos plásticos.

–Recuerda –le dijo él–. Jellal quiere uno exactamente igual al de Talon.

–Ya te he oído, Wally –le contestó Liza pacientemente–. ¿Acaso crees que estoy sorda? –le preguntó mientras miraba a Erza y le guiñaba un ojo.

– ¿Cuándo vengo a por todo? –le preguntó Wally.

Liza hizo un mohín con los labios.

–Dame un día o dos, ¿vale? –Alzó la muñeca que tenía en las manos y lo amonestó–: Una Barbie no espera, ni siquiera por un Cazador Oscuro.

Wally soltó una carcajada.

–Claro Liza, gracias.

Camino de la puerta, la anciana los detuvo.

– ¿Sabes, querida? –le dijo a Erza, acercándose a ella. La señora apenas medía metro y medio. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y continuó–: Tienes un aura muy especial. Como la de un angelito.

Erza sonrió, agradecida.

–Gracias.

Liza se alzó las lentes y se acercó a una estantería colocada junto a la puerta. Se puso de puntillas y cogió una Barbie que había restaurado ella misma. La muñeca tenía el pelo largo, rizado y negro, unas diáfanas alitas de ángel e iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco bordado con perlas.

Erza jamás había visto nada tan hermoso y delicado.

Liza se la ofreció.

–Se llama Starla. Le pinté el rostro como el de una señora que viene muy a menudo por aquí. –Se acercó la muñeca al oído, como si la Barbie le estuviera hablando; asintió y se la dio a Erza–. Dice que quiere irse a casa contigo.

Erza la miró boquiabierta. Más aún al ver el precio en la etiqueta que colgaba de la muñeca: cuatrocientos dólares.

–Gracias, Liza, pero no puedo aceptarla –rehusó, intentando devolvérsela.

Liza hizo un gesto con la mano, negándose a aceptar la muñeca de nuevo.

–Es tuya, cariño. Necesitas un ángel que cuide de ti.

–Pero…

–Está bien… –le dijo Wally, indicándole con un gesto que saliera de la tienda. En voz baja añadió–: Si la rechazas herirás sus sentimientos. Le encanta regalarlas.

Erza le dio un abrazo a la señora.

–Gracias, Liza. La guardaré como un tesoro.

Estaban ya en la puerta cuando Liza los detuvo de nuevo y cogió a Starla de los brazos de Erza.

–Se me olvidaba una cosa –les dijo–. Starla es muy especial. –La anciana sujetó a la muñeca por las piernas y presionó la cabeza hacia abajo. De los pies de la Barbie surgieron dos finas hojas metálicas de unos ocho centímetros de largo.

–Especialmente diseñadas para los Daimons –anunció Lisa, tirando de la cabeza de la muñeca para que las hojas volvieran a ocultarse–. La belleza, si es letal, resulta mucho más práctica.

Estupendo, pensó Erza. No estaba muy segura de cómo manejar la situación.  
La anciana le devolvió la muñeca de nuevo y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

–Tened mucho cuidado.

–Lo tendremos –le contestó Wally y, en esta ocasión, consiguieron llegar a la calle.  
Erza no podía dejar de mirar la muñeca, sin saber muy bien qué pensar.  
Wally se estuvo riendo de ella todo el camino de regreso al coche.

–Liza es una Escudera, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Erza, al tiempo que entraba en el Jaguar y colocaba a Starla, con mucho cuidado, en su regazo.

–Está retirada, pero sí. Ha sido Escudera y uno de los Oráculos durante treinta y cinco años, hasta que dejó el cuidado de Xander a manos de Brynna.

– ¿Liza es quien fabrica las botas de Jellal?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

–Las armas más grandes las fabrica otro Cazador Oscuro; las espadas, las botas y ese tipo de material. Liza hace armas pequeñas, como colgantes con explosivos. Es una artista consumada a la que le encanta transformar joyas y otros objetos de aspecto inofensivo en armas letales.  
Erza soltó el aire lentamente.

–En serio, dais mucho miedo.

El comentario hizo que Wally soltara una carcajada antes de mirar el reloj.

–Son casi las tres. Aún tenemos que ir a casa de Laxus y tengo que llevarte de vuelta antes de que oscurezca, así es que hay que darse prisa.

–Vale.

Salieron de la ciudad y tardaron unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a los pantanos.  
Tras descender por un largo y sinuoso camino sin asfaltar, llegaron a una enorme y vieja construcción que se asemejaba a un cobertizo. Si no hubiera sido por las cerraduras que aseguraban las puertas, Erza habría creído que hacía por lo menos un siglo que no se utilizaba. Bueno, por eso y por el extraño buzón que había en frente; negro y atravesado horizontal y verticalmente por lo que parecían ser unos gigantescos clavos plateados.

–Laxus es raro –le dijo Wally al ver cómo ella miraba fijamente el buzón–. Cree que tener un buzón atravesado con clavos es divertido.

Abrió la puerta del cobertizo con el mando a distancia y, cuando entraron para aparcar el Jaguar, Erza se quedó boquiabierta. El interior, hecho de ladrillos y vigas de acero, albergaba un Viper, una colección de cinco Harley Davidsons y un pequeño catamarán, amarrado en el muelle que había en la parte trasera del edificio.

– ¡Guau! –balbució al fijarse en una Harley que estaba apartada del resto, negra y reluciente bajo la tenue luz. Obviamente, era una preciada posesión y recordó que era la moto que Laxus montaba la noche anterior.

Wally ignoró tanto el descapotable como las motos y se fue directo al catamarán.

– ¿Es que vive en el interior del pantano? –preguntó Erza a Wally al acercarse al pequeño embarcadero, limpio y despejado, con espacio de sobra como para albergar otra embarcación más.  
Wally la ayudó a subir al catamarán y fue a abrir la puerta que daba al pantano.

–Sí, siendo un antiguo celta, le encanta la naturaleza. Aunque sea espantosa.

Erza alzó una ceja.

– ¿De verdad es un antiguo celta?

–Ajá. Del siglo V o VI d.C. Era jefe de un clan. Su padre era un Sumo Sacerdote Druida y su madre lideró al clan antes que él.

– ¿En serio?

Asintió mientras soltaba las amarras del bote y saltaba a su interior. Una vez Erza se acomodó, Wally arrancó la embarcación.

– ¿Cómo se convirtió en Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó ella a voz en grito para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor.

–Los miembros del clan lo traicionaron –le contó Wally al tiempo que salían del cobertizo y se internaban en el pantano–. Le dijeron que necesitaban sacrificar a alguien de su sangre. La elección estaba entre él o su hermana. Él se ofreció pero, tan pronto como lo tuvieron atado, mataron a su hermana delante de sus narices. Se volvió loco pero, puesto que estaba atado, no podía hacer nada. Cuando se acercaron a él para matarlo juró vengarse de todos ellos.

¡Jesús!, ¿es que ninguno de ellos había tenido una vida feliz?

– ¿Mató a todos los miembros del clan? –le preguntó.

–Supongo.

Erza permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Pobre Laxus. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo horrible que sería ver cómo asesinaban a una de sus queridas hermanas delante de sus ojos. Puede que estuvieran todo el día fastidiándola, pero lo eran todo para ella y mataría a cualquiera que les hiciese daño.

El horror que ese hombre debía haber presenciado aquel día… Aún debía torturarlo.  
Wally siguió internándose en el pantano hasta que llegaron a una cabaña increíblemente pequeña. Erza dudaba que llegara a los doscientos cuarenta metros cuadrados. El exterior parecía aún más destartalado que el cobertizo donde habían dejado el coche de Wally. Los toscos tablones de madera eran de un color grisáceo y daba la sensación de que podía derrumbarse al soplo de la más ligera brisa.  
Según se aproximaban, vio un embarcadero detrás de la cabaña, con dos generadores enormes y otro catamarán.

– ¿Cómo se las apaña en la época de los huracanes? –preguntó Erza a Wally mientras éste apagaba el motor.

–Pues muy bien. Como uno de sus poderes es el de controlar el clima, no corre peligro alguno. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que el lugar se desplome a la luz del día, mientras él está desprevenido, durmiendo… y acabe frito.

–Les gusta el peligro, ¿no es cierto?

Wally soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, hay que tener bastante coraje para hacer lo que ellos hacen. Y coquetear con la muerte es un requisito básico.

El Escudero salió del catamarán y le advirtió que no se moviera. Caminó con mucha precaución a lo largo de un antiguo y estrecho sendero que llevaba desde el embarcadero hasta la puerta de la cabaña , y luego le hizo un gesto para que se reuniera con él.

–Atrás, Beth –le espetó a un caimán que había comenzado a acercarse a Erza.  
Ella regresó al bote de un salto.

–No pasa nada –la tranquilizo Wally–. Protegen a Laxus durante el día. Mientras estés conmigo no te harán nada.

–No estoy muy segura –le dijo mientras bajaba otra vez de la embarcación sin muchas ganas.

Cuatro gigantescos caimanes le lanzaron malévolas miradas y empezaron a seguirla de camino a la puerta. Erza sintió que el miedo le impedía respirar cuando vio al más grande de los cuatro reptiles subir al porche tras ella y comenzar a agitar la cola con fuerza.  
El animal lanzó un temible siseo.

–Cállate Beth –lo reprendió Wally–, o te juro que me haré unas maletas muy bonitas contigo. –Se dio la vuelta y llamó a la puerta.

–Todavía no ha oscurecido, Wally –se escuchó la voz de Laxus, con ese acento tan marcado, del otro lado de la puerta; Erza no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sabía que eran ellos–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Necesito tu srad para Jellal antes de que se ponga el sol.

Erza escuchó unos ruidos en el interior de la cabina. Segundos después, sonó la cerradura y la puerta se movió, dejando una estrecha abertura. Wally la abrió del todo e invitó a Erza a entrar.

Ella intentó ver algo en la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia, pero no lo consiguió hasta Wally encendió una lamparita de escritorio. Cuando vio la habitación, se quedó helada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y aquello parecía el centro de control de una instalación militar. Había ordenadores y equipos electrónicos por todos lados. Aunque el lugar y el aspecto externo del edificio no dieran muestras de ello, ese tipo era un adicto a la tecnología.

Al mirar a Laxus, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajarse. El tío estaba completamente desnudo.  
Y tenía un cuerpo increíble.

Tenía tatuada toda la parte izquierda del torso –por delante y por detrás– y todo el brazo con unos extraños símbolos celtas en color rojo y negro. El enorme colgante, que representaba una cabeza de dragón, brillaba en la pálida luz. Y, aunque el hombre era pecaminosamente apuesto, de algún modo extraño, no se sentía atraída por él.

Obviamente, disfrutaba del fantástico espectáculo que tenía delante pero se dio cuenta de que no lograba acelerarle el corazón como Jellal. Ni siquiera le despertaba el más leve deseo sexual.

Por otra parte, Laxus no parecía sentirse avergonzado por su desnudez.  
Wally la miró con una sonrisa jocosa.

–Debería haberte advertido que los guerreros de la antigüedad ven el nudismo como algo natural. El hecho de llevar ropa es una costumbre moderna que ninguno de ellos parece haber adoptado del todo –dijo mirando a Laxus–. Celta, ponte algo antes de que le dé un pasmo.

La respuesta de Laxus consistió en un gruñido.

– ¿Para qué? Me vuelvo a la cama. Coge lo que necesites y cierra con llave cuando os marchéis. –Se detuvo junto al futón, situado en la pared del fondo de la estancia, y echó una mirada hambrienta a Erza–. Claro que, si quieres dejar aquí a Erza, es posible que hasta me quede levantado y me muestre sociable.

Wally resopló.

–Joder, Laxus ¿es que no puedes estar una hora sin una mujer?

–Una hora no es problema, pero cuando pasan dos o tres empiezo a ponerme nervioso. –Se recostó en el futón negro, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de costado y cerró los ojos.

Por lo menos hasta que sonó el teléfono. Lanzando una maldición, Laxus salió de la cama y contestó mientras Wally se acercaba al enorme armario donde estaban las armas y cogía dos dagas de forma circular y aspecto letal.

–Droy, ni siquiera estoy despierto todavía –masculló Laxus–. Me da igual. Y además, ¿para qué me preguntas a mí sobre la antigua Grecia? ¿Viví yo allí, acaso? Coño, la respuesta es no… no lo sé; no me importa… Cuelga. –Se dio la vuelta y miró a Wally–. Wally, ¿sabes algo del culto de Pólux?

Wally lo miró por encima del hombro.

–Deberías llamar a Jellal o a cualquiera de los griegos.

– ¿Lo has oído? –Laxus escuchó a su interlocutor un segundo antes de volver a hablar con Wally–. Ash está de paseo, Wan, Max y Wacaba están desaparecidos en combate y Jellal no contesta al teléfono. Droy dice que es muy importante.

Ambos comprendieron a la vez la relevancia de lo que Laxus acababa de decir.  
Laxus volvió a hablar con Droy

– ¿Cuándo llamaste a Jellal por última vez?

Entretanto, Wally cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Jellal.

–Puede que esté en la ducha –sugirió Erza.

Wally meneó la cabeza en forma de negativa.

–Aunque lo estuviera, Rosa contestaría al teléfono.

Tras un minuto de espera, Wally soltó el móvil.

–Algo va muy mal.


	11. capitulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Jellal se despertó en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Adormilado, notó cómo Rosa entraba al dormitorio y se preguntó el motivo, ya que la anciana jamás lo había hecho antes.  
Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué pas…?

Su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que una red ligera y brillante lo inmovilizaba en la cama. La furia lo dejó petrificado. No podía soportar que lo mantuvieran atrapado, especialmente si estaba tumbado de espaldas. Una locura asesina se apoderó de él, exigiéndole la sangre de su captor.

Hasta que vio a Rosa.  
La mujer estaba junto a la cama, con la frente cubierta de sudor, mirándolo con los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos. Murmuraba la misma letanía en español una y otra vez:

–Tienes que matarlo, tienes que matarlo.

Muy lentamente, alzó el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

–Rosa –la llamó Jellal con la voz más tranquila de la que fue capaz–. Baja el cuchillo.

–Tienes que matarlo… –la anciana dio un paso hacia la cama.

–Rosa, no lo hagas. Deja que me levante, por favor.

La mujer temblaba tanto que Jellal temía que sufriera un infarto en cualquier momento. Ese frágil cuerpo no podría soportar la presión a la que lo estaban sometiendo.

–Zeref dice que eres malo, m'ijo. Debes morir.

Intentó pensar en algún modo de alcanzar la mente de Rosa, confundida por toda esa locura, y traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

–Rosa, tú me conoces y sabes que eso no es cierto.

La anciana alzó el cuchillo aún más.  
Totalmente indefenso bajo la red, miró la brillante hoja metálica, esperando que cayera sobre él. Quería suplicar a Rosa que se detuviera, gritarle hasta que lograra escucharlo, pero no se atrevía por temor a lo que le pudiera suceder. Rosa estaba sometida a una enorme presión y él no quería empeorar la situación. Moriría antes de hacerle daño a la anciana.  
En ese momento su móvil sonó.

–Lo sé, Zeref –susurró en español–. Lo sé. Debe morir. –Le colocó una mano sobre el pecho, como si de ese modo pudiera inmovilizarlo aunque, de todos modos no podía moverse; la red lo tenía totalmente atrapado–. Debo despedazarlo.

Jellal se puso rígido en el instante en que el cuchillo descendió.  
Se clavó en el colchón, a escasos centímetros de él.

–M'ijo –susurró Rosa. Sus ojos recobraron la expresión habitual, un segundo antes de quedarse en blanco y caer al suelo.

Aterrorizado por el estado de la mujer y frenético por su propia vulnerabilidad, Jellal forcejeó para librarse de la red, pero fue inútil. Era una de las redes de Artemisa y ninguna presa escapaba una vez capturada bajo ellas.

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de Rosa semejante arma? Ni siquiera Zeref debería tener acceso a ella. Sólo un dios o un semidiós podían reclamar el uso de un arma inmortal y sacarla del lugar donde se custodiaba. Y Artemisa, en particular, se encargaba de que sus armas estuvieran a buen recaudo.

¿Y cómo podía el Daimon haber controlado la mente de Rosa desde un refugio? Ninguno de ellos era tan poderoso.  
¿Qué coño estaba pasando?  
Aunque sabía que era inútil, siguió forcejeando para liberarse de su confinamiento. Con cada minuto que pasaba los recuerdos afloraban a su mente.

« ¿Qué se siente, comandante?» La voz de Valerius se burlaba de él desde el pasado. «Estás totalmente sometido a mi voluntad. Indefenso.» Todavía podía ver con nitidez la sonrisa burlona del romano, y sentir la agonía de la tortura. «Voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te retuerces de dolor y me pides clemencia.»

La realidad comenzó a difuminarse para Jellal. Luchó para respirar con normalidad. No volverían a atraparlo, no así. Comenzó a luchar como un poseso para librarse de la red, utilizando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Una hora después del anochecer, Wally entró en la casa seguido de Erza y Laxus.  
– ¿Rosa? –gritó mientras atravesaba a la carrera la cocina y el salón, de camino hacia las escaleras–. ¿Jellal?

No hubo respuesta. El extraño silencio resonaba en los oídos de Erza mientras seguía al Escudero hasta la habitación de Jellal.

Wally abrió las puertas con tanto ímpetu que las cortinas que rodeaban la cama se agitaron por el aire.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Erza se detuvo, temerosa, en la puerta mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lo normal, excepto las sábanas.

Aunque… Sentía que algo iba mal. Los poderes que tanto tiempo había mantenido a buen recaudo comenzaron a agitarse en su interior y conectó con Jellal sin esfuerzo. Estaba preocupado y furioso.

Laxus se acercó a la cama y lanzó una maldición al coger una red plateada.

–Esto es increíble –masculló mientras arrugaba la malla hasta reducirla a una bola que cabía perfectamente en un puño.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Erza.

–Una diktyon. Una de las redes de Artemisa.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba pero, por la expresión del celta, supo que aquello no era normal. Intuyó que la red no debería estar en la cama de Jellal cuando él no aparecía por ningún lado. Una oleada de pánico, más fuerte que la anterior, comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

– ¿Y qué hace en la cama de Jellal?

–No lo sé, pero si él estaba debajo, me temo que quienquiera que lo atrapara se lo ha llevado. –Laxus se inclinó y recogió un cuchillo del suelo.

Erza sintió que el pánico aumentaba y, en contra de su voluntad, sus poderes se despertaron por completo y conectaron con Jellal. No le gustaba en absoluto dejar que sus habilidades psíquicas tomaran el control de su mente, pero necesitaba saber si él estaba bien. Necesitaba saber algo, cualquier cosa.

Cerró los ojos y lo vio en una estancia de aspecto aséptico. Estaba preocupado, pero no se detectaba ninguna amenaza a su alrededor.

–Llámalo al móvil –le dijo a Laxus.

Él la miró con una expresión que decía a las claras: « ¿Otra vez?».

–Ya lo hecho una docena de veces.

–Pues que sean trece.

A Laxus no le gustó ni un pelo ese tono tan autoritario y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada.

–Vale –le concedió de mala gana–. ¿Qué más da? En ocasiones hasta las cosas más inútiles tienen un propósito en la vida. –Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó.

–No hay indicios de lucha –dijo Wally, que estaba echando un vistazo por la habitación.

–Jellal –espetó el celta, mirando a Erza de forma extraña–. ¿Dónde coño estás?  
Ella se acercó un poco más mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que sus poderes no se habían equivocado.

–No te muevas hasta que lleguemos. –Laxus colgó y miró a Wally–. Está en el hospital. Rosa ha sufrido un infarto.

– ¡Dios mío! –jadeó Wally–. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–No me ha dicho nada más, porque no está permitido usar el móvil allí dentro. Dice que nos lo contará todo cuando lleguemos.

Jellal se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, mitad furioso y mitad asustado. Quería la cabeza de Zeref por lo que acababa de hacer. De un modo u otro, iba a conseguir hacerle pagar por todo.

–Por favor, que no le pase nada a Rosa –balbució por enésima vez.

– ¿Jellal?

Al escuchar la voz de Erza se dio la vuelta y se sintió extrañamente feliz y aliviado cuando la vio acercarse.  
Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la sostuvo con tanta fuerza que ella protestó. Pero no podía evitarlo. El alivio que había sentido al verla sana y salva era demasiado intenso. Ahora que sabía lo fácil que le resultaba a Zeref penetrar en cualquier casa, no estaba segura en ningún sitio. El Daimon podía llegar hasta ella en cualquier lado. Podía usar a cualquier persona para matarla.  
La idea lo aterrorizaba y, para empeorarlo todo, en el fondo de su mente, una vocecita le dijo que Zeref también podía usarla contra él.

Si le daban la oportunidad.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con ansia. Iba a matar a ese Daimon. En cuanto Zeref saliera de su refugio, acabaría con él. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, no se arrepentiría de darle muerte a otro ser.

Al levantar la cabeza vio la censura en los ojos de Laxus. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del celta en esos momentos. Los Cazadores Oscuros tenían prohibido involucrarse en una relación sentimental. Era la primera norma del Código, y la más necesaria. Nadie podía pensar con claridad si interferían los sentimientos, y él lo sabía de primera mano.

Aún así, la existencia de esa norma no cambiaba lo que sentía por Erza.

–Necesito que la protejas –le dijo al celta.

Laxus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Dime qué ha sucedido.

–Zeref utilizó a Rosa para atraparme. La controló por completo. Si ha podido lograrlo con ella, puede hacerlo con cualquiera.

Sorprendido, Laxus soltó un pequeño silbido.

–Y tú me preguntas que por qué vivo solo…

Ignoró la advertencia que yacía tras las palabras de su amigo, así como la mirada cargada de significado que lanzó a la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos.  
Jellal miró a Erza a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

–Erza, necesito que hables con tu hermana. Dile que tenga mucho cuidado y que nunca se quede sola. Que una de tus hermanas prepare un hechizo de protección, o lo que quiera que sea que hagan, para que Zeref no llegue hasta ella. No tenemos ni idea de los poderes que puede tener.

–Supongo que no nos enfrentamos a un Daimon normal, ¿no? –le preguntó ella.

–No. Jamás nos hemos encontrado con algo así. –Volvió a mirar a Laxus–. He hablado con Warren y me ha dicho que Zeref es capaz de entrar en el subconsciente de los humanos para debilitar cualquier tipo de resistencia a sus poderes. La ayuda de Warren debería ser suficiente, pero no nos garantiza protección absoluta. Llama a Acheron y dile que creo que tenemos a un dios haciendo travesuras. Alguno de ellos tiene que estar ayudando a Zeref; no hay otra explicación posible. Y nos resultaría de gran ayuda si supiésemos quién es y por qué.

Laxus asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Todo lo que pueda para poner fin a esto hoy mismo. Si consigo encontrar su refugio, voy a entrar.

Laxus lo miró disgustado.

–Jellal, no eres un Cazador Arcadio, ni un Katagari. Si entras, no serás capaz de regresar. Morirás en el intento o te quedarás atrapado para siempre entre dos dimensiones. Déjame llamarle…

–Ya te he dicho que no podemos poner a un Cazador Katagari cerca de este tío. Ahora lo tengo más claro que antes. Que Zeus nos ayude a todos si Zeref consigue una de sus almas. No podemos asumir ese riesgo. –Miró a Erza de soslayo y captó la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro. La protegería, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer–. Segunda regla del Código: haz lo que tengas que hacer. Si muero, tú eres el siguiente. Y si llegamos a ese punto, no falles.

El celta asintió mientras Erza agarraba a Jellal del brazo.

–Jellal –murmuró–. No quiero que salgas solo.

–Lo sé, Erza. Pero Zeref es demasiado poderoso y peligroso para dejar que campe a sus anchas. Ha estado a punto de matar a Rosa. –No quiso mencionar que también había estado a punto de matarlo a él. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba saberlo.  
Gracias a los dioses que Warren había sentido la confusión del subconsciente de Rosa y había llegado a punto. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención del Guardián de los Sueños, aún estaría atrapado en la cama.

Y estar atrapado en la cama sin Erza era algo que no le apetecía demasiado.

–Wally –lo llamó. El Escudero estaba junto a Laxus–. Llámame en cuanto el médico te diga algo. –Hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Erza lo detuvo.

Antes de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Erza tiró de él hasta que sus labios quedaron a la misma altura y lo besó apasionadamente. Le abrió la boca con los labios para poder alcanzar su lengua. Jellal sentía sus manos aferrando las solapas del abrigo. Sentía la preocupación por él y eso inundó de puro gozo su malherido corazón.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo ella con brusquedad.

Él le acarició la barbilla con ternura.

–Lo tendré.

Lo vio marcharse con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

–Laxus, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes ayudarlo?

–Créeme, odio la regla de «nada de ayuda» tanto como tú. Pero si intento echarle una mano, sólo conseguiré debilitar sus poderes.

Wally le ofreció el móvil.

–Llama a Tabitha y avísala.

Al marcar el primer número, la asaltó otra duda.

– ¿Quién es el tal Warren y cómo puede proteger nuestro subconsciente?

–Es uno de los Guardianes de los Sueños de los que te hablamos –le contestó Laxus

.  
Erza frunció el ceño.

– ¿Podéis elegir a qué categoría queréis pertenecer?

Laxus negó con la cabeza.

–Los Guardianes de los Sueños son una raza diferente. Son hijos de los dioses; no hay una gota de sangre humana en sus venas.

– ¿Y los Cazadores Arcadios?, ¿de dónde vienen?

–Son mitad humanos, mitad apolitas. Hay Cazadores Arcadios y Cazadores Katagaria. Algunos de ellos utilizan sus poderes para fines no muy altruistas.  
Erza intentó contener el miedo que la atenazaba en esos momentos. Lo que Laxus contaba parecía ser bastante serio.

–Pensaba que eran de los buenos.

–Algunos sí lo son, pero otros son asesinos.

–… con los poderes de un hechicero que puede viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio –siguió ella, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

–Y, en ocasiones, también penetran en los sueños –añadió Wally.

Erza soltó una risa nerviosa.

– ¿Sabéis una cosa? Era mucho más feliz cuando no sabía nada de todo esto.

–Precisamente por eso hacemos todo lo que podemos para que nada de esto salga a la luz –le dijo Laxus–. Créeme, los huma-nos no volverían a dormir por las noches si supiesen lo que los acecha en la oscuridad.

Aterrorizada, le dio razón con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras pensaba si sería capaz de volver a dormir algún día.

Acabó de marcar el número de Tabitha. Ahora que sabía con qué se estaban enfrentando necesitaba que su hermana se cuidara del Malvado Señor de los Daimons y vigilara al Cazador Oscuro que se había convertido en su única esperanza.

Zeref aún estaba en su refugio y no había ni rastro de él ni de ningún otro Daimon en las cercanías. Posiblemente se debiera a que sus poderes aún no estaban del todo bien o a que Zeref era capaz de ocultar su presencia. Fuera lo que fuese, no encontró ni una sola pista del Daimon. Ni siquiera con la ayuda del rastreador electrónico.

Menuda suerte la suya. Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro. Y no le gustaba nada la sensación. No cuando la vida de Erza dependía de que él encontrara a su enemigo y le parara los pies.

Asqueado y exhausto, regresó a casa. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Erza estaba en el segundo piso. Sentía su presencia como si fuera una caricia y saber que estaba allí lo reconfortaba de un modo que no se atrevía a analizar en profundidad.  
Con sólo sentirla en su casa… lo invadía la felicidad.

Pero no fue a buscarla. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente. Asuntos que necesitaba meditar. Incógnitas que resolver.

Entró en la sala de juegos y cogió el guante y la pelota de béisbol. Acto seguido, salió al atrio para lanzar unos tiros. Se concentró en la pelota y dejó que su mente vagara a través del doloroso pasado y de las dudas que aún lo asaltaban.

¿Por qué no lo había amado su esposa?  
Desde el día en que Ultear lo traicionó, había sospechado de todo aquél que se acercaba a él. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su esposa, pero aun así no había sido suficiente. Si no había sido capaz de ganar el amor de su mujer, no podría ganar el de nadie más. Lo tenía muy claro; había asimilado ese hecho con el paso de los siglos. Al igual que se había convencido de que no necesitaba a nadie.

Hasta que apareció Erza.

La chica había resquebrajado sus defensas y ahora se sentía desnudo frente a ella. Tenía el poder de abrir su corazón y llegar hasta lo más hondo. La deseaba en cuerpo, mente y alma. Quería reclamarla por entero.

Un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo Erza entraba al atrio vestida con un chándal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas que le caían a ambos lados del rostro. La indumentaria le confería un aura inocente y casi infantil, pero no había nada que recordara a una niña en la mujer que se aproximaba a él en esos momentos.

Y esa mujer causaba una verdadera conmoción en el hombre que había en él.

– ¿Hace mucho que has vuelto? –le preguntó.

Estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta cuando ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que una extraña sensación se adueñase de él. Todos sus gestos eran cariñosos.

– ¿Qué haces levantada? –le preguntó él a su vez–. Son más de la cuatro de la madrugada.

–No podía dormir –contestó mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo del atrio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jellal se dio cuenta de que llevaba el guante de Wally. Hizo el gesto de los jugadores profesionales: alzar la mano enfundada en el guante para indicar que estaba lista.

Sonriendo, él le lanzó la bola con suavidad.  
Ella la cogió y se la devolvió con tanta fuerza que, al chocar con su guante, el golpe resonó en las paredes del atrio y la palma de la mano comenzó a picarle.

– ¡Uf! –jadeó, exagerando el dolor. Lanzaba mejor que Wally–. Estoy impresionado.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

–Soy lo más parecido a un hijo que mi pobre padre ha tenido. Él me enseñó a jugar.

Jellal le lanzó de nuevo la bola.

–Pues lo hizo bien.

La sonrisa de Erza se ensanchó.  
Estuvieron varios minutos lanzándose la pelota en silencio.  
¡Por los dioses! Nunca se había imaginado que pudiese encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a hacer esto con él a semejante hora de la madrugada. Wally se quejaba, pero ella parecía estar contenta por el simple hecho de pasar un rato con él.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le preguntó ella–. ¿Lo has encontrado?

–No –contestó con un suspiro–. No puedo descubrir su escondite.

–Ya lo harás.

La absoluta seguridad que transmitía la voz de Erza le resultó extraña.

– ¿Tanto confías en mis habilidades?

–No tengo ninguna duda. No dejarás que nos haga daño.

–No pude ayudar a Rosa.

–Lo siento –le dijo ella mientras cogía la pelota y se la devolvía–. Debe ser duro para ti aceptar lo ocurrido, pero tú no tuviste la culpa. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para protegerla.

Jellal apretó la mandíbula.

–Pero duele. Más de lo que creía. Aún no puedo creer que lograra controlarla.  
Erza le sonrió débilmente; sus ojos tenían una mirada cálida y afectuosa.

–Supongo que eso explica cómo entró en mi casa y en la de mi hermana.

Jellal asintió.

–Lo más probable es que utilizase a Allison. La encontré desmayada en su habitación, igual que le ocurrió a Rosa. Supongo que la mente humana no puede soportar esa presión durante mucho tiempo.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, Tabitha me dijo que Allison está muy bien y que pronto estará en casa, así que Rosa se curará y volverá a la normalidad sin ningún tipo de secuelas.

–Es bueno saberlo.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras jugaba con él. Con cada lanzamiento, sentía como caía más y más. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella y no podía evitarlo. No podía luchar contra ese sentimiento.

Y, según el juego se fue alargando, su deseo se intensificó. Cada vez que Erza echaba el brazo hacia atrás y cogía impulso para lanzar la pelota, la camiseta se le ceñía al pecho. Le encantaba la forma en que se apartaba de la cara los mechones que habían quedado sueltos con el ejercicio. Y el modo en sus labios se separaban para respirar entre jadeos, cansada por el esfuerzo.

Comenzó a arrojarle la pelota por encima de la cabeza, de forma intencionada, para que tuviera que estirar el brazo al recogerla. Cada vez que lo hacía, la sudadera se alzaba y dejaba al aire una pequeña porción de su vientre que él se encargaba de devorar con los ojos. Y, cuando no lograba cogerla y tenía que ir corriendo tras ella, el movimiento hacía que sus pechos botaran y que sus caderas se balanceasen de un lado a otro. Pero lo mejor de todo era cuando se agachaba para recoger la bola y dejaba bien a la vista ese proporcionado trasero. ¡Por los dioses! Esa mujer tenía el mejor culo…

Incapaz de soportarlo durante más tiempo, se quitó el guante y lo arrojó al suelo.  
Erza se quedó helada al ver cómo Jellal se acercaba con pasos largos y decididos. Antes de poder imaginarse lo que sucedía, la cogió en brazos y la besó ferozmente.

Esos maravillosos músculos la alejaron del suelo mientras se contraían a su alrededor. Debido a su altura, ningún hombre había sido capaz de alzarla antes, pero Jellal parecía hacerlo sin que le costara ningún esfuerzo. El corazón le latía frenético; al lado de él se sentía tan femenina… tan pequeña… y eso le encantaba.

Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que él la devoraba con la lengua. Sentir esos duros abdominales contrayéndose bajo los muslos era como alcanzar el cielo… Ese hombre era la perfección personificada.

Jellal le mordisqueó los labios y ahuecó las manos en torno a su trasero. Gruñendo, abandonó los labios y bajó hasta el cuello, no sin antes depositar un húmedo beso en su barbilla.

Erza se derretía cada vez que sentía el cálido aliento de Jellal sobre la piel. ¡Dios, sí! Esto era lo que había estado deseando durante todo el día: estar encerrada entre sus brazos, rodearlo con su cuerpo y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. La necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella hizo que se estremeciera.

Jellal también temblaba por la intensidad del deseo. No podía evitar recordar la noche anterior, cuando se había hundido en ella, o la expresión de su rostro cuando se corrió entre sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo, pero no se atrevía a hacerle el amor. No ahora. No cuando más necesitaba toda su fuerza para acabar con Zeref. Pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones. Tenía que acariciarla, tenía que sentir el roce de su piel.  
Antes de poder detenerse, cayó de rodillas y la tumbó en el suelo, sobre las frías baldosas.

Erza tragó saliva al ver esa hambrienta mirada. Jellal le estaba quitando la ropa con tanta rapidez que apenas si sentía sus manos. Pero, una vez que la tuvo totalmente desnuda, la cosa cambió. Sus caricias se hicieron más lentas. Completamente vestido, observaba su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna mientras le acariciaba los pechos, trazando su redondeado contorno y atormentando los pezones con las palmas de las manos.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás –le dijo en voz baja.

Erza sabía que no era cierto. Ella conocía la belleza de Ultear; pero, de todos modos, saber que él lo sentía de aquel modo le provocó un delicioso escalofrío. Él sí que era el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás. Punto.

Cuando Jellal se inclinó para besarla, ella alzó los brazos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero él la sujetó por las muñecas y negó con la cabeza. Si dejaba que esas delicadas manos lo tocaran, estaba perdido. En lugar de decir nada, se las llevó a la boca y besó las palmas antes de volver a prestar atención a su garganta y sus pechos.

Saboreó todo ese cuerpo con los labios, la lengua y los colmillos. Y, mientras lo hacía, notó cómo despertaban sus poderes. Desesperado y consumido por el deseo, descendió depositando un reguero de besos desde sus pechos hasta la suave piel del vientre y, desde allí, siguió bajando hasta llegar a los muslos. Al instante, escuchó el jadeo de Amanda que, de forma instintiva, separó las piernas, quedando totalmente expuesta a él. En ese momento, el deseo se intensificó de tal modo que se sintió sobrecogido. Era una sensación primitiva y arrolladora. El mundo se reducía a ella.

Lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos del corazón de Erza resonando en sus oídos.  
Temblando a causa de la fuerza de la pasión que lo consumía, cerró los ojos y la tomó con la boca, saboreando la dulzura de ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba.

Erza gimió al sentir cómo la lengua de Jellal la penetraba. Enterró las manos en su cabello y alzó las caderas, acercándose aún más a sus labios, estremecida por la ferocidad de sus caricias. No pudo evitar sisear ante la increíble experiencia de sentir a Jellal haciéndole el amor con la boca de un modo tan voraz y desesperado. Se mostraba implacable, moviendo la lengua sobre su sexo hasta que Erza se corrió y gritó, sin poder dejar de agitarse, mientras experimentaba el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Pero Jellal no se apartó. Siguió atormentándola, besándola, trazando pequeños círculos con la lengua y con los labios, sin apenas rozarla, e intensificando sus caricias después para llevarla de nuevo a las puertas de otro orgasmo que prometía ser más devastador que el anterior.

Y así fue.

Cuando se relajó, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo reaccionaban al más mínimo estímulo, sobrecargadas por las sensaciones.  
Con la respiración agitada, Jellal se apartó en ese momento y, gateando al estilo de un felino, se acercó hasta cubrirla por completo. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros que antes. Separó los labios y se quedó mirando fijamente el cuello de Erza con un deseo tan voraz que ella se quedó perpleja.

– ¿Jellal? –lo llamó.

Apenas la escuchó a través de la neblina que le embotaba la mente. Lo único que percibía en esos momentos era su aroma, y ese cuerpo presionado bajo el suyo mientras el fuego lo consumía, exigiéndole más y más.

Tómala. Pruébala. Reclámala.  
Hazla tuya…  
Apretó los dientes mientras contemplaba la vena que latía en el cuello de Erza.  
Sólo una vez…  
Una vez…  
Pero ella no lo consentiría, la estaría forzando.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Erza.

Luchó contra la parte de sí mismo que le exigía tomarla sin miramientos. La entrepierna le ardía por el deseo. Estaba fuera de control.  
El aroma de Amanda lo rodeaba; no había nada más. No existía nada que no fuese ella. Y eso lo hacía muy peligroso.  
Letal.  
Con un gruñido, echó mano de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se obligó a apartarse de ella.

–Corre, Erza –masculló.

Ella no dudó ni un instante. Algo iba muy mal. Agarró la ropa y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Jellal escuchó, tendido en el frío suelo, cómo los pasos se alejaban. Rodeó su miembro con una mano y notó cómo se agitaba, dolorido, bajo la palma. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido a lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¡Por Zeus! Un minuto más y le habría hundido los colmillos en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos y siguió temblando mientras luchaba por dominarse. Por someter a esa bestia que le exigía tomar a Erza una y otra vez, sin importar las consecuencias.  
Erza no dejó de temblar hasta que llegó a su habitación. Nunca podría olvidar la expresión animal del rostro de Jellal cuando le había ordenado que huyera. No había tenido miedo de él antes pero, ahora que había visto claramente al Cazador Oscuro, comprendía por qué los Daimons se meaban encima cuando se topaban con él.  
Intentó calmarse respirando profundamente. Lo único que siempre había deseado era una relación normal.

Pero claro, pedir normalidad a un vampiro era excederse…  
Con el corazón desbocado, se miró al espejo. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos y el cuello enrojecido allí donde la barba de Jellal la había rozado.

– ¿Erza?

Se quedó petrificada al oír su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Qué? –le contestó, insegura.

Él abrió la puerta pero no entró.

– ¿Te he asustado?

– ¿Quieres que sea sincera?

Él asintió con la cabeza

–Sí.

Esa mirada ardiente se clavó con más intensidad en ella.

–Lo siento

Erza supo que era verdad. Jellal se sentía culpable y sus ojos lo decían con claridad.

–Si es así, ¿por qué no me has pedido que te lleve a casa? –le preguntó él. Aunque hablaba casi en un susurro, su voz resonó en el pesado silencio de la habitación.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Jellal tardó tanto en contestar que pensó que no diría nada. Finalmente, murmuró:

–No.

La sinceridad de la respuesta la dejó atónita. Ni una declaración de amor en toda regla habría conseguido sorprenderla tanto como esa escueta respuesta.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a él cuando Jellal retrocedió y ella se dio cuenta de que aún no debía haber recuperado del todo el control de sus acciones. Pero aún así lo deseaba.

–Entonces no me iré hasta que me eches.

Se quedó helado. El mundo dejaría de existir antes de que él la apartara de su lado. Y, al instante, lo asaltó otra idea: cuando el mundo dejara de existir, él aún estaría vivo, mientras que ella… se estremeció al recordar el significado de la palabra «inmortal». Era muy consciente de que para ellos dos no habría un «y vivieron felices para siempre».


	12. capitulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Jellal seguía atormentado por lo que había sucedido con Erza la noche anterior. Había estado muy cerca de estropearlo todo. Había estado tan cerca de…  
Desechó la idea de su mente y siguió caminando sobre los tejados del Barrio Francés; era casi medianoche. Las ráfagas de aire helado agitaban su abrigo de cuero mientras caminaba por el borde del tejado, mirando los callejones adyacentes al edificio. Solía encaramarse a los lugares más altos, como un gato; de ese modo, nadie advertía su llegada. Al menos no hasta que era demasiado tarde. Se detuvo al escuchar algo.

–No me hagáis daño.

El viento trajo el débil sonido de una voz, procedente de unos edificios cercanos al lugar donde se encontraba.  
Se deslizó sobre los tejados, más ágil y rápido que un guepardo, hasta que encontró a la persona que acababa de hablar. Si alguien se asomaba al oscuro callejón, sólo vería a un pobre hombre al que estaban asaltando; pero los cuatro Daimons rubios no podían pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de un Cazador Oscuro.  
Arqueó una ceja. Era la misma imagen de siempre. Por alguna razón, a los vampiros les gustaba moverse en grupos de cuatro o seis. Habían acorralado al humano en un rincón, junto a un viejo edificio en ruinas. Sorprendentemente, la víctima le resultaba familiar.

Rodeado por el insoportable olor a basura, el hombre intentó ofrecerles a los Daimons la cartera.

–Tomad –les dijo con voz insegura–. Pero no me hagáis daño.

El vampiro más alto del grupo soltó una carcajada.

-¡Vaya! Pero si no vamos a hacerte daño, humano… vamos a matarte.

Jellal saltó desde el tejado, con los brazos extendidos para guardar el equilibrio. Mientras descendía los tres pisos que le separaban del callejón, el abrigo flotaba a su alrededor empujado por el viento. Aterrizó sin hacer ningún ruido, agazapado tras los Daimons.

– ¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó uno de los vampiros, mirando a uno y otro lado.

–Lo único que oigo son los latidos de un corazón humano. –Nada más decirlo, el más alto de los Daimons agarró al hombre.

–O… –dijo Jellal, alzándose muy despacio hasta quedar completamente erguido. Apartó el abrigo y colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura del srad de Laxus–… el sonido de cuatro Daimons a punto de morir.

Cuando los vampiros se apartaron de su víctima, Jellal reconoció al humano. Era Sting que, a su vez, también lo reconoció al instante.

– ¡¿Tú?! –rugió–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Malditas sean las Parcas, pensó. No le apetecía nada ayudar al hombre que había hecho daño a Erza. Ella le había contado toda la historia, junto con las duras críticas que su ex-prometido había dedicado a la familia Scarlet al completo. El tipo no se merecía su ayuda.

Maldito sea el Código.

Jellal le contestó en voz alta.

–Según parece, te estoy salvando la vida.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

Los cuatro Daimons se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Sting y estallaron en carcajadas.

–Ya lo has oído, Cazador Oscuro –dijo el líder del grupo–. No necesita tu ayuda, así que te puedes largar.

Jellal suspiró, tentado por la idea de marcharse.

–Sí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? A veces hay que salvarlos aunque no quieran.

En ese momento, el más alto de los cuatro vampiros atacó. Jellal arrojó el srad pero, antes de pudiera golpear al Daimon, Sting agarró a su atacante y tiró de él hasta hacerlo tambalearse y perder el equilibrio.

–Ahora vas a saber quién es el malo aquí. –Y, diciendo esto, dio un puñetazo al vampiro, que no pareció notarlo, ya que siguió en pie riéndose de él.

El srad se estrelló contra la pared y se rompió en dos. ¡Gilipollas! De no ser por la bravata de Sting, el Daimon ya estaría muerto. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Jellal corrió a interponerse entre el humano y el vampiro antes de que éste atacara. No llegó a tiempo; apenas se había acercado a Sting cuando el Daimon le dio una patada que lo lanzó sobre el cuerpo endeble del humano. Los dos cayeron al suelo, pero Jellal rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso en pie con agilidad mientras el ex-novio de Erza forcejeaba para levantarse. Le costó la misma vida no poner los ojos en blanco ante la inutilidad del tipo.

– ¿Te importaría salir corriendo?

Sting volvió a adoptar una actitud arrogante nada más ponerse en pie.

–Soy perfectamente capaz de luchar contra ellos, igual que tú.

Jellal reprimió un gruñido de exasperación. Ese tío era un imbécil. En primer lugar, apenas si llegaba al metro ochenta, mientras que los Daimons igualaban su altura e incluso la superaban. En segundo lugar, el cuerpo del humano era el de un experto en el sillón-ball… muy diferente al musculoso y letal de los vampiros.

Sin ninguna duda, Sting era una enorme amenaza…

Antes de que pudiera moverse, dos de los vampiros fueron a por él. Jellal golpeó al primero con una bota y lo pulverizó. El otro lo atacó con una espada. Impulsándose hacia un lado, saltó, dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y aterrizó sobre la escalera de incendios, justo encima del Daimon.

– ¡Oye! –exclamó Sting–. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

No hubo tiempo de responder, ya que los tres Daimons restantes se abalanzaron sobre la escalera, tras él. Jellal volvió a saltar al callejón.

Lógicamente, los vampiros lo siguieron.

Jellal se preparó para el ataque. Tan pronto como el líder se acercó, Sting llegó corriendo y se colocó a su lado, empuñando un palo de madera. Se dispuso a golpear a los vampiros al mismo tiempo que éstos se acercaban a Jellal.

Atrapado entre Sting y los Daimons, Jellal fue incapaz de maniobrar. Como resultado, el ex-novio de Erza acabó golpeándole en la cabeza con el palo. El dolor estalló de repente en el cráneo del cazador y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se recuperó un instante antes de que dos de los vampiros lo agarraran por la cintura y lo echaran al suelo. Sujetándole las muñecas, extendieron sus brazos a los lados y lo inmovilizaron. El pánico se adueñó de él al instante, asaltado por los viejos recuerdos.

–Hemos encontrado su punto débil –dijo uno de los Daimons–. Decidle a Zeref que con los brazos extendidos se vuelve loco.

Vale, puede que lo hubieran descubierto. Pero ninguno de ellos iba a vivir lo suficiente como para revelarlo. Rugiendo de rabia, Jellal alzó las piernas hasta subirlas por encima de la cabeza y se impulsó con fuerza, saltando hasta quedar en pie, libre de sus captores. Con los colmillos bien visibles, apuñaló a un Daimon y luego al otro. El vampiro restante comenzó a alejarse camino de la calle principal. Jellal le lanzó el otro srad a la espalda y el Daimon se desintegró.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Sting mirándolo con la boca abierta y el rostro ceniciento. Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo, desmayado.  
Jellal se acercó para comprobar su estado, totalmente asqueado. Tenía el pulso acelerado, pero estable.

– ¿Qué vería en ti? –se preguntó mientras cogía el móvil y llamaba a una ambulancia.  
Horas después –una vez se convenció de que el ex-novio de Erza sobreviviría–, volvió a casa. No había modo de localizar a Zeref.

Joder.  
Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y observó a Erza con curiosidad. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y, según parecía, estaba haciendo sopa y unos sándwiches.

¿Y esto?

Se movía por la cocina con la elegancia de una ninfa, totalmente ajena a su presencia. Estaba tarareando una melodía, «In the hall of the Mountain King», de Grieg, si no estaba equivocado. Una elección extraña…

No había conocido a una mujer más fascinante en toda su vida. Llevaba un camisón de seda ligeramente transparente, pero que ocultaba sus curvas. El suave color azul le sentaba de maravilla a esa piel pálida y al pelo cobrizo.  
Su miembro reaccionó al instante y se endureció. Cuanto más la miraba, más la deseaba.

Estaba echando la sopa en dos cuencos y, una vez acabó, metió un dedo para comprobar la temperatura.  
Eso era más de lo que un inmortal podía soportar. Se movió como una sombra hasta ponerse a su espalda y la cogió de la mano.  
Ella alzó la vista con un jadeo, asustada hasta que lo reconoció. Sin dejar de sonreírle, Jellal se llevó su dedo a la boca y pasó la lengua a su alrededor, saboreando tanto la sopa como la piel de Erza.

–Delicioso –le dijo.

Ella se sonrojó.

–Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?

Jellal soltó una carcajada por la imitación de Donna Reed.

– ¿Otra vez has estado viendo Nick at Nite?

Erza se encogió de hombros con timidez.

–Pensé que te gustaría un poco de comida caliente, para variar, cuando llegaras a casa. Debes sentirte muy solo cuando llegas a una casa vacía y oscura, sin nadie que te dé la bienvenida.

No podía imaginarse cuánto. La miró, observando esos labios abiertos que lo llamaban a gritos. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde la última vez que alguien le diera la bienvenida al volver a casa. Siglos de inenarrable soledad y abandono.  
Pero ambos sentimientos habían desaparecido en el mismo instante que despertó en aquella fábrica abandonada y contempló esos enormes y vivaces ojos marrones que lo hacían arder.

Erza no estaba preparada para lo que Jellal hizo a continuación. La besó como un poseso. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca, saboreando sus profundidades, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las manos antes de colocarlas sobre su trasero. Era la primera vez que permitía a un hombre tomarse esas libertades; claro, que tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Nunca había creído ser una mujer particularmente atractiva. No hasta que lo conoció a él. Tratándose de Jellal, parecía no tener inhibiciones. Quería estar con él a todas horas; quería abrazarlo, tocarlo… estar a su lado. Si pudiera, se volvería a ponerse los grilletes y, esta vez, para siempre.  
Sin interrumpir el beso, Jellal deslizó las manos por debajo del borde del camisón, en busca de ese lugar cálido y húmedo que latía de deseo. Erza gimió cuando la tocó; cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior y comenzaron a atormentarla sin piedad. ¡Dios! Qué facilidad tenía ese hombre para ponerla a cien.

–Jellal, la sopa –le dijo sin aliento.

Él se retiró un poco, con la respiración alterada y los labios hinchados por el beso.

–Que espere.

Esa noche lo rodeaba un aura un poco más indómita; algo salvaje y malicioso. La llevó hasta la mesa y la ayudó a tenderse sobre ella. Con una mirada hambrienta y apasionada, se puso en pie entre sus piernas y la observó.

–Esto sí que es un banquete digno de un rey.

Y se inclinó. Ella emitió un jadeo al sentir la furia de esas manos inquisitivas, que parecían estar en todos sitios a la vez. Sus caricias la electrificaban; la dejaban saciada y la hacían ansiar mucho más.

Mientras la besaba hasta hacerla perder la cordura, ella estiró un brazo en busca de la cremallera de los pantalones y la bajó para poder tocarlo. Ya estaba duro como una roca y lo notó palpitar entre los dedos. Jellal soltó un gemido sobre sus labios.  
Su actitud no dejaba de sorprenderla. Un guerrero inmortal que no necesitaba a nadie y que, aun así, se comportaba con exquisita ternura entre sus brazos. Un hombre que se estremecía cuando ella acariciaba su miembro y deslizaba la mano sobre él.

Las caricias de Erza le nublaban la mente. No podía pensar. Sólo podía inhalar su aroma y saborearla. La deseaba con toda el alma. La pasión y el deseo le impedían razonar más allá de lo que estaba sucediendo y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le apartó las manos y se hundió en ella.  
Erza dejó escapar un gemido ante la increíble sensación de tenerlo profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo. Su miembro era tan grueso y estaba tan duro… la llenaba por completo. Le envolvió la cintura con las piernas al mismo tiempo que Jellal comenzaba a mover las caderas, alternando un ritmo suave con embestidas largas y profundas.

Se amaron muy lentamente. Ella se retorcía bajo los poderosos envites de Jellal mientras éste le mordisqueaba el cuello, arañándola con los colmillos. Al cerrar los ojos, volvió a sentir el increíble vínculo que los unía. Eran un solo ser. En ese instante, Jellal se estremeció y susurró su nombre sobre sus labios, haciéndola temblar de deseo.

Y cuando el mundo se desintegró, Erza creyó ver un millar de colores girando a su alrededor.

Jellal la observó mientras llegaba al orgasmo y sintió cómo envolvía su miembro con más fuerza. ¡Por los dioses! Cómo anhelaba poder satisfacerse, pero no podía; sus poderes ya se estaban debilitando, y los necesitaba para mantenerla a salvo.  
Salió de ella de mala gana, rechinando los dientes.  
Se colocó la ropa sin decir una sola palabra, aunque por dentro se moría de dolor, y dio un tirón a los vaqueros intentando aliviar la incomodidad que le producía la presión de la tela sobre su erección.

Resultó inútil.

Erza sintió pena por él al percibir su incomodidad y la rigidez de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo podía llevarla al orgasmo y no buscar su propia satisfacción? Debía estar sufriendo una agonía.

Y sin quejarse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras comían, pero Erza lloraba por dentro. Por su pobre guerrero. En el fondo de su mente, una vocecilla le decía que no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera, porque entre ellos nunca habría lugar para una relación.  
Se despertó pasadas las tres de la tarde. Salió de la cama, se dio una ducha y se vistió mientras Jellal seguía durmiendo.

¡Dios santo! Era tan guapo… tenía un brazo alzado sobre la cabeza y, en esa posición, se asemejaba más a un niño dormido que a un sombrío guerrero inmortal. Siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Él se incorporó y la aferró por el cuello; la apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

– ¿Jellal? –jadeó, forcejeando para soltarse–. Cariño, me estás ahogando.

Él no le hizo caso. Le costó más de tres minutos librarse de sus manos.

–Muy bien –dijo sin aliento, mientras observaba cómo él se daba la vuelta y se quedaba de costado–. Recuérdame que no se me ocurra volver a hacerlo.

Lo tapó con las sábanas y salió de puntillas de la habitación.

Encontró a Wally en el salón de la planta baja; se había calzado unos patines y se deslizaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, sorteando montañas de papeles.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

Él se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

–Jellal se cabrea si uso el monopatín dentro de la casa.

Erza soltó una carcajada.

–Vale; aunque supongo que tampoco le harán mucha gracia los patines.

–Probablemente no, pero, ¡joder!, este lugar es enorme y tengo que ir del sitio A al B sin que me acaben temblando las piernas.

Ella volvió a reírse. El humor del Escudero era contagioso, una vez que te acostumbrabas a él.  
Describió una pequeña circunferencia y entró patinando a la cocina. Antes de que ella pudiese llegar a mitad de la sala, Wally regresó, trayéndole un vaso de zumo de naranja.

–Gracias –le dijo mientras lo cogía–. ¿Qué se sabe de Rosa?

–Miguel dice que está mejor. Cuando llamé se había despertado y estaba viendo La Rueda de la Fortuna.

–Estupendo.

–Sí, Jellal se alegrará mucho.

Súbitamente, se escuchó tras ella un estruendo horrible. Aterrorizada por la idea de que fuese Zeref irrumpiendo de forma repentina, se dio la vuelta y vio en el suelo un enorme montón de oro y diamantes; exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que solía estar una mesita tallada a mano del siglo XII.

– ¡Mierda! –exclamó el Escudero con una mirada hastiada–. A Jellal le encantaba esa mesa. Ahora sí que va a cabrearse.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Erza, acercándose para ver mejor lo que podría ser el rescate de un rey en lingotes de oro y diamantes.

Wallu suspiró.

–Estamos a primeros de mes.

– ¿Cómo?

El Escudero se encogió de hombros.

–Artemisa no acaba de entender que es más sencillo hacer una transferencia a las cuentas de sus Cazadores Oscuros. Así que, una vez al mes, nos encontramos una montaña de oro y diamantes donde menos lo esperamos. En una ocasión, todo cayó a la piscina; imagínate la putada.

–No te lo tomes a broma –contestó Erza, maravillada por la cantidad–. Alguien podría acabar herido.

–Eso es cierto. El tercer Escudero de Kyrian murió así.

Erza se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y, al instante, se dio cuenta de que Wally no estaba bromeando.

–Y, ¿qué hacéis con todo eso? –preguntó, señalando el montón de oro.

Él sonrió.

–Ejerzo de San Wally. Hay un Escudero en la ciudad que se encarga de cambiarlo a dólares. Desde allí, la mayoría del dinero se destina a obras de caridad. El dos por ciento va a una fundación que se dedica a cuidar de las familias de los Escuderos que murieron cumpliendo con su deber y a los Escuderos que se han retirado; otro dos por ciento se destina a una empresa de investigación, encargada de hacer juguetitos electrónicos para los Cazadores Oscuros.

– ¿Con cuánto se queda Kyrian?

–Con nada. Vive de los intereses del dinero que tenía cuando era humano.

– ¿En serio?

Wally le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

¡Guau! Debía haber estado forrado en aquella época.

–Vale, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco impertinente?

Wally sonrió.

– ¿Quieres saber cuánto gano?

–Sí.

–Lo suficiente para hacer de mí un hombre muy feliz.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

El Escudero se alejó patinando mientras Erza se tomaba el zumo sentada en el sofá y leía el periódico. Cuando acabó dejó el vaso en la mesa de café... o ataúd.  
Unos minutos después, Wally volvió con muchas prisas; tenía una expresión ceñuda y ni siquiera le habló mientras se acercaba al armario situado en la pared del fondo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Erza vio un impresionante arsenal.  
El terror se apoderó de ella.

– ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Quién ha llamado?

–Era Acheron, avisando que entramos en alerta roja.

Erza frunció el ceño. Por las prisas que llevaba el Escudero, sabía que algo debía ir muy mal.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

La expresión de Wally le erizó la piel.

– ¿Conoces el dicho «El infierno acaba de desatarse»?

–Sí.

–Se inventó para designar una situación de alerta máxima. Por alguna razón, hay una alta concentración de Daimons en esta zona. Acaban de abandonar sus refugios. Cuando hay una aglomeración de esta magnitud, los vampiros alcanzan su fuerza máxima y se alimentan, lo necesiten o no. No hay nada más peligroso que una alerta máxima, exceptuando, claro está, un eclipse de sol. Las cosas se van a poner muy feas esta noche.

A las siete en punto, Erza supo –de primera mano– que Wally no mentía. Estaba limpiando los restos del «desayuno» de Jellal mientras su Escudero le contaba la conversación que había tenido con Acheron.

Jellal había cogido el doble de armas que de costumbre e iba de camino a la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono. Erza contestó.

– ¿Mamá? –preguntó al reconocer la voz llorosa. El corazón dejó de latirle un instante–. ¿Qué pasa?

Jellal se detuvo junto a la entrada y, sin perder un minuto, voló hasta su lado.

–Erza –continuó la señora Scarlet entre sollozos–. Se trata de Tabby…

Erza no quiso escuchar nada más. A punto de ahogarse por las lágrimas, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Sólo era consciente de los brazos de Jellal a su alrededor, sosteniéndola, y de Wally hablando con su madre.

Jellal comenzó a verlo todo rojo mientras escuchaba la explicación de la señora Scarlet, presa de la histeria, y sentía a Erza temblar entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas le estaban mojando la camiseta y, en ese momento, juró que mataría a Zeref por haber provocado esta situación.

–No pasa nada –le susurró al oído–. Sólo está herida.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué dices?

Jellal le limpió las lágrimas con la mano.

–No la ha matado, cariño. –Aunque su estado era grave, según había dicho su madre, Tabitha sobreviviría.

Desiderius, al contrario, no.

–Tabitha está en el hospital –dijo Wally mientras colgaba el teléfono–.Afortunadamente, sólo se encontraron con dos Daimons y ella y su grupo fueron capaces de acabar con ellos. –Miró a Jellal–. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Me da la sensación de que Zeref sólo estaba jugando con ella, lo justo para cabrearte y hacer que pierdas la cabeza. No hay otra explicación posible. Si no, no hubiese enviado sólo a dos vampiros.

– ¡Cierra la boca, Wally! –masculló Jellal. Lo último que quería era que Erza se preocupara aún más. La besó suavemente en los labios–. Wally te acompañará al hospital.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Laxus, que ya iba de camino a la ciudad. Le dijo que se pasara por su casa y se encargara de proteger a Erza, por si Zeref estuviera esperándolos en el hospital.

–Jellal –lo increpó Erza cuando él acabó de hablar–, no quiero que salgas esta noche. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y él también.

–Tengo que hacerlo.

–Por favor, escúchame…

–Shh –murmuró, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios–. Éste es mi trabajo, Amanda. Esto es lo que soy.

No tardó mucho en dejarla en el coche de Wally, con Laxus en la Harley siguiéndolos de cerca; en cuanto se alejaron, se encaminó al centro de la ciudad en busca de ese cerdo chupa-sangre y devora-almas para hacerle lo que debía haber hecho la noche que se conocieron.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras recorría el Barrio Francés en busca de Zeref. Los Daimons recuperarían fuerzas esa noche y sabía que, tarde o temprano, harían su aparición en busca de sangre. Más peligrosos que nunca. Y Zeref, al igual que sus congéneres, prefería salir de casa en el Barrio Francés, donde resultaba muy fácil encontrar turistas descuidados y borrachos.  
Pero, de momento, no había ni rastro de ellos.

–Oye, nene –lo llamó una prostituta al pasar a su lado–. ¿Quieres compañía?

Jellal se giró para mirarla, sacó todo el dinero que tenía en la cartera –unos quinientos dólares– y se los ofreció.

– ¿Por qué no te tomas la noche libre y te vas a cenar a un buen restaurante?  
La chica lo miró, atónita, pero cogió el dinero antes de salir corriendo.  
Jellal suspiró cuando la vio escabullirse entre la multitud. Pobre mujer. Ojalá le diera un buen uso al dinero. De todos modos, estaba claro que le hacía más falta que a él. En ese momento, vio un destello metálico por el rabillo del ojo. Al girar la cabeza distinguió a dos muchachos entre la multitud. Definitivamente, eran humanos.

Al principio, su apariencia le recordó a la de los chicos de la pandilla callejera con la que Wally se relacionaba; tipos duros con chaquetas negras. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando… como si supieran lo que era en realidad.  
Con todos los instintos en estado de alerta, Jellal les devolvió la mirada. El más alto de los dos, que aparentaba tener poco más de veinte años, arrojó el cigarro al suelo, lo pisó y cruzó la calle sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
Al acercarse, estudió a Jellal de arriba abajo con total frialdad.

– ¿Eres el Cazador Oscuro?

Jellal alzó una ceja.

– ¿Eres el chico de los recados?

–No me gusta tu tono de voz.

–Y a mí no me gustas tú. Ahora que hemos acabado con las presentaciones y nos hemos declarado nuestro mutuo desagrado, ¿por qué no me llevas hasta tu jefe?  
El chico lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí, ¿por qué no?

Era una trampa. Jellal lo sabía. Que así fuera. Estaba deseando enfrentarse a Zeref. Estaba más que preparado.  
Los siguió sin que tuvieran que obligarlo. Atravesaron los callejones traseros hasta llegar a un pequeño patio, rodeado por una verja. Los arbustos tapaban los muros e impedían que la luz de las farolas penetrase en el lugar. Jellal no reconoció el sitio. Pero tampoco es que importara mucho.

Al rodear un seto muy alto, vio a Zeref esperándolo. Tenía a una mujer embarazada entre los brazos, a la que amenazaba con un cuchillo sobre la garganta, y exhibía una sonrisa diabólica.

–Bienvenido, Cazador Oscuro –lo saludó mientras acariciaba con la mano libre el abultado vientre de la mujer–. ¿Sabes lo que me ha deparado la suerte? Acabo de encontrar dos vidas por el precio de una. –Agachó la cabeza y frotó la nariz sobre el cuello de la embarazada–. Mmm… se huele la fuerza...

–Por favor –suplicó la mujer, histérica–. Por favor, ayúdeme. No deje que haga daño a mi bebé.

Jellal respiró hondo, luchando contra el impulso a derramar la sangre de Zeref y sentirla correr entre los dedos.

–Déjame suponer… ¿su vida a cambio de la mía?

–Exactamente.

Intentando poner nervioso a su oponente, Jellal resopló con cansancio mientras tomaba nota de los seis Daimons y los dos delincuentes humanos que lo rodeaban. Si no fuera por la mujer, podría encargarse de todos ellos fácilmente, pero el más leve movimiento por su parte haría que Zeref le cortara la garganta a la mujer, sin duda alguna. De hecho, para un Daimon no había nada mejor que conseguir el alma de una embarazada.

– ¿No podías haber planeado algo un poco más original? –se burló Jellal, a sabiendas que Zeref era lo bastante pomposo como para tomarse el insulto al pie de la letra–. Lo que quiero decir es que a ver si te superas un día de estos. Se supone que tienes una mente privilegiada y ¿esto es todo lo que se te ocurre?

–Bueno, ya que no te veo muy impresionado, permíteme acabar con ella –contestó el Daimon acercando aún más el cuchillo al cuello de la mujer.

La chica gritó.

– ¡Espera! –exclamó Jellal antes de que Zeref le hiciera un corte–. Sabes que no puedo permitir que le hagas daño.

El vampiro sonrió.

–Entonces, tira los srads y acércate a la valla.

¿Cómo sabe lo de los srads?

–Vale –contestó muy lentamente–. Y, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?

– ¡Porque lo digo yo!

Intentando imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Daimon, Jellal sacó las armas de Laxus de debajo del abrigo y se acercó muy despacio a la valla. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, los dos humanos lo agarraron por las muñecas y comenzaron a enrollarle unas cuerdas alrededor.

Súbitamente, se encontró atrapado, con los brazos totalmente extendidos a los lados y atados a los barrotes de hierro. Luchó como si fuese un salvaje. Tiró de las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil mientras el corazón le latía en los oídos. La mente fría y racional del Cazador Oscuro lo abandonó, dejándolo al borde del pánico. Luchó contra las cuerdas como un animal atrapado en un cepo.

Tenía que salir de allí. No iba a permitir que lo ataran hasta dejarlo indefenso. Así, no. Nunca más. Los continuos tirones le estaban desgarrando la piel de las muñecas, pero no le importaba. Estaba concentrado en recuperar la libertad.

–Ya te dije que sabía cuál era tu debilidad –le dijo Zeref–. Aparte de saber que jamás permitirías que hiciese daño a una embarazada. –Se inclinó y besó a la chica en la mejilla–. Kirche, sé una buena chica y agradécele al Cazador Oscuro su sacrificio.

Jellal se quedó petrificado cuando la mujer se apartó de Zeref y caminó hasta llegar junto al humano que lo había atado. Había estado de acuerdo con ellos todo el tiempo.

Hijo de puta, ¿cuándo iba a aprender la lección?

– ¿Estás preparado para morir? –le preguntó Zeref.

Jellal le enseñó los colmillos.

–Yo no sería tan arrogante. Aún no me has matado.

–Eso es cierto, pero la noche es joven, ¿no es verdad? Tengo mucho tiempo para jugar con el chico de los recados de Artemisa.

Jellal agarró las cuerdas y tiró de ellas con todas sus fuerzas, asaltado por una nueva oleada de pánico. Tenía que calmarse. Lo sabía. Pero los recuerdos de las torturas a las que fue sometido en Roma lo angustiaban.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el Daimon, acercándose–. Estás un poco pálido, comandante. ¿Acaso estás recordando la humillación de tu derrota? ¿O las manos de los soldados romanos mientras te clavaban en la cruz?

– ¡Vete al mierda! –Jellal liberó con el dedo del pie la hoja retráctil oculta en la bota, y atacó a Zeref.

El Daimon se alejó de un salto, quedando fuera de su alcance.

– ¡Vaya! Me olvidé de esas botas. Una vez acabe contigo, el siguiente Cazador Oscuro de mi lista va a ser el viejo Makarov. Con él fuera de combate y sin sus armas, ¿qué será de todos vosotros? –Inclinó la cabeza hacia la chica–. Kirche, pórtate bien y quítale las botas al comandante.

Jellal apretó los dientes al ver cómo la mujer se acercaba. El Código le permitía protegerse de los humanos que quisieran hacerle daño, pero no era capaz de atacar a una mujer, y menos estando embarazada. No era más que una criatura, aunque ella quisiera dar otra imagen.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta gente? –le preguntó mientras le quitaba las botas.

–Cuando nazca mi bebé, él me hará inmortal.

–No puede hacerlo. No tiene ese poder.

–Estás mintiendo. Todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros pueden quitarte la vida, o hacer que vivas eternamente. Quiero ser uno de los vuestros.

Entonces, así era cómo Zeref conseguía a sus secuaces humanos.

–No podrás ser uno de nosotros jamás. Te matará cuando todo esto acabe.

La chica soltó una carcajada, burlándose de él.

Zeref chasqueó la lengua.

–Eres capaz de seguir protegiéndola aun cuando te está preparando para que seas sacrificado. Qué enternecedor. Dime, ¿con tus hermanos, los romanos, también fuiste tan considerado?

Jellal se abalanzó hacia Zeref, tirando de nuevo de las cuerdas.  
En ese momento, salió un Daimon de las sombras, con una enorme maza en las manos. Jellal se paralizó en cuanto reconoció el instrumento. Hacía dos mil años que no veía uno igual.

–Sí –le dijo Zeref al acercarse–. Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿recuerdas el dolor que sentiste cuando Valerius la usó para romperte las piernas? –El Daimon lo miró mientras ladeaba la cabeza–. ¿No lo recuerdas? Permíteme que te refresque la memoria.

Jellal apretó los dientes cuando Zeref le golpeó la rodilla izquierda con la maza, destrozándole la articulación al instante. Sólo cuando la rodilla derecha recibió el mismo tratamiento, el vampiro se atrevió a plantarse delante de él.

Jellal se mantuvo en pie aferrándose con las manos a los barrotes. Intentaba sostener su peso con las piernas, pero el dolor lo hacía imposible.  
Zeref le sonrió mientras le entregaba la maza al vampiro y sacaba algo del bolsillo.

La rabia se apoderó de Jellal cuando reconoció los antiguos clavos romanos que habían utilizado para crucificarlo.

–Dime, Cazador Oscuro –le dijo Zeref sin dejar de sonreír–, ¿quieres que te ayude a pasar en pie el resto de la noche?


	13. capitulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Erza se despertó sobresaltada y tardó más de un minuto en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre Wally, en la habitación del hospital donde Tabitha estaba ingresada. Su madre dormía en la cama plegable, mientras que el Escudero y ella lo hacían en las dos incómodas sillas cercanas a la puerta.

Tabitha seguía dormida. Los médicos querían que permaneciera en observación hasta el día siguiente. Uno de los Daimons le había hecho un corte en la mejilla que le dejaría una fea cicatriz. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones pero, según los especialistas, no era nada grave y se recuperaría completamente.  
Sus hermanas se habían marchado a sus respectivos hogares, siguiendo órdenes de la señora Scarlet, pero ella había preferido quedarse, por si necesitaban algo. Aún con los nervios de punta, miró hacia la puerta y vio que su padre regresaba con dos tazas de café, una para él y otra para Wally.

-¿Quieres la mía, gatita? –le preguntó a ella, ofreciéndole su taza.

Erza respondió al ofrecimiento con una sonrisa, hasta que recordó el sueño.

– ¿Estás bien? –le dijo el señor Scarlet.

Ella miró a Wally, notando como el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido.

–Jellal tiene problemas.

El Escudero soltó una carcajada antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

–Ha sido un sueño.

–No, Wally. Está en peligro. Lo he visto.

–Tranquilízate, Erza; lo que pasa es que has tenido un mal día y estás preocupada por Tabitha. Es comprensible, pero Jellal nunca se mete en camisas de once varas. Seguro que está bien. Hazme caso.

–No –insistió ella–, escúchame Wally. Soy la primera en admitir que odio mis poderes, pero en este momento no me están mintiendo. Puedo percibir el dolor y el miedo que está sufriendo. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

–No puedes salir, Erza –le recordó su padre–. ¿Qué pasa si Zeref te está esperando? ¿Y si envía a alguien para que te haga daño, como hizo con Tabitha?

Erza miró los ojos azules de su padre y le sonrió débilmente.

–Papi, tengo que ir. No puedo dejarlo morir.

Wally suspiró.

–Venga, Erza. No va a morirse.

Ella cogió el abrigo del Escudero y comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos.

–Entonces dame las llaves de tu coche y voy yo sola.

Wally le quitó las llaves con un gesto juguetón.

–Jellal pedirá mi cabeza por esto.

–Si lo matan, no podrá hacerlo.

Erza vio la expresión indecisa del Escudero. Wally dejó la taza en el suelo, cogió el móvil y marcó.

– ¿Lo ves? –le dijo ella–, no contesta.

–A esta hora, eso no significa nada. Puede estar en mitad de una pelea.

–O gravemente herido.

Wally sacó la PDA de la funda del cinturón y la encendió. Tras unos segundos de espera, el color abandonó su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tiene el dispositivo de rastreo apagado.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

–Que no sé dónde está. Ningún Cazador Oscuro desconecta el transmisor; es su salvavidas. –Se puso de pie de un salto y cogió el abrigo–. Muy bien, vámonos.  
El señor Scarlet se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta. Era casi tan alto como Wally y estaba preparado para pelear.

–No vas a llevarte a mi niña ahí afuera, donde pueden hacerle daño. Antes te mato.  
Amanda pasó junto al Escudero y le dio un beso a su padre.

–No pasa nada, papi. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

La mirada del señor Devereaux dejó muy claras las dudas que tenía al respecto.

–Deja que se vayan –dijo su madre desde la cama–. Esta noche no corre ningún peligro. Su aura es pura.

– ¿Estás segura? –le preguntó su marido.

La señora Scarlet asintió.

Su padre suspiró, sin estar del todo convencido, y miró furioso a Wally.

–Que no le ocurra nada.

–Puede estar tranquilo –le aseguró él–. He dado mi palabra de que la cuidaré a una persona que me asusta mucho más que usted.

De mala gana, el señor Scarlet dejó que se marcharan.

Erza salió del hospital a toda prisa y cruzó el estacionamiento hasta llegar junto al Jaguar de Wally. Una vez en el coche, hizo todo lo que pudo para recordar el lugar donde había visto a Jellal en el sueño.

–Estaba en un patio sombrío y pequeño.

Wally resopló.

–Estamos en Nueva Orleáns, chère. Con esa descripción no hacemos nada.

–Ya lo sé. Creo que tenemos que ir al Barrio Francés, pero no estoy segura. Joder, no lo sé. –Observaba con atención las calles oscuras por las que pasaban–. ¿No hay algún Cazador Oscuro al que podamos llamar para que nos ayude a encontrarlo? ¿Y si se lo decimos a Laxus?

–No. Está ocupado persiguiendo a su objetivo –le contestó, pasándole el móvil–. Pulsa el botón de rellamada e intenta localizar a Jellal.

Lo hizo, repetidas veces, pero no hubo respuesta.  
Con la inminente llegada del amanecer, Erza comenzó a desesperarse. Si no lo encontraban pronto moriría. Completamente aterrorizada, hizo lo que no había hecho nunca: reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y recurrió de forma intencionada a sus poderes, dejando que la poseyeran por completo. La recorrió una terrorífica descarga, inundándola de calor y dejándola temblorosa. Su mente se vio asaltada por multitud de imágenes, algunas antiguas y otras imprecisas. Justo cuando estaba segura de que así no conseguiría nada, vio algo con total claridad.

–St. Philip Street –susurró–. Allí está.

Aparcaron en la calle y salieron del coche. No sabía muy bien por dónde buscar, pero guió a Wally por los callejones traseros, directa a un patio muy oscuro. Rodearon el edificio sin ver nada.

–Joder, Erza, no está aquí.

Ella apenas lo escuchaba. Haciendo caso a su instinto, rodeó un seto muy alto y se detuvo, paralizada.  
Jellal estaba colgado en una valla, tan maltrecho que no se sostenía en pie.

– ¡Dios mío! –exclamó mientras corría para acercarse a él.

Con mucho cuidado, le alzó la cabeza y jadeó al ver su rostro ensangrentado. Le habían golpeado tanto que casi no podía abrir los ojos.

– ¿Erza? –susurró él–. ¿De verdad eres tú o estoy soñando?

Ella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

–Sí, Jellal. Soy yo.

Wally soltó una maldición al llegar junto a ellos y extendió un brazo para tocar uno de los clavos que atravesaban el brazo de Jellal. Apartó la mano, sin llegar a tocarlo, por si el simple roce pudiera hacerle más daño. Erza vio la furia en los ojos del Escudero y lo escuchó maldecir otra vez.

-¡Por amor de Dios! Lo han clavado a una tabla.

Erza sintió nauseas sólo de pensarlo. Nada más ver a Jellal supo exactamente lo que Zeref había hecho: había recreado su ejecución.

–Tenemos que sacarte de aquí –le dijo.

Jellal tosió, medio ahogándose con su propia sangre.

–No hay tiempo.

–Tiene razón –confirmó Wally–. Amanecerá en cinco minutos, como mucho diez. No podremos llevarlo a casa antes de que salga el sol.

–Entonces llama a Sho.

–No llegará a tiempo. –Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula del Escudero mientras tocaba la mano de Jellal, de cuyo centro sobresalía un clavo–. No estoy seguro de cómo vamos a poder liberarlo aunque Sho llegue a tiempo.

–No pasa nada –dijo Jellal, con voz cansada. Tragó saliva y miró a Wally a los ojos–. Lleva a Erza con Laxus y dile que las proteja, a ella y a su hermana.

Wally se alejó corriendo.

Ignorando al Escudero, Erza se concentró en Jellal.

–No voy a dejarte morir –insistió con voz chillona y brusca–. Joder, Jellal. No puedes morir así y convertirte en una Sombra. No voy a permitirlo.

La ternura con la que la miró le robó el aliento.

–Siento mucho haberte fallado. Ojalá hubiese podido ser el héroe que mereces.

Erza le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Le limpió la sangre que le manchaba los labios y la nariz con manos temblorosas.

–No te atrevas a rendirte, ¿me oyes? Si te mueres, ¿quién dice que Zeref no acabará también con Laxus? Lucha por mí, Jellal, ¡por favor!

Jellal esbozó una sonrisa.

–Está bien, Erza. Me alegro mucho de que me hayas encontrado. No quería morir solo… otra vez.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Erza comenzó a llorar y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¡No!, gritó su alma en ese instante.  
No podía dejarlo morir. Así no. No después de que la había protegido y la había cuidado. No cuando se había convertido en algo tan importante para ella.

Su mente no dejaba de imaginarse a su adorado Cazador Oscuro vagando por la tierra, atrapado entre dos mundos. Siempre hambriento. Siempre solo. No podía permitir que sucediera algo así.  
Wally regresó con una barra de hierro.

– ¿Qué es eso?

El Escudero la miró, furioso.

–No voy a dejar que muera de esta manera. Voy sacarlo de ahí. –E intentó arrancar el clavo que inmovilizaba la mano de Jellal que, nada más rozarlo, se tensó por el dolor.

– ¡No! –gritó Erza.

Wally siguió intentándolo.

- ¿Qué coño…?

Antes de que Erza fuese consciente de lo que hacía, sus poderes comenzaron a agitarse y surgieron en cascada, escapando a su control. Los clavos salieron disparados de los brazos de Jellal, que cayó sobre ella al perder el punto de apoyo.

–Ayúdame, Wally –jadeó mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie con todo el peso de Jellal encima.

Wally se había quedado pasmado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por salir del estupor y se acercó para sujetar a Jellal. El peso lo hizo tambalearse, aunque consiguió llegar al coche tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

–No nos dará tiempo a llegar a su casa antes de que amanezca –dijo entrecortadamente, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

–Podemos llevarlo a casa de mi hermana. Vive muy cerca de aquí.

– ¿Cuál de ellas?

–Levy. La conociste hace un rato; la del pelo corto y azul.

– ¿La Suma Sacerdotisa de Vudú?

–No; la comadrona.

El Escudero llegó a casa de Levy en un tiempo récord; ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino.

Les costó bastante trabajo pero, al final, consiguieron sacar a Jellal del coche y llevarlo hasta el porche en el mismo instante en que el sol se alzaba sobre el tejado del edificio situado enfrente de la casa de Levy.

Erza golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la casita victoriana de su hermana.

– ¿Levy? ¡Date prisa! ¡Abre la puerta!

Vio la sombra de su hermana a través de las cortinas de encaje victoriano un momento antes de que el pomo de la puerta girara. Erza la abrió de un empujón y Wally metió a Jellal en el recibidor sin perder un segundo.

–Baja las persianas –le ordenó el Escudero a Esmeralda mientras dejaba a Jellal en el moderno sofá verde.

– ¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó Levy–. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Hazle caso, Levy, y te lo explico todo en un minuto.  
Sin demostrar mucho entusiasmo, Esmeralda siguió las órdenes de Wally.  
Erza acarició el rostro de Jellal.

–Te han dejado hecho un desastre.

– ¿Cómo está Tabitha? –le preguntó él con voz débil.

A Erza le enterneció que demostrara esa preocupación por su hermana, estando tan malherido.

–Voy a llamar a una ambulancia –anunció Levy mientras cogía el teléfono.

Wally se lo quitó.

–No.

La mirada que le dedicó Levy hubiese hecho retroceder a la mayoría de los hombres, pero Wally se limitó a contemplarla con una expresión igual de desagradable.

–No pasa nada, Levy –la tranquilizó Erza–. No podemos llevarlo a un hospital.

–Pero si no lo trasladáis, va a morir.

–No –le aseguró Wally–. No morirá.

Esmeralda alzó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.

–No es humano –le explicó Erza.

Levy la miró con los párpados entornados.

– ¿Y qué es, entonces?

–Un vampiro.

La ira desfiguró el rostro de Esmeralda que, en ese momento, se lanzó a por todos ellos, echando humo por la nariz.

– ¿Has traído a un vampiro a mi casa? ¿Después de lo que le ha sucedido a Tabitha? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Erza! ¿Es que no tienes sentido común?

–No va a hacerte daño –insistió Erza.

–Estás como una puta cabra. Voy a llamar a…

Wally se interpuso entre Levy y el teléfono.

–Si intentas marcar cualquier número, arranco el teléfono de la pared.

–Tío –lo increpó Levy a modo de advertencia–, ni creas qu…

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Erza–. Jellal nos necesita, Levy, y, como tu hermana, te suplico que nos ayudes.

–Pero…

–Levy, por favor…

Erza observó la indecisión en el rostro de su hermana y supo que se debatía entre la negativa a ayudar a un no-muerto y la imposibilidad de dar la espalda a su hermana.

–Por favor, Levy; nunca en la vida te he pedido un favor.

–Eso no es cierto. Me pediste prestado mi jersey favorito cuando estábamos en el instituto, para ponértelo el día que Bobby Daniels jugaba aquel partido.

– ¡Levy!

–De acuerdo –se rindió–, pero si muerde a alguno de los habitantes de esta casa, le clavo una estaca.

Jellal permaneció inmóvil mientras Levy y Erza lo despojaban de las ensangrentadas ropas. Era tal la agonía que estaba padeciendo que apenas podía respirar. Le resultaba imposible dejar de ver el momento en que los Daimons lo habían atacado y ansiaba desquitarse exigiendo su sangre.

«Dejemos que el sol acabe con él», seguía diciendo la voz de Zeref en sus oídos. Ese cabrón iba a pagarlo con creces. Ya se encargaría él…  
Erza sintió el corazón en un puño al ver las heridas del cuerpo de Jellal. Tenía los brazos y las manos agujeradas a causa de los enormes clavos. Nunca había odiado a nadie, pero en ese momento odiaba a Zeref con tanta intensidad que, si lo tuviese delante, lo destrozaría tan sólo con las manos.

Se apartó de Jellal un minuto para llamar a sus padres y preguntar por el estado de Tabitha. Mientras tanto, Levy siguió vendándole las heridas y Wally continuó paseándose, nervioso, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga con Zeref? –le preguntó el Escudero a Jellal.

–Que te mantengas alejado de él.

–Pero, mírate…

–Soy inmortal; sobreviviré. Tú no lo harías.

–Sí, claro. Si hubiésemos llegado tres minutos más tarde tú tampoco habrías sobrevivido.

–Wally –lo advirtió Erza–; tu actitud no nos está ayudando en nada. Jellal necesita descansar.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, inquieto, pasándose la mano por el pelo alborotado–. Suelo atacar cuando estoy preocupado; es un mecanismo de defensa.

–No importa, Wally –lo tranquilizó Jellal–. Vete a casa y duerme un rato.

El Escudero asintió con una expresión tensa. Antes de marcharse, miró a Erza.

–Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

–De acuerdo.

Esmeralda acabó de atender a Jellal justo cuando Wally salía por la puerta.

–Debe dolerte mucho. ¿Qué te ha sucedido exactamente?

–He sido un imbécil.

–Muy bien, Imbécil –continuó Levy, con brusquedad–, vamos a tener que entablillar esas piernas y aquí no tengo lo necesario.

– ¿Puedo usar el teléfono? –le preguntó Jelll.

Esmeralda se lo acercó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
Mientras marcaba, Erza continuó limpiándole la sangre del rostro.

– ¿Cómo puedes actuar con tanta normalidad? –le preguntó–. Debes estar sufriendo una agonía.

–Los romanos me torturaron durante un mes, Erza. Créeme, esto no es nada.

Aún así, ella sufría por él. ¿Cómo era capaz de soportar todo ese dolor?  
No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Jellal con la persona a la que había llamado.

–Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Erza cogió el teléfono para dejarlo en su sitio y Jellal cerró los ojos para descansar, mientras Esmeralda se llevaba a su hermana a la cocina.

–Quiero una explicación. Ahora. ¿Por qué hay un vampiro herido en mi sofá?

–Me salvó la vida. Sólo le estoy devolviendo el favor.

Levy le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

– ¿Te has parado a pensar lo que haría Tabitha si lo descubriera?

–Lo sé, pero no podía dejar que muriera. Es un buen hombre, Levy.

Levy abrió la boca, totalmente pálida.

–No, Erza. Esa cara no.

– ¿Qué cara?

–Esa mirada emocionada que pones cuando ves a Brendan Fraser en la pantalla.

– ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Erza, ofendida.

–Estás loca por él.

Erza sintió que se sonrojaba.

– ¡Erza! ¿Por qué no usas el cerebro?

Ella evitó la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana volviendo la vista hacia el sofá donde yacía Jellal.

–Mira, Levy; no soy una estúpida, ni tampoco soy una niña. Sé que nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros.

– ¿Pero…?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con «pero…»?

–Me da la sensación de que hay un pero… al final de esa frase.

–Pues no lo hay –le contestó, empujándola ligeramente hacia las escaleras–. Y ahora, vuelve a la cama y duerme un poco.

–Sí, claro. ¿Vas a asegurarte que el señor Vampiro no nos utiliza de aperitivo mientras duermo?

–No bebe sangre.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Porque me lo ha dicho él.

Levy cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y la miró, ofendida.

– ¡Ah, claro! Y nosotras nos lo creemos a pies juntillas, ¿no?

– ¿Puedes dejarlo ya, Levy?

–Venga, Erza –la increpó, señalando con la mano hacia el sofá–. Ese hombre es un asesino.

–No lo conoces.

–Tampoco conozco a ningún caimán y estoy segura de que no dejaría entrar a ninguno en mi casa. ¡Joder, Erza! No puedes domesticar a un animal salvaje.

–No es un animal salvaje.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

Pero Levy seguía mostrándose escéptica; los ojos la delataban.

–Ya puedes estar en lo cierto, mocosa, o vamos a acabar todos bien jodidos.

Horas después, mientras Levy se vestía para ir a trabajar, Erza preparó a Jellal un ligero desayuno.

–Te agradezco la intención, pero no tengo hambre –lo rechazó él amablemente.

Ella dejó el plato sobre la mesita y deslizó un dedo, con mucho cuidado, sobre el vendaje que le cubría el brazo; había seguido sangrando y las gasas estaban manchadas.

–Ojalá me hubieses hecho caso y te hubieses quedado en casa.

–No puedo hacer eso, Erza. He hecho un juramento y tengo obligaciones.  
Su trabajo. Eso era todo lo que le importaba y ella comenzaba a preguntarse si la protegía porque su preocupación era genuina o como parte de su deber como Cazador Oscuro.

–Pero me dijiste que confiabas en mis poderes y cuando te dije que…

–Erza, por favor. No tenía otra opción.

Ella asintió.

–Espero que lo mates.

–Lo haré.

Erza le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón.

–No pareces tan seguro como antes.

–Eso es porque he pasado la noche clavado a una tabla y esta mañana no estoy en mi mejor momento.

–No tiene gracia.

–Ya lo sé –contestó él–. Es que me molesta que supiese exactamente dónde golpear para hacer más daño. Directo a…

Ella esperó unos minutos para que continuara, pero Jellal permaneció en silencio.

– ¿Directo a dónde? –lo instó ella.

–A ningún sitio.

–Jellal, cuéntamelo. Quiero saber cómo consiguió hacerte esto.

–No quiero hablar de eso.

Antes de que pudiera presionarlo más, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Por favor –le dijo en voz baja–, deja entrar a Mystogan.

– ¿El Guardián de los Sueños?

Jellal asintió.

Muerta de curiosidad, se levantó para abrir la puerta principal y, al hacerlo, retrocedió unos pasos. El hombre que estaba en el porche no se parecía en nada a como lo había imaginado. Mucho más alto que ella, el Guardián de los Sueños tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos tan pálidos que parecían resplandecer con luz propia. Vestido por completo de color negro, como si fuese un Cazador Oscuro, lo habría devorado con la mirada de no ser por la extraña tendencia que tenían sus ojos a apartarse de él. Era muy raro. Muy curioso. Tenía que esforzarse para mirarlo, ya que sus ojos lo evitaban en contra de su voluntad, y eso que cualquier mujer ardería de deseo y se quedaría boquiabierta de la impresión con sólo echarle un vistazo.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el hombre pasó junto a ella y se acercó a Jellal. La puerta se le escapó de la mano y se cerró con un sonoro portazo, impidiendo la entrada a la luz del sol.

Mystogan se movía con elegancia y agilidad. Al acercarse al sofá, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se alzó las mangas de la camisa negra.

– ¿Desde cuándo llamas a las puertas? –le preguntó Jellal.

–Desde que me preocupo por no asustar a los humanos. –El Guardián de los Sueños observó el cuerpo de Jellal de la cabeza a los pies–. Estás hecho un desastre.

–Todo el mundo se empeña en decirme lo mismo.

No había rastro de humor en la expresión de Mystogan. Ni de cualquier otra emoción. Parecía mucho más sereno e imperturbable que Laxus; como si no tuviese sentimientos.

El Guardián de los Sueños alzó una mano y uno de los sillones se movió hasta quedar justo al lado del sofá. Sin prestar atención a Erza, colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Jellal.

–Duerme, Cazador Oscuro. –Y, antes de que acabara de hablar, Jellal ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Erza observó la escena. Mystogan no movió la mano que tocaba a Jellal; tenía los ojos cerrados. Y, en ese preciso momento, su expresión cambió y su rostro adoptó la rigidez de aquél que está siendo sometido a una intensa agonía. De hecho, estaba reflejando todo el dolor que Jellal debía haber sufrido.

Tras unos minutos, apartó la mano y se reclinó en el sillón, respirando laboriosamente. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si con ese gesto pudiese alejar la pesadilla. Cuando la miró, la intensidad de sus ojos hizo que Erza diera un respingo.

–Nunca, en toda la eternidad, había contemplado algo así –le susurró con voz ronca.

– ¿El qué?

Suspirando entrecortadamente, Mysogan continuó.

– ¿Quieres saber cómo logró capturarlo Zeref?

Ella asintió.

–A través de sus recuerdos. Jamás he experimentado tanto dolor en otra persona. Cuando esos recuerdos lo inundan, Jellal se queda indefenso y es incapaz de actuar con cordura.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Nada; a no ser que se te ocurra el modo de erradicar esos recuerdos. Si continúan torturándolo de este modo, está perdido. –Antes de seguir hablando, miró a Jellal–. Dormirá hasta que caiga la noche; no lo molestes. Cuando se despierte, podrá volver a andar, pero aún estará débil. Intenta que no vaya tras Zeref durante un par de días. Hablaré con Artemisa y ve-remos qué se puede hacer.

–Gracias.

Mystogan le respondió con un leve gesto y desapareció con un destello de luz dorada. Unos segundos después, su chaqueta también se evaporó.

Erza se sentó en el sillón que el Guardián de los Sueños acababa de dejar libre y, mirando al techo, lanzó una carcajada. Estaba histérica. Lo único que siempre había deseado era una vida normal. Y ahora tenía un vampiro por amante y un Guardián de los Sueños –concepto que aún no estaba muy segura de entender–, apareciendo y desapareciendo como por arte de magia de la casa de su hermana, mientras otro vampiro estaba intentando matarlos a todos.  
La vida era una ironía.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Jellal. Se le había normalizado la respiración y el ceño de dolor que le arrugaba la frente había desaparecido. Las heridas seguían siendo espantosas, pero algunas de ellas ya empezaban a curarse.  
¿Qué le habría hecho Zeref?

Jellal despertó y vio que la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas abiertas del salón. No recordó dónde estaba hasta que intentó moverse y el dolor lo atravesó. Apretó los dientes y se incorporó lentamente para sentarse. En ese momento, vio a Levy delante de él, con una enorme cruz en una mano y una ristra de ajos colgada del cuello.

–Tío, no se te ocurra moverte de ahí. Y no intentes el truco de controlar mi mente.  
A pesar del dolor, Jellal soltó una carcajada

– ¿Sabes una cosa? Ni las cruces ni los ajos tienen efecto alguno sobre nosotros.

–Sí, claro –le contestó ella, acercándose un poco más a él–. ¿Dirías lo mismo si te toco con ella?

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Jellal extendió un brazo y le quitó la cruz.

– ¡Ay, ay, ay! –gritó, fingiendo estar dolorido y acercándosela hasta el pecho–. En serio –le dijo, dándosela de nuevo–, no tiene ningún efecto. Y en cuanto al ajo, si a ti no te molesta el olor, a mí tampoco.

Esmeralda se quitó la ristra de ajos.

–Entonces, ¿a qué eres vulnerable?

–A ti te lo voy a decir…

Levy ladeó la cabeza.

–Erza tiene razón; eres exasperante.

–Deberías haber tenido una charla con mi padre antes de que me lo comiera.

Levy palideció y retrocedió un par de pasos.

–Está tomándote el pelo, Levy. No se ha comido a su padre.

Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Erza de pie, en el hueco de la puerta que había a sus espaldas.

– ¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Ella sonrió.

–Sí, completamente. Y supongo que debes sentirte mejor, si tienes ganas de bromear.

–Se acercó y apartó las vendas que le cubrían los brazos para ver las heridas–. ¡Dios Santo! Están prácticamente curadas.

Jellal asintió, cogió una de las camisas que Wally había dejado allí esa misma tarde mientras él descansaba, y se la puso, al tiempo que les explicaba lo de las heridas.

–Gracias a Mystogan, en un par de horas más habrán desaparecido por completo.

Erza lo observó mientras se levantaba del sofá. El único indicio de que aún no estaba en forma era la lentitud de sus movimientos.

– ¿No crees que deberías seguir acostado?

–Necesito moverme para aliviar la rigidez. –Mientras pasaba a su lado, murmuró de forma casi inaudible–: Al menos, parte de ella.

Erza lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cocina.

–Levy, ¿quedan espaguetis?

– ¿Es que come espaguetis?

Erza alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

– ¿Los comes?

Él miró a Levy de forma amenazadora.

–No resulta tan satisfactorio como chupar el cuello de un par de italianas, pero no están mal.

Erza soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión espantada de su hermana.

–No le tomes más el pelo o te clavará una estaca mientras duermes.

Jellal se sentó y la miró de arriba abajo con los ojos cargados de deseo.

–A mí sí que me gustaría clavártela mientras estás despierta.

Ella sonrió al escuchar la indirecta mientras le servía el plato de espaguetis.

–Me alegra muchísimo ver que tienes ganas de bromear. Pasé mucho miedo esta mañana; pensé que iba a perderte a pesar de haberte encontrado.

– ¿Cómo está Tabitha?

–Muy bien. Ya le habrán dado el alta.

–Me alegro.

Erza se dio cuenta de que estaba muy preocupado; tenía una expresión extraña.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó mientras colocaba el plato en el microondas.

–Zeref está ahí fuera y volverá a matar de nuevo. No puedo quedarme aquí acostado y esper…

Erza le tapó la boca con la mano, impidiendo de este modo que siguiera hablando.

– ¿Y qué conseguirás dejándote matar?

–Ayudar a Wally, ya que heredará todos mis bienes.

–No tiene gracia.

–Siempre me dices lo mismo.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

–Antes de que vuelvas a salir en busca de Zeref, tenemos que trazar un plan. En estos momentos te da por muerto, así que contamos con el factor sorpresa.

– ¿Contamos?

–No voy a dejar que vuelvas a luchar solo con él. Nos está amenazando a mi familia y a mí y no pienso quedarme en la retaguardia esperando a que vuelva a atacar.

Él alargó un brazo y le acarició la cara.

–No quiero que te haga daño.

–Entonces enséñame lo necesario para que pueda ayudarte a darle una buena patada en el culo.

Jellal sonrió al escucharla.

–Hace dos mil años que lucho solo.

–Bueno, nunca se es lo demasiado viejo para aprender.

Jellal resopló.

–No puedes enseñarle nuevos trucos a un perro viejo.

–Borrón y cuenta nueva.

–El tiempo es oro

–Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–No vas a dejarme ganar, ¿verdad?

–No. Voy a acabar de prepararte la comida y después te contaré todo lo que he averiguado mientras dormías.

Jellal observó cómo echaba queso sobre la pasta. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Después de que Zeref lo abandonara para que el sol acabara con él, había cerrado los ojos para recordar la imagen de Erza en su cama y la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pensar en ella lo había reconfortado de un modo que no se merecía.  
¿Y si fallo de nuevo y no mato a Zeref?

La idea lo horrorizaba. Ella se quedaría sola. Cerró los ojos y la vio en una cama del hospital, como Tabitha. O aún peor.

No. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba enseñarle unas cuantas cosas para que pudiera defenderse. Zeref era demasiado peligroso. Demasiado ladino. Era un cabrón y no se había tirado un farol cuando afirmó saber dónde atacar.

– ¿Jellal?

Él levantó la vista para mirarla.  
Mientras pensaba, Erza había servido la pasta y la había colocado en la mesa, junto con un plato de ensalada; se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

–No le des más vueltas.

– ¿A qué?

–A lo de Zeref. Estabas tan concentrado que casi podía escuchar tus pensamientos.

En ese momento, Esmeralda se asomó a la cocina.

–Kana está de parto y tengo que marcharme. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte sola con él?

–Claro que sí, Levy. Vete; fuera de aquí; ¡largo!

–Muy bien, pero te llamo luego.

Erza le contestó con un gruñido y miró a Jellal.

– ¿Has intentando alguna vez vivir con nueve madres?

–La verdad es que no.

Una vez que acabó de comer y llamó a Wally, Erza lo acompañó al aseo del segundo piso, para ayudarlo a darse un baño.

Jellal permaneció totalmente inmóvil mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, se la quitaba y hacía lo propio con los pantalones. Su miembro se endureció con el roce de sus dedos.

–En realidad, hace siglos que no tomo un baño de verdad. Siempre me ducho.

–Bueno, bañarse es mucho más divertido… te lo prometo. –Poniéndose de puntillas le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Jellal se dejó llevar y se metió en la bañera, siguiendo sus órdenes. La sensación del agua caliente deslizándose sobre su piel, mientras ella echaba jabón en la manopla, era maravillosa. No pudo evitar trazar el contorno del mentón de Erza con un dedo.

Ella se quitó la ropa y se metió con él en la bañera. La rodeó con los brazos pero, en cuanto Erza comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, los viejos recuerdos se apoderaron de él. Al instante, volvió a estar en su antiguo hogar y era Ultear la que lo bañaba; era su mirada distante la que veía.  
Erza notó que se quedaba rígido.

– ¿Te he hecho daño?

–Apártate, déjame salir –le dijo, haciéndola a un lado.

Algo iba mal. Algo malo le estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Jellal?

Estaba evitando mirarla a los ojos y, súbitamente, recordó lo que Mystogan le dijo. Decidida a librarlo de sus demonios, lo cogió firmemente por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Jellal, no soy Ultear, jamás te traicionaré.

–Déjame…

– ¡Mírame! –insistió–. Mírame a los ojos.

Y él lo hizo.

–Te he preparado la comida y no te he drogado. Jamás te haría daño. Jamás.

Jellal frunció el ceño.

Ella se deslizó sobre él, inclinándose aún más sobre su cuerpo.

–Ámame, Jellal –lo instó, cogiéndole las manos y colocándolas sobre sus pechos–. Déjame borrar esos recuerdos.

Jellal no sabía si eso era posible, pero al sentirla allí desnuda, con su piel húmeda y su cálido aliento, comprendió que no quería alejarse de ella. Había estado mucho tiempo privado del consuelo de una mujer, de la ternura de sus caricias. Erza volvió a moverse sobre él, acercándose a su rostro y eso le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Confía en mí, Jellal –le susurró al oído, justo antes de trazar con la lengua los sensibles pliegues de la oreja.

Jellal creyó arder.

–Erza –jadeó; el nombre salió de sus magullados labios a modo de oración. Ella era su salvación.

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del pasado, hacerlo desaparecer, pero no lo había logrado; estaba allí, bajo la superficie, esperando el momento más inesperado para abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero no iba a permitir que estropeara ese instante. No con Erza en sus brazos.  
Ella percibió cómo caía el velo que ocultaba sus emociones. Por primera vez, vio en sus ojos el alma de ese hombre que no tenía alma. Y mucho más, vio la pasión y el anhelo. La necesidad de poseerla.

Sonriendo, se inclinó para besarlo con mucha ternura, temerosa de hacerle aún más daño. Para su sorpresa, él tomó las riendas del beso y lo profundizó, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a costarle trabajo respirar. La lengua de Jellal se enredaba con la suya, avivando su deseo. Introdujo la mano entre ambos y descendió hasta tomar su miembro en la mano. La acercó hasta la entrada de su cuerpo y comenzó a introducírsela centímetro a centímetro, muy despacio, hasta que la sintió dentro en toda su longitud y, entonces, comenzó a moverse lenta y suavemente sobre él, por temor a hacerle daño.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló la expresión satisfecha de Erza mientras lo acariciaba con todo su cuerpo. Alargó un brazo y la sujetó por la barbilla.

–Eres mucho más de lo que me merezco.

Ella le contestó besándolo con ferocidad, mordisqueándole los labios. ¡Dios Santo! Ese hombre sí que sabía besar. Le pasó la lengua por los colmillos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos y él gimió en su boca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

Jellal alzó las manos y le sujetó la cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso. Abrumada por todas las emociones que la asaltaban, Erza se corrió en sus brazos y él siguió besándola con más intensidad.

–Eso es, Erza –murmuró, cogiéndole un pecho y pellizcándole un pezón con suavidad–. Córrete por los dos.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio el deseo voraz en esos abismos negros.

–Pero no es justo.

Él sonrió.

–No me importa, de verdad. Con estar dentro de ti es suficiente.

Ella no se dejó engañar, pero lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y lo secó con una toalla. Lo acompañó hasta la cama de la habitación de invitados y cerró las ventanas, asegurándose de que no quedara ni un resquicio por donde pudiera pasar la luz del sol. Se quedó allí un rato, observándolo mientras dormía. Su maltrecho cuerpo se curaba a ojos vista. Si pudiese curar su corazón con la misma facilidad…  
¡Maldita fuese su esposa por la crueldad con que lo había tratado!  
En ese momento, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Echándole un último vistazo a Jellal, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajó para abrir la puerta. Era Wally, con una maleta pequeña.

–Pensé que necesitaría ropa y algunas cosas más.

Erza lo dejó pasar, sonriendo ante la preocupación que demostraba el Escudero.

–Gracias; estoy segura de que Jellal apreciará el gesto.

Wally dejó la maleta junto al sofá.

– ¿Dónde está?

–Arriba, durmiendo; espero.

–Escúchame –le dijo él con brusquedad–. Laxus va con Tabitha de regreso a casa de tu madre para asegurarse de que llega sana y salva. He puesto a un par de escuderos tras Levy y el resto de tu familia. Ahora que Zeref da por muerto a Jellal, no sabemos qué va a hacer ni a quién va a atacar. Dile a toda tu familia que tenga los ojos bien abiertos.

Jellal los escuchaba desde la cama. Percibía el miedo en la voz de Erza; la ansiedad. Y sabía cuál era el modo de que todos sus temores se desvanecieran. Si Zeref se enteraba de que estaba vivo, iría tras él y dejaría en paz a Erza y a sus hermanas. Él era el primer objetivo en la lista del Daimon. El resto, meros aperitivos.

Dolorido, salió de la cama muy lentamente y se vistió.


	14. capitulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

–Jellal, siento molestarte… –Erza dejó de hablar al abrir la puerta de la habitación y ver la cama vacía.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Wally, que entró al dormitorio tras ella.

–No lo sé. Lo dejé aquí hace un momento.

Wally cogió el móvil, soltó un taco y, de repente, se paró a pensar.

–Joder, si no tiene teléfono.

–No creo que se haya marchado.

Se movió para ir a echar un vistazo al baño, pero la expresión del Escudero le dejó muy claro que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.

–Claro que se ha largado. –Se acercaron a la ventana y, en ese momento, vieron cómo Jellal arrancaba el Jaguar de Wally y se alejaba por la carretera.

La primera parada fue la tienda de muñecas. Tenía intención de encontrar a uno de los secuaces de Zeref, y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era ir desarmado.  
No eran más de las ocho de la tarde cuando abrió la puerta de la tienda y escuchó la campanilla que avisaba a la dueña. Laki salió al instante de la trastienda, con una expresión amistosa y cálida en su rostro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de los moretones que tenía en la cara.

–General… –dijo a modo de reprimenda–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy perfectamente, Laki, gracias. Sólo he venido a recoger el pedido.

Ella lo miró y arrugó el ceño.

–Se lo di a Wally ayer, ¿no te lo ha dicho?

Jellal maldijo en su fuero interno. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. La única ocasión en la que su Escudero se acordaba de recoger un encargo y daba la casualidad de que era la única ocasión en la que habría tenido que esperar.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido en la trastienda, tras las cortinas color borgoña. Jellal percibió una extraña vibración; una que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.  
En cuanto la sensación se desvaneció, dejándole la piel erizada, las cortinas se abrieron solas. Entre las sombras se adivinaba la silueta de un hombre cuya presencia dominaba toda la estancia. Con sus dos metros de altura y ataviado por completo de negro, conseguía que todas las criaturas temblaran de miedo o que se quedaran inmóviles ante su presencia.

O, en el caso de Jellal, que lo miraran con expresión asesina.  
Acheron sonrió, y su rostro adoptó una expresión aún más pícara si cabía. Aunque las Ray-Ban Predator le ocultaban los ojos, era capaz de hacer que las mujeres se desmayaran tan sólo con mirarlo. Arrogante y duro, ni hacía prisioneros, ni mostraba compasión por nadie.

Era una criatura con muchas peculiaridades; entre ellas, y la que más llamaba la atención, su pelo, que no duraba mucho del mismo color. Se lo cambiaba tan a menudo que la mayoría de los Cazadores Oscuros hacían apuestas sobre el nuevo color de la semana. Esa noche lo llevaba teñido de verde oscuro, recogido hacia atrás en una coleta y con una pequeña trenza que le caía desde la nuca, por encima del hombro, hasta el pecho.

–Acheron –lo saludó Jellal, sin ocultar su irritación–. ¿Has venido a vigilarme?

–Nunca, hermanito. Estoy aquí de turismo. ¿Qué te parece?

–Sí, claro. Tienes toda la pinta de un turista. Ese pelo verde oscuro pasaría desapercibido en cualquier sitio.

A Ash le hizo gracia el sarcasmo de Jellal y soltó una carcajada.

–Bueno, supuse que, ya que Laxus está protegiendo a… ¿cómo se llama…? Tabitha, y tú vas detrás de Zeref, no os vendría nada mal que os echara una mano.

–La última vez que pedí que alguien me echara una mano, Artemisa me envió una momificada.

Ash sonrió.

–Ya sabes que, tratándose de los dioses, hay que ser muy concreto. Además… tengo información.

–Podías haberla mandado por correo electrónico.

Acheron se encogió de hombros.

–Mi presencia no significa nada. Sabes que no voy a interferir en tu lucha con Zeref.

¿Y por qué no acababa de creérselo? Claro, porque a Acheron Parthenopaeus le encantaba meter las narices siempre que aparecía un Daimon interesante.

–Me parece que ya he oído eso antes.

–Muy bien –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto indiferente–. Ya que no quieres la información que tengo, la guardo y me…

–Sé lo del mensaje de los Oráculos.

–Pero no conoces el resto de la historia –los interrumpió Laki.

Acheron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué historia? –preguntó Jellal.

Ash sacó un chicle de un bolsillo y comenzó a desenvolverlo de forma meticulosa.

–Has dicho que no te interesaba.

–Muy bien, iré tras él sin necesidad de saber más.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la voz de Acheron lo detuvo.

– ¿No te parece raro que Zeref tenga poderes que van más allá del alcance de un Daimon?

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó Jellal, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente–. Deja que lo piense… Sí.

A Laki se le escapó una risilla que hizo que Acheron la mirara de soslayo, furioso. La chica se enderezó y soltó una carcajada, disculpándose antes de regresar corriendo a la trastienda, donde siguió desternillándose de la risa.

Acheron la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras las cortinas y después volvió a prestar atención a Jellal, adoptando una actitud seria.

–Muy bien. Estos son los hechos: parece ser que al viejo Dioniso le dio un calentón una noche y se lo montó con una nena apolita. Nueve meses después nació Zeref.

–Mierda.

–Exacto –comentó Acheron mientras cogía una de las muñecas que Laki había hecho a imagen de Artemisa. El parecido era tan sorprendente que, por un momento, lo desconcertó. La dejó de nuevo en la estantería y siguió hablando–. Lo bueno es que a papi Dioniso le importó un comino ya que, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, ha ido desperdigando bastardos por el mundo. Lo malo es que Zeref pilló un pequeño berrinche cuando los familiares de su papaíto no prestaron la más mínima atención a la llegada de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños, que marcaba el fin de sus días. Y, siendo un semidiós, pensó que se merecía una vida un poco más larga… digamos que… inmortal.

–Y se convirtió en un Daimon.

Ash asintió con la cabeza.

–Con sus poderes de semidiós nos iguala en velocidad, fuerza y destreza. Y, al contrario que nosotros, no lo ata ningún Código.

–Eso explica un montón de cosas, ¿no? Si no puedes ir detrás de los dioses, persigue a sus servidores.

–Exactamente. Somos el objetivo principal de Zeref.

–Una pregunta.

– ¿La tengo que contestar?

Jellal no prestó atención al sarcasmo.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser un Cazador Oscuro con alma el que lo derrote?

–Porque lo dice la profecía y ya sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Acheron volvió a mirar a la muñeca que había cogido momentos antes.

–Anoche estuve hablando con Artemisa. Me costó un poco, pero al final se lo saqué.

Jellal se detuvo a pensar un instante. Ash siempre había sido el Cazador Oscuro favorito de la diosa. Que Artemisa lo demostrara de forma tan abierta despertaba la envidia de algunos Cazadores, pero a él no le importaba. Al contrario, le agradecía mucho a Ash que le arrancara información a la diosa para poder ayudarlos en su tarea.

– ¿Sabes? –le dijo a Acheron–, algún día tendrás que explicarme qué tipo de relación tenéis y por qué eres el único Cazador Oscuro que puede estar en presencia de un dios y no acabar frito.

–Puede que algún día te lo cuente, pero no será esta noche. –Cogió una espada retráctil y una daga arrojadiza y se las ofreció–. Ahora mueve el culo y regresa a la cama. Tienes un trabajito que concluir y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Jellal se acercó a la puerta.

–Oye, por cierto.

Jellal se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ash.

–No se te ocurra volver solo a casa.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Zeref tiene tu número. Allí no estás seguro.

–Me importa una mierda que…

–Escúchame, general –le dijo Acheron con tono amenazador–. Nadie está poniendo en duda tu capacidad para hacer de Zeref el próximo aperitivo del Road Kill Diner, pero no olvides que tienes gente a la que proteger, incluyendo a un cajun testarudo, igual de dispuesto que tú a seguir órdenes… y a una bruja con poderes adormecidos. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías hacer lo que se te ordena, sin rechistar?

Jellal compuso una sonrisa forzada.

–Sólo esta vez; no vayas a acostumbrarte.

Ash lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la tienda. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Laki regresó de la parte trasera.

– ¿Por qué no le has dicho que Artemisa te ha dado su alma? –le preguntó.

Ash metió la mano en el bolsillo, donde guardaba el medallón.

–Aún no ha llegado la hora, Laki.

– ¿Y cómo sabrás que es el momento indicado?

–Confía en mí; lo sabré.

La chica hizo un gesto de asentimiento y sostuvo las cortinas para que Acheron pasara a la trastienda.

–Y… hablando de gente que no atiende sus heridas, ven aquí y déjame que te ayude. ¡Por amor de Dios! No he visto en toda mi vida a alguien con la espalda tan destrozada. No entiendo por qué consientes que te hagan algo así; y sé que te prestas a ello, porque un Cazador Oscuro con tus poderes jamás dejaría que lo maltrataran de este modo sin su consentimiento.

Ash no contestó. Tenía sus razones. Artemisa nunca estaba dispuesta a entrega el alma de uno de sus Cazadores. El precio a pagar era muy alto. Había consentido en sacrificar parte de su carne para poder darle a Jellal la oportunidad de acabar con Zeref. Pero más que nada, los moratones y las cicatrices de su espalda eran el precio por la felicidad del general. Un ritual sangriento al que se sometía gustoso cada vez que un Cazador Oscuro –o Cazadora–, quería recuperar su alma.  
Un ritual que todos ellos desconocían.

Lo que había entre Artemisa y él era estrictamente privado. Y ya se encargaría él de que siguiera siéndolo.

Jellal se dirigió a Bourbon Street, al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con los dos humanos, secuaces de Zeref. El dolor del costado empezaba a disminuir, aunque todavía era horroroso. Tardó más de media hora en encontrarlos.  
La expresión que el imbécil puso al verlo fue impagable.

– ¡Coño!

Jellal lo agarró antes de que pudiera salir corriendo.

–Dile a Zeref que esto aún no ha acabado.

El muchacho asintió y, cuando Jellal lo soltó, se alejó corriendo calle abajo.  
Sabía que la primera regla en una guerra era la de utilizar el factor sorpresa como garantía de una victoria casi segura. Acababa de echar por tierra su mejor baza para ganar. Pero no podía mantener esa ventaja a riesgo de que Erza, o alguien de su familia, acabaran heridos. Zeref no iría tras ellos mientras tuviera un Cazador Oscuro con el que enfrentarse.

Volvió cojeando al coche de Wally y, por fin, y regresó junto a la única persona con la que se sentía en paz.

– ¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó Erza nada más llegar.

–Tenía cosas que hacer.

Wally soltó una maldición.

–Has ido en busca de Desiderius, ¿verdad? –Y soltó otro taco–. Le has mandado un mensaje para que sepa que estás vivo.

Jellal lo ignoró y fue hasta el sofá para sentarse.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Erza.

Wally lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Abría y cerraba los puños mientras se paseaba alrededor del sofá.

–Joder, Jellal ¿por qué…?

–Wally, déjalo. No estoy de humor.

La expresión del Escudero se ensombreció aún más y se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

–Muy bien. Sal y deja que te maten. ¿A mí que me importa? Así me quedo con la casa, con los coches y con todo. Ve a por Zeref y dile que estás herido y medio muerto. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no dejas la puerta abierta y lo invitas a entrar?

–Nick así no vamos a ningún sitio –lo regañó Erza. Veía el sufrimiento de Wally; quería a su Cazador Oscuro como si fuesen hermanos.

– ¿Sabes lo que te digo? –siguió él, hablando entre dientes–. Que me importa una mierda, porque no necesito a nadie. –Y señalando a Jellal continuó–: No te necesito y no necesito tu puto dinero. Siempre me las he apañado solo. Así que si quieres puedes largarte para que te maten, porque me da igual.

Wally se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jellal se levantó y se plantó delante de él. Su Escudero lo miró, furioso.

–Quítate de en medio.

La expresión de Jellal era la misma que adoptaría un padre infinitamente paciente frente a un adolescente rebelde.

–Wally, no voy a morir.

–Sí, claro. ¿Cuántas veces crees que Rob le dijo lo mismo a Simon antes de que lo convirtieran en un Cazador Oscuro extra crujiente? –Se libró de las manos de Jellal encogiéndose de hombros y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

En la mandíbula de Jellal comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras cogía el móvil y marcaba.

–Acheron –dijo tras una breve pausa–, tengo un Escudero renegado que creo que se dirige al Barrio Francés en un Jaguar nuevo, modelo XKR descapotable de color antracita. ¿Puedes detenerlo antes de que cometa una estupidez?

Con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, miró a Erza a los ojos y siguió escuchando a Acheron.

–Sí, gracias.

Fuera cual fuese el comentario de Acheron, logró irritarlo bastante.

–Sí, ¡oh, amo y señor! Estoy descansando.

Y, al instante, se vio claramente perplejo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que estoy de pie?

Tras un momento, soltó un bufido.

–Bésame el culo, Ash. Que tengas suerte con Wally. –Y cortó la llamada.  
Aunque Amanda no había escuchado exactamente lo que Acheron había dicho, pudo imaginárselo fácilmente.

–Tiene razón, necesitas acostarte.

Los ojos negros de Jellal la fulminaron.

–No necesito que me mimen.

–Muy bien. ¿También vas a decirme que no necesitas nada ni a nadie antes de marcharte como una exhalación?

Él la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

–Ahora ya sabes por qué lo soporto. Somos harina del mismo costal.

Erza soltó una carcajada, aun cuando lamentaba lo que les estaba sucediendo a ambos.

–Deja que adivine… ¿eras igual que él cuando tenías su edad?

–En realidad, Wally es mucho más soportable que yo. Y tampoco es tan testarudo como yo solía serlo.

Erza se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

–Ven, vamos arriba.

Para su sorpresa, Jellal permitió que lo llevara de vuelta a la cama, a la habitación de invitados.  
Mientras lo desvestía, vio las cicatrices rosadas de las heridas, ya casi curadas. Le cogió un brazo y acarició las pequeñas incisiones provocadas por los clavos.

–No puedo creer que estés en pie tan pronto, después de lo que te ha sucedido.

Él suspiró.

–No puedes mantener a un Cazador Oscuro fuera de juego mucho tiempo.

Erza apenas escuchaba sus palabras. Mientras le acariciaba las heridas, multitud de imágenes acudieron a su mente; la rabia de Jellal, su dolor. Y, en ese momento, vio un esbozo del futuro: Jellal encadenado a un muro, con los brazos extendidos, a merced de Zeref.  
La muerte de Jellal.  
Con un jadeo, le soltó el brazo y se alejó de él.  
Él la miró, preocupado.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

Consumida por el pánico, le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho. Intentó luchar contra el ataque de ansiedad y adoptar una actitud normal pero, por dentro, el dolor le resultaba insoportable. No podía dejarlo morir. Así no.  
Lo miró fijamente, obligándose a permanecer calmada.

–Tienes que superar el pasado. Si te sigues aferrando a él, Zeref acabará contigo.

Él desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si sigues recordando volverá a atraparte.

–Puedo apañármelas, Erza.

– ¿Ah, sí? –le preguntó, luchando contra las lágrimas que le impedían respirar, al recordar la visión.

Dios mío, así no.  
No podía soportar perderlo. La idea de pasar un solo día sin sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sin escuchar su voz, o su risa… era inimaginable. El dolor era insoportable.

–Puedo controlarme –insistió él.

Pero ella sabía la verdad. Había vivido su ejecución en carne propia. Sabía que jamás lo superaría. Se había limitado a expulsar esa realidad de su mente, en lugar de enfrentarse a ella.  
Y, de repente, supo cómo podía liberarlo de sus demonios.  
O al menos intentarlo.

–Vuelvo en un momento.

Jellal observó cómo salía de la habitación, dejándolo hecho un mar de dudas. Sabía mejor que nadie cuál era su punto débil. Lo único que Zeref tenía que hacer era encadenarlo con los brazos extendidos y el pánico lo dejaría fuera de juego. Los recuerdos eran tan dolorosos que no podía luchar contra ellos. Se pasó una mano por los ojos. Tenía que haber una manera de expulsarlos de su mente. Tenía que haber algún modo de enfrentarse al Daimon con la cabeza fría.

Mientras consideraba cuál podría ser la mejor solución, los minutos fueron pasando.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama, hasta quedar tumbado de costado, y vio a Erza en la puerta con una bandeja en las manos y vestida con una bata blanca de satén larga y vaporosa. Entró en la habitación, sonriéndole con ternura, y dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda.

Jellal la miró, extrañado.  
Se acercó a la cama, moviéndose con su característica elegancia, y se apoyó en el colchón, doblando una rodilla. La bata se abrió con el movimiento. Inclinándose hacia delante, lo empujó hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre la espalda. Jellal no dejaba de mirarle la pierna, cubierta con una media y, un poco más arriba, el trozo de encaje del liguero que la abertura de la bata dejaba a la vista.  
La sonrisa de Erza se ensanchó cuando sacó del bolsillo una larga bufanda de seda.  
Jellal la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba cómo se la enrollaba en la muñeca.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Voy a hacer que mejore.

– ¿El qué?

–El pasado.

–Erza –masculló, mientras le cogía el brazo y lo acercaba al cabecero de la cama. En cuanto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones se apartó de ella de un brinco–. ¡No!

Ella volvió a cogerlo del brazo y se lo acercó al pecho.

–Sí.

Erza observó cómo el pánico invadía su mirada.

–No –repitió Jellal con firmeza.

Humedeciéndose los labios, se acercó la mano de Jellal a la boca. Separó los labios y comenzó a chuparle suavemente las yemas de los dedos.

–Por favor, Jellal. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Al contemplarla, el deseo comenzó a abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Vio cómo la lengua de Amanda le lamía la piel, recorriéndole los dedos. Y cuando le pasó las uñas por la cara interna de la muñeca y ascendió por el brazo, se estremeció de arriba abajo.  
Erza se alejó la mano de los labios y la acercó a la abertura de la bata para dejarla sobre un pecho desnudo.

–Por favor, ¿sí?

Con la respiración entrecortada, Jellal cerró la mano sobre el pecho. Le costaba mucho trabajo recordar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Su confianza. Algo que no le había entregado a nadie desde hacía dos mil años.

Aterrorizado por lo que le había sucedido la última vez que cometió el error de confiar en alguien, la miró a los ojos y, al hacerlo, su voluntad comenzó a resquebrajarse. ¿Sería capaz Erza de traicionarlo algún día? ¿Tendría el suficiente valor como para arriesgarse?

En esta ocasión, cuando ella guió su brazo hasta el poste de la cama, apretó los dientes pero no se movió y permitió que lo atara al cabecero. No obstante, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Erza sabía que acababa de obtener una pequeña victoria. Sin dejar de sonreír, ató la bufanda con un nudo muy flojo.

–Puedes soltarte en cualquier momento –le dijo–. Sólo tienes que decírmelo y desharé el nudo. Pero, si lo haces, me detendré al instante.

– ¿Te detendrás?

–Ya verás a lo que me refiero…

Le cogió el otro brazo y enrolló otra bufanda alrededor de la muñeca. Jellal no dejó de observar el proceso con la respiración acelerada. Cuando lo ató no dijo nada, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Erza, aunque tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.  
Tiró de las bufandas y el movimiento hizo que los músculos de los brazos se contrajeran y se abultaran.

–No me gusta esto –le confesó, intentando liberarse.

Gateando sobre su cuerpo, Erza le cogió las muñecas con las manos y lo sostuvo. Bajó la cabeza y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.  
Jellal se tensó al sentir la lengua de Erza en la comisura de los labios, buscando la entrada a su boca. Él se lo permitió de buena gana, separando los labios y gimiendo en cuanto sus lenguas se rozaron y probó su sabor.

Sus besos eran lo más cercano al paraíso que un hombre sin alma podía encontrar. El aroma a rosas le invadía los sentidos, haciéndole perder la cabeza y poniéndolo a cien. Dejándolo sin aliento. El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus manos le acariciaron el torso y sintió el roce de sus pezones bajo el satén.

Cuando intentó abrazarla, recordó que lo había atado. Con un gruñido de frustración, tiró de las bufandas.  
Al escuchar cómo la seda se rasgaba, Erza interrumpió el abrasador beso y se alejó un poco.

–Recuerda –le dijo con voz ronca–, si te sueltas, lo único que conseguirás será una ducha fría.

Se detuvo de inmediato pero, para su disgusto, vio cómo Erza se alejaba de él y deslizaba las manos sobre la bata, desde los pechos hasta el cinturón. Muy lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, lo desató y apartó la prenda hasta dejar los pechos desnudos a la vista.

Jellal creyó que iba a estallar en llamas cuando el satén cayó a sus pies.  
Y, para su deleite, no estaba completamente desnuda. Se había puesto el liguero azul marino que le había regalado. Nada más verla se le hizo la boca agua.  
Muy despacio y de forma seductora, volvió a la cama y trepó sobre él, con los sensuales movimientos de una gata, dejando que los pezones le rozaran según ascendía desde la cintura hasta el pecho. Jellal siseó al sentir cómo se estiraba sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo vamos, general?

Él tragó saliva antes de contestar.

–Muy bien.

Sonriendo, Erza le acarició el mentón con los labios y la lengua.

–Mucho mejor cuando haces eso –susurró él con el cuerpo enfebrecido por sus caricias.

Ella se retiró con una carcajada.

– ¿Qué te parece entonces si te dejo ciego de placer?

Él tiró de las ataduras.

–Me da la sensación de que soy todo tuyo, cariño.

Erza deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese cierto. Bajó de la cama y se acercó a la bandeja. Mientras cogía la jarra de miel templada, recordó el aceite hirviendo que los romanos habían usado para torturarlo. Recordó la expresión de dolor de su rostro cuando lo vertieron sobre su cuerpo, escaldándolo. Con el corazón en un puño, regresó a la cama, donde Jellal yacía a su merced. Le acercó la jarra al pecho y observó cómo el recuerdo de esa tortura le ensombrecía la mirada.

Instintivamente, Jellal se encogió en cuanto la miel lo rozó. Pero allí no había dolor. No se formaban ampollas ni le quemaba la piel. En realidad, era bastante agradable. Se relajó y observó cómo Erza derramaba el espeso líquido dorado, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezones para después extenderlos con las uñas y descender hasta el estómago, provocándole continuos escalofríos.

Una vez dejó la jarra a un lado, comenzó a lamer cada gota de miel que había derramado sobre su cuerpo. Cada lametón le provocaba un estremecimiento de placer. Cuando le introdujo la lengua en el ombligo su miembro se endureció aún más.  
Erza soltó una risa gutural y lo miró, reclinada sobre su ombligo. En ese momento, se movió hacia arriba, deslizando la lengua desde el vientre hasta la nuez. Siseando de placer, Jellal echó la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole el acceso a su cuello y, cuando sintió cómo sus dientes lo arañaban, se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

–Erza –jadeó.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, volvió a bajar de la cama y cogió un pequeño cuenco. No sabía de dónde había salido esa faceta atrevida; jamás se había comportado de ese modo, pero quería salvar a Jellal a cualquier precio. Además, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo mientras hacía todo eso por él; como si una parte de sí misma se estuviese liberando.

Apartando esa idea de su mente, hundió los dedos en el cuenco de nata batida y los acercó a los labios de Jellal. Con el pulgar, trazó el contorno de esa boca perfecta.  
Jellal lamió la nata mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Qué maravilla sentir la humedad de su cuerpo sobre él. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Y cuando se movió hacia abajo y rozó su hinchado miembro creyó morir de placer.

–Déjame darte de comer, general –le susurró antes de acercarle el dedo a la boca, muy despacio, para que saboreara la nata batida.

Jellal tragó saliva al sentir la vorágine de sus emociones. Estaba recreando la crueldad de Valerius. Pero no había dolor con Erza, sino un placer tan intenso como jamás había conocido. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó.

–Porque me preocupo por ti.

– ¿Y por qué?

–Porque eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida. Claro, que no hay que olvidar que eres testarudo y exasperante, pero también amable, generoso y fuerte. Y me haces sentir tan…  
Él alzó una ceja.  
Erza se sentó sobre su cintura y lo miró.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

– ¿El qué? –preguntó él con expresión inocente.

–Esa mirada.

Jellal frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué mirada? –preguntó mientras intentaba abrazarla, sin recordar que estaba atado. Qué extraño que lo hubiese olvidado por completo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y lo besó.  
Jellal soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de Erza sobre los suyos, al sentir esa lengua que entraba y salía de su boca, llevándole el sabor de la nata.  
Se apartó un poco y le preguntó:

– ¿Te gusta?

–Mucho –contestó él.

–Entonces, esto te va a encantar.

La siguió con la mirada mientras descendía por su cuerpo, cogía el cuenco y comenzaba a extenderle la nata por la entre-pierna. Sus dedos le acariciaban el miembro mientras lo cubrían por completo con el frescor de la crema.

La sensación lo estaba llevando al límite y no pudo evitar gemir.

Erza le separó las piernas y se detuvo un instante a contemplar su obra de arte. Después, lo miró a los ojos y se agachó entre sus muslos para lamerle los testículos.  
Jellal gruñó al sentir las caricias de su lengua en la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los labios a su alrededor y lo lamió, succionando primero el de un lado con suavidad antes de pasar al otro y proceder del mismo modo. Se sentía asaltado por continuas oleadas de placer y tiraba de las ataduras sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Jamás había experimentado nada tan placentero como los besos de Erza y las caricias de su lengua sobre la piel.

Cuando los testículos estuvieron libres de crema, se acercó a su miembro. En cuanto se la metió en la boca, Jellal se tensó; Erza lo estaba mirando a los ojos, observando sus reacciones.

Sin apartar la mirada, pasó la lengua por el extremo de su erección, atormentándolo y dejándolo sin aliento, lamiéndole el glande antes de bajar la cabeza y tomarlo por completo en la boca. Jellal creyó que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas cuando bajó la mano y le acarició los testículos a la vez. La sensación le hizo sisear y arquearse bajo ella, de forma instintiva, hundiéndose aún más en su boca, aunque Erza no protestó.

Soltó un gemido cuando notó que su parte animal comenzaba a tomar las riendas. El deseo que despertaba en él rayaba en la obsesión.

–Erza –balbució con voz ronca y entrecortada–. Quiero saborearte.

Ella le dio un nuevo lametón y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a gatear sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que la respiración de Jellal se alterara más.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, colocó las manos sobre sus costados y lo miró.

–Dime qué quieres hacerme –le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas por su atrevimiento.  
Jellal percibía los sentimientos de Erza mientras la contemplaba. Estaba asustada e insegura, pero quería ayudarlo a toda costa. Más emocionado de lo que debería, se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

–Quiero probar tus pechos –le dijo entre jadeos.

– ¿Así? –le preguntó ella, alzándoselos con sus propias manos a modo de ofrenda.

Él gimió al ver cómo Erza se tocaba.

–Sí –jadeó–. Y quiero lamerlos.

Sonriéndole, le acercó un pecho a los labios.  
Jellal dio un tirón a las ataduras mientras le chupaba un endurecido pezón, saboreándolo. Los murmullos de placer de Erza resonaban en sus oídos, estimulándolo aún más. Volvió a tirar de las bufandas y la seda se rasgó.  
Ella rió maliciosamente.

–Si te sueltas, Jellal, me pongo la bata y aquí se acaba todo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Él le contestó meneando la cabeza y relajó los brazos.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

–A ti. –La verdad escapó de sus labios antes de poder detenerla.

– ¿A mí? –preguntó ella, ilusionada.

Incapaz de darle esperanzas cuando no había un futuro para ellos, Jellal añadió:

–Quiero estar dentro de ti

Y, en ese momento, sintió la punzada de desilusión que experimentó ella y se sintió fatal por haberle hecho daño.

–Erza…

–Shh –lo silenció ella, colocándole la mano sobre los labios–. Soy toda tuya –le susurró a la vez que se empalaba sobre su miembro.

Jellal cerró los ojos en cuanto la deliciosa humedad de Erza se deslizó contra su miembro. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios mientras lo montaba con envites profundos, siguiendo un ritmo pausado. Le mordisqueó el cuello y, cuando volvió a besarlo a la par que aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas, sintió el gemido de Jellal sobre la lengua. Lo sintió retorcerse entre sus muslos. Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñir como un animal enjaulado antes de hundir los pies en el colchón y tomar impulso para alzar las caderas y hundirse hasta el fondo en ella.

Erza soltó un grito por la intensidad del orgasmo que experimentó. Pero notó que él se quedaba tieso como una vara.

–No te muevas –le dijo entre dientes.

Obedeció sin preguntarle las razones. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados y la frente cubierta por una capa de sudor. Su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente. Tras un minuto, soltó un hondo suspiro, abrió los ojos y la miró.

– ¿Ya puedes desatarme?

Erza asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que él no había llegado al orgasmo. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo. Y, aunque entendía el porqué, una parte de sí misma se sintió herida al ser consciente de que Jellal no confiaba plenamente en ella.

¡Déjalo ya!, se dijo. Eres una imbécil además de una egoísta. Necesita sus poderes.  
En ese momento más que nunca.  
Jellal desgarró las bufandas con una facilidad que la dejó sorprendida y, una vez sus manos estuvieron libres, la abrazó con fuerza.

–Gracias, cariño –le dijo, besándola con ternura.

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

–Ha sido un placer.

Él soltó una carcajada por lo acertado de la respuesta y la echó sobre la cama, a su lado, colocándola de costado. Se tumbó a su espalda y la abrazó, como si le aterrara el hecho de estar separados. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Erza se despertó al escuchar el teléfono. Cuando se incorporó, se dio cuenta que habían dormido abrazados y al recordar todo lo que le había hecho la noche anterior, se ruborizó intensamente. Jamás se había comportado de un modo tan desvergonzado, pero con él no se había sentido cohibida.  
Se apartó de sus brazos y corrió hasta la habitación de Levy para contestar el teléfono.

– ¿Sí?

Era Levy.

–Erza, gracias a Dios que estás todavía ahí. Mi coche se ha estropeado y he tenido que aparcarlo en el arcén. ¿Te importa venir a recogerme?

–Claro que no.

Anotó la dirección, se dio una ducha rápida y regresó a la habitación de invitados para vestirse.  
Inclinándose sobre Jellal le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba a alejarse él la sujetó por la muñeca.

– ¿Dónde vas?

–A recoger a Levy.

–No es seguro.

–Estamos a plena luz del día. No me va a pasar nada.

La mirada de Jellal era bastante elocuente; no le gustaba nada que saliera.

– ¿Cuánto falta para que anochezca?

–Horas.

–De acuerdo, pero vuelve directamente aquí.

– ¡Sí, mi comandante!

–No tiene gracia.

Lo besó en los labios y se marchó.  
Se despertó poco tiempo después. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de las heridas habían desaparecido. Se quitó las vendas manchadas de sangre y las tiró a la papelera, situada junto a la puerta.

– ¿Erza? –la llamó, asomándose al pasillo.

Nadie contestó. En la casa no se escuchaba ningún sonido, todo estaba en silencio. Aún estaría fuera.  
Cogió su ropa y entró al baño. No tardó mucho en ducharse, afeitarse y vestirse. Una vez aseado, volvió a la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Erza. Llevaba unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una sudadera negra que ocultaba esas curvas que él se moría por acariciar. El pelo suelto le daba una apariencia muy sugerente.

Se acercó en silencio a ella, que estaba de espaldas, y vio que estaba mirando la papelera. Sin hablar, inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el cuello.  
En cuanto sus labios la rozaron captó su aroma.  
No era Erza.  
Era Tabitha.


End file.
